If you only know how much you change my life Dean!
by Lexi1981
Summary: Start six week after Dean raped Paige, she finds out she is pregnant and need to choose what she want to do. will Paige keep the baby have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption? Paige also start to have feeling for Alex Nunez, will she and Alex become a couple or will Alex stay with Jay? all of season 2 and 3 cast make appears, but the story most about Paige and Alex.
1. Chapter one: Could I be Pregnant?

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters on the show. But I did make up Paige's daughter Bethany Rose Michalchuk.

Author note: This fan fiction takes place doing the second season through beginning of January 2005, which is where the sequel, which is call I feel like I'm all by myself will picks up (it is a Paige and Alex fan fiction). Also if you read this fan fiction on old Degrassi TNG forums you will notice that beside changing the write style that I have fix spelling and grammar errors. But I have also added details and made other changes to the fan fiction. If you want to see what I think Bethany Rose Michalchuk looks like in this fan fiction and I feel like I'm all by myself go to my profile page and look under the Degrassi section and then look under the name of this fan fiction.

Chapter One: Could I be Pregnant?  
Paige is laying on her bed and is half asleep, it has been six weeks since September 28, 2002, which was the night that Dean raped her. Today is Monday, November 11, 2002 and Paige still has not been able to talk about being rape to anyone beside Hazel and Ashley and singing the song poor thing in front of Dean at the battle of the bands did not help either. Plus now she is beginning to worry that there could be another issue that is relation to the rape and she really wishes she would have gone to got check out by a doctor after the rape happened, like Hazel had told her to. Paige's alarm clock goes off again, but instead of hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock again, she turns the alarm off. Paige then gets out of bed and walk out of her bedroom door (if walking out of Paige's bedroom the staircase to the third floor/Attic is to the left and the master bedroom is at the end of the hall on the left-hand side and Dylan's bedroom (can see the front yard from the window) is across from the master at the end of the hall on the right-hand side if walking out of Paige's bedroom). Paige then heads across the hall to the bathroom (which is in between the master bathroom on the left if standing in the doorway and the staircase (that goes from the first floor to second floor/second floor to first floor) on right-hand side if standing in the doorway) and Paige close the bathroom door behind her. When Paige walks into her bedroom a few minutes later, she looks at the clock on her nightstand and sees that she missed spirted squad practice and that she needs to get ready for school, but she doesn't care. Paige lay back down on her bed and fall back to sleep, thinking way have I been so tired the last few weeks? At 7:3o a.m. Dylan's walks up the staircase and turn right (if your back is to the staircase, left if facing the staircase) and walks over to his sisters' bedroom door. Dylan then starts knocking on the door, seeing that he has not see Paige all morning and Hazel called the house and told him that Paige was not at spirted squad practice this morning, which has never happened before.

"Paige you need to get up now and get ready for school!"

When Dylan does not get an answer, he open his sisters' bedroom door and walk into Paige's bedroom. Dylan sees that his sister is still sound asleep, so he walks over to her bed and start shaking his sister to wake her up. Paige rolls over in her bed, so that she is facing her brother. She then opens up her eyes and looks at Dylan.

"You need to get ready for school because it is 7:33 A.M. Paige!"

"Is mom or dad still home?"

"No, both mom and Dad have early meets at work today, so they have already left for work, why?"

"I am not feeling good Dylan. Do you think if I call mom, she would call me in sick today?"

"Paige, you know mom and dad's rule if you not up to going to school you are supposed to talk to them before they leave for work, so you know that mom's will not call you into school sick."

"Ok I am up, will you give me a ride to school?"

"Sure."

Dylan walks out of his sisters' bedroom and closes the door behind him. At the same time Paige gets out of bed and she walks over to her dresser. She grabs a pair of black workout pants, a blue degrassi sprit squad t-shirt and the matching black workout jacket, which goes with the workout pants, along with a pair of socks and a bra. A few minutes later Paige walks into the kitchen (which is at the back of the house) and grabs an apple. She walks out of the kitchen into the hallway and then she walks past the dinning room on right if your back is to kitchen doorway and left if facing the kitchen) and family room/sitting room that is across from dinning room), she then walks past the parlor (on right if back is to kitchen and left if facing the kitchen) and the entry hall (across from the parlor). Paige then walks up to the front door, the whole time eating the apple. When she walks out of the house, a few moments later she sees Dylan wanting for her in the family minivan, which is the vehicle that Dylan is driving until he get his Mustang in two weeks. Paige walks over to the van and opens the back sidle door of the minivan. Dylan looks over at his sister, as she throws her backpack and purse onto the seat of the first bucket seat (the one by the door) and he notices that Paige is eating an apple. He also notices that she wearing workout pants, a spirted squad shirt and matching workout jacket, which is not like his sister (who normal wears the latest style of jeans and a fashionable top to school). A few moments later Paige close the sidle door of the van and then opens the front door on the passenger side. Dylan watch Paige's as she gets into the minivan and he notices that his sister look tired and also notices that she seems down (like she has been for the past six weeks). Paige put her seat belt on, as Dylan starts the van up. Dylan then looks into the review mirror to check for on coming traffic and there is no traffic. Dylan back out of the driveway and then he starts driving towards Degrassi. At the same time Paige is eating her apple and looking at the house that she grew up in, which is a red brick Victorian house. A few moments later Paige has finish eating the apple and she is now wishing that she never ate the apple, because now her stomach is upset like it has been for the last three weeks. The whole-ride to Degrassi community school, Paige's look out the window on the passenger side of the van and does not talk to her older brother. As Dylan pulls into the parking lot of Degrassi, Paige starts yawning and wishing that she was at home in bed. A minute and half later Dylan and Paige are walking up the front steps of Degrassi. Paige and Dylan each open up one of the doors and head into the school building. Dylan walks away from his sister to go found his friends and Paige head straight to her home room class, which is in the M.I. lab with Mr. Simpson. Once in the M.I. lab Paige take a sat in the first chair by the classroom door. Paige then set her backpack and purse on the floor. At the same time Hazel's walk into the lab and takes a sat next to Paige.

"Paige is everything ok, you missed spirit squad practice this morning and Manny had to run practice for you?"

"Sorry about that Hazel's I over sleep, I have been feeling funky (means feeling sick) all weekend and I think that I am coming down with something."

"Paige, you are looking pale today, do you have a upset stomach, headache or any other symptoms?"

"I have a headache, tired, my stomach upset and my monthly late Hazel!"

"That not good!"

"I know."

At the same time Terri, Ashley and Ellie walk into the room and then the three of them sat down by Hazel and Paige, who has just closed her eyes. Paige then wraps her arms around her stomach. Ashley, Terri, Ellie and Hazel look at Paige, with a worried look on they faces.

"It sounds like you are coming down with the stomach flu Paige!"

"I hope not Ashley's, because the spirit squad has the first cheerleading meet of the season on Saturday and I can't miss the meet!"

"What is taking Mr. Simpson, so long to get to the M.I. lab?"

"Class does not start for another three minutes."

"I know that Hazel, but for once can't Mr. Simpson be in the classroom, before the bell rings."

"I sure Mr. Simpson will get here soon Paige."

"I hope so Terri, because my stomach really upset right now."

Do you have a fever Paige?"

"I do not think so Ellie."

Hazel puts her left hand on Paige forehead and a moment later take her hand off Paige's forehead. At the same time Ellie, Ashley, Terri and Hazel notice Paige has started to look green.

"It does not feel like you are running a fever Paige!"

"Thanks Hazel gagging, I do not think I was running a fever."

"But it does look and also sounds like you are not feeling good Paige."

"I really do not feel good and my head is killing me can we stop talking Hazel?"

"(Terri, Ashley, Hazel and Ellie) Sure Paige."

Paige, Ashley, Terri, Hazel and Ellie stop talking and seeing that class is going to start soon the five of them turns on the computers that they are sitting in front of. Mr. Simpson walks into the classroom right as the bell ring and at the same time Paige rise her hand. Mr. Simpson looks over at Paige, as he set the attendance book, grade books, paperwork and his other things on his desk.

"What do you need Paige?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"Class just started can you wait?"

"No!"

"Are you sure you can't wait?"

"I really can't wait Mr. Simpson."

"Then you can go to the restroom Paige."

"Thanks."

Paige stands up and walks out of the M.I. lab, but once in the hallway she takes off running, at the same time Paige puts her left hand over her mouth and does not stop running and once in the restroom Paige runs into the first stall and kneels down in front of the toilet. Paige then takes her hand off her mouth, as she leans over the toilet and then start throwing up. Three minutes later she walks out of the girl's restroom and walk back to the media immersion lab, with her arms wrapped around her stomach. When she reaches the close door of the M.I. lab, Paige unwraps her arms and opens the door. She then walks into the classroom and over to Mr. Simpson desk.

"What do you need now Paige?"

"I need to go to the nurse."

"And why do you need to go see the nurse?"

"I threw up in the restroom."

"Ok I will write you a pass to see the school nurse."

Mr. Simpson writes a pass out for Paige and then hands the pass to her. Paige takes the pass from Mr. Simpson and then walks over to where she was sitting at. Paige grabs her backpack and purse off the floor and then walks out of the M.I. lab, she then heads to the nurse station. Paige walks into the nurse station a couple minutes later and walks pass the nurse desk, which is up against the left wall if you just walk through the door. She then walks by the scale and up to the examination table. Paige takes a seat on the examination table, since someone is laying on the recovered couch that is in the center of the room. Paige then waits to be seen by the nurse who is busy at the moment. Paige looks around the room at the gray walls and gray floor tile that have black dots on the tile. She then looks at the different medical posters that are on the wall. A few minutes later Nurse Mckey (a middle age man, who has blue eyes and blonde hair and is starting to go bald) walks over to Paige. Paige hands the nurse the pass that Mr. Simpson wrote and the nurse looks at the pass and then looks at Paige.

"The school day has just started and you are the third person to be sent to see me today. Why are you here Paige?"

"I have a headache, upset stomach and I threw up in the restroom about seven minutes ago."

"I am going to get a thermometer and then I am going to take your temperature."

"Ok."

Nurse Mckey walks over to his desk and grab the digital thermometer and a probe cover. He puts the cover onto the thermometer and turns the thermometer on as he walks over to Paige. He hands Paige the thermometer and she puts the thermometer into her mouth. When the thermometer beeps the nurse takes the thermometer out of Paige's mouth and looks at the display.

"You do not have a fever."

"Oh, do I have to go back to class, because my stomach still upset?"

"No, I am sending you home sick, seeing that you vomit once already. I will call your mom to let her know that I am sent you home sick and I will also write you a pass saying that you can leave school. I will also write a pass that will let your brother out of school long enough to take you home and then comes back to school."

"Thanks."

Nurse Mckey walks over to his desk taking the probe cover off the thermometer. He throws the used probe cover into the trash can that is next to his desk and then puts the thermometer away. The nurse takes a sat at his desk and fill out passes for both Paige and Dylan to leave school. At the same time Paige hops off the examination table and grabs her backpack and purse off the examination table. She then walks over to the nurse desk and Nurse Mckey gives her the passes. Paige then walks out of the nurse stations and walks to the classroom that her brother first hour class is in and knocks on the classroom door. Mrs. Kwan walks up to the classroom door and open up the door to see Paige standing at the door holding her stomach.

"Paige can I help you?"

"I have to go home sick and the nurses wrote my brother a pass to let him out of school long enough to drive me home."

Paige saws the passes to Mrs. Kwan and Mrs. Kwan looks at the pass. Then Mrs. Kwan walks over to Dylan, who is sitting in the front row and in the first chair of the row.

"What Mrs. Kwan?"

"Paige is at the door, she just came from the nurse station and is being sent home sick because she threw up in the restroom. Dylan's you need to take Paige's home and then you need to come back to school."

"Ok Mrs. Kwan."

Dylan stands up from the chair he is sitting on and he grabs his backpack and keys off the table. Dylan then walks to the classroom door and walk out of the classroom and into the hallway. Once in the hallway, he close the classroom door and then looks at his sister.

"I should have let you call mom this morning, when you said that you were not feeling good. And why did you not tell me that is was your stomach that was bothering you?"

"It is all right Dylan, gagging and it would not have made a difference, mom would have made me come to school seeing that I do not talk to before she left for work and I do not have a fever or throw up until after I got to school. Can you take me home now?"

"Sure Paige, let go."

"Thanks."

Dylan and Paige walk to the main doors of the school and then the two of them walk out of the school and over to the student parking lot. As they walk up to the family minivan Dylan looks over at Paige and see that she looks pale and a little green. At the same time Paige runs over to the trash can that is at the edge of the parking lot. When Paige reaches the trash can, she lean over the trash can and start throwing up. Dylan unlocks the van doors and then opens the drive side door. Two and half minutes later Paige opens the passengers' door of the van and then gets into the van. Paige set her backpack and purse on the floor. She then put her seat belt on and lean the seat back. Dylan looks over at his sister, who has wrapped both her arms around her stomach.

"Are you going to make it home without getting sick, or should I go back into the school and get an emesis basin?"

"I should be fine now, all I eat today was an apple."

"Ok."

A few moments later, Dylan is driving away from Degrassi and Paige is resting her head on the head rest of the passenger seat and has her eyes close. When Dylan pulls into the driveway he looks over at his sister and notices her eyes are close.

"Paige we are at the house now, are you going be ok by yourself or do you want me to stay with you?"

"Go back to school Dylan, I will be fine beside the nurse call mom to let her know that I was sent home form school sick."

"Ok, but if you need me, call my cellphone and I will come home."

"Ok Dylan, is that because Mom will not be able to get out off work today seeing that she has important meeting all day?"

"Yes and so does Dad. Are you a hundred percent sure that you will be all right being home alone all day Paige? I can stay home if you want me to?"

"No go back to school Dylan. If I need you, I will call you cellphone."

"Ok."

Paige set the seat up and then takes her seat belt off. She then opens the van door and gets out of the van. Paige grabs her backpack and purse off the floor and then she closes the van door. She then waves bye to her brother, as she walks up to the front door. At the same time Dylan watches Paige walks up to the front door of the house. Dylan also waits until Paige is in the house to leave, he then back out of the driveway and heads back to school. Meanwhile, Paige walks into the entry hall and then walks over to the staircase. She heads upstairs and once in her bedroom, she kicks her shoes off and drops her backpack and purse onto the floor at the end of her bed. Paige then walks over to her dresser and gets out a clean pair of Pajama. Paige then changes into a pair of pink pajama pants and the matching top. Paige then unzips her backpack and takes her student planner out, she looks at her student planner. She then starts counting the days since her last monthly and she is talking to herself.

"No, it can't be, my last monthly start August 30 through September 3, 2002. This is not good, What I'm I going do now?"

Paige start crying and she throw the student planner back into her backpack. She then lay down on her bed and pulls the cover up and does not stop crying, until she goes to sleep. Two hours later Paige wakes up and jumps out of bed, she puts her left hand over her mouth and run over to her bedroom door. She then runs out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, she runs past the sink and trash can. Paige then runs over to the toilet and drops to her knees in front of the toilet (the bathtub/shower combo is next to toilet on the right if facing the sink, toilet or trash can). Paige then takes her hand off her mouth, as she leans over the toilet and she starts throwing up into the toilet. When she stops thrown up, she leans up against the side of the bathtub and closes her eyes for a few minutes. She stands up a few minutes later and head into her bedroom, to see her mom sitting on her bed. Mrs. Michalchuk stands up from her daughter bed. She then walks up to her daughter and put her right hand onto to Paige's forehead.

"Mom, why are you not at work you have meeting all day?"

"I reschedule the meeting, because I thought that it was more important to be at home with my sick daughter."

"Thanks mom."

"You are welcome Paige. How are you feeling?"

"Not good mom my stomach upset and I can't keep anything down."

At the same time Paige pulls away from her mom and run back into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Paige kneels down in front of the toilet and starts throwing up again. Mrs. Michalchuk hears Paige throwing up and walks out of her daughters' bedroom and walks over to the opening bathroom door. When Paige stops getting sick to her stomach, she leans up against the side of the tub and looks at her mom.

"I am taking you to the Doctor right now Paige, because I am worry about you."

"Why are you worried about me Mom?"

"Because you do not have a fever, but you keep throwing up and you have been sleeping more then normal the past few weeks. Plus you just seemed to be out of short the past six weeks."

"Oh and I'm not change. I'm going to the doctor in my pink pajama mom!"

"That fine."

Paige stands up and walks up to the bathroom door with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Mrs. Michalchuk steps back from the door and lets Paige out of the bathroom. Paige walks into her bedroom and puts her white tennis shoe on and then grabs her purse. A few minutes later Paige is sitting in the passenger seat of her mom 2001 red ford focus and her mom is taking her to the Health Center, Paige is also thinking about what happened six weeks ago. Mrs. Michalchuk stops for a red light and looks over at her daughter, Paige looks at her mom and then start crying. At the same time the light turn green, Mrs. Michalchuk looks both way to back sure the cars in the other line have stopped and a moment later Mrs. Michalchuk is driving through the intersection.

"Mom there is something I need to tell you before we get to the health center and please do not interrupt me as I am telling you!"

"Ok Paige's what do you need to tell me?"

"Six weeks ago on Saturday I went to a party with Hazel that Dean's the Bardell soccer team captain was throwing. Dean and I went upstairs and into one of the bedrooms so we could talk, but once in the bedroom we take a sat on the bed and then he starts to make out with me. I was uncomfortable with how fast he was moving and tell him to take it slower, but he would not slow down. Before I know it, he was pulling a condom out of his back pocket and then he was unzipping my skirt and pulling my underwear off, I tell him to stop and then tell him no, I do not want to have sex. But he would not stop mom, Dean's rape me mom and what make it worse is that I do not go to the police or to the hospital to get check out, I just come home after the party and take a shower. The only one that knows that I was raped beside you is Hazel and Ashley."

Paige stops talking, but Mrs. Michalchuk's doesn't say anything to Paige because she is in shock over what her daughter just told her. At the same time Paige looks out the window and starts crying. Paige starts to wipe the tears off of her face as her mom pulls into the parking lot of the health center, Mrs. Michalchuk pulls her car into the first parking space in the fourth row and then puts her car into the park position. She turns the car off and then takes the key out of the ignition. Mrs. Michalchuk then takes her seat belt off, she then leans over and gives her daughter a bear hug.

"Paige why did you wait so long to tell me Paige?"

"I do not know how to tell you mom."

"That all right Paige, let head into the health center and get you check out now."

"Ok mom."

Paige takes her seat belt off and then Paige and her mom get out off the car. The two of them walk up to the health center and head into the building. Mrs. Michalchuk then walks up to the admitted desk and signs her daughter name on the first free space that on the list for patient that do not have an appointment and write needs a full check up because of been raped six weeks ago and not report the rape or getting check out, but now is not feeling good. At the same time Paige walks over to the waiting area and take a sat in the first chair in the second row of seats. A few moments later Mrs. Michalchuk takes a sat next to her daughter and looks at Paige.

"What do you write down for my reason that I need to see a doctor mom?"

"I wrote down that you need a full check up, because of been raped six weeks ago and not report the rape or get check out and now you are not feeling good!"

"Ok."

A few minutes later, a young looking nurse that is thin and also has red hair and brown eyes opens the door that leads back to the exam rooms. The nurse is also holding a patient file in both her hands.

"Paige Michalchuk."

Paige and her mom stand up and then walk up to the door and see the name tag on the nurse purple scrub top say Nurse Rigby. The nurse walks into the hallway and over to the scale. Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk's walk into the hallway and Mrs. Michalchuk shuts the door behind her. At the same time Paige walks over to the scale and step up onto the scale. The nurse check Paige weight and then see how tall Paige is and then the nurse writes down a few notes on Paige chart. Nurse Rigby walks into exam room number three and Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk follows the nurse into the exam room. Paige takes a seat on the examination table and Mrs. Michalchuk takes a seat in the chair that is up against the wall and across from the examination table. At the same time the nurse grabs the blood pressure cuff off the counter (which is on the left wall if you just walk through the exam room door) and then walks over to Paige. Nurse Rigby put the blood pressure cuff onto Paige left arm and then take Paige blood pressure and her heart rate. A few moments later the nurse takes the blood pressure cuff off Paige arm and set the blood pressure cuff back onto the counter. The nurse then writes a note onto Paige's chart.

"How is my daughter blood pressure and heart rate?"

"Paige's blood Pressure and heart rate is in the normal range."

Nurse Rigby then set the chart onto the counter and grabs the ear thermometer and puts a probe cover onto the ear thermometer. She walks over to Paige and puts the thermometer into Paige's left-ear. When the thermometer beep the nurse takes the thermometer out of Paige's ear and looks at the display. The Nurse then walks over to the counter as she is taking the probe cover off. She throws the probe cover out and then puts the thermometer down on the counter. Nurse Rigby then writes down on the chart that Paige temperature is normal.

"Do I have a fever?"

"No Paige your temperature is normal, which is good. Dr. Eeyore is in with a patient right now, but when he is finish with that patient he will be in to see you."

"Ok."

Nurse Rigby set the chart on the counter and then she walks out of the exam room. The nurse close the door to the exam room and flips the status flags that mean this patient is next. Meanwhile, inside the exam room Paige is staring at the picture that is on the wall. Ten minutes later there is a knock on the door, then the door opens up and a man that looks to be around forty-five years old with hazel eyes and thin brown hair walks into the exam room. Dr. Eeyore looks at Paige and then looks at Mrs. Michalchuk. The doctor walks over to the counter and picks up Paige's chart.

"So what brings you in to see me today, Paige?"

"I have not been feeling good the last few weeks. Also my monthly is late and I had upset stomach for three weeks. Then I wake up with a headache this morning and have been throwing up. Plus six weeks ago I was raped, but do not report the rape or go to the hospital to get check for STD or pregnancy."

"Sorry to hear that Paige, I will give you a full physical and see what is making you feel sick."

"Ok Dr. Eeyore."

Dr. Eeyore picks up Paige charts and writes down what she just told him. He then set the chart back on the counter and takes a penlight out of the right pocket of his white lab coat. Dr. Eeyore then turns the penlight on and walks up to Paige.

"I need you to open you mouth and say ah for me."

"Ah!"

Paige keeps her mouth open and Dr. Eeyore shines the penlight into Paige's mouth and sees that Paige's throat and tonsils are looking healthy. Dr. Eeyore turns the penlight off and then puts the penlight back into his pocket. At the same time Paige close her mouth. Dr. Eeyore then feels Paige's neck to make sure that her lymph nodes and thyroid is normal sizes or if there are swell, he finds that Paige thyroid and lymph nodes are normal size. Dr. Eeyore walks back over to the counter and makes a few notes on Paige chart then Dr. Eeyore looks up at Paige.

"Are you having any trouble seeing?"

"No."

Dr. Eeyore then does an abdominal exam followed by a neurological exam and then writes more notes on Paige's chart. Then the doctor does a breast exam, which is followed by a pelvic exam that Paige finds uncomfortable. When the pelvic exam is over, he walks back over to the counter and writes more notes on Paige's chart. Dr. Eeyore then looks at Paige, who is crying.

"I am going to have a nurse come in and drew some blood, so we can run a complete blood count, test for STD's and check for pregnancy because I think that you might be pregnant. Also, the nurse is going to ask you to go into the restroom and pee into a urine collection cup, Paige. Because I need to run a urine test to check your pH levels, protein and glucose. The nurse will draw the blood first and then have you use the restroom, once you give the nurse the urine collection cup, you can head to the check-out desk, that is on the way out and make an appointment for Thursday to come in and get your tests result Paige."

"Ok, can I go back to school tomorrow?"

"No, I want you to stay home and rest until we know what is causing you to feel sick Paige."

"Ok Dr. Eeyore."

Dr. Eeyore walking out of the room and a few minutes later Nurse Rigby walks back into the exam room. Ten minutes later Paige and Mrs. Mrs. Michalchuk walk out of the health center and are walking to Mrs. Michalchuk's car in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter two: I'm going to be a mom

Chapter Two: I'm going to be a mom!  
It has been two long days since Paige mom took her to see a doctor at the health center and she told her mother that she was raped. Since going to the doctor and telling her mom about the rape, Paige has also told her dad and brother about been raped. It is late afternoon on Thursday and Paige, Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk are in Dr. Eeyore office for Paige's follow up appointment, with Dr. Eeyore. Dylan is wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt with the name of his hockey team on the front of the shirt and he is pace. Paige dad is standing next to the chair that his wife is sitting on and he is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a polo shirt. Mrs. Michalchuk is wearing a black skirt and light blue blouse. Paige is wearing jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt, Paige is also resting her head on her mom shoulder. The four of them hear the office door open and then Dr. Eeyore walks into his office with Paige's file in his hand. Dr. Eeyore walks over to his desk and takes a sat. He then lays Paige's file on his desk and at the sometime Paige takes her head off her mother shoulder and pulls her legs up to her chest. Paige then wraps her arms around her legs.

"Paige, have you told you Dad and brother about what happened to you and do you want then in the room when I tell you the results of the blood work and urine test?"

"Yes Dr. Eeyore I have told both of them what Dean did to me and yes I want then in the room with me."

"Ok, then let get started! I will start with the good news, which is that your HIV/Aids tests come back negative and you also test negative for all other sexual transmit diseases. But just to let you know seeing that it has only been six weeks if you start having symptoms of a STD in three to six-month I want you to come back in and get retesting, because some STD's takes a longer time to show symptoms or to show up on a test."

"Ok, what about the other tests."

"The Pregnancy tests that I run come back positive, you are with children Paige. If you would have gone right to the ER after the rape happens the ER doctor would have made sure that you do not get pregnant by having you take the morning after pill and other then being pregnant you are completely health Paige, which is good news"

"I am happy that I am health, but since I did do not go to the hospital after I was raped and I end up pregnant, what are my choices Dr. Eeyore?"

"You are only six weeks and four days along, so you could have an abortion still, but the fetus does have a heat beat at six weeks. The second choice is you could give the baby up for adoption. The last choice is that you can keep the baby and raise the child yourself."

"Do I have to make my choice right now?"

"No, you can take your time making the choice, but do not wait to long if you are thinking about having an abortion Paige, because after 24 weeks you can no long have an abortion."

"I can tell you right now Dr. Eeyore that I do not want to have an abortion."

"(Mom and Dad) that is good because we would not have signed for you to have an abortion."

"That give you seven months and two weeks for you to make your choice about keeping the baby or put the baby up for adoption."

"Ok Dr. Eeyore and is there anything else I need to know?"

"You need to start taking prenatal vitamin, starting today. You also need to start eating three health meals a day, because you are eating for two now. I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamin and I am also going to write you a referral to go and see obgyn, Dr. Penbrook."

"Ok and where is Dr. Penbrook office at?"

"Her Office building is off of Riverdale Hospital, which is the hospital that she works out of Paige."

"Ok."

"And Paige I would have you mom call either today or tomorrow and make your first appointment for sometime in the next couple weeks."

"Mom will you try to get the appointment for after school, I miss too many days of school already?"

"Sure Paige."

"Just to let you know every other weekend Dr. Penbrook has office hours on Saturday for her patient that cannot come into to her office during Monday through Friday. Which means that some of your appointments can be done on Saturday, but you will still have some appointment during the week either during school hours or after school gets out for the day."

"Ok, is that all for this appointment?"

"Yes Paige."

Paige stands up, then she walks to the door of the doctors' office and opens the door. She then walks out of the office and Dylan follows his sister out of the office. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk stay behind to have a few more words with the doctor and to get Paige prescription for prenatal vitamin and the referral for Dr. Penbrook. Meanwhile Paige is outside and standing beside the family minivan crying, Dylan walks up behind his sister and puts his arms around Paige's shoulders.

"Dylan why did this happen to me and what should I do, should I keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption?"

"I have no idea why this happened to you Paige and I can't tell you what you should do either. All I can do is to tell you to listen to your heart."

"That doesn't help me, Dylan!"

"I know, but that the best I can do."

At the same time Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to Paige and Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk hits the unlock button, which is on the pad of his keychain pad. Then the four of them get into the van and put they seat belts on. Mr. Michalchuk pulls out of the parking space and then drive to the exit of the health center.

"Paige where do you want to get your prescription for prenatal vitamin filled at Irvine Pharmacy or the pharmacy at the mall?"

"Irvine Pharmacy Dad."

Mr. Michalchuk pulls onto the road and heads towards Queen Street, which is the street that Irvine pharmacy is on. On the whole ride to the pharmacy Paige does not talk to anyone, but is thinking about what she wants to do. When Mr. Michalchuk pulls up in front of Irvine Pharmacy, Mrs. Michalchuk goes into the pharmacy and gets the prescription filled for Paige. Ten minutes later Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of the pharmacy and gets into the van. Mrs. Michalchuk hand the prenatal vitamin and a bottle water to Paige, as Mr. Michalchuk pull onto the street and starts driving his family home. At the same time Paige take the prenatal vitamin and a drink of water. When her dad pulls into the driveway Paige takes her seat belt off. Once her dad has turn the van off, Paige opens the van slide door and gets out of the van. A few moments later, she is running up the stairs and then goes into her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Paige shut the door and walks over to her bed. She takes a sat on her bed and then takes her shoes off. Paige then lay down on her bed and curls up in a ball. She then lays in her bed crying and thinking about what she wants to do for two hours. Paige then set up in her bed and pull a tissue out of the box that on her nightstand. She wipes the tears off her eyes and then toss the tissues into the trash can that next to her desk. Paige gets out of bed and leaves her bedroom, she then heads downstairs. Paige walks out of the entry hall into the hallway and she sees her mom, dad and brother sitting in the family room/sitting room, so she walks into the family room/sitting room. Paige then takes a sat on the couch across from her mom and dad. Mrs. Michalchuk stops reading and puts the book on the coffee table, then she stands up. Mrs. Michalchuk walks over and takes a sat next to Paige.

"What have you been during the past two hours Paige?"

"I have been thinking and if you and dad are ok with me keeping the baby and will help out, so I can finish school? Then I want to raise the baby!."

"I am fine with you keeping the baby and helping you out that way you can finish high school and go to college Paige."

"Thanks Mom, what about you dad?"

"If raise the baby is what you want Paige, then I am fine with you keep the baby and yes I will help you out so you can finish high school and go to college."

"Thanks Dad."

"Dylan, are you ok with me keeping the baby?"

"Yes I am ok with you keeping the baby and I think that you will make a great mom."

"Thanks Dylan. I am going to go upstairs and working on homework. Will you let me know when it is dinner time mom?"

"Sure Paige."

Paige stands up and walks out of the family room/setting room and heads upstairs to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Paige picks up the phone and dials Terri phone number to sees what the teachers cover in media Immersion, English, Math (Principles of Mathematics), Science (biological like cellular functions, genetic continuity, internal systems, regulations, the diversity of living things, anatomy, growth and functions of plants) and Geography. Paige talks on the phone with Terri about what she misses on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and today for an hour and half and when Paige gets off the phone, she starts her homework right away that why she not lost in class tomorrow.


	3. Chapter three: Break down!

Chapter three: Break down  
It is Friday morning before school Paige has just walks through the door of Degrassi and into the school. At the same time Paige sees Manny walking down the hallway eating a candy bar. Paige runs over to Manny and grabs Manny's left arm, Paige then pulls Manny into the gym shut the gym door behind the two of them. Manny eats the rest of her candy bar and at the same time Paige looks down at her feet hoping that she keeps her breakfast down, but seeing that she has really bad morning sickness there only a slim chance that will happen.

"Paige what the big deal I was heading towards the restroom! Also where have you been all week I had to run morning and afternoon sprit squad practice all week?"

"I was out sick."

"Paige you never miss practices when there is a cheerleading competition coming up. Last year you come to the before school and after school practiced the two weeks leading up to the sunshine cheerleading competition sick as a dog. The first week of double practices you come to school and practice with headaches, sore throat, dry cough, nasal congestion and low to mild grade fever. And the second week your fever had gone up to 39.3 C (102.8 F) and you start having chill, sweat, exhausted and you were achy all week. Plus you still had headaches, a sore throat, a dry cough (that starts becoming a wet cough by end of the week), nasal congestion, but that did not stop you from coming to morning practice, going to school and coming to the after school practice. And by the weekend of the competition you cold had move into you lungs and you were coughing up yellowish/greenish mucus and running a fever of 39.9 C (103.9 F) and still had the sore throat, headache, nasal congestion, exhausted, chills and sweat. Plus a runny nose, earache, very weak and losing your voice, but you still show up at the cheerleading competition and take part in the competition and help our team too win the competition. So why have you let this cold make you miss practice this week?"

"Because my doctor would not let me come to school or spirt squad practice and I can't compete in the cheerleading competition this weekend and I have to sit out of spirt squad for the next seven months, one week and three days! So will you take over as active head of spirted squad way I have to seat on the side line, I will help you out if you need advise Manny? "

"Your doctor told you not to come to school, practice or compete in the cheerleading meet last year but you still did! So what wrong and way are you listening to the doctor now, Paige?"

"(Touching her stomach) I am Pregnant, but please don't say anything to anyone else about me being pregnant, because I am not ready for everyone to know yet."

"Ok, I won't say anything, Paige and yes I will take over as head of the spirted squad until you are able to take part in the spirted squad again, Paige. But what reason do you want me to give to the team about you misses this weekend meet and me filling in for you?"

"Tell the squad that I have been fighting a bad stomach virus and that my right ankle is still a little swelling and has been bothering me. And despite my doctor let me come back to school today that my doctor is not letting me take part in today practice or the competition this weekend because I am still have issues keeping food down and it hurts my ankle to jump or tumbling, which makes the doctor that I am seeing think I have a stress fracture and that I might have bruised the bone, tendon, muscles, and ligament."

"Part of that is true, seeing that you did twist your right ankle at last Friday practice. Did you go to the ER after practice and did you have your right-ankle look at?"

"Yes the doctor said that I bruised the bone, tendon, muscles, and ligament and that I do not have to use crutch, but that I have to stay off the right ankle as much as possible and keep the ankle wrap, along with icing the ankle often. So yeah part of the story is true Manny!"

"What do you want me to say after this weekend?"

"Tell them I am out injured with bruised bone, tendon, muscles, and ligament in my right ankle for now and until I am cleared by the doctor to cheer again you are taking over for me."

"Ok Paige, can I go to the restroom now because I really have to pee?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Paige."

Manny runs out of the gym and heads to the girl's restroom. At the same time Paige takes a sat on the first bench of the stand and set her backpack and purse on the floor. Paige then puts her right ankle up on the bench and starts staring into space. She also starts crying again, because she realizes that everything in her life is going to change because of what Dean did to her. Paige just sat there staring into space for several minutes letting the tears run down her face and then she starts talking to herself.

"I can't believe I forget about the right ankle, how could I do that with this ugly brown wrap on the right ankle and the pain that shoot up my leg every time I take a step or run. I help that the MRI and X-ray I had last Friday did not harm the baby? Also, how is my life going to changes? What is everyone at school going to thinks about me now?"

As she is talking to herself, Mr. Armstrong walks into the gym and sees that Paige is sitting on the first bench of the stand with her right leg up and that she is crying. Mr. Armstrong walks over to the stand and up to Paige. Paige stop staring into space and looks at Mr. Armstrong's who is now standing in front of her.

"Is everything ok Paige?"

"No, I find out yesterday that I am pregnant, I guess that means that Dean's condom had a hole, god way did he not stops when I said no? Why did he keep going and why did I not go to the doctor right after it happed and reported the rape? Then I would not have to deal with being Pregnant!"

"I think you should go talk to Ms. Sauve, please hold on a moment Paige as I write Mrs. Sauve a note for you to take to her."

"Ok."

Mr. Armstrong writes a quick note to Ms. Sauve and then he hands the note to Paige. Paige stands and grabs her backpack and purse. She then walks out of the gym and head to Ms. Sauve Office. When Paige reaches Ms. Sauve office door, she knocks on the close door. Ms. Sauve opens the door and Paige hand the guidance counselor the note that Mr. Armstrong wrote for her. Mrs. Sauve looks at the note and then she starts reading the note, which say Paige told me that she was raped and is pregnant with the rapist baby. So I am sent Paige to talk to you, Ms. Sauve. After finish reading the short note, Ms. Sauve looks at Paige's with a concerned look on her face.

"Come into my office and have a sat Paige."

"Ok and thanks for see me on short notice."

"No problem Paige."

Paige walks into Ms. Sauve office and over to the chairs by the window, Paige takes a sat on the chair that is on the left (if looking out the window and your back is to the door). At the same time Ms. Sauve takes a sat on the chair that on the right (if looking out the window and your back is to the door) and set her mug of coffee on the table that is in between the chairs.

"Paige how about you start from the beginning!"

"Ok, I meet this teenage boy name Dean after the soccer game against Bardell, he was Bardell team captain and he invited me to a party on Saturday night. I wanting to get to know him, so I went to the party wearing a shirt that show off my stomach and a short skirt and a pair of high heel dress shoes. The two of us hit it off, so we went inside the house and went upstairs. Once upstairs we went into a bedroom and took a sat on the bed. I through we were going to talk, but he started making out with me, I told him to take it slow, but he did not slow down. Then he pulled a condom out of his back pocket, I told Dean to stop and I said no, several times too but Dean would not stop. And when he finishes he left me in the bedroom and went back to the party."

The bell to head to first hour classes starts to ring and Paige reaches down to grab her backpack and purse off the floor, but Ms. Sauve stop Paige from grabbing her purse and backpack by taking ahold of her hands.

"I will write you a pass to your first hour class Paige when we finish talking, so your teacher will not mark you late or put you on the absent list."

"Ok."

"What did you do once you left the party did you go to the hospital and report the rape Paige?"

"No, after Dean left the room, I looked around the room for my underwear because he tosses them after he took my underwear off. I found my underwear on the floor, I then put the underwear back on and put my shoe on because there fall off. Then I left the party and went home. Once home I took a shower and then went to bed and I spend the rest of the weekend and the past six weeks and four days trying to forget the rape happened, but I can't. I went to the doctor on Monday afternoon after I was sent home sick by the school nurse. The doctor did blood work and run other tests and had me come back into his office yesterday for a follow-up appointment and the doctor told me that I am STD'S free, but that I am pregnant!"

"Paige, I wish you would have come to see me sooner. Does your Mom and Dad know about you being rape and being pregnant?"

"Yes I told my mom about being rape as she was driving me to the doctor on Monday and I told my dad and brother Monday night. And my mom, dad and brother were with me yesterday when the doctor told me I was pregnant."

"Do you want to have an abortion?"

"I am not going to have an abortion."

"Then do you want to keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption Paige?"

"I thought about it and I came to the decision that I would not be able to give up a child after carrying him or her for nine months, So I am going to keep the baby. My mom and dad said they will help me so I can finish school and go to college."

"That good that your mom and dad are going to help you. Have you started to taken parental vitamin and have you made an appointment to see an obgyn yet?"

"Yes I start taking the vitamin yesterday afternoon and my mom made an appointment for me yesterday and my first obgyn appointment is next Thursday after school."

"Do you want to press charges against Dean's?"

"Can I still press charges seeing that I did not report that Dean's rape me right away?"

"Yes, it will not be as easy seeing that there will be no DNA evidence or picture of bruises and it will also be your word against his, but yes you can still press charges against Dean."

"No, but what about children supports, Ms. Sauve could I take Dean to court for children support?"

"You could take Dean to court and get a court order for him to get a DNA test after the baby born and if he is the father of the baby then yes you could take him to court to get children support! "

"He has to be the father because I was a virgin, Ms. Sauve and that is good to know that if he the father I can take Dean to court for children support."

"I would still be a good idea to get the curt order for Dean to get a DNA test to prove that he is the father of the baby, because without a court order he could refuse to take a DNA test and say that he is not the father. And without a DNA test to prove he the father you will not be able to get any children support from Dean."

"All right, I have a lot to think about and thanks for talking to me. I feel a lot better now Ms. Sauve."

"You are welcome Paige and I am here for you, if you need to talk again just come and see me."

"I will."

"I will go write that pass for you now, who do you have for first-hour?"

"Mr. Simpson."

Ms. Sauve stands up and walks over to her desk and gets the passes out and she fill a pass. At the same time Paige stand up and grabs her purse and backpack off the floor. Paige then walks over to Ms. Sauve's desk. When Ms. Sauve finish filling the pass out, she hands the pass to Paige. Paige takes the pass from Ms. Sauve, she then looks at the pass and is relieved to see that Ms. Sauve did not put the reason for the visit on the pass and that she just wrote that Paige needed to talk to me before school and that is why she is late for class. Paige walks over to the office door. Paige then walks out of the guidance counselors' office and shut the door behind her. Paige then walks down the hallway and heads to the media immersion lab.


	4. Chapter four: ex friends!

Chapter four: Ex-friends  
Monday morning before school, Paige is looking at pictures that are tape onto the insides of her locker door and she is currently looking at a picture of Terri, Hazel, Ellie, Ashley and her sitting on the front steps of Degrassi a few days after the battle of the bands. In the picture Paige is wearing a jean skirt and purple sleeveless shirt that has stars around each of the arm holes, which is the same outfit that she wearing today. Paige is also thinking I look happy in this picture, I wonder how much longer this outfit is going to fit me? Paige then starts thinking Hazel is going to be mad at her for misses the cheerleading meet and making Manny acting head of the spirit squad instead of her. At ths same time Hazel comes running up to Paige.

"Paige, I do not believe what Manny said at practice on Friday afternoon and where were you on Saturday, because you miss the cheerleader meet and that has never happened before? Also, what with Manny being the acting head of Spirit Squad for the rest of the year?"

"I could not take part in the cheerleading meet and I can't cheer for the rest of the year for the reason that Manny told you on Friday afternoon!"

"There has to be another reason for you missing the meet and sat out for the rest of the year because the reasons Manny told the squad can't be it Paige! Because you would not let a bad stomach virus stop you from cheer in a cheerleading meet. In addition a bruised bone, tendon, muscles, and ligament in an ankle do not take a whole school year to heal!"  
"I can't cheer for the next seven months and one week is all Hazel so just drop it."

"No, I will not drop it! Dean's got you knock up didn't he?"

"Yes, but I do not want to talk about it right now."

"No, we need to talk about this! You are not going to keep the baby of the guy that rape you or are you Paige?"

"Yes, I can't give the baby up after carrying him or her for nine months."

"Then have an abortion Paige!"

"I can't my mom or dad will not sign for me to have an abortion, plus I do not want to have an abortion, because I would be killing the baby, Hazel, the fetus has a heart beat already!"

"You are throwing you live away for a baby of the teenage boy that rape you!"

"It is my choice and I made the choice to keep the baby, so just leave me alone Hazel."

Paige slums her locker door shut, then runs across the hall and into the girl's restroom. She then runs into the second stall on the left (if facing the stalls). Paige closes the stall door behind her and start cry. Paige is crying so hard that she does not hear Emma Nelson come into the restroom and walk up to the close stall door.

"Paige is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I am having a bad day is all nothing you need to worry about Emma."

"Ok Paige, but the bell is going to ring at any minute."

"Ok and thanks for letting me know Emma."

Paige waits to Emma has left the restroom and then she opens the stall door. Paige walks out of the stall and over to the restroom door. Paige then opens the door and walks into the hallway and at the same time Hazel's walk up to Paige with Ashley, Ellie and Terri.

"Paige Hazel told us that you are pregnant with Dean Baby and she also filled Ellie and Terri in about Dean rape you. How can you even think about keeping the baby of the guy that rape you?"

"I give it a lot of thought Ashley and made the choice to keep the baby."

"I would have an abortion if I was you Paige."

"Me to."

Ellie and Terri I can't have an abortion my parents won't sign for me to get one. And Hazel, Ashley, Terri and Ellie it is not you choice, but my choice. And as I already say I can't have an abortion and I can't give up a baby that I carry for nine months. So I am keeping the baby. Can you all just stay off my back about my choice, I need friends that will support me and not give me a hard time about keeping the baby?"

"(Terri, Ellie and Ashley) Sure, Paige we will be there for you."

"Thanks Terri, Ellie and Ashley. But what about you Hazel?"

"I can't be your friend if you keep the baby."

"Fine then we are not friends any more Hazel!"

Hazels turn away from Ashley, Terri and Paige and she heads to class. Ellie, Paige and Terri slower walk to class talking. When Hazel walks into the M.I. lab, Paige, Ellie and Ashley are right behind her. Hazel walks over to the fourth row and take a sat in the first chair. Paige, Ashley, Ellie and Terri each take a sat in the first row. Paige takes a sat in the first chair, Terri takes a sat in the second chair, Ellie takes a sat in the third chair. And Ashley takes a sat in the fourth chair. During class Hazel keeps giving Paige an evil looks and Paige ignores Hazel. Paige set with Ashley, Ellie and Terri during second and third hour classes and Hazel sat by herself. It is now lunch time and Hazel goes outside to eat her lunch. At the same time Paige takes a sat with Terri, Ashley and Ellie, but does not get her lunch out right away. Paige looks across the lunch room and sees Manny, Emma, Sean, Toby, JT and Liberty. Paige then remembers what Ashley told her during home room that Emma's mom was a teenage mom and she had Emma when she was in the eighth grade. She also remembers that Ashley told her that Mrs. Nelson help girls that go to Degrassi and that is teen mom or are pregnant. Paige stands up and starts to walk away from Ashley, Terri and Ellie.

"Paige where are you going?"

"I will be back in a few minutes Terri's I need to talk to Emma for a few minutes."

"Ok, I will see you when you get back Paige."

Paige walks over to the table by the door, which is the table that Manny, Emma, Sean, Toby, JT and Liberty are sitting at. Paige takes a sat across from Emma and at the same time Manny, Emma, Sean, Toby, JT and Liberty look at Paige with a shock look on they faces, Paige just smile at the six of them.

"Paige, what do you want? You never sat next to Sean, Manny Toby, JT , Liberty or me?"

"Emma, your Mom had you at the end of her eight-grade year of Jr. High school, right?"

Yes, when she was fourteen years old, but whys are you ask me about this Paige?"

"Emma, Do you think your mom would talk with me about what it like to be pregnant at fourteen and what it like to be a teenage mom?"

"Why do you want to know about that Paige? Beside you are fifteen-year-old and you, do not have a boyfriend?"

"Because I am pregnant and I want to talk to someone that was a teenage mom."

"Sure Paige, my mom will talk to you. Come over to my house after school today."

"Thank Emma's and can I walk with you, because I have never been to your house before?"

"Sure Paige."

"Ok then I will see you after school gets out Emma. Also Toby, JT, Manny, Sean, Liberty and Emma the only other people that know that I am pregnant are my mom, dad, brother, Terri, Ashley, Ellie, Hazel, Mr. Armstrong and Ms. Sauve can you please not tell anyone that I am pregnant, because I am not ready for the whole school to know yet."

(Toby, JT, Manny, Sean, Liberty and Emma) If that what you want we won't say anything Paige."

"Thanks."

"I will see you after school gets out Paige, I will wait outside the school for you."

"That fine Emma, see you after school."

Paige stands up and walks over to the table that Terri, Ashley and Ellie are sitting at and that her purse and backpack are, at the same time Emma, Manny, Sean, Toby, JT and Liberty watch Paige walk over to the table that her friends are sitting at. When Paige get to the table that she and her friends are sitting at she takes a sat next to Ellie. Paige then takes her lunch out of her backpack. Paige then gets her vegetable sandwich, a bottle of water and a bag of chips out of her lunch bag. She then open the bag of chips and takes the sandwich out of the bag. She eats a chip first and then open up the bottle of water.

"What did Emma say?"

"Terri, Emma said that her mom would talk to me and that I can come over after school gets out today."

"I told you Emma mom would talk to you Paige. Mrs. Nelson is really nice and she will help any girl that goes to Degrassi, if they're Pregnant and needs someone to talk to."

"Yes, you were right Ashley."

Lunch goes by fast for Paige, when the bell for fourth-hour to ends rings, Paige, Ashley and Terri head to science class. Terri, Ashley, Ellie and Paige have only been in class a few minutes when Paige start feeling nausea, because of the morning sickness. She try to ignore the feeling, because Mrs. Hatzliakas's has just started the lecture on growth and functions of plants. But she is having a hard time pay attention, Paige starts gagging and puts her right hair into the air. Mrs. Hatzliakas sees Paige raise her right hand into the air and stop write notes on growth and functions of plants on the chalkboard and turns around so she is facing class.

"What do you need Paige?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"You can go."

"Thanks."

Paige stands up and then runs out of the classroom and at the same time puts her right hand over her mouth. Paige then runs down the hallway to the girl's restroom and run through the restroom door, but the feeling that she is going to get sick to her stomach is getting too strong. She does not think she can make into a stall, so she runs over to the trash can and start throwing up into the trash can. Two minutes later Paige walks back into the science classroom and walks to the back row and take a sat next to Ashley. Ashley looks over at Paige and notice that she looks pale.

"Are you all right Paige?"

"Yeah."

Paige goes back to taking the science note, despite her stomach still being upset. The rest of the school day goes by slow. When the bell for seventh-hour class to end rings Paige's meets Emma's outsides of the school building and then the two of them walk to Emma's 's moms' house together. Four minutes later Emma and Paige are walking up the step of a two-story brick Victorian row house, which has a flat roof and that has brick exterior that has been painting green, with red trim around the windows and door and a blue door (with two side panels). Paige notices the downstair bay window on the left -hand side of the house (if you are facing the house) and Paige is thinking to herself that must be the living room window, she also notice that there is two windows on the front of the second floor and each of the windows has a pointed window overhang above the windows. At the same time Emma unlocks the front door, Emma then walks into the house and Paige follows Emma into the house shut the door behind her. As Paige is taking off her shoe, she notices the entry hall, most of the living room and upstairs hallway walls are painting orange, beside for the wall across from the staircase in the living room which is yellow. Paige then looks down the hallway and sees that the kitchen walls are painting green, with yellow trim around the windows and back door.

"Emma can I use the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Upstair and the bathroom the first door on the right."

"Thanks."

Paige heads upstairs and when she reaches the top of the stairs, she steps into the upstairs hallway. Paige then walks into the bathroom and sees that the bathroom walls are a dark shade of orange. She notices that as you walk into the bathroom, the sink is on the right-hand wall (if your back to the bathroom door) with a round mirror that has blue around the mirror and the mirror is hanging on the wall above the sink. Paige also notices a gold hand towel ring is on the wall on the left side of the sink. She also notices that the bathtub shower combo is on the left-hand side as you walk into the bathroom. Paige close the bathroom door and then walks past the sink and bathroom and over to the toilet which is on the same wall as the sink. The towel holder and the trash can are between the toilet and the sink. A few minutes later Paige walks out of the bathroom and walks across the hallway and up to the open bedroom door, to see Mrs. Nelson's bedroom, has light green walls, with orange and yellow curtain on the windows. Paige then walks down the hallway and pass the staircase. Paige then walks up to Emma's bedroom door that is to the left-hand side of the stair (if your back is to the stairs) and looks into the bedroom. Paige sees that the top half of the walls is a blueish green and the bottom half of the wall across from the door are paint yellow. She also notices that the walls around the windows are orange and there is yellow trim around the windows. Paige then sees the curtain on the window are made from blue and green patching. Paige then takes in the posters on Emma bedroom walls and the wooden shelves on the wall beside Emma iron bed frame, headboard and footboard that are paint white and the nightstand next to the bed. Paige is so obsess in taken in the details of Emma's bedroom that she does not hear Emma's walk up beside her or see Emma tosses her backpack into her bedroom.

"I thought you had to use the bathroom."

"I already did, I was just looking around, you and your mom have a beautiful house Emma. I hope I can have a house this nice by the time by son or daughter is in the eighth grade. Did your mom go to college and what does your mom do for a living Emma?"

"She went to college, but drop out and switch to beauty school. My mom got her cosmetologists license and she started working as a hair stylist at the salon that her mom owned. When my grandma was ready to retired, my mom bought her salon and relocated the salon location to the mall."

"Does you mom like doing other people hair?"

"Yes, it not what she wanted to do when she was in Jr. High or High school, but when she starts college my mom realizes that trying to balance going to a four-year college, homework, job and raise me was too hard. She also found herself hanging at her moms' solan wanting to learn about style hair, so she switches to beauty school and love it. How about we head downstairs."

"Ok."

Paige and Emma walk over to the staircase and heads downstairs. Then the two of them walk into the living room. Paige walks over to the couch, which is against the wall across from the staircase and takes a seat on the couch. Paige looks to her right (if sat on the couch) and sees there is a barrel armchair in front of the bay window. Emma walks over to the doorway that leads into the kitchen.

"I am going to get a pop to drink, do you want anything to drink Paige?"

"Do you have bottle water?"

"Yes."

"I will take a bottle of water then."

Paige looks into the kitchen (which is at the back of the house) and sees the stove/oven is on the left wall if looking into the kitchen, she then notices the counter top with the kitchen sink is on the wall across from the front of the house. Paige also notices that the refrigerator is at the end of the counter on the right (if look into the kitchen) and the back door is next to the refrigerator. Paige then notices that the table is in the center in front of the counter, but there enough space to move around between them and that there is a china cabinet on the right-hand wall if looking into the kitchen. At the same time Emma walks into the kitchen and walks up to the refrigerator. Emma opens the refrigerator door and she grabs a can of pop and a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Emma then close the door of the refrigerator and walks into the living room. Emma then hands Paige the bottle of water and Paige opens the water as Emma takes a sat on the couch, Emma then opens up her can of pop.

"My mom will be home in a few minutes."

"Ok."

"The father of the baby is the guy that never calls you back after that party at the end of September right?"

"Yes, Dean's the guy that raped me at party I went to at the end of September and if I would have gone to the ER after it happened and report the rape, I would not have to worry about be pregnant right now!"

"I am so, sorry."

At the same time Paige and Emma here the back door open and the two girls look into the kitchen to see Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Nelson coming into the house. Paige and Emma also notice that Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson are carrying a box in their hands. Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson set the boxes onto the kitchen table and then walk into the living room.

"Paige why are you here and not at Spirit squad practice?"

"I need to talk to Mrs. Nelson about become a teenage mom. Also what it like to be pregnant as a teenage and how being pregnant changes your life, Mr. Simpson."

"Paige you are Pregnant?"

"Yes Mr. Simpson but what are you doing at Mrs. Nelson's house?"

"I am started to move my stuff over here because the wedding coming up soon and my apartment lease is also up soon."

"That right you are getting marry to Mrs. Nelson on Saturday, November twenty-third."

"And that is next weekend."

"Yes it is, Emma's and the three of you are lucking it has been a warm fall this year seeing that the wedding party is on the beach."

(Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson) yes we are luck, it has been warm so far this fall and let hope next weekend is warm too."

Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson kiss each other on the lips and Paige take a drink of water, at the same time Emma roll her eyes. Mrs. Nelson walks over to the couch past Emma, who is sitting at the end of the couch that is closes to the kitchen and then walk past Paige. Mrs. Nelson then takes a sat on the couch next to Paige.

"Emma comes help me bring my stuff in so Paige and you mom can talk."

"Ok, Mr. Simpson."

Emma and Mrs. Simpson walk out of the living room and into the kitchen. Then walk over to the back door and head outside. Then the two of them go over to Mr. Simpson car to get more boxes out and bring the boxes into the house. Meanwhile, inside the house Paige has set the bottle of water onto the coffee table and then turns so she is looking at Mrs. Nelson.

"Ok Paige, when is your due date?"

"I think my due date is the three weeks of July, Mrs. Nelson, I find out for sure on Thursday, when I go see obgyn after school."

"Is the father going to part of the baby life at all?"

"No, he has not even talk to me since the night he made me have sex with him."

"Are you sure you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes, I could not give the baby up after carrying it the whole nine months."

"Ok then what the first thing you want to know about?"

"What was it like for you going to school pregnant Mrs. Nelson?"

"It was not easy, being pregnant and a teenage in the eighties, The other student parents do not want me in school and they went to the PTA . And the other student parents got me kick out of the school, once I start showing. I had to finish my eight-grade year from home. But lucking for you times have change, today parents are more understanding and know that teenage are not always going to stay virgin until they get merry. You will be able to stay in school and finish your school year."

"Ok, the next thing I want to know is how hard was it for you after Emma was born?"

"My lives become difficulty, Emma was born six weeks early and was only 3lb 11oz, so Emma had to spend several weeks in the NICU because she needed help maintain her body temperature and was on oxygen to help her breathing. I was final able to take Emma home from the hospital on her original due date, but she caught a lot of cold when she was a infant. Also, I did not get a good night sleep to Emma start sleep through the night at six months. Then at seven months she starts teething and I did not get a full night sleep again to she was 12 months old. In addition I had to get an after school job to help pay for baby stuff and I only saw my friends at school, or if they come over to my mom house to help me study. And it feels like you never got to sit down for the first twelve years of the child's life. But all the child first are so cute and sweat, when Emma called me mom for the first time it melted my heart and when she take her first steps I could not stop smile for days, I would not take having Emma back for anything, because she is the best thing that every happened in my life!"

"Was Emma Father every in the picture?"

"No, his parents would not let Shane be part of her live, he did give me child support for a short time, but then the child support stop and Shane parents made him switch school, so he would not be able to talk to me or see Emma."

"Did your mom help you out at all Mrs. Nelson?"

"Yes, she was a big help Paige. Are your mom and Dad going to help you out?"

"Yes."

"Then I am sure you will be able to handle being a teenage mom. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No you answer everything that I want to know and thanks Mrs. Nelson, I need to get going now."

"Ok, but I am here if you need to talk some more."

"Ok, I will remember that and thanks again Mrs. Nelson."

Paige leaves the Nelson house and walks home, she gets home just in time to have dinner with her family. She then goes upstairs to her bedroom and does her homework. Once Paige has finished her homework she takes a shower and then she goes to bed.


	5. Chapter five: First obgyn appointment

Chapter five: First obgyn appointment  
It is Thursday afternoon and Paige is sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Penbrook office, she is waiting to go back to an exam room to sees the doctor for her first obgyn appointment. Paige is staring at the walls, which are painting tan and Mrs. Michalchuk has filled out the patient registration form. She is now filling out the medical history form out for her daughter. For the reasons for the visit to Dr. Penbrook office, Mrs. Michalchuk writes first prenatal check up. I am seven weeks and three and half days into pregnancy and was referred by Dr. Eeyore.

"Paige how many day does your monthly last?"

"Five days' mom."

"Do you have mild, moderate or severe cramps during your monthly and what do you take to relieve the cramp?"

"Mild to moderate and I take ibuprofen to relieve the cramps' mom."

"Have you had any bleeding between your monthly?"

"No, mom."

Mrs. Michalchuk then fill out the past gynecologic history section and checks no for pelvic inflammatory disease, ovarian cyst, uterine fibroids, endometriosis, breast disease, fertility problems, HPV, Herpes, other STD, Abnormal PAP Smears, vaginal discharge/infection, unusual vaginal bleeding, DES exposure (mother exposure to DES), tumor/cysts of ovaries, cervical lesion/biopsy/crytherapy/letz cone, but check yes for PMS. Mrs. Michalchuk writes down N/A for when was your last mammogram and where. Mrs. Michalchuk also put N/A done for last bone density scans (seeing that Paige has never had one). She also writes N/A down for menopausal history (seeing that Paige has not gone through Menopausal yet), for the date of last pap smear exams Mrs. Michalchuk writes Monday, November 11, 2002. Mrs. Michalchuk is now at the surgical history and for the date of surgery Mrs. Michalchuk writes down 5-3-1993 and under type of surgery write down ear tubes. Mrs. Michalchuk checks no for all medical problems that are listed on the medical problems section of the form and for the medication section Mrs. Michalchuk check no seeing that Paige does not take any medications. Also, Mrs. Michalchuk writes down prenatal vitamins down on the medication section and for allergies to medications section Mrs. Michalchuk leave the section blank seeing that Paige is not allergies to any medications, copper, rubber/latex or iodine or shellfish . For the diet and habits Mrs. Michalchuk marks no for restricted diets, smoke, drinking alcohol and for exercise she marks yes and writes cheerleading. Mrs. Michalchuk has now started to fill out the pregnancy history section, for age of first pregnancy Mrs. Michalchuk writes down age fifteen (seeing that this is Paige first pregnancy). For number of pregnancy writes first and for date of pregnancy she writes the date from seven weeks and three days ago day, but does not write the due date. Mrs. Michalchuk also writes N/A down for the rest of the section because she has not had the baby yet. For the use of contraception section of the form, she writes age of first intercourse was at fifteen. Only had one sexual partner and no for currently with a female partner. Mrs, Michalchuk then writes condom down as contraception method used, but the condom failed and puts N/A for the rest.. Mrs. Michalchuk has now reaches the family history sections of the form and put a mark by thyroid disease and osteoporosis, seeing that thyroid disease and osteoporosis run on both sides of the family.

"The forms are filled out now Paige, you can take the forms, chipboard and pen up to the admitted desk."

"Ok mom."

Paige takes the chipboard that has the forms on it and pen form her mom and then stands up. Paige walks up to the admitted desk and hands the clipboard, forms and pen to the nurse sitting at the desk. Paige then walks back over to the first row of seats and takes a sat in the second chair and next to her mom. A few minutes later the door that leads back to the exams rooms open and a nurse that looks to be around her early thirty in age comes through the door. Paige notices the nurse has long blonde hair and blues eyes and has a patient file in her hands. At the same time the nurse looks around the waiting room at the four women that are sitting in the waiting room, she looks at Paige and her mom first and then looks at the two women. One of the women is nine months pregnant and other woman is six months pregnant, then there is Paige who is the only pregnant teenage sitting in the waiting room with her mom. A few moments later the nurse eyes come back to Paige and her mom.

"Paige Michalchuk"

Paige and her mom stand up and walks over to the nurse and up to the door that leads back to the exam rooms. Paige and her mom notice that the name tag on the nurse pink scrub top says Nurse Car. Nurse Car leads Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk into the hallway and Mrs. Michalchuk closes the door behind her. Nurse Car then leads Paige and her mom over to the scale.

"I need you to step up onto the scale, so I can check your weight Paige and afterwards I want you to take a sat on the chair next to the scale and I am going to take your blood pressure."

"Ok."

Paige steps up onto the scale and a few seconds later the digital display reads 47 Kg (104 lbs.), the nurse writes down what Paige weight on the chart. At the same time Paige takes a sat on the chair. The nurse takes Paige blood pressure and then writes Paige blood pressure on the chart. A few moments later Nurse Car leads Paige and her mom into exam room number three. The nurse set the chart on the counter top (which is on the left-hand wall, as you walk into the room) and then gets a hospital gown out of the cabinet above the counter top.

"Paige, I need you to change into the hospital gown after I leave the room, because Dr. Penbrook is going to do a pelvic exam."

"But I just had one last week at Dr. Eeyore!"

"We know and we are not checking for STD seen that you just test negative for all STD, Dr. Penbrook, just want one to confirm what Dr. Eeyore found when he did his exam, which was that there is no sign of cancer or small tumors, which come back negative on his exam.

"Ok."

"Dr. Penbrook will be back to see you in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Nurse Car walks out of the exam room and shut the door behind her. Paige changes out of her jean and her tie dye shirt and into the hospital gown. Paige then takes a sat on the exam table, at the same time Paige mom take a sat in the chair that is across from the exam table. A couple minutes later there is a knock on the door, then the door open up and a middle age women with brown hair and hazel eyes walks into the exam room. The doctor close the door behind her and then walks over to Paige. Paige notices that the doctor is wearing a pair of black dress pant and a navy long sleeve blouse under her white lab coat.

"Hi Paige I am Dr. Penbrook and I need you to lie back on the exam table for me."

"OK."

Paige lay back on the exam table, as Dr. Penbrook puts purple medical gloves onto her hands. Dr. Penbrook then walks over to the exam table and Paige. then the doctor press down on Paige lower stomach to check her organs. When she finishes, Dr. Penbrook has Paige slides down the exam table and put her feet on the stirrups. Doctor Penbrook then does a Pap smear to check for sign of cancer and check for small tumors. After the pap smear is finish, Dr. Penbrook lets Paige take her legs out of the stirrups. The doctor then has Paige's sidle up the exam table that way her head is lie on the head rest of the exam table and her legs are not hanging off the end of the exam table! But Dr. Penbrook has Paige stay laying down on the exam table. Dr. Penbrook walks over to the counter and takes off the gloves. She throws the used gloves into the trash can and then Dr. Penbrook gets a new pair of gloves out and puts the gloves onto her hands. At the same time turns so she is facing Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk.

"I did not see any sign of cancer, small tumors or abnormal cell Paige, which is great news for you."

"Good."

"I am going to check the baby heartbeat now."

"Ok."

Dr. Penbrook gets the doppler monitor out of the cabinet and then walks over to Paige. Dr. Penbrook turns on the doppler monitor and puts the probe onto the abdomen. Dr. Penbrook moves the probe around until she finds the heartbeat and then the three of them listen to the heartbeat. At the same time the doctor looks at the display and sees what the heartbeat is.

"Is the baby heartbeat in the normal range Dr. Penbrook?"

"Yes Mrs. Michalchuk the heartbeat is in the normal range for a fetus that is around seven week and three and half days."

"That good."

Dr. Penbrook turns the doppler monitor off and then she goes and puts the doppler away. She then takes her gloves off and throws the gloves into the trash can. Dr. Penbrook washes her hand and as she dryers her hands she turns, so she is facing Paige. At the same time Paige sat up and puts her legs over the edge of the exam table.

"It says in your chart that you are a cheerleader Paige, have you stop since find out you are pregnant or are you still cheerleading?"

"I have stop cheerleading since found out I was pregnant."

"That good Paige's and do you have any questions that you want to ask me?"  
"Yes Dr. Penbrook."

"Then go hand and ask me your questions, but one at a time."

"Ok, my first question I have for you Dr. Penbrook is it normal to feel sick to my stomach all day? I know it is just morning sickness. But I did not think it would last all day."

"Yes morning sickness can last all day, try eating saltine crackers, that tends to help some of my patients who deal with morning sickness and for most people morning sickness goes away around the twelve to fourteen weeks of the pregnancy. What your next question Paige?"

"Is in normal to be tired? Because I am feeling tired all the time, which is not normal for me!"

"Yes, Paige and if you are really tired after school then take a nap before during your homework."

"Are headaches normal, because I been getting headaches the last week and half?"

"Yes tension headaches are normal during the first months of pregnancy, it is believed there are cause do to surging hormones along with changes in circulation Paige."

" I also want to know is it normal to be happy one minute and then start crying the next?"

"Yes Paige mood swings are common during pregnancy do to the increase hormones. The increase hormones also cause morning sickness and unusual food cravings. But the increase hormones help the baby develop and get your body ready to deliver the baby. Do you have any more questions for me?"

"Not today."

"Then we are done for this appointment, on the way out stops by the counter to make an appointment for next month or you can call us and make the appointment that way Paige."

"Ok, I need to check my calendar. So I we have my mom call and make the appointment later today or tomorrow after I look at my calendar to see what days I am free, Dr. Penbrook."

"That is fine Paige, I will leave the room, so you can change into clothing and then you and your mom can leave."

"Ok."

"Paige I need to make a call, so I am going to head out to my car."

"Ok mom, I see you again in a few minutes."

Dr. Penbrook and Mrs. Michalchuk walk out of the exam room and Mrs. Michalchuk shut the door behind her. Paige changes out of the gown and into her clothing. Several minutes later Paige is walking out to her moms' car that is parked in the fifth parking space of the eighth row, so they can go home.


	6. Chapter Six: I can beileve Hazle was eve

Chapter six: I can't Believe Hazels was ever my friend!  
It has been seven weeks and one day since Paige found out she was pregnant with Dean's baby, which means its Tuesday, January 7, 2oo3. Paige has just started the fourteenth week of the pregnancy. She is walking into school building with her brother, Dylan. Once in the school Paige head to her locker and then Dylan goes to his own locker. Paige is putting the textbooks, notebooks and folders that she does not need for the first four hours of school into her locker, when Marco walks up to her.

"Hi Paige!"

"What do you want Marco?"

"You miss school yesterday, so Mr. Simpson asks me to tell you that in media immersion class, he team us up for the advertisement assignment. Why did you miss school yesterday?"

"I had a doctor appointment yesterday and what do we have to do for the assignment?"

Macro bring his backpack around and unzips the backpack. He then takes Paige copy of the assignment sheet out and hands Paige the assignment sheet. Macro then zips his backpack up, as Paige looks over the handout.

"We have to invent a new product and then come up with an advertisement for the product. We then have to show Mr. Simpson are product and talk to him about the advertisement that we are planning on filming for the product. Then we have to shoot the advertisement."

"Don't you normal work with Ellie's on team project?"

"Yes, but Hazels told Mr. Simpson she would not work with you, so he put Hazel and Ellie together and then Mr. Simpson put me and you together."

"(Crying) oh, I see Hazels no longer want to be my friend and no she will no longer work with me on a class project!"

"Is Hazel still mad at you for having to take a year off of Sprit Squad, because of health reasons?"

"(Still crying) It is more then just health reason Macro, I am pregnant and due in July."

"That only two months before Mrs. Nelson is due with her and Mr. Simpson baby."

"I know our kids will be in the same grade together and maybe even the same class when they start school."

"How long have you known about being pregnant?"

"I find out November 14, 2002."

"Who else have you told beside me?"

"Manny, Emma, Sean, Liberty, JT, Toby, Terri, Ashley, Ellie, Hazel, Mr. Simpson, Mr. Armstrong, Ms. Sauve and Mrs. Nelson."

"Is the father of the baby Dean from Bardell and Dean is also the teenager boy who threw the party, that you went to at the end of September?"

Yes, he the father. I wish I would have kept my date with Spinner and never went to that party."

"Paige did you tell Dean no, when he asked you to have sex?"

"(Still crying) Yes, I told him no but he did not listen to me, he just kept going and would not stop!"

Macro pulls Paige over to him and give her a hug. He also lets Paige cry on his shoulder until the bell ring and then they go to their first-hour, which is they home room class. Paige and Macro walk into the M.I. lab, right as the bell for class to start rings. Paige and Macro take the only two seats that are empty, which are next to Jay Hogart and Alex Nunez.

"Look Lexi I think Paige has been crying again, because her eyes are bloodshot!"

"Yes it does and is it me or does it look like Paige has gained weighted Jay?"

"It does, she stops cheerleading and she is getting fat!"

"Shout up Jay and Alex the two of you have no right to talk about me that way!"

"Class has already started so work on your advertisement assignment for Media Immersion class or homework from one of your other classes."

"(Alex, Jay and Paige) yes Mr. Simpson."

Spinner look over his computer at Paige and give her his I am sorry for the way Jay and Alex are talking to you look. Which is a half smile and half sad face and Spinner look gets Paige to smile a little, Paige and Marco start brainstorm for their advertisement assignment for Media Immersion class and at the same time Paige gets an Instant message from Spinner.

(GMason) Paige how are you doing? Just to let you know Ashley told me about you being pregnant and that Dean raped you. If you need someone to talk too, I'm here for you."

(PMichalchuk) Thanks Spinner that means a lot coming from you."

(GMason) How far along are you and when are you due?"

(PMichalchuk) I just start my fourteen weeks and I am due in July."

At the same time Paige realizes that Alex is reading what she and Spinner are writing to each other over her shoulder. Paige turns her seat around then Paige look Alex's in the eyes and at the same time tear are walled up in Paige eyes.

"Alex, please do not say anything, because I am not ready for the whole school to know yet!"

"Guess what fellow classmates are own Paige Michalchuk's is pregnant!"

(Tears start rolling down Paige face) Alex's I ask you not to say anything!"

"You know that I would tell everyone, beside with the amount of weighted you are gaining you are not going to be able to hide your pregnancy much longer!"

Macro put his left arm around Paige shoulder and whisper into her ear to try and calm Paige down, but she keeps crying. Ellie who is sitting across from Paige reaches over the computer and hands Paige several tissues from her travel pack of tissues.

"Thanks Ellie."

"(Sound stuffed up) you are welcome Paige."

" (Still crying and sound stuffed up to) You do not sound good Ellie."

"I think that Ah, Ah, Ah-choo I might have a head cold."

Ellie grabs a tissue out of her travel pack of tissues and then starts blowing her nose. At the same time Paige blows her nose in one of the tissues that Ellie gave her. Then she wipes the tears off her face with another tissues that Ellie gave her.

"Paige, its all right and it will be easier now that you are not hiding the pregnancy."

"I guess you are right Macro."

"Marco coughing, is right Paige."

"Yes I guess Macro is right Ellie. Maybe you should go see the school nurse, because your voice sound scratchy, you keep coughing and your nose will not stop runny. In addition you look tired and flush."

"I will be fine Ah-choo Paige and I would rather be Ah-choo at school then at home coughing (into her right hand)!"

"Ok Ellie."

Macro looks at Ellie and he sees that Paige is right, Ellie looks flush. He also notice that Ellie is blowing her nose again. Marco then looks at Paige and he notices that Paige has started to look green. He also notices that Paige has wrapped her left arm around her stomach and has start gagging.

"Paige is everything ok you are started to look green and are gagging?"

Paige does not answer Marco question, but put her right hand over her mouth. Paige then puts her left hand in the air, at the same time Mr. Simpson waves at Paige to let her know she can leave class and go to the restroom. Paige stands up and runs out of the classroom and then runs to the girl's restroom that is two hallways away from the M.I. lab. Meanwhile, back in the M.I. lab Alex has raised her left hand, Mr. Simpson looks up from his computer and sees Alex hand in the air. But Mr. Simpson just goes back to grade papers and pays no attention to Alex, since he knows that she probably just wants to go bug Paige some more. This make Alex mad and since Mr. Simpson will not ask her what she need, Alex stands up and walks over to the teachers' desk. Mr. Simpson looks up from his computer screen and then looks up Alex.

"Alex, what do you want?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"You can go!"

"Thanks Mr. Simpson."

Alex walks out of the Media Immersion lab and she heads to the girl's restroom. Because she needs to talk to Paige, to tell her that she is so sorry for acting the way she did in the M.I. lab. What she just did to Paige was not right and she knows it. She also knows what it like to be in Paige shoes, but she had an abortion because she could not bring herself to have the baby (who father was her moms' boyfriend Chad, who raped her one night a year ago today when her mom was at work). Alex walks into the girl's restroom and hears Paige throwing up in the last stall on the right-hand side (if your back is to the sinks). Alex walks up to the close stall door, then put her hand up and knocks on the stall door.

"Paige, I know that it is you in the stall. I just want to tell you that I am sorry about treating you the way I just do in Media Immersion class. It was wrong of me and you are a lot strong then I am."

At the same time Paige opens the stall door and walk out of the stall. Paige look Alex's in her eyes and sees that Alex has tears walled up in her eyes. Paige leans up against the restroom wall and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"What do you mean that I am a lot strong then you are Alex?"

"Because you are having the baby of the guy that raped you. I could not do that I had an abortion, because I could not bring myself to carry the baby of the guy that raped me. I did not want to take the change that the baby would end up looking like Chad and I will have to see his face each time I look at the baby. It is bad enough that my mom still date Chad and he still live with us."

"Then way do you make fun of me like you do Alex?"

"Because it the way I act when I am around Jay, The whole tough girl acted. I do not know why Jay and I acted like that around other people, when we are alone he is a sweet heart. I sometime ask myself why I go out with him. I know I am not the only girl he is with, but I guess I go out with him because he understands what I have been through in life. In addition he has always been there for me when my mom and I need a place to crush after Chad beat me up or beat my mom up. Jay and his mom let us stay at they place until Chad calm down and we can go home."

"Alex, have you ever had a girl call you pretty?"

"No, have you Paige because you know that you are really pretty?"

"No, only Spinner tells me that I am pretty, but I don't feel pretty right now I just feel fat."

"You are really pretty Paige and you are not fat!"

"Thanks!"

"You are welcome Paige and do you want to rent a movie and watch it together?"

"Yes, my place or your place?"

"Your place, I don't want Jay to know about us yet and he always stops by place to hang out with Chad."

"Ok we will do it at my place. How about tonight and we will pick the movie up after school gets out."

"Sure normal Jay gives me a ride home, but I will tell him that I am staying after school to get help with my English homework."

"We should get back to class."

"You leave first and then I will fellow in a few seconds."

"Ok."

Paige heads out of the restroom and starts walking back to class. She is also thinking to herself I wonder if Alex loves me, because I love her and want to date her. But does Alex's feel the someway about me. At the same time Alex is in the restroom thinking to herself, did I just ask Paige if she want to rent a movie and watch the movie with me? And she said yes I will watch a movie with you. I think that I am fall in love with Paige Michalchuk, I wonder if she feels that way about me. A minute later Alex walks out of the restroom and heads back to class. Alex and Paige do not look at each other doing any of the class they have together the rest of the day, because neither one of them wanted Jay to know they have talk to each other and are going to watches a movie together tonight. The rest of the day goes by slow for Alex, Ellie and Paige, it feels like it going slow for Paige and Alex because they can't wait to go rent a movie and then watch the movie at Paige's house. The day seems to be going by slow for Ellie because she has a sore throat, stuff up nose and a runny nose. In addition by the end of first-hour she starts to feel feverish and she can't stop blowing her nose or coughing. Ellie spent fifth, six and seventh hour in the school nurse station laying down. It's now the end of the school day and Ellie is sitting on the step of the school waiting for her dad to pick her up, when Alex and Paige walk out of the school. Paige and Alex walk up to Ellie and Paige takes a sat on the step on Ellie left-side. Alex takes a sat on the step on Ellie right side. Then Paige and Alex's look at Ellie's who has starts blowing her nose into a tissue.

"I thought you went home sick during fifth-hour?"

"I went to the nurse and the nurse Ah-choo called my mom and ask her to pick me up coughing (into left hand), but my mom never came to pick me up Paige."

"Is someone coming to pick you up now?"

"Sniffling, yes. I call my dad Ah-choo and he is on his way here to pick me up Alex, coughing."

"That good. Do you want me and Alex to wait with you until your dad gets here?"

No, the two of you coughing can go. Beside Paige you should not be hanging out with me seeing that I am sick and the school nurse thinks that I have the flu. It would not be Ah-choo good for you or the baby health if you catch the flu from me, coughing."

"I guess you are right, I see you when you are well. Feel better soon."

"Thanks Paige, bye."

"Bye Ellie."

"Bye Lexi Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo."

"(Alex and Paige) Bless you!"

"Thanks."

Paige and Alex stand up and then the two of them walk to the movie rental store. Once at the movie rental store Paige and Alex get a copy of Gone with the wind and then heads to Paige's house. When they get to Paige mom and dad's house they walk into the house and walk past the parlor, entry hall, dining room and family/sitting room and into the kitchen. They the two of them turn to the right and walks over to the basement door (which is on the right-hand-side if back is to the doorway of the kitchen). Paige opens up the door and then the two teen girls go downstairs to the basement. Once in the basement they step off the last step and onto the basement floor. Paige walks to the left and walks over to the center of the room, which is where the tv stands that the tv and DVD player is on. Paige turns the tv on and then turn the DVD player power on, she then puts the DVD into the DVD player. At the same time Alex turns to the right and walks over to the couch that is up against the wall on the right of the stairs, if you are facing the wall across from the stairs. Alex takes a sat on the couch and sees that behind the tv is a ping pong table, a pool table and there is a dartboard on the wall across from the couch. Paige walks over to the couch and picks the DVD player remote off the coffee table that is in front of the couch. Then Paige takes a sat next to Alex and starts the movie. Later that evening Dylan walks downstairs and into the basement and Dylan founds his sister curl up in Alex Nunez arms. He also notices that both girls are kisses each other, Dylan stands on the third to last steps staring at his little sister kisses a girl. And he is thinking I never thought I would see my sister kisses a girl. Paige and Alex look up after a few minutes and see Dylan staring at them.  
"Dylan, you acting like you never seen two girls kiss before?"

"And you do know it's rude to stare right?"

"Yes I have seen girls' kisses before Paige and sorry about staring Alex! I just never thought that I would see my sister make out with a girl and I never thought I see her make out with you of all people Alex Nunez seeing that you and Jay are always make fun of me for being gay!"

"It is just an act with Jay, I really do not love Jay at lest not in a romantic way. It just he knows what I have been through with my mom drunk, abusive boyfriend and my mom and I have always been able to crush at his mom house if we need a place to stay. In addition he always there for me, when I need someone to talk to. But I have always had a crush on Paige though and I think I love you Paige?"

"I think I love you to!"

"I hate to break up the fun, but mom and dad say it time for Alex to go home for the night."

"But it only nine p.m. your friends always get to stay over later then nine, why can't Alex?"

"Mom and Dad just want you to get enough rest, so that you and the baby stay health Paige."

"Its ok Paige, I should be going home anyway, otherwise Chad will beat me up for being late."

"Ok, I will see you at school tomorrow."

"I will see you at school tomorrow too and Dylan will you give me a ride home?"

"Sure Alex."

Alex and Paige stand up and then Paige, Alex and Dylan walk upstairs and into the kitchen. The three of them walk to the front door, once at the front door Alex and Paige kiss and hug each other good bye. Dylan and Alex then leave the house and get into Dylan's mustang. Paige watch Dylan's pull out of the driveway, she then close the door and heads upstairs to get ready for bed. Once she is ready for bed, she works on her homework for an hour and then she goes to bed.  
The next morning Alex is standing at Paige, locker and is waiting for her. As paige walks up to her locker she sees that Alex is still wearing her sunglasses and that there are new bruises on both her arms and shoulder.

"Lexi is everything all right?"

"Yes, Chad was just in one of his bad mood last night. But after I get home from your house I call Jay and break up with him, which is what made Chad mad."

"That is great. Do you want to be out in the open about our relationship? Or do you want to keep our relationship just between us for now?"

"Let be out in the open with our relationship Paige."

"Ok, I am fine with that."

The bell rings to head to first-hour and Alex and Paige walks to class holding each other hands and the two of them don't care about what anyone else thinks.


	7. Chapter seven: I'm have a girl!

Chapter seven: I'm having a girl!  
It's the beginning of the twentieth week of Paige pregnancy and it is also early afternoon on a Saturday. Paige is setting in the waiting room of her obgyn Dr. Penbrook office. Alex, Dylan and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk has come with Paige to her doctor's appointment, because Paige is having her first ultrasounds and all of them want to find out the sex of the baby. Alex is holding Paige right hand as they wait for the nurse to call Paige back. At the same time Paige looks over at her mom and dad who are sitting across from her and Alex.

"Paige's do you feel up to going clothing shopping after your appointment, because your clothing is all getting way too tight?"

At the same time Paige looks down at her black jeans and black long sleeve tight cropped shirt (that show off the belly) and see that the shirt that is meant to be tight is becoming way too tight. And she knows if she gains one more kilogram (pound), she will not be able to fit into her shirts or zip up her pants. Also, at the same time Alex looks down at her wear out white man tank top, the long sleeve, work shirt (that is navy), brown coat and jean with holes in both knee and thinks to herself I should buys some new clothing too. But I do not think I will be able to afford anything at the store that Paige and her mom shop at.

"Yes, I am always up to going clothing shopping mom!"

"Alex's do you want to come shopping with Paige, Dylan, Mr. Michalchuk and I and then go out to dinner with us?"

"Mrs. Michalchuk I would love to go shopping and out to dinner with you, Dylan, Paige and Mr. Michalchuk."

Alex has just finish talking when the door leading back to the exam rooms open up and a nurse steps into the waiting room. Paige recognizes the nurse who in her late twenty and is five-foot six-inch tall, with blonde hair with strawberry blonde highlights and blue eyes as Nurse Dew.

"Paige Michalchuk."

Paige, Alex, Dylan and Mr and Mrs. Michalchuk stands up and then walks up to the nurse. The nurse, Paige, Alex, Dylan and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walking into the hallway and Mrs. Michalchuk shut the door behind her. Paige then walks over to the scale and at the same time the nurse checks Paige's file.

"On your first visit you weighted 47 Kg ( 104 lbs.). And on your last visit it says that you weighted 53 kg (118 lbs.) and the doctor noted that you need to gain more wight."

"I can tell you Nurse Dew that all my clothing is starting to get to tight."

"Step up onto the scale and I will see what you wight is today."

"Ok."

Paige steps onto the scale and watch the numbers on the digital scale go up to 53kg (118 lbs.), but the numbers do not stop the numbers continue to go up. When the numbers reach 61 kg (135 lbs.), the numbers stop going up. Which make Paige start thinking no wonder my clothing all getting tight.

"Dr. Penbrook will be happy with you Paige you gain the wight like she asks you to. You still need to gain at lest five more kg (pounds), but it would be better if you gain ten more kg (pounds) before your due date Paige.

Paige steps off the scale and takes a sat on the chair that is next to the scale. Then Nurse Dew takes Paige blood pressure, which is normal. Nurse Dew writes down Paige blood pressure in the file and at the same time Paige stands up. A few moments later Nurse Dew leads Paige, Alex, Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk down the hallway and to the last room on the right. Nurse Dew walks into the exam room first and set Paige file down on the counter (that on the left if you just come through the door) and then Paige, Alex, Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walks into the exam room. Paige walks over to the exam table, which is across from the door and takes a sat on the exam table. At the same time Nurse Dew walks over to the ultrasound, which is on the right of the exam table (if you are sitting on the exam table) and takes the gel out from the cabinet that under the stand that the ultrasound set on and then Nurse Dew set the bottle of gel onto the top of the stand next to the ultrasound.

"Dr. Penbrook will be back shortly to see you Paige."

"Ok."

Nurse Dew walks out of the exam room and closes the door behind her. At the same time Alex walks up next to her girlfriend and takes her left hand and Paige can tell that something bothering Alex.

"Lexi is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just get lost in my own thought is all."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Mom and Dad will you take a sat on the couch next to your son, he does not bite!"

"(Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk speck at sometime) no I am too nervous to sat down. After I see that my grandchild is health and what the sex is then I will take a sat on the couch!"

"Ok."

At the same time Dr. Penbrook walks into the exam room and walks up to the counter. Dr. Penbrook picks up Paige's file and smiles when she sees that Paige has gain weight.

"I see your whole family come with you this time and that your friend Alex has come with you to. Before I start the ultrasound do you want to know the sex of the baby Paige?"

"Yes, I want to know what sex of the baby is Dr. Penbrook."

"Paige I need you to pull your shirt up a little further for me and then lay back on the exam table."

Paige shakes her head yes and then lays down on the exam table. Paige then pulls her shirt up a littler further. At the same time Dr. Penbrook turns the ultrasound on and picks up the bottle of ultrasound gel. The doctor put some gel onto Paige's stomach and then put the ultrasound probe onto Paige stomach. Dr. Penbrook then starts moving the probe around to find the baby position and pick up the heartbeat. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk Dylan, Alex and Paige are watching the screen of the ultrasound. After a few moments Dr. Penbrook points to the center of the screen.

"That the baby Paige!""

"Are you able to tell what sex it is?"

" Yes Paige and you are having a baby girl."

"I'm having a daughter and is the baby health?"

"As far as I can tell the baby is health Paige and so are you, but I want you to slow down and stay off your feet more."

"Ok, I will try too."

"Also I think it time you buy some maternity clothing to wear."

"I am going clothing shopping after we are finish here."

"I am done for today, So I will see you at your appointment next month, Paige."

"Ok."

Dr. Penbrook wipes the extra gel off of Paige stomach and Paige pulls her shirt down. She then set up and hops off the examining table, at the same time Dr. Penbrook walks out of the exam room. A few moments later Dylan, Paige, Alex and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of the exam room and into the hallway. Then the five of them walk into the waiting room, Paige walks over to the admitting/appointment desk and makes next month appointment. A few moments later Dylan, Paige, Alex, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk are walking out to the Michalchuk van and all five of them get into the van. A minute later all five of them have bulk up they seat belts and Mrs. Michalchuk is driving to the mall. Seventeen minutes later, Paige, Mrs. Michalchuk and Alex are walking to Marshals. At the same time Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk are walking to David's sporting good store and before Mrs. Michalchuk, Paige, Alex, Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk head off in different direction they all agree to meet at the food court at 7:30pm to have dinner. The girls are almost to Marshal, Paige and Mrs.. Michalchuk is talking as they walk to the store and Alex is walking next to Paige and has her hands in her jean pockets.

"Mom, I am not ready to go to the maternity sections yet, so how about we try the Junior plus sizes first?"

"All right Paige."

When they walk into Marshals Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk makes a bee line for Junior plus size and Alex walks slow after the two of them. Alex feels uncomfortable going to the store in the mall, because she can't afford to buy any of the clothing. Alex walks up next to Paige and takes her right hand. Paige sees that Alex is uncomfortable in the store and gives her girlfriend a side hug, which make Alex smile. Mrs. Michalchuk looks over at Alex and sees that she is wearing a man tank top and work shirt and a pair of jean and black boots. Mrs. Michalchuk also notices that Alex clothing and shoes look like there have seen better days. Mrs. Michalchuk then notices that Alex is wearing a wear out man's coat. Mrs. Michalchuk knows that Alex mom is on warfare and that Alex is already working at the mall movie theater.

"Alex's when was the last time you actually want to a store and bought an outfit that wasn't second hand?"

"Never Mrs. Michalchuk, I shop at second hand stores and thrift stores."

"Alex If you want to buy some new clothing, coats and shoes, you can and I will pay for them."

"Mom!"

"No, It sweet Paige and I will take you up on that offer to buy some new clothing, shoes and coat, because I really need some Mrs. Michalchuk!"

"Ok, If you want to Alex, you can go look around in the junior section."

"Ok, Mrs. Michalchuk."

Alex goes over to the rack a few rows over and starts looking through the outfits. At the sometime Paige is looking thought the outfits in the junior plus sections. Paige and Alex each found a couple outfits they like and they go to the fitting rooms to trying the outfits on. Paige gets two pairs of straight skinny denim jeans and a denim jean skirt. One of the pair of Jeans is a light denim and the other pair of jeans is dark denim. Paige also gets two peasant blouses, the first one is a long sleeve black peasant blouses with embroidered rose around the neck and waist of the blouses. The second peasant blouse is a short sleeve and solid pink. Alex gets two pairs of cargo pants, one pair is black and the other pair is khaki and a black v-neck tee shirt. Mrs. Michalchuk, Paige and Alex leaves Marshals, paige has one bag of clothing and Alex also has one bag of clothing. Then the three of them head to Fashion Bug, once in fashion bug Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk start looking at the junior plus sizes and Alex goes over to the shoe section first. Alex finds one pair of tennis shoes that are white, she also finds a pair of black zip up boots with a three and half inch wide heels and the boot comes up to the mid calf. At the same time Paige finds a pair of a light colored denim bootleg jean, khaki pants and empire waist peasant blouse in lavender. Paige goes to the fitting room to try on the jean, pant and blouse and carrying two boxes of shoes, Alex walks over to the junior section and start look at the clothing. Mrs. Michalchuk joins Alex in the junior section, Alex finds two pairs of bootleg denim jeans and a dark denim jean skirt that she like. Alex then finds two long sleeve shirts in navy and black that she like. Alex also finds one white tank top with wide stripes and a black tank top with wide stripes that she like. Mrs. Michalchuk takes the two shoe boxes for Alex, so she can go to the fitting room and try on the clothing to make sure that the jean, shirts and skirt fit. When Paige and Alex come out of the fitting room Mrs. Michalchuk joins them and then the three of them go and pay for the shirts, jeans, skirts, blouse, tank top and shoes. A couple minutes later they walk out of Fashion Bug, Paige now has two bags of clothing and Alex has two bag of clothing and a bag of shoes. Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk start walking and looks at all the different stores talking to each other.

"Mom, I need to get some bra, underwear and pajama because they all getting too tight to."

"Ok, then we will go to Sears next."

"That sound good to me mom, are you ok with that Lexi?"

"Sure that is fine with me."

A minute and half later Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk walk into Sears and they head to the Intimates (bra, underwear, etc.) and Sleepwear section first, Alex and Paige start looking at the underwear. Paige's pick a couple packs of mixes color underwear (between the packs there are pink, purple, black, blue, yellow and white). At the same time Alex grabs two pack of six pairs of underwear in white and black. Alex and Paige then start looking at the bra's. Alex finds the bra's that she wants to buy first she picks out two white bras and two black bras. Alex then walks over to the racks of sleepwear and start looking at the sleepwear, as Paige tries to figure out what bra's that she wants to buy. Paige gets a pink, purple, black, blue, yellow and white bra's and then Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk join Alex at the sleepwear. Paige find several set of pajamas that she like, one set has a pair of white pants with red stars on them (with a drawstring waist) and a red long sleeve v neck shirt, which says dreamer on the front of the shirt. The second set has a pink tank top that has wide stripe that says dram queen on the front and comes with matching pants (with a drawstring waist). The third set of pajamas has a pink empire waist tank top with spaghetti straps and pink pant (with a drawstring waist). The fourth set of pajama is a lavender empire waist long sleeve-shirt that has pink roses on the sleeves and matching pants (with a drawstring waist). The fifth set has a short sleeve shirt that is white with a yellow shoot star on the front and yellow pant (with a drawstring waist). Alex picks out four set of pajamas, the first set has a white shirt with a cookie, which has a bite out of the cookie on the front and says one tough cookie, the set comes with a pair of pants that are black and has a drawstring waist. The second set has black pant that has a drawstring waist and comes with a black long sleeve shirt that says you are on my wish list. The third set of pajama has gray pants and a gray shirt, which say don't let the bed bugs bite. Mrs. Michalchuk, Alex and Paige then go to the ladies clothing section. Alex does not found any jeans, shirts, skirt or other pants that she like at Sears, but Alex does found a pair of women tan work boots that she like. Paige finds clothing that she likes at Sears and when Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of Sears, Paige has added three more bags of clothing to the two bags she had when walking into Sears for a total of five bags of clothing. Alex who had two bags of clothing and a bag of shoes when they walking into Sears has add one more bag of clothing for a total of three bags of clothing and a bag of shoes (she put the work boot box into the bag that has the two pairs of shoes from Fashion Bug). Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk goes into Wet Seal next, which is having a close out sale, with price started at five dollars to fifteen dollars. Right away Alex finds a brown wide stripe tank top she like for five dollars, she also founds four pairs of cargo pants in tan, olive green, black and khaki that she like for only ten dollars. Alex also founds five tee shirts in the color's navy (has v-neck), black (has a scoop neck), gray (has a scoop neck), white (has a v-neck) and brown (has a scoop neck) for eight dollars and fifty cents. Alex has found three pairs of denim jeans, for ten dollars for all three. At the same time Paige finds six peasant blouses she loves, the first blouse is a beige scoop neck that has short sleeves and pink roses on the blouses. The second is a sleeveless navy empire waist peasant blouse that has a scoop neck and has embroidery flowers around the hem. The third and fourth peasant blouses have long sleeves, with a v-neck with embroidery daisies around the neck and shoulder and she gets this blouse in white and black. The fifth peasant blouse is red and has a v-neck, with short sleeves. The six is also red with long sleeves and a v-neck. Paige also found two pairs of cargo pants she like in black and khaki. Along with a pink, purple, beige, a light blue empire waist tank top with spaghetti straps. Paige then founds skirts in black, navy, denim (with embroidery red, pink and purple rose around the hem) and light denim. She also gets a white, red, purple, pink, lavender and ivory colored tee shirts in both v-neck and scoop necks. Paige also gets two pairs of dress pants in black and khaki. Mrs. Michalchuk looks at the watch that is on her left wrist and sees they need to go pay for their clothing, because they have to meet Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk soon.

"Paige and Alex we need to go check out right now!"

"(Paige and Alex) Ok."

Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk's walk up to the check out counter and puts their clothing on the counter. Alex puts some of her clothing with Paige clothing at the first cash register and Mrs. Michalchuk pays for Paige and some of Alex clothing. Also, Alex takes over half of her clothing up to the second cash register and pay for the clothing. When Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of the store at 7:15, Paige has added four bags of clothing for a total of nine bags. Also, Alex has added three bags for a total of six bags of clothing and a bag of shoes, but Alex pays for two and half of the bags of her clothing from Wet Seal. When Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk walk up to Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk in the food court, both Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk months drop when they see the number of bags that Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk's are carrying in their hands.

"Are all these bags Paige?"

"No, the seven bags that I am carrying are mine, Mr. Michalchuk!"

"So only nine bags of clothing are Paige?"

"That would be right dad!"

"So little sister what do you want for dinner?"

"I want Mexico for dinner tonight."

(Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk) Ok, Paige."

The five of them head to the Mexico restaurant, which is off of the food court. Once at the restaurant Paige, Alex, Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walk up to the hostage and at the same time the hostage grabs five menu's. The hostage then shows Paige, Dylan, Alex and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk over to the table in the center of the restaurant, which has the table number five. Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk set the bags down on the floor under the table and then all five of them take a sat at the table. The hostage hand each of then a menu and then goes and gets the five of them glasses of water. A few minutes later Paige, Dylan, Alex and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk orders their dinner. After they finish ate dinner, Paige, Dylan, Alex, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk leaves the restaurant and walk out of the mall. A few minutes later Mrs. Michalchuk takes Alex home and then the Michalchuk head home.


	8. Chapter eight: Twenty-four weeks and sta

Chapter eight: Twenty-four weeks and start to show!  
It is a Monday morning and four weeks after Paige found out she is having a baby girl. Paige walks into the three-story red brick apartment building that Emily, Alex and Chad live in, because Alex was not waiting outside like she said she would be (when the two of them talk on the phone last night). Once inside the apartment building Paige turns to her right (if your back is to main door leading into the building) and walks up to the door on the left-hand side (if walking down the hall on the right-hand side of the main door of the building). Paige then knocks on the door of apartment number three, which is the apartment that Alex and Emily Nunez and Chad Kent's (Emily's boyfriend) live in. A few moments later Emily Nunez opens the apartment door and Paige sees that Emily has black hair and brown eyes, just like Alex.

"You must be Paige, Lexi is running late this morning, she should be ready for school soon. Come in, but keep it down because Chad is sleeping."

"Ok Mrs. Nunez."

"Call me Emily and how are you feeling Lexi said you had the stomach bug Wednesday, Thursday and Friday too?."

"I'm feeling better, Emily."

Emily steps back from the door and let Paige's into her, Chad and Alex's apartment, which is run down with a mix of several designs of wallpaper and paint colors on the walls. Paige sees the walls by the door is tan and the wall behind the kitchen table (eating area) is painting a tan/brownish on the top half. She then notices the bottom half of the wall has wallpaper with a tan background with route 66 on the wallpaper. Paige looks over at the kitchen area and sees that the kitchen wall the same color as eating area. She also notices the kitchen has wooden cabinets that are paint green. Then Paige sees that the walls by the window have wallpaper with a white background and rose on the wallpaper. As Paige takes a set on the couch, she looks through the doorway across from the couch, which must lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. Paige sees a desk (that is on the wall across from the doorway and the couch (if you are in living room area), which has an old computer on top of the desk. Paige also notices that the walls in the hallway after the doorway are paint red. At the same time Emily close the apartment door.

"I will go let Lexi's know that you are here and tell her to hurry up."

"Ok."

Paige watching Emily walks through the doorway across from the couch and turn right (if your back is to doorway and the couch). Paige watch Emily until she is out of sight, then looks down at the white floor tile that is through the whole apartment. Meanwhile, Emily is knocking on the second door after the desk. At the same time Alex is zipping up her black cargo pants.

"Paige is here, Lexi."

"Tell Paige I will be ready shortly, I just have to brush my teeth, comb my hair and use the bathroom and then I will be ready to go."

"Ok Lexi."

Emily walks away from her daughters' bedroom door and at the same time Alex puts a black long sleeve shirt over her white tank top. Alex then walks to her bedroom door and opens the door. Alex walks across the hall to the open bathroom door with her left arm wrap around her waist, because she having pain shoot through her lower abdomen and she also having shoot pain above the pubic bone and her back. Alex walks into the bathroom, which all of the walls is paint tan and she close the bathroom door behind her. Alex then walks up the bathroom sink, which is up against the wall on the right-hand side and right after you walk through the bathroom door. Alex leans up against the sink and starts crying, as she open up the door of the medication cabinet that is above the sink. Alex gets out the cheap digital thermometer and put a probe cover onto the thermometer. She then turns the thermometer on and puts the thermometer into her mouth. Alex walks past the trash can, toilet and then takes a sat on the edge of the bathtub shower combo. As she waits for the thermometer to beep, Alex is thinking this can't be happen, I just get over a stomach bug I can't be getting a urinary tract infections (UTI) now! When the thermometer beep, Alex takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display to see that she has a fever of 37.5 C (99.5 F). Alex turns the thermometer off and stands up. She then puts the thermometer away and before she finishes getting ready for school, she using the bathroom for the fifth time since getting up that morning. After Alex finish getting ready, she walks into the living room /dinning/kitchen area of the apartment and she see Paige sitting on the couch. Alex notices that Paige is wearing a beige peasant blouse, which has a scoop neck line. The blouse also has short sleeves and pink roses on the blouses, with a pink jean jacket over the peasant blouse. Alex also notices Paige is wearing a denim jean skirt with embroidery red, pink and purple rose around the hem (Paige brought both the peasant blouse and skirt when she, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk went clothing shopping four weeks ago). At the same time Paige stands up from the couch and walks over to Alex.

"You like nice today Paige and how are you feeling?"

"Thanks and I feel better. I hate being sick and being sick and pregnant is worse. I am happy that I only throwing up for one day and the fever break after two days, but my mom made me start home from school on Friday. How are you feeling Lexi?"

"Better, but I was throwing up all day Wednesday and Thursday and my fever did not break until Friday evening, which means that I missed work on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. In addition I only work half of my shift on Sunday because at the half way point of my shift Meeri came out to restock the candy display and see that I had gone to sleep with my head on the cash register. Meeri's wake me up and told me she would cover the rest of my shift and tell me to go home and get some sleep."

"That was nice of you boss."

"She knows I was just getting over a stomach bug and I am one of the few workers that hardly ever call in sick, so she just wants me to get well so I can come back to work."

"Dylan is waiting outside in his car, we should leave now that way we can get to school on time."

"Ok, but I need to use the bathroom before leave."

"Ok."

Alex's walk through the doorway that leads into the hallway that the bedrooms and bathroom. She walks past her mom and Chad bedroom and then goes into the bathroom, shut the door behind her. A few minutes later Paige and Alex are sitting in Dylan's car and he is driving to Degrassi. On the ride to school neither Dylan, Alex nor Paige's talk to each other and when Dylan has parked his car in the school parking lot Alex is the first to get out of the car.

"What is your hurry Alex?"

"I have to use the restroom Dylan."

"But you use the bathroom before leaving your apartment Alex!"

"I have to go again."

Paige and Dylan get out of Dylan's car, then Paige and Alex start walking up to the school as Dylan locks his car. Ashley, Ellie and Terri walk up to Alex and Paige when they reach the steps of the school. The five of them walk into the school together and once inside the school Alex heads to the girl's restroom. At the same time Paige, Terri, Ellie and Ashley start walking down the hallway, Paige feels like everyone is staring at her beside for Ellie, Ashley and Terri who are walking with her. The four girls walk to their lockers, which are next to each other. When they reach their lockers, the girls turn the dials on their locker locks. After the girls have unlocked their lock Paige, Terri, Ashley and Ellie open up their lockers and get out their textbooks, notebooks and folders that the four of them will need for first, second and third hours. A few moments later Paige's is zip up her backpack when she feels her daughter kicking for the first time. She puts her hands onto her stomach and the baby kicks again. She looks up to see Jay staring at her and standing in front of her. At the same time Alex walks up next to Paige and takes her right hand.

"Looks at the two love birds, it's so sweet not it is sickening. By the way Paige you are huge, I know that you are pregnant and all, but that does not mean you need to eat all the time and become fat like Terri. You will never be able to fit into your spirited squads' uniform again."

"To start with Jay, Terri is a normal size girl and she is health and she is also beautiful."

"Thank Lexi and Paige looks beautiful too and once she has the baby she will lose most of the weight that she gained."

"Yeah right, she never loss the baby weight and fat girls are not beautiful there are ugly."

"That is your opinion, but lots of guys find women my size beautiful!"

"Whatever Terri. Lexi I will never get what you see or like in Paige. She a rude girl that made fun of us and anyone else that lives on the wrong side of the tracks. Plus she a cheerleader and part of the in crowed. People from the in crowed do not hang out with a loner like you Lexi!"

"She was only rude to us, because we were rude to her. Paige is very friendly and she is also outgoing. She is a good listener and she is there for her friends when they need someone to talk to even if its 2:30 in the morning. She is understanding and does not care that I can't afford to take her any place fancy."

Before Jay can say anything else Paige, Ashley, Terri, Ellie and Alex's walk away from Jay and head to their home room class, which is in the Media immersion lab with Mr. Simpson. When Alex, Paige, Ashley, Terri and Ellie walk into the media immersion lab, the five of them take a sat in chairs that are in front of the first five computers in the first row (that is by the door). Jay walks into the classroom right as the bell for class to start rings. He shoots Ellie, Paige, Terri, Ashley and Alex an evil look, then walks over to the empty desk that is on the other side of the room and takes a sat. A few second later, Paige raises her left hand into the air, as Mr. Simpson walks into the media immersion lab.

"Yes Paige?"

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"Yes Paige, but make it fast, you have lots of homework you need to catch up on from missing Wednesday, Thursday and Friday last week."

"Ok."

Paige stands up and walks toward the door, she then walks out of the media immersion lab. Paige walks down the hallway to the girl's restroom, when she gets to the restroom she goes into the first stall and using the bathroom for the third time that morning. When she has finish going to the bathroom, she walks out of the stall and walks over to the sink to wash her hands. A minute later Paige is coming out of the restroom and Manny is walking toward the restroom door. Manny stops in front of Paige who has just walk out of the restroom.

"How are you doing Manny, because you look pale and tired?"

"Ok beside being tired and having really bad stomach cramps for three days in a row now."

"That is not good, it sound like you catching that stomach bug that going around the school. Maybe you should go see the school nurse and go home sick!"

"I am going to go see the school nurse after I use the restroom, but I do not think that the school nurse will send me home, because I do not have a fever. Also my mom and dad are at work, so there is no one to pick me up from school."

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks and how are you and your unborn daughter doing today?"

"Good thanks, but I need to go back to class now."

"Ok. I really need to go to the restroom anyway."

Paige, steps away for the restroom door and Manny runs into the restroom and into the first stall, thinking I hope that I am not catching the stomach bug that going around the school. Meanwhile, Paige is walking back to the media immersion lab and the baby has started kicking again, Paige puts her hands on her stomach and smile. A few moments later Paige walks into the classroom and takes a set next to her girlfriend. At the same time Alex looks at Paige and sees that she is holding her stomach.

"Paige is everything ok, because you take awhile using the restroom and you are holding your stomach?"

"(At the same time Paige takes Alex left hand and sets the hand onto her stomach.) I feel fine Lexi, my daughter is just kicking is all and when I was coming out of the restroom Manny was walking towards the restroom. Manny and I stop and talking for a few moments and Manny asks me how my unborn daughter and I were doing, then I ask Manny how she was doing."

"The baby kicking feels so weird and how is Manny doing?"

"She is tired and has really bad stomach cramps for three days now and she looks pale."

"It sounds like Manny is catching the stomach bag that going around."

"That is what I told Manny."

"Alex and Paige stop talk and start working on your homework, because both of you have to catch up on homework from all your classes, seeing that the two of you both miss school on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday."

(Alex and Paige) Ok, Mr. Simpson."

Alex and Paige both take the novel they are reading in English class out of their backpack and start reading the chapters that they miss reading doing English class on the three days of school they missed last week. It is now a half hour and five minutes into home room and Paige is uncomfortable, so she shifts to a different position in her seat until she is comfortable again. But before she starts to read the novel again, she looks over at Alex. Paige notices that since class has started a half hour and eight minutes ago Alex has started to look pale and has also starts to hold her lower abdominal. A few moments later Paige has starts to read the novel again and at the same time she gets the feeling to use the restroom again. Paige raises her hand into the air and Mr. Simpson look up from his desk, he then looks at Paige.

"What do you need Paige?"

"I have to use the restroom again. Can I take another restroom break, Mr. Simpson?"

"Yes you may, Paige."

"Thanks."

Paige stands up and walks out of the classroom. She then walks down the hallway to the girl's restroom. Meanwhile, back in the media immersion lab Alex has lay her head down on the desk and she is trying not to cry in front of the whole class. But her bladder and kidney are causing her a lot of pain, which is making her nausea. Alex put her right hand on her forehead, which feels clammy. At the same time she starts shivering and then gets an intense urge to use the bathroom. Alex raises her hand into the air and Mr. Simpson looks up from his desk to sees Alex's hand raise.

"What do you need Alex?"

"Can I go to the restroom Mr. Simpson, because I really need to use the restroom?"

"Sure, but do not take forever."

"I won't."

Alex stands up form the computer chair and then runs out of the classroom. Once in the hallway Alex's runs all the way to the girl's restroom, she then runs into the second stall on the left-hand side. Two minutes later when Alex walks out of the bathroom stall, she sees Paige lean up against the restroom wall and Paige has worry look on her face. Paige walks over to her girlfriend and gives her a hug, Alex hug Paige back then lays her head on Paige right shoulder. At the same time Alex starts to cry and Paige lets Alex cry, Paige also rubs Alex back to comfort her. As Paige is rubbing her girlfriend back, she can feel the heat coming off Alex back. Paige also notices that Alex is shivering which, means she probably has the chills.

"Lexi, baby what is wrong?"

"I think I have a kidney and bladder infections or a Urinary Tract Infections, because I have all the symptoms. I have to use the bathroom frequent and when I use the bathroom I have a burning sensation. I also have pain in my kidney and bladder and a fever, plus my urine is cloudy and has a foul-smelling. I am also nausea from the pain, If I would have eaten breakfast this morning I would have been in the rest room throw up all of first-hour. I also have the chills, night sweats and I'm really tired too."

"Sweetie, you need to go see a doctor and find out for sure. You also need to drink a lot of water. Let go get our backpacks and then I will go to the doctor with you."

"I cannot go see a doctor Paige, because the doctor will find out what Chad is doing to me!"

"Lexi, What is Chad doing to you?"

"Chad's abuse me Paige!"

"In what way Lexi?"

"Sexual and physical!"

"You can't leave like that Lexi. You and your mom need to move out and finds some place else to live or kick Chad out."

"I have try to get my mom to break up with Chad, but she won't she says she loves him too much to break up with him."

"Lexi, you need to see a doctor. Also, I am not taken no for a answer."

"Fine, lets go get it over with then."

Alex walks over to the sink and wash her hand. As she turns the water off Paige get Alex a paper towel, Alex takes the paper towel for Paige and then dryers her hands. Alex throws the paper towel away and then Paige puts her right arm around Alex's waist. Then the two of them walk out of the girl's restroom and walks to the media immersion lab. They walk into Mr. Simpson classroom a minute later and walk over to the desk and chair they backpack and novel are at. The pick up the English novels, backpacks and Paige grabs her purse. At the same time the bell for class to end start ringing. Alex, Paige and the rest of the class walk out of the media immersion lab, but instead of head to English class Alex and Paige walks to the main doors of the school and then the two of them walk out of the school. Paige and Alex walk over to the bus stop and when the bus stops in front of the bus stop three minutes later, Alex and Paige's get onto the bus. Once on the bus Alex and Paige take a sat on the fourth seat behind the drive. As the bus pulls away from the bus stop, Alex lay her head on Paige right shoulder and close her eyes. A few seconds later Alex's has gone to sleep, so Paige let Alex sleep and just watching her girlfriend sleep on the ride to the health center, which is off of St. Mary hospital. The bus pulls up in front of the bus stop that is in front of St. Mary hospital and the health center sixteen minutes later and at the same time Paige wakes Alex up. The girls both pick up they backpack and Paige's grabs her purse. Then Alex and Paige stand up and walk off the bus. Paige and Alex then walk up to the doors of the health center, Paige opens the door and let Alex go in first and then Paige follows Alex into the health center. The two teenage girls walk up to the admitted desk and Alex's pick up a pen. She then signs the list for patience who needs to see a doctor, but do not have an appointment. She also writes down her symptoms on the line next to her name. She looks at all the names on the list before her and hopes that the doctors are not behinds since there are twenty patients before her on the list that she has signs her name on and on the list for patients with appointments are forty patient's names on the list. Paige lead Alex over to the waiting area and the two of them set their backpacks on the floor and Paige set her purse next to her backpack. Paige and Alex take a sat on the couch by the window then Alex lays her head on Paige right shoulder and closes her eyes. A half hour later A nurse call Alex back, Paige stays in the waiting room and Alex goes back to see a doctor. Paige picks a magazine of the coffee table between the couch and the row of chairs. Paige then starts flipping through the magazine as she waits for Alex. Paige knows that she should work on her homework, but is two worried about Alex to do homework. An hour later Alex walks back into the waiting room and over to the couch Paige is sitting on.

"What did the doctor say Lexi?"

"The doctor says I have a urinary tract infection and a kidney infection. The doctor wrote me a prescription for amoxicillin, which I have to take for fourteen days."

"Do you want to go back to school, go home or go to my house and rest?"

"First I need to go to the mall and let Meeri know that I need to take a few more days off, because now I have urinary tract infections and a kidney infection."

"When we are at the mall I want to go to Nelson's hair salon and get some hair extensions, do you mind and if you do mind I can do it some other time?"

"That fine."

Paige stands up and then Paige and Alex grab their backpacks, Paige also grabs her purse. The two girls leave the health center and take a bus to the mall. Four minutes later Alex and Paige are walking into the mall and the first place Paige and Alex's go is to the mall movie theater and Paige sees that the movie theater is hire, so she picks up a job application. Paige start filling out the job application and at the same time Alex boss Meeri walk over to Alex and Paige.

"Alex, what are you and your friend doing at the mall and why are you not at school?"

"We are not at school because Paige made me go see a doctor and I found out that I have a urinary tract infection and a kidney infection, the doctor I saw at the health center wrote me a prescription for amoxicillin."

"Sorry to hear that, do you need to take this week off work?"

"Yes that would be nice, I should feel better in a few days. Do you want me to call around and find someone to cover my shifts?"

"No I will find someone to cover your shifts for the week, just rest and get better."

"Thanks."

Paige hands Meeri the job application and also hand Meeri's a work permit that is already filled out. Meeri looks at the application and looks at the work permit. Meeri then looks at Paige and Paige looks at Meeri, then Paige and Meeri look at Alex.

"Alex's do you mind, if I talk to Paige for a few minutes?"

"No go right ahead, I will go drop my prescription off at Rick Pharmacy."

Alex heads to Rick Pharmacy and at the same time Merri lead Paige behind the counter and through the double doors (that are on the right if in front of the counter and left if you are behind the counter). Merri then leads Paige to her office, once in the office Merri takes a sat on her desk chair and set Paige job application and Paige's work permit on her desk. At the same time Paige take a sat on the chair that is in front of Meeri's desk.

"It says on your application that your only work experience is baby sitting and watching your grandmother and grandfather dogs and cats. So why do you want to work at the mall movie theater?"

"I am twenty-four weeks pregnant and I want to get a job to help pay for the baby things. I do not want my mom and dad to have to pay for everything."

"That a good reason to get a job. Are you good at working as a member of a team?"

"Yes, I was head of the Degrassi spirited squads' until I get pregnant, so I am good at working as a member of a team."

"I will look over the rest of your job application and your work permit and get back to you within a few days. You can go and found Alex now!"

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

Meeri walks Paige out of her office and through the double doors. As Paige walks out from behind the concession counter, Alex walks up to her. Paige and Alex then walk to Nelson's hair salon. They walk into the salon and Alex takes a sat in the chair by the door and Paige walks up to the desk and sign her name on the list and write down here for hair extensions. Mrs. Nelson walks up to the desk and puts a check mark by Paige name. Mrs. Nelson then takes Paige to the first styling chair. Paige set her purse and backpack under the counter that is in front of the style chair and then she takes a sat on the styling chair.

"Do you want the same color as you hair and how long do you want go?"

"Yes the same color as my hair and to my elbow in length."

"Ok, I will go get a couple shades of blonde to find the one that is a match to your hair and then I will put them into your hair."

"Ok, Mrs. Nelson."

Mrs. Nelson's walk to the back of the salon and goes into a room. A few moments later Mrs. Nelson walks back over to Paige. She holds the first set of hair extensions up to Paige hair, but the hair extensions are to dark. She puts that set of hair extensions down on the counter in front of Paige and hold up a second set of hair extensions, which match Paige hair perfectly. A few moments later Mrs. Nelson has started putting the hair extensions into Paige hair. At the same time Alex walks up to Paige and set her backpack next to Paige backpack and purse that is under the counter, Alex then leans up against the wall.

"I am going to Rick Pharmacy to see if my prescription has been filled yet and then I am going to use the restroom, I will be back shortly Paige."

"Ok Lexi."

Alex walks out of the hair salon and head to Rick pharmacy. About ten minutes later Mrs. Nelson has just finish putting the hair extensions into Paige hair at the same time Alex walks back into Nelson's hair salon and Alex has two large cups, one in each hand. Paige's hop off the styling chair and grabs her purse, backpack and Alex's backpack. Mrs. Nelson and Paige walk over to the desk and then Paige pays Mrs. Nelson.

"I get you an ice tea Paige."

"Thanks and was your prescription ready?"

"No, can we head to you house and will you call your dad and ask your dad to picks up my prescription on his way home from work?"

"Sure Lexi and my mom get today off of work, I will call her and have my mom come pick the two of us up from the mall!"

"That sounds good to me."

Alex hands Paige one of the large cup and a straw and then Alex takes her backpack from Paige. Alex and Paige then walk out of Nelson hair salon and head to the main doors of the mall. At the same time Paige takes her cellphone out of her purse and call her mom cellphone. The two girls take a sat on a bench that is in front of the mall and waits for Mrs. Michalchuk to get the mall.


	9. Chapter Nine: Surpirse baby shower

Chapter nine: Surprise baby shower  
It's the afternoon of March 17, 2003 and it has also been an hour and ten minutes since Mrs. Michalchuk's pick up Paige and Alex's from mall. Paige and Alex are in the basement of the Michalchuk house and are watching Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone, after the first movie ends they are planning on watching Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets and then Harry Potter and the prisoner of azkaban. Alex has wrapped herself up in a blanket and she is resting her head on Paige right shoulder. Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan come walk down the stairs and into the basement. Dylan is carrying two glasses of caffeine free ice tea, one for Paige and one for Alex. Mrs. Michalchuk is carrying a big bowl of Popcorn with melt chocolate on the popcorn for Paige in her left hand and in her right hand she is carrying chicken noodle soups for Alex. Dylan sets one of the glass in front of Alex and one of the glass in front of Paige on the coffee table, he then heads back upstairs, because he needs to set the family room/sitting room up for Paige's surprise baby shower. Mrs. Michalchuk head Alex's her soup first and then she gives Paige her popcorn. Then Mrs. Michalchuk takes a sat next to Alex on the couch and puts her left hand onto Alex's forehead.

"I think the Tylenol is starting to work Alex, because it feels like you fever has start to go down?"

"I think so too, because I am not as cold as was an hour and twelve minutes ago, Mrs. Michalchuk."

"Dylan will come down and check on the two of you on and off to see if either of you needs anything."

"(Alex and Paige) Ok."

Mrs. Michalchuk stands up and walks over to the staircase. As Mrs. Michalchuk start walking up the stair, Mr. Michalchuk walks down the staircases carrying a white paper bag from Rick's pharmacy. Paige's pause the movie, when she sees her dad walking over to her and Alex.

"Alex here your prescription that Paige call and asks me to pick up for you."

"Thanks Mr. Michalchuk just set the bag on the coffee table, I will take a pill after I eat my soup."

"You are welcome and to let you know the pharmacist say to take one pill three times a day for fourteen days, Alex.

"Ok, Mr. Michalchuk."

"Paige how are you and my unborn granddaughter doing this afternoon?"

"We are both doing good, but she keeps kicking."

"Can we get back to watching the movie Paigy?"

"Sure Lexi"

Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk head back upstairs and Paige unpause the movie. Alex start eating the soup that Mrs. Michalchuk was nice enough to make for her and Paige start to eat the popcorn. When Alex finish eating her soup, she set the empty bowl on the coffee table and pick up the white paper bag from Rick pharmacy. Alex takes the prescription pill bottle out of the bag and opens the bottle. Alex then takes one of the pills out of the bottle and takes her first dose of amoxicillin. When the first Harry Potter movie end, Paige stands up and walks over to the tv stand that the tv and DVD player are on. She takes the first Harry Potter movie out of the DVD player and then puts the second movie into the DVD player. At the Same time Dylan walks into the basement and pick up Paige's empty bowl that the popcorn was in and then he picks up the empty bowl that Alex's soup was in. Dylan then whispers something into Alex's left ear, then Alex's whispers something back into Dylan's left ear. As Dylan walks up the staircase, Paige sat down on the couch next to Alex and Alex lays her head onto Paige shoulder. Paige starts the second Harry Potter movie and then she puts her left arm around Alex. Thirty minutes into the movies Alex stands up and pick up the prescription bottle and put the bottle into the right pocket of her cargo pants. Alex then pulls Paige off the couch and smile at Paige.

"Paige let had upstairs to get some more ice tea."

"No lets finish watch the second Harry Potter movie!"

"We will, but let takes a break and go upstairs for a little while."

"Ok, I want to get some strawberry ice cream anyway!"

Paige turns the movie off and then turns the tv off. Then Alex takes Paige hands and help Paige up from the couch. Then Alex and Paige's walk over to the stairs hold each other hands. Alex and Paige walk up the basement staircase and to the door at the top of the stairs. Alex open the door and then she leads Paige into the kitchen. Alex then leads Paige into the hallway and into the family room/sitting room. Right as they enter the family room/sitting room, Paige sees a sign over the fireplace (which is on the wall across from the entryway to the room) and Paige notices the sign says it's a girl. Paige then sees a table has been set in front of the window and is cover with gifts. Paige looks around the rest of the room and sees the room is decorated in pink bottles, rattles and strollers. At the same time Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk, Dylan, Ellie, Terri, Spinner, Ashley, Manny, Emma, Jimmy, Craig, Macro, Sean, Hazel, Jay, Joey and Angie Jeremiah, Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Nelson jump out of the doors that lead into the dinning room.

"(Yelling) surprise."

At the same time seven-year-old Angie comes run over to Paige and takes her right hand. Angie then leads Paige over to the couch that has been push in front of the fireplace, so it is facing toward the doorway that leads into the dinning room (which is across the hall from the family room/sitting room). Paige set down on the couch and Angie set down next to Paige on her left and Alex set down on the other side of Paige. Paige then notices that the coffee table is in front of the couch that she sitting on and that the love seat is up against the wall on the right (if you just come through the doorway and looking at the fireplace).

"Lexi did you know about this the whole time and you keep the baby shower a secret from me?"

"Yes, your mom, dad and your brother would not let me told you about the baby shower."

"Thanks I love being surprise like this, I did not think I was going to be having a baby shower."

At the same time Paige notice Hazel is there and she is slower walking over to Paige with her hands in her jean pockets. Paige looks at the girl who used to be her best friend, but does not let the fact Hazel at her baby shower make her upsets.

"I know that I have been rude to you since you found out that you are pregnant and that I have not been a very supported friend in helping you deal with everything that you have been going through. And I know now that I should have been more understand and not let your choice to keep the baby, ended our friendship. Will you be friends with me again?"

"Sure Hazel, but what made you change your mind about this?"

"I do not want to talk about that in front of everyone, can we talk about it later by ourselves?"

"Sure Hazel."

Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to the doorway of the living room/sitting room and clears her throat to get everyone attention. Everyone in the family room/sitting room stops talking and looks over at Mrs. Michalchuk.

"Paige grandma Schmidt, Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Sara and Shannon Schmidt and cousin Tina and Stacy Michalchuk's has not arrived yet, but I know that a lot of you are hunger, so we going to start the baby shower by having something to eat, when Paige grandma Schmidt, Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Sara and Shannon Schmidt and cousin Tina and Stacy Michalchuk get here they can get a plate of food to eat. The food is set out on the dinning room table and the cups and drinks are set out on the china cabinet in the dinning room. So head into the dinning room and get something to eat everyone."

All the guests' walks into the dinning room and get in line to get food, when Paige walks into the dinning room and sees that her mom has went all out by making all her favorite foods. Paige picks up a plate and puts a couple spoonfuls of nacho dip and chips onto her plate. She then puts some Italian pasta salad, along with a few chicken wigs, Pizza bits and strawberry cover in chocolate onto her plate. At the same time Manny, Emma and Sean are ahead of Paige and Alex in line (there are four people between Sean and Alex). Emma, Sean and Manny are putting food onto their plates and so are Paige and Alex. Emma looks at her best friend and boy friend when they are walking over to the china cabinet to get a drink. Emma sees that Manny has only put two strawberries that are cover in chocolate and a small spoonful of nacho dip and chips onto her plate. Emma then notices that Sean has put Italian pasta salad, one chicken wing and two spoonfuls of nacho dip and chip onto the palate that he is carrying.

"Manny's you should eat more then that, sees that you skip lunch today?"

"I am not very hunger today, Emma."

"Sean's you normal eat a lot more then that, is everything all right?"

"Yeah I am just tired and not that hunger right now."

Emma, Manny and Sean stop talking as they walk the rest of the way to the china cabinet. Paige and Alex walk up to the china cabinet at the same time as Manny, Emma and Sean. Paige and Alex get a glass of ice tea and Emma, Sean and Manny grab a can of Mt. Dew. Then the five of them walk into the family room/sitting room. Emma, Sean and Manny take a sat on the floor and start to eat. At the same time Alex and Paige take a sat on the couch and start to eat. A few second later Jay's take a sat next to Sean, Manny and Emma and Hazel sat down by Paige. As they are eating, everyone is talking to each other. An hour later everyone that there so far, has finish eating and Paige is about to start opening gifts. Angie's (Craig little sisters') is getting part of the first gift off the table by the window. At the same time Manny's has lays down on the floor in front of Sean, Jay and Emma and she is wishing that the stomach cramp she has would go away and that she felt better. At the same time Alex has just sat down after pass envelopes out for everyone to write their addresses on the envelopes, so Paige knows who too sent thank you notes to. Dylan is going around and collecting the envelopes as the guest finish writing their addresses on the envelopes. Also, Craig is taking his camera out so he can take pictures of Paige opening her gifts up. A few moments later Angie is pushing a medium size box and Jay is carrying a box that goes with the other box. The two of them walk over to Paige and put the gifts in front of Paige. After Jay has sat back down on the floor and Angie has walks back over to the table, Paige pulls the card off the top of the box. Paige then opens up the card and read the card quietly to herself.

"This gift is from Jay Hogart, Jessica Hogart (Jay's baby sister that was born on October 11, 2002) and Mrs. Hogart."

Paige pulls the pink wrapping paper that has purple strollers on the paper off the box to see that the first part of the gift is a highchair. Paige start unwrapping the second box that is wrapped in the same paper as the first gift. Once she has unwrapped the gift, Paige takes the top off of the box and she set the box top down on the floor. Paige pulls the tissue paper out of the box and then she tosses the tissue paper in the trash can that is between the coffee table and couch. Paige then holds up a pair of pink overall and pick t-shirt with a teddy bear on the front. She holds up the other item in the box, which is a pink dress with purple roses on the dress. Paige puts the outfits back into the box and set the box on the coffee table. At the same time Angie gets the next gift off the table. Angie then walks over to Paige and hands her the second gift to Paige. Paige takes the card out of the bag and opens the card up and sees who the gift is from.

"This gift is from Hazel and her mom."

Paige pulls the tissue paper out of the bag and then throws the tissue paper into the trash can. Paige then pulls a pink diaper bag out of the gift bag and shows it to everyone. She then set the diaper bag in front of her on the coffee table, because Manny has set up and starts looking around the room, with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Is everything all right Manny?"

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom."

"Do you know where the bathroom is at or do you need some to show you?"

"The bathroom is upstairs and across from your bedroom right?"

"Yes and do you want me to wait for you to come back downstair before I open the next gift?"

"No, you can continue opening your gift Paige."

"Ok"

"There are a few items inside the diaper bag, Paige."

"That cool."

Paige waits for Manny to get up and for her to walk out of the family room/sitting room, so she is not blocking anyone view of her opening gifts. Once Manny in the hallway and is heading toward the entry hall, which is where the staircase is located. At the same time Paige opens the diaper bag up and pulls out a set of baby finger nails and toe nail clipper. Page then pull out a set of five Winnie the pooh pacifiers. The third and fourth items she pulls out of the diaper bag are a pink changing pad and huggies baby wipes. Paige hands the changing pad and baby wipes to Alex who hold them up for everyone to see. Then Paige pulls the last item out of the diaper bag and shower everyone a pack of Huggies newborn diaper. Paige puts everything back in the diaper bag and set the bag on the floor in front of her, as Angie walks over to the table the gifts are on. Angie then points to the next gift, which is too big for her to carry. Mr. Simpson walks over to the table and he picks the gift up. Mrs. Simpson then carries the gift over to Paige and set the gift in front of her. Paige pulls the card off the gift and sees the gift is from Alex and her mom. Paige unwraps the large box and sees that Emily and Alex get her a baby stroller. Then Paige sees the picture on the outside of the box and sees that the baby stroller is pink on the outside and the inside of the stroller is black. Paige leans toward Alex and the girls hug each other.

"Tell your mom thanks and I love it, but when and how did you get the gift here?"

"My mom dropped the gift off on her way to work Paige and my mom told me that you would love the stroller."

"My only question is how did you afford to buy a stroller?"

"I pay for half and my mom pay the other half, so do not worry we will still be able to afford to pay the rent this month."

"Ok, I was just checking is all."

Angie grabs the next gift off the table and then carry the medium size boxes over to Paige. Angie then set the box on the ground in front of Paige and at the sometime Manny walks into the family room/sitting room. Paige looks over at Manny and she sees that Manny's look flush, tired and that she is holding her stomach. At the same time Manny's takes a sat on the floor and then she lies down in front of Jay, Sean and Emma. Paige open the gift card and see the gift is from her parents and Brother, She passes the card around so everyone knows who the gift comes from. Paige then unwraps the gift and she sees that her parents and brother Dylan have gave her and her unborn daughter a pink infant car seat. Angie who has already went back to the table the gifts are on, has grabbed the next gift with Marco help. Macro and Angie then walk the thin long box over to Paige. Paige stands up and takes the box from Angie and Macro. Angie goes back over to the gift table and at the same time Macro set back down, as Paige's take the card off of the thin long box.

"This one is from Emma, Mr. Simpson and Miss. Nelson."

Paige unwraps the thin long box and she sees that Emma, Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson have got her and the baby a crib. Jays stand up and move the crib box out of the way. At the same time Angie hand Paige the next gift, which is wrapped in lavender and has pink foot print on the wrapping paper. Paige takes the card off the gift and sees it from Sean and his brother Tracker, She hands the card to Hazel and then takes the wrapping paper off the gift. Once the gift unwrapped Paige's see three outfits. She holds up the first outfit, which is a pair of tiny Jeans with the word cute write on the back and a pink tank top that says the world cutest baby! Paige then holds up the lavender oneise and match short that has a teddy bear on the front of the oneise and a teddy bear on the right leg of the short. She then holds up the matching lavender newborn baby cap up for everyone to see. Paige holds up the third outfit, which is a pair of lavender pant and matching t-shirts. Then Paige stands up and walks over to Sean, she then kneels down next to him and gives Sean a big bear hug.

"Thank you so much, I love the outfits and I am sure my daughter will to Sean. Let Tracker know I love them and tell him thanks for me."

"I will Paige and just to let you know it was Tracker who picked out the lavender outfits and the newborn baby cap."

"Did you pick out the Jean and tank top?"

"Yes."

"It is time to take a break from opening the gifts, because Dylan is cutting the cake. So everyone that wants a piece of cake can go get a piece of cake and something to drink too."

"Sounds good to me Alex."

Paige stop hug Sean and he stand up, then he helps Paige up. Paige walks out of the family room/sitting room and walks into the dinning room and everyone fellows Paige into the dinning room, beside Sean and Manny who stay in the family room/sitting room. Dylan looks up when he hears people coming into the dinning and smiles at his baby sister, who look at the cake that frosted in pink frosting and says welcome baby Bethany in purple frosting. In addition there are purple strollers, bottlers, booties and bibs on the cake. Dylan gives Paige the first piece of Strawberry cake and then gives Alex the second piece of cake. Terri takes the three pieces of cake from Dylan and then grabs a can of Mt. Dew, then Ellie takes the fourth pieces of cake. A few moments later Terri, Ellie, Alex and Paige head into the living room. Macro walks up to Dylan next and they both smile at each other really big. After everyone has got a piece of cake they sat around the family room/sitting room and talk to each other as they eat their pieces of cake. When everyone is finish eating, they piece of cake Mrs. Michalchuk gathers up all the plates that have pink baby foot prints on them. She then throws all the paper plate into the trash can (that between the coffee table and couch). At the same time Angie hands Paige the gift from her, Joey and Craig. Paige takes the card out of the gift bag and pass the card around so everyone can see who the gift is from. She then opens the white gift bag that has babies feet's prints on the bag. She takes the first item out of the bag and sees the item is a pacifier thermometer, she holds up the pacifier thermometer up for everyone to sees. Paige then takes out the next item out of the bag, which is a pink handheld color video monitor with 2.5" screen. Paige puts the items back into the gift bag and set the bag on the floor. A moment later Angie give Paige another gift, she pulls the card out of the bag. Then opens the card to see who the gift is from.

"This gift is from Macro and his mom."

Paige takes the tissue paper out of the bag and throw the tissue paper into the trash can. Then Paige pulls several items out of the bag, which is a pink pacifier, six bibs in the color's pink, purple, red, light blue, lavender and a white bib with pink, purple and red flowers on the bib. Paige holds up the bibs and Alex holds up the pacifier for everyone to see. The next gift Angie give Paige to open up is from Spinner, Terri, Ellie and all they mom. Paige's pass the card around, so everyone can see who the gift is from. She then unwraps the box and sees that her friends and their moms have pool their money and bought her and the baby the first years' sure comfort deluxe tub in the color pink. The next gift Paige opens up is from Ashley and her mom. Paige sees Ashley and her mom bought her and the baby a pink crib sheet, pink receiving blanket and a pink crib skirt. She holds up the pink crib sheet, pink receiving blanket and a pink crib skirt up for everyone to see. Paige takes the next gift from Angie and this gift is from Manny and her mom. Paige's pass the card around so everyone can see who the gift is from. Paige then careful takes the cute my little pony wrapping paper off of the gift box, Paige then takes the top off of the box. But stops when she sees her grandma Schmidt, Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Sara and Shannon Schmidt and cousin Tina and Stacy Michalchuk. The six of them set their gifts on the table and go into the dinning room to get some food. Once her grandmother and cousins come into the family room/sitting room Paige smile at her grandmas and cousins.

"Everyone the six ladies that just joined us are mine and Dylan grandma Schmidt, Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Sara and Shannon Schmidt and cousin Tina and Stacy Michalchuk."

As she induction them they stand up, so everyone knows who is who. Paige then goes back to open up Manny's gift. She pulls a box out of the big box and sees that Manny and her mom have bought her the bottle warmer she wanting. She then holds the bottle warmer up for everyone to see. Paige set the bottle warmer on the coffee table. Then takes the second item out of the box, which is Playtex VentAire Newborn Gift Set and the Playtex Ventaire Natural-Shape Bottles 3-pk. 6-oz. She holds the gift set up for everyone to see. Paige then lifts the last item out of the box for everyone to see and it is a set of lavender burping cloths.

"Paige's do you mind if I take off because I am not feeling good?"

"Are you still having bad stomach cramp, Manny?"

"Yeah and I am starting to feel nauseous and feverish too."

"I do not mind Manny and feel better soon, I hope you did not catch the stomach bug that going around."

"I hope that I did not catch that stomach bug too because I hate being sick, but I think I have caught the stomach bug!"

"Manny's do you want a ride home?"

" I just take the bus Mrs. Nelson."

"Ok."

"When you get home just call here to let us all, know you get home safe."

"Ok, Mrs. Michalchuk"

Manny stands up and starts walking to the doorway of the family room/sitting room. But when she gets to the doorway Manny puts both hand over her mouth and runs into the hallway and all the way upstairs to the bathroom. At the same time Alex stands up from the couch.

"I am going to go check on Manny."

"Ok, I will wait until you get back to open the next gift up."

"Ok."

Alex walks out of the family room/sitting room and heads to the entry hall. She then heads upstairs. Once upstairs Alex walks up to the close bathroom door and knock on the door, as she is knocking on the door Alex can hear Manny throwing up. A couple minute later Manny opens the bathroom door and see Alex standing there.

"Do you need the bathroom?"

"No, I just want to see if you are all right or if you need anything, Manny?"

"I am fine now, but I did catch the stomach bug that is going around. Can you go downstair and tell Mrs. Nelson that I will take her up on the ride home and that I will meet her outside at her car shortly?"

"Sure Manny."

"Thanks, gagging."

Manny runs back into the bathroom and over to the toilet and starts throwing up again. At the same time Alex heads back downstairs to talk with Mrs. Nelson, a couple minutes later Mrs. Nelson and Manny have left and Angie is grabbing the next gift for Paige to open. Angie walks over Paige and hands her the first half of the gift that is from Jimmy and his mom to Paige. Paige's pass the card to Alex who then passes the card around so everyone knows who the gift is from. Paige careful unwraps the gift, which is wrapped in lavender paper with a lace print overlay on the top of the paper. When she gets all the wrapping paper off of the box Paige sees Jimmy and his mom has got her and the baby a portable bassinet with a toy box base, the wood part is paint white and the fabric part including the pad is pink. Angie then pushes a box over to Paige, that is the second half of the gift from Jimmy and his mom. Paige takes the tissues paper the box is wrapped in off of the box and she sees a white changing table. The next gift she open up is from her cousin Sara, Shannon and they mom (who could not make it to the showers). She takes the large pink gift bag off of the box and sees a white rocking chair that came with pink cushions for the back and seat, Angie then hands Paige the gift from her grandma Schmidt. Paige unwraps the soft gift and sees that her grandma has made a baby blanket and that she has cross-stitches all of the my little ponies characters on the blanket, Paige unfolds the blanket and shows the blanket to everyone. Paige then open up the gift from Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Tina and Stacy's and they mom (who could not make it to the shower). She holds up the outfits that they get her and then hold up the baby soap, shampoo and bath-towels and washes clothes. Alex picks up the wrapping paper off the floor and throws the wrapping paper into the trash can. At the same time Paige stand up and walk around the living room to thank everyone for the gifts. Sean walks over to Paige and taps her on the right shoulder, Paige who is talking to her Grandmother Schmidt turns around. Paige then looks at Sean and notice he looks tried and flush.

"Paige it was a lovely baby shower and I had a good time. But do you mind if I take off, because I still have to go grocery shopping and I also have tons of homework to do before going to bed tonight?"

"No Sean, but is everything all right because you look really tried and flush?"

"I did not sleep good last night, I also had a headache all day and have not had much of an appetite today, Paige!"

"Sean's when I gave you the bear hug early you felt warm to me, I would take your temperature when you get home!"

"I will Paige and I hope that I am not getting sick."

"I am going to get going to, because I am going with Sean to help him buy his and Tracker grocery and then I am going to help Sean with his homework."

"Ok, but be careful Emma, If Sean is sick or he is getting sick you do not want to catch what he has!"

"I will be careful Paige."

Sean goes and gets Emma's jacket out of the hall closet and then bring the jacket over to Emma who is standing at the family room/sitting room doorway watching him and she can tell that Sean is not feeling good. Sean hands Emma her jacket and once Emma has put her jacket on Sean and Emma's each hug Paige's good bye. Paige then opens the front door and sees the two of them out of the house. Meanwhile in the family room/sitting room Jay is sitting on the couch next to Alex and he is giving her a worry look.

"Lexi, do you want me to give you a ride home, because you not looking to good?"

"Yes, that will be nice Jay, I am going to use the bathroom and then say good bye to Paige."

"Ok, I will wait down here for you."

"Ok."

Alex stands up from the couch and walks out of the family room/sitting room. She then walks through the hallway and into the entry hall. She walks over to the staircase and head upstairs. At the sometime Paige walks into the family room/sitting room and over to Jay. Paige then takes a sat next to Jay on the couch. Jay looks down at his feet, because he does not know what to say. Paige taps Jay on his left shoulder and he turns his head and looks at Paige.

"What do you need Paige?"

"I Just want to ask you where Lexi went?"

"Lexi's had to use the bathroom."

"Ok."

"Paige how is Lexi doing, because she seems to be fighting that stomach bug?"

"She over the stomach bug, but has a urinary tract infection and a kidney infection now."

"Not again, she had a urinary tract infection and a kidney infection a month and half ago. I take it that when the two of you left school today, you take Lexi to see a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Good, I always had to drag her to go sees a doctor when she got sick, at lest someone is still looking out for her."

At the same time Alex walks into the family room/sitting room and walks over to the couch. Alex then grabs her backpack off the floor, she then hugs Paige hug and Paige hug Alex back. Paige then puts her right hand onto Alex's forehead and Alex's forehead feels warm to the touch.

"You fever come back Lexi!"

"Yeah I know and I feel awful too, Jay offered to give me a ride home and I am going to let him give me a ride home. I will call you in the morning and let you know if I am stay home from school or if I am going to be able to make it to school."

"That is fine, I hope you feel better soon and make sure to push the fluid Lexi!"

"I hope I feel better soon too and I will try to push the fluid, but all I want to do right now is sleep. Take it easy and get lots of sleep, so you and the baby stay health."

'I will Lexi and Bye!"

"Bye Paige."

Jay stands up from the couch and takes Alex's backpack from her. Then Jay and Alex walk out of the family room/sitting room and into the hallway, then the two of them walk to the front door. Dylan's open the front door for Jay and Alex and at the same time Paige walks up next to her brother. She waves bye to Alex as Jay pulls out of the driveway and then Paige closes the front door. Dylan looks at his sister and he knows that Paige is worry about Alex.

"Jay will make sure she gets home safe Paige. Jay knows how much you care for Lexi and is trying really hard to be friends with you and me, so he and Lexi's can stay friends with each other."

"Yeah I know and Jay seemed really worry about Lexi too."

"I am going to go talk to Macro, you should get back to thanks everyone for coming."

"Ok."

Paige walks into the family room/sitting room and Dylan goes outside and takes a seat next to Macro, who is sitting on the first step of the front porch. An hour later everyone has left beside Hazel. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan has start cleaning up.

"Mom, do you want me and Hazel to help clean up?"

"No, Paige your father, brother and I have the clean up under control. You and Hazel can go upstairs to your bedroom and catch up."

"Ok, mom."

Paige and Hazel walk into the hallway and then walk into the entry hall and walk upstairs. Once on the second floor the two girls walk into Paige's bedroom and Hazel shut the door of Paige's bedroom behind her. The two girls walk over to the bed, then Paige and Hazel sat down on the bed and the girls look at each other. Paige then puts Hazels right hand on her stomach and Hazels feel the baby girl kicking for the first time.

"That is so neat Paige!"

"I know and I love the pink diaper bag, changing pad, baby wipes and everything else that come with it, thank you."

"You are welcome and my mom and I thought you would love the gift. My mom was going to come today, but my little sister has the flu. So she had to stay home and take care of her."

"That ok, tell Hannah to feel better soon."

" I will and can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why was Jay at the baby shower?"

"You know that old victorian farmhouse that down the street after the rail road tracks?"

"Yes, they used to be three more old victorian houses between your victorian house and that house before the three houses burned down."

" That Jay Grandma Hogart house, which is where Jay and his mom live since the day that the other three victorian houses burned down, Jay's grandma on his mother side own the house that was next story to Grandma Hogart house and Jay father and mother bought the house next to my parent house and Jay Uncle Jeff Hogart own the house between them.

'But what does that have to do with Jay coming to your baby shower?"

"My mom is Jay's mom best friend and my mom is also Jay's godmother and my father is his godfather."

"Oh!"

"And my father has been there for Jay whenever he needed a male to talk with, since his father took off. Hazel Jay and I do not want everyone at school knowing about this."

"I get why you do not want everyone to know, since they never rebuild the three houses that build down, since your parents bought they land and Jay's Grandmother house is on the other side of the train tracks, which is the beginning of the poor half of town. But why does Jay not want everyone to know?"

"He does not like everyone to know about his personal life."

"I understand that, I won't say anything to anyone."

"What did you want to talk with me about alone?"

"I went to a party with my cousin two months ago. I had to use the bathroom and I left my drink outsides the bathroom door on the table. When I come out of the bathroom and take a sip of the drink I thought it taste different, but I continue to drink my pop. After about thirty minutes everything becomes a blur and the next morning I wake up in a bedroom that I had never been in before and there was a used condom laying on the floor."

"Hazel, I am so sorry. Do you have any idea who could have drugged you?"  
"Dean was at the party, I do remember hearing him outside the bathroom, when I was using it."

"Did you go to the hospital and get check out?"

"Yes, the ER doctor said that my blood work came back positive for Rohypnol and the ER doctor did a pelvic exam, which reveal that I was raped, so the ER doctor did a sexual assault kit and give the sexual assault kit to the police. The police also collected samples from the condom and some hairs the rapist left behind at the scene, but his DNA was not in any of the databases. The fingerprints that were left behind at the scene were not in the databases either. The police put the DNA and his finger prints of the unknown male hair into the case files, Along with the pictures of my bruises and a copy of my blood work that said I was drug. "

" Why do things like that happen Hazel?"

"I don't know!"

"Did you catch any STD or end up pregnant Hazel?"

"I did caught Syphilis and Chlamydia, plus the morning after pill the doctor give me at the hospital did not work and I ended up pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

"My parents made me have an abortion, They did not give me the choice Paige and I wanting to carry the baby to term and then give the baby up for adoption. But my mom and dad would not let me do that, they did not want people to know that I lost my virginal before I was married."

"Why?"

"My parents are old fashion when it comes to sex and having babies and say it would not look well for me to be pregnant at my age, because no decadent man would merry me if they know I had a baby at my age."

"But you mom and dad are fine with me having the baby."

"Paige you are not they daughters, my mom and Dad believe that it is up to your parents and you to make the choice that right for you. But it is up to them to choose what right for they daughters'."

"I am sorry, If I had taken Dean to court, the police could have tested your evidence against Dean and see if his DNA match."

"The police take a DNA sample from the fetus that I had abortion and put it with the rest of the samples so far, the only DNA match was mine."

At the same time Hazel's cellphone goes off. Hazel's looks at the caller ID and see it is Miss. Dewright's the lawyer that handles the rape case. Hazel hit the speck button and then hit the talk button.

"Hazel Aden's speaking, what are you call about?"

"To let you know that the police final called me and let me know that the other set of fingerprints they find on the cup belongs to Dean Walton, The police and I are looking into getting a warrant for his DNA to compare to the semen left behind in the condom and the fetus DNA."

"Ok and thank you."

"You are welcome bye."

"Bye.

Hazel flips her cellphone closed, then Paige leans over and hugs Hazel. At the same time they both start laughing, because the baby starts kicking as Paige hugs her friend and the two of them both felt the kicking.


	10. Chapter:Ten Dean reappears in Paige and

Chapter ten: Dean reappears in Paige and Hazels Life  
Paige walks into school with Alex, Spinner, Terri, Ashley and Hazel on Tuesday, March 18, 2003, which is the morning after her baby showers. Paige, Spinner, Terri, Ashley and Hazel are walking past the gym when they notice Dean and his school basketball team is warm up for the game that morning. Hazel gives Paige a scary look and Paige gives the same look back. Dean passes the ball to a team mate and then runs out of the gym doors. Dean runs over to Hazel, Spinner, Terri, Ashley, Paige and Alex. Alex gives Paige a reassuring look, as Dean gets close to Hazel, Paige and Alex.

"Hi Sprit and Sprit's friends' Hazel, Ashley, Terri, Spinner and who is the girl that standing next to you Sprit?"

"I am Alex!"

"Dean, I do not want to talk to you!"

"To bad Sprit, because I want to talk to you and by the way you have gain a lot of weight, how are you going to fix into you sprit squad uniform?"

"I have a bigger size outfit to wear, but I not going to be cheering, because when you rape me you get me pregnant!"

"You know that you wanting to have sex with me Sprit!"

"(Yelling) I said no, which mean that I did not want to have sex with you Dean's!"

"Paige's clam down it not health for you or for the unborn baby health if you get stress out."

"You are right Lexi!"

"I will see you at the game Hazel and Paige's I have to go finish warm up now!"

Dean walks away from Paige, Alex, Spinner, Terri, Ashley and Hazel and then he walks into the gym. Hazel takes off running and she runs into the girls' restroom, Paige and Alex go after Hazel to see if she is all right. Spinner just stands by the gym doors and stare down the hallway at the girls' restroom door, at the same time he is taking in what he has just hear from Paige. Terri and Ashley walk away from Spinner and head to their lockers, at the same time Ellie walks through the school doors and starts gagging. Ellie puts her right hand over her mouth then runs past the gym and Spinner. Ellie runs up to the girl's restroom door with her right hand over her mouth, hoping that she can make it into the restroom. Meanwhile, Paige and Alex have walked into the girl's restroom and they both hear Hazel crying in the first stall. At the same time Ellie run into the restroom and runs pass Alex and Paige, then Ellie runs into the second stall. Ellie shuts the stall door behind her and locks the door. Ellie then drops down onto her knees in front of the toilet and takes her hand off her mouth. At the same time Alex is standing by the sinks and Paige is walking up to the first stall. Paige reaches the first stall and knocks on the close door, at the same time Ellie starts throwing up.

"Hazel's what is wrong?"

"I forget that Degrassi boys' basketball team is playing Bardell High School, the school that Dean goes to."

"So did I, but it will be fine Hazel, he can't do anything with everyone here."

"(Alex and Paige) are you ok Ellie?"

"Retching."

"Guess not."

"Paige why can't the police go fast with running the DNA evidence and find out if Dean was the person that drugged and raped me?"

"I want him to pay for what he did too and I will do anything to help you put him behind bars."

"Would you testifier in court about the night he raped you and get you pregnant?"

Yes, I will Hazel!"

Hazel opens the stall door and then she walks out of the stall. Hazel looks at Paige and then she looks at Alex. At the same time Paige is getting hot so she takes off her red Jacket to reveal a sleeveless empire waist peasant blouse that has a scoop neck with embroidery flowers around the hem in the color navy ( she bought the blouse when her mom, Alex and she went shopping together), the blouse matching the bootleg jean that has embroidery flowers on the side of the jeans. At the sometime Alex is sitting on the restroom sink trying her hardest to hold back her temper and hide that she knows more girls that Dean raped, one of the girls being she from Paige and Hazels. Because the only person that knows she was rape by Dean is Jay, the ER staffs and police. Paige and Hazel look over at Alex and see that see is on the verge of crying herself, which Hazel has never see from Alex before. Paige knows something is wrong and walks over to Alex and gives her a hug. When Paige stop hugging Alex and step back Alex gives her girlfriend and Hazel's a small smiles. She then tries to be up beat and happy, but between being anger, mad and still not feeling well she is having a hard time being up beat and happy.

"Alex's I know that I am not really your friend and have not always been nice to you, but since you see Dean you seem to be on the verge of tears. It also seems to me that your smile is fake, Is something wrong?""

At the same time Ellie walks out of the second stall and over to the fourth sink, which is three over from the sink that Alex is sitting on. Ellie turns the sink on and splashes water onto her face, at the same time Alex's speak.

"It nothing Hazel, I am still not feeling well is all!"

"Lexi, you are not telling us the whole truth!"

"Fine you want to know the truth about what is bothering me, Paige?"

"Yes!"

"Fine I have seen Dean before at a party. I went to a party a year ago today, Dean said that he wanting to talk somewhere quietly, so he took me upstair to his bedroom and start making out with me. I told him to stop that I have a boyfriend, but he did not stop. He pulled a condom out and I say no, I do not want to, but he did not stop and he raped me! Paige, Haze and Ellie you are the only one that I told beside the ER staffs, the police officers and Jay's. I also believe that Dean has raped other girls!"

"(Hazel and Paige) I am so sorry, Alex."

"Thanks, Paige and Hazel the two of you should go change into your sprit squad uniforms, I will meet you in the gym."

"(Hazel and Paige) Ok, see you in a few minutes."

Paige and Hazel's walk away from Alex and Ellie and go into two of the restroom stalls to get changes. Alex looks over at Ellie and sees that Ellie's look flushes, but also looks green.

"Ellie's are you all right, because you look flush, green and keep splashing water on your face and your were throwing up a few moments ago?"

"No, I caught that stomach bug that going around."

"That no good way do you came to school?"

"Because I was not feeling that bad when I got up this morning. I did oversleep and when I get up I was still exhausted and achy, but my stomach was not bothering me. So I went downstairs and into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal and had a glass of apple juice. Then I went back upstairs and finished getting ready for school."

"How was your stomach feeling after eating?"

"Fine at first, my stomach only started to bothering me when I was walking up the steps and into the school. As my dad was driving me to school, he said that I look pale and that if I want to stay home that he would take me home, but I say that I was fine and needed to come to school today, gagging because I miss too many days already, gagging!"

"I am going to head to the gym, you should go home."

"Yeah you are right, gagging."

Ellie runs over to the trash can and starts throwing up again. Alex leans over and turns the water off. Alex then hopes off the sink, she then grabs her backpack from the floor and walks out of the restroom. Once in the hallway Alex walks toward the gym, hoping that she can make it through the school day without being sent to the school nurse. But she does not think she will make it through the school day, because she is in a lot of pain and feels feverish again. A minute later Alex walks into the gym and walks over to the front row of the stands that are on the Degrassi side, which is by the doors of the gym. Alex takes a sat on the bench of the first row and set her backpack onto the gym floor. At the same time Spinner walk over to Alex and takes a sat next to Alex. Spinner then looks at Dean and then looks at Alex, but does not say anything.

"Hi Spinner, can you do me a favor and feel my forehead?'

"Sure."

Spinner puts his right hand on Alex's forehead and her forehead feels a little warm to him. A few moments later he takes his hand off of Alex's forehead and gives her a worried look. Spinner then looks at the Degrassi basketball players and notices that Sean is sitting on the bench instead of warming up, Alex looks at Spinner and then looks over at Sean.

"Does it feel like I am running a fever?"

"You are a little warm."

"Thanks, do not tell Paige that I am still running a fever, she having a bad enough day as it is."

"I won't, but is it I or does Sean's look flush and exhausted, Alex?"

"He just sat down on the bench after warming up for fifteen minutes, so he going to look hot. But he does look tired."

Jimmy runs off of the court and over to Sean who has just put his head between his knees. At the same time Dean walks out of the gym and Dean is now walking toward the girl's restroom, which is where Paige and Hazel are change into their uniforms and Ellie at throwing up into the toilet of the fourth stall. Dean opens the main door to the girl's restroom and walks into the restroom, at the sometime Paige comes out of the handicapped stall. Paige sees Dean coming through the door. So she starts to walk back into the stall, but Dean runs over to Paige and grabs a hold of Paige's left arm. Dean pulls Paige over to the sink and then he pushes Paige up against the restroom sinks.

"Dean's you are not supports to be in here this is the girl's restroom!"

"Spirt you know that I only do what I want to!"

"Yes, I know first hand that all you do is what you want too and you do not even stop when someone says no!"

"You know that you wanting it Sprit!"

"I said no Dean!"

At the same time Hazel has just finish change and is putting her everyday clothing into her gym bag. Meanwhile, in the gym Alex notice it has been six minutes since she left the restroom and came into the gym. She looks at the basketball players warming up, she notices that Sean has rejoin the rest of the Degrassi plyers warming up, but Dean is not with his team and she can't found him in the gym. Alex stands up, then she runs out of the gym and into the hallway. She then runs all the way to the girl's restroom. Spinner and JT in the mascot outfit follow Alex out of the gym, but JT and Spinner stop at the door to the girl's restroom and Alex runs through the door and into the restroom. At the same time Dean step back from Paige when Alex runs into the restroom and he runs out. Dean runs pass Degrassi Mascot and Spinner and then he goes back to the gym. He takes off the T-shirt that is cover up his uniform jersey off and goes back to warm up. When Hazel hears Dean's leave the restroom, she walks out of the restroom stall and over to Paige and Alex. Spinner opens the main door of the girl's restroom and looks at the three girls. At the same time Ellie walks out of the fourth stall and walks over to the sink. She then sat down on the restroom floor and then bring her knees up to her chest. Ellie then wraps her arms around her legs and lay her head on her knees.

"Paige, Hazel and Alex did Dean hurt any of you?"

"No, I stay in the stall until he left the restroom Spinner."

"He pushes me up against the sink, but I am not hurt and Alex's run into the restroom before he could do anything to me."

"Is that your baby father Paige?"

"Yes, that Dean's the teenage boy who raped me and get me pregnant JT!"

JT does not say anything, but turns around and runs down the hall. At the same time Ellie stands up and runs into the first stall slamming the stall door shut behind her. Meanwhile, JT has runs into the gym and throws his mascot head off, as he runs up to Dean. Out in the hallway, Alex, Spinner, Hazel and Paige are running after JT. Back in the gym JT has reaches Dean, JT push Dean and then Dean push JT back. JT then punch Dean and Dean punch JT, continue to fighting along with yelling at each other.

"Paige said no, you should have stopped and not force her to have sex!"

"She asks for it!"

"No, mean no rapist!"

JT dodge a punch from Dean, then he punches Dean and Dean punch JT back so hard that JT falls backwards onto the gym floor. At the same time the basketball coach from Dean's school and the referee comes run over to Dean and JT. The coach grab Dean and at the sometime two police officer walks into the gym. The Police officers walk over to Dean and the blonde hair male officer arrest Dean, while the female officer let Dean know what is going on.

"Dean Walton you are under arrest for rape Paige Michalchuk, Alex Nunez and Drugging and rape Hazel Aden and rape ten other girls!"

At the same time the female police officer is arrest Dean, Paige, Alex, Hazel and Spinner reach the gym. Paige, Spinner, Hazel and Alex stand outside the gym door and watch as the police officers lead Dean out of the gym and then out of the doors of the school. Then Paige, Hazel and Alex walk up to the school doors and watch the police officers put Dean into the back of the police car. As the police car pulls away from the school Paige, Alex and Hazel look at each other and then the girls hug each other and start crying. When Spinner, Alex, Paige and Hazel walk into the gym, everyone that was watching the game, which has just starts stops watching the game and staring at Alex, Paige and Hazel. Paige, Alex and Spinner take a sat on the bench and watch the boys' basketball game. Hazel joins Manny (who come to school sick) and the rest of the spirted squad member on the Degrassi the sideline. The Bardell team has an awful game without the star player, the freshman and sophomore on the team were lost and the Bardell only made two baskets. Degrassi basketball players still hold they're own too win the game, despite Sean not playing in most of the game, because he was sitting on the team bench throwing up into a trash can. When the basketball game end Alex stands up and grabs her backpack. Alex then walks out of the gym and at the same time Paige stand up. Paige then grabs her backpack, purse and gym bag. Paige then runs out of the gym and runs into the hallway. Paige sees Alex walking through the girls restroom door, she then walks down the hallway and heads into the girl's restroom. When she walks into the restroom, she sees Alex sitting on the restroom floor with her knee up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Paige also sees that Alex is rest her head on her knees and that her eyes are close. Paige also notices that Alex is crying and tears are running down her cheeks. Paige walks over to Alex and kneels down in from of her.

"Lexi's what is wrong?"

Alex opens her eyes and looks at Paige, Alex then closes her eyes again. At the same time Paige put her right hand onto Alex's forehead, which feel warm to her. Paige stands up and walks over to the paper towel dispenser. She then gets a paper towel from the paper towel dispenser. She walks over to the sink and turn the water on, when the water is cooler but not cold, she wet the paper towel down. She turns the water off and then squeeze some of the water out off the paper towel. Paige then walks back over to Alex and wipes her face off with the paper towel. Alex lifts her head up and then Paige wipes Alex's neck off with the paper towel. Paige then takes the black hoodie jacket that Alex's is wear off of her to reveal a wide striped white tank top. Paige then wipes Alex arms off with the wet paper towel. Paige stands up and walks over to the trash can and throws the paper towel into the trash can. Paige then walks back over to Alex and Kneels down in front of Alex.

"Lexi, you should go see the nurse and go home because you are still running a fever and it looks like you are in a lot of pain."

"No, I am going to try and make it through the day, I only have one day left to miss. I should save the day incase I get sick again and need to miss school."

"It is your choice and I have some news that might help cheer you up Alex."

"What the news Paige?"

"Meeri called me this morning and let me know that I have the job, so we will be working together."

"That great Paige. "

Paige stands up and looks down at Alex who has lays her head on her knees again. Paige also notices that Alex has closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs again. Paige stands up and looks down at Alex for a few seconds.

"I am going to go change back into my street clothing and then we will head to class. I am going to set my purse and backpack by your backpack."

"Ok."

Paige grabs her gym bag and then walks into the restroom-handicapped stall. A few moments later Paige walks out of the restroom stall wearing a sleeveless empire waist peasant blouse that has a scoop neck with embroidery flowers around the hem in the color navy and bootleg Jean that has embroidery flowers on the side of the jean. Paige walks over to Alex with her gym bag on her left shoulder. Paige looks down at Alex and sees that she is crying again. Paige reaches down and takes a hold of Alex hands and then pulls Alex up. Alex looks at Paige and at the same time she leans up again the restroom wall.

"You should not have pulled me up Paige, you are pregnant and are not supposed to be lift heavy things!"

"You are not that heavy Lexi."

""We should head to class."

"I have to use the restroom and then we can leave."

"That fine."

Alex walks into the first restroom stall on the right and closes the door behind her. Paige set her gym bag down by her backpack, purse and Alex's backpack and then walk over to the sink and looks into the mirror to check her hair and makeup. Paige sees that her hair and makeup still looks good, so she walks over to where Alex's backpack, Jacket, her backpack, purse and gym bag are. Paige grabs her backpack, purse and gym bag off the floor. At the same time in the first stall Alex is zip up her olive green cargo pants and she is crying. A moment later Alex walks out of the stall, she then walks over to the sink and turns the water on. Paige watch Alex washes her hands and can tell that she in a lot of pain and does not feel well. Alex is throwing the paper towel that she just dries her hands on into the trash can. Alex then walks over to her backpack and jacket, but when she gets to her backpack and jacket Alex just lean up against the wall.

"Go to the nurse Lexi."

"Fine, I will go to the nurse, but I am only going to lie down in the nurse office."

"You should go home."

"My mom is at work, so that mean Chad would have to come pick me up and if the school nurse calls the apartment and wake up Chad to come pick me up from school, Chad would just get mad and take his angry out on me. So I will just go lay down in the nurse office until school gets out for the day."

"All right Lexi, that better then making yourself sat through classes."

Alex grabs her backpack and jacket off the floor and then Paige and Alex walks out of the girl's restroom. Paige heads to third-hour, which is Math class with Mr. Armstrong. At the same time Alex start walking toward the nurse stations. But when Alex gets to the nurse station door she sees that Sean is laying down on the exam table, Ellie is laying on the recovered couch and Manny is laying down on the chairs that are up against the wall that across from the nurse desk, scale and Exam table and the recovered couch that in the center of the room, which mean there is no room for her to lie down. Alex turns around and heads to math class. She walks through the classroom door, right as the bell for class to start rings.

"You just made it to class on time Alex Nunez, please takes a seat and has anyone seen Ellie Nash?"

"She is at the nurse office."  
"Thanks for let me Know Alex."

Alex start walking toward the desk wishing that she was at home in bed and not at school in math class. Alex walks across the room to the window and to the fourth row, she then walks past Ellie empty seats, which is the first seat in the row and then Alex walks past Paige that is sitting in the second seat of the third row and Hazel who is sitting in the second seat of the fourth row of desk. Alex then takes a sitting in the third seat of the fourth row. At the same time Mr. Armstrong start to pass out a outline of the chapter they are going to start working on today, when Mr. Armstrong hands the handout to Alex, she see that there are start chapter 7 that title is Algebraic Modelling and which covers Geometric Representations of x, x2, and x3, Substituting and Evaluating, Adding and Subtracting Polynomials, Multiplying a Polynomial by a Monomial, Solving Equations and Solving More Complex Equations. Alex also sees that Mr. Armstrong has put the last chapter there will be cover in this class on the handout to and that is chapter eight Geometric Relationships and that chapter covers Classifying and Estimating Angles, Angle Relationships of Triangles, Angles of Quadrilaterals and Other Polygons and Angles of Parallel Lines. Alex set the handout on her desk and gets her math textbook, workbook and notebook out of her backpack. She also gets a pen out of the front pocket of her backpack. At the same time Paige looks at Alex, but does not get a chance to say anything to Alex, because Mr. Armstrong is ready to start class.

"Class I want you to open you textbooks up to chapter seven and Alex Nunez I want you to start reading the section on Geometric Representations of x, x2, and x3 to the class."  
"Ok."

Alex and the rest of the class open up their math textbooks to chapter seven and Alex start reading out loud to the class. Half way through the section on Geometric Representations of x, x2, and x3 Macro takes over reading and Alex leaves the classroom to take a restroom break. When Alex gets back to classes she takes a sat at her desk and lays her head down on her desk on top of her math textbook, workbook and notebook. Paige looks over at Alex and sees that her eyes are close and that she looks flush. Paige is about to lean over and whisper into Alex's ear, but she does not whisper into Alex's ear because Mr. Armstrong start walking toward Alex. When Mr. Armstrong reaches the desk Alex is sitting in. Macro stops reading as Mr. Armstrong's tap the top of the desk Alex opens up her eyes, but does not take her head off the desk.

"Alex Nunez you need to sit up and listen to Macro reading!"

"I am listening to him read, but I am doing it with my head down and my eyes close."

"Sit up and keep your eyes open!"

"I will try."

Alex sits up and Mr. Armstrong walk back up to the front of the classroom and Marco starts reading again. When the bell rings for class to end all the class beside Alex gather up they textbooks, workbooks, notebooks, backpack, pen and purse and walk out of the room beside Alex who has gone to sleep. Paige stop walking to the classroom door when she realizes Alex is not walking to the door of the classroom with the rest of the class. Paige turns around and walks over to the desk that Alex is sitting at. Paige puts her right hand on Alex left shoulder and she start shake Alex shoulder. Alex slowly opens up her eyes and looks at Paige.

"Lexi it time to go to lunch."

"I am not going to lunch I am going to see the nurse and then I am going home, I do not care if Chad get mad, because he has to come pick me up."

Paige puts Alex textbook, notebook, workbook and pen into Alex's backpack. As Paige is zip up the backpack Alex slowly stand up. Once the backpack is zipping Paige hand's Alex her backpack and then the two girls walk out of Mr. Armstrong classroom. Alex heads to the nurse station to get a pass to go home and Paige head to the lunch room.


	11. Chapter eleven: first day at work!

Change Eleven: First day at work!  
It is Sunday, April 6. 2003 and its also, Paige first day of work at the mall movie theater. A few moments ago she got her uniform from Meeri and now Paige is on her way to the lady's restroom to change into her uniform. When Paige comes back from the restroom, she sees Alex and Meeri behind the concession counter, Paige walks behind the counter and over to Alex and Meeri.

"Paige's, Alex will be training you today, if she tells you to do something then you have to do it. That being say Alex's do not ask Paige to lift anything that is too heavy seeing that she is pregnant."

"I won't."

"Also, Paige and Alex there are two new movies start today is a children's movie and the other is a family movie. The names of the movies are Eeyore's big movie (a winnie the pooh movie) in theater six and Barney and friends go to neverland in theater three, so there will be lots of children and families here today. I will get out of the way, so Alex can start training you Paige."

Meeri walks away from Alex and Paige and Alex show Paige how to fill the soda fountain dispenser and how to work the soda dispenser first(which is on the left-hand side of the cash register if behind concession counter and the right-hand side if you are in front of concession counter). Alex then shows Paige how to work the popcorn machine that is on the back counter (to the right-hand side if facing the back counter or the left-hand side if your back is to the back is to the counter and it's the second to last items on the counter, a drink cooler is the last item on counter). Then Alex shows Paige how to work the cheese warmers, followed by shows Paige how to place the soft pretzels into the soft pretzel machine (which is on the counter after the cash register and on the right-hand side if behind concession counter and on the left-hand side if you are in front of concession counter). Alex then walks through the double doors (on the left-hand sides if you are behind counter and looking toward customers waiting to order or on the right side if you are facing the back counter and the popcorn machine), Alex come back through the double doors a few moments later carrying boxes of candy. Alex set the boxes onto the floor and then Paige and Alex restocks the candy display. Alex and Paige have just finish stocking the candy display when it is time to open up the concession counter. Alex and Paige go through the double doors and Alex show Paige where the drawers for the cash register are kept out. Alex grabs a drawer and then the girls walk out through the double door and Alex show Paige how to open the cash register and how to work the cash register. A few minutes later the first family walking up to the concession counter, Alex's who is standing in front of the cash register looks at Paige.

"I take the first family order and you watch what I do and then you can take the next order."

"Ok."

The family walks up the concession counter and the mom and dad looks up at the price list and the children are looking at the candy display. Paige stands next to Alex, so she can see what Alex does.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we will take a large popcorn, two medium sierra mist, two large Pepsi and two pack of M and M."

"That will be thirty-two dollars and fifty cents."

The father hand Alex forty dollars and Alex open the cash register and puts the money into the drawer, Alex then gives the father the change. At the same time that Alex is taking the family order, Paige is watching Alex push the item button for each of the items that the customer order and then watching how Alex takes the money and put the money into the cash register, Paige also watches how Alex gives the father the changes. Alex is now getting the customer order. Paige watch Alex's fill the order and then switch place with Alex. Alex watching Paige walks up to the cash register to takes the order of the next family, which is a family of eight (there is a set of four-year-old girls' triples and set of five-year-boys triples, mom and a dad).

"May I help you?"

"We will take six small sierra mists, three soft pretzels, extra large popcorn, large diet Pepsi and one large Pepsi."

"Your total is fifty-three dollars and twenty-five cents."

The mother hands Paige the fifty-three dollars and twenty-five cents and Paige puts the money into the cash register. Alex help Paige gets the order together seeing that the order is a large one. Paige and Alex whole shift is spent taken order of moms, dads, and children between the ages of two through nine years old. The only time that Paige or Alex gets a break is when they take a break to uses the restroom. By the end of the shift Paige is tired and her feet are sore, but she is happy for having this job because she can help support and raise her daughter. After Alex and Paige have clocked out, the two girls walk away from the movie theater and then walk out of the mall together.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Gossop hurts

Author Note: Just a small note to let you know that Heather Sinclair and some of her friends are mentions in this chapter and since I have no idea who Heather was friends with or hang out with when at Degrassi, I just made up some friends for Heather. The fist friend that I made up is Jennifer Dimacro and the second one is Mercedes Santos.

Chapter Twelve: gossip hurts  
It is Monday, April 7, 2003 and Alex is setting outside of Degrassi on the steps of the school, reading a book and wanting for Paige to get to school. Spinner, Ellie, Jimmy, Terri, Ashley, Hazel, Macro and Craig have already show up and are walking around the hallway of Degrassi, but Alex did not feel like hanging around with a big group of people. So she told Spinner, Ellie, Jimmy, Terri, Ashley, Hazel, Macro and Craig that she will wait for Paige and sees them in home room. The truth is since the basketball game against Bardell on March 18, 2003, she would rather be working or at home with her mom and Chad instead of at school, because everyone has been gossip about what Dean did to Paige, Hazel and her. But Paige is having a harder time then Hazel or Alex, because of being pregnant with Dean's baby, some people think that Paige wanting to get pregnant that why she and Dean went upstairs and that she did not told Dean no or to stop and if she did told Dean no and to stop she would have pass charges against Dean when it happened back in September. Alex looks up from the book she is reading when she hears familiar foot steps coming for behind her and a few moments later Alex looks up to see Jay and Sean are standing in front of her. At the same time Sean sees Emma and Manny walking toward the school and Sean walk over to Emma and Manny, as Jay takes a sat next to Alex on the steps of the school.

"Lexi, you look worried is something wrong?"

"Paige hasn't arrived at school yet, Jay!"

"As I was driving by the Michalchuk's house, this morning Dylan's stop me and then he told me to let you know that Paige is not coming to school today because she has an obgyn appointment this morning and then Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige is going shopping to buy items for the baby nursery and to pick up what she did not get at the baby shower in March and still needs to buy. Also, as I was about to take off Paige come outside and she walked over to my car and ask me to ask you if you would bring her homework over after school gets out."

"Oh."

"And Paige asks me to tell you not to worry about her today, because she feeling great today."

"Did she look happy or sad when she said it Jay?"

"Paige's look happy Lexi!"

"Did she have anything else to tell me?'"

"Yes, she said to pass onto you that she loves you and will miss you today."

"Thanks for pass on all the messages Jay."

"You are welcome and I will see you around.

With that Jay stands up and he walks up the steps of the school and heads into the school. Alex close her book and she throw the book into her backpack. Alex then stands up and walk into the school, hoping that the day goes by fast. Meanwhile, across town Paige is at her obgyn office and she is setting in exam room number five waiting for her obgyn to come into the room and start the appointment. A minute later there is a knock on the half-open door and the door opens up all the way, but the doctor who open ups the exam room door is not Dr. Penbrook. Paige looks at her mom and then back at the male doctor (who has brown hair with a few gray hair and green eyes) that is walking toward her with his hands in his jean pockets. The Male doctor turns toward the counter, which the laptop is on and takes a look at Paige's file that the nurse pulled up for the doctor before she left the room. The doctor then turns back around and faces Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk. Paige gives her mom a nervous/worry look, at the same time the doctor notices the look on Paige face.

"I am Dr. David Pitt and I am Dr. Penbrook partner in her obgyn practice."

"Where is Dr. Penbrook, I always see her?"  
"She asks me to cover her patients today."

"But why?"

"Because her husband, daughter, son and she are all sick."

"Oh."

"I can tell you are nervous, but there nothing to be nervous about. I am just going to check the baby heart beat with the Doppler, along with measure your belly to make sure the baby is growing as it should."

"Ok, let get this appointment over."

Dr. Pitt turns around and opens up the cabinet and takes a pair of latex gloves out and puts them on. He then takes out the Doppler out of the cabinet and Paige lays back on the exam table as Dr. Pitt walks over to her. Paige mom takes a hold of her daughter right hand as Dr. Pitt set the Doppler probe onto Paige stomach and moves it around to he finds the heart beat.

"Is the baby heartbeat all-right Dr. Pitt?"

"Yes, the baby has a strong heartbeat Paige!"

Dr. Pitt walk back over to the cabinet and puts the Doppler away, he then grabs the measure tape and walks back over to Paige. He put the end with zero on it at the top of Paige belly and measure to the bottom of her belly. The doctor looks at the measurement and then takes the measure tape off of Paige belly and set it on the counter top. Dr. Pitt then pulls the chair out from the counter/computer desk and takes a sat and gives Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk's a serious look.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Pitt?"

"Mrs. Michalchuk, Paige weight is a little low for being twenty-seven weeks into the pregnancy and her baby seems to be a little small, so I want her to come back on Wednesday at 3: 30 p.m. to have another ultrasounds, so Dr. Penbrook or I can see how big the baby girl actual is and about how much she weight."

"Ok."

"I also want you to take it easy more, instead of going out with your friends to the mall or the dot have them come hang out at your house."

"Ok, I try too slower down and gain more weight. I also need to have mine prescribe for prenatal vitamins renew to.  
"Ok I can write you out a refill on your prenatal vitamins. Do you have any questions you want to ask?

"No."

"Ok, I will write out you prescribe Paige and once I have give you the prescribe you can leave"

"Ok."

Dr. Pitt gets out his prescribe pad and write out Paige refill and then he writes down in the appointment book Paige 3:30 p.m. ultrasound appointment on Wednesday and write out a reminded note for Paige. Dr. Pitt then hands Paige her prescribe refill and the remind note. Paige than hops off the exam table and at the same time Dr. Pitt walks out of the exam room. Paige and her mom walk out of the exam room and then the two of them walk down the hallway to the door leading into the waiting room. Then Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige walk through the waiting room and to the doors. Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk then walks out off the office. Once outside Paige and her mom walks over to the family van, then Mrs. Michalchuk gets into the drive seat and Paige gets into the passenger seat. Meanwhile, back at Degrassi it is now second hour and Alex, Hazel, Terri, Ashley, Macro, Jay, Craig, Jimmy, Ellie and Spinner are in Mrs. Kwan English class. Mrs. Kwan turns around to face the class after she finishes writing something on the chalkboard.

"Ok, class today you are going to work on the assignment I just write on the chalkboard, the assignment is not due today, but the last week of school on Monday, June 2, 2003 and I will pass them back to you on the day that you take your final test on Thursday, June 5, 2003. Also Alex Nunez I had Dylan Michalchuk in my first hour English class and he told me that you are taking Paige homework to her after school today, so make sure that you write the assignment down for Paige to."

"I will, Mrs. Kawn."

"When you are working on the creative writing assignment, I will be sitting at my desk grading homework assignment and the tests you take last Friday, if you need help or have any questions you want to ask me, just come up to my desk and bring you pen or pencil and paper with you.

As Mrs. Kawn takes a sat in her desk chair, the whole class is looking up at the chalk board and is reading what the creative writing assignment is. Alex lets out a big sigh as she writes the assignment down in her notebook for Paige, because the creative writing assignment is to write an essay on a real life event and you have to say how it changes your life in both the good and the bad ways. Alex tears the piece of paper that she wrote the assignment down on out of the notebook and then sets it down on the table. Alex then stands up and walk up to the front of the classroom and over to the teachers' desk. Mrs. Kwan looks up when she hears someone walking towards her.

"What do you need Alex Nunez?"

"Do you have a folder or large envelope I can put Paige homework in Mrs. Kwan?"

"No, but Dylan give me this fold piece of paper to give to you, he say that Paige wrote her locker number and the combination for the lock down on the piece of paper and then fold the paper in half so everyone would not see it."

"Thanks."

Alex takes the piece of fold paper form her English teacher and then she starts walking to the back row of table, which of cause is in the back of the classroom. As Alex is slower walking back to her seat Alex can hear Heather Sinclair talking to her friends and of cause it is about her, Paige and Hazel. So start walking even slower to listing to what they are saying to each other.

"I wonder what Hazel, Paige and Alex are going to write about?

"I beat that all three of them will write sob stories about how they were raped and that the best thing to come of it was that a rapist is now off the street and behind bars where he belongs, Heather!"

"No Jennifer, I think that Paige is going to say the baby she carrying is the best thing that has come from being rape by Dean."

"I agree with Heather and I think that Hazel will probable say the best thing that come for being rape was now she understands what Paige went through and that she was so stupid for not supported Paige afterward."

"(Jennifer and Heather) you are so right Mercedes!"

"(Both Jennifer and Mercedes) But what will Alex Nunez say?"

"She won't do the assignment, she just blow the assignment off like everything else."

"Yeah I agree with Jennifer, Alex will never do the writing assignment that means talking about an event that happing in your life and she hates talking about her life. She never let anyone in on what is happing in her life beside Jay Hogart."

"I agree with Mercedes and I hear that she only told him because he would get her drunk and high and then she would tell him anything he wants to know."

At this point Alex has had it with Heather, Jennifer and Mercedes and walk up to the table the three girls are setting at, which happening to be the third table and the table in front of the table that she sits at. Alex then slams her hands down onto the table and Heather, Mercedes and Jennifer look up at Alex who is now staring at them with a look that says you are dead. At the same time Jay's stand up from the seat he is setting in, which is the last row of tables and the seat closes to the back door of the classroom. Jay then walks up to Alex and stops next to the three girls incases, he has to pull Alex away from the girls before she does anything to hurt them, which means she would be kicked out of school.

"What do you want Alex?"

"Heather, what do I want? I want you and your friends to stop talking about Hazel, Paige and I and saying that we wanting Dean to rape us, because we did not want it at all Heather, Jennifer and Mercedes, no one want to be rape. And by the way, Jay's never get me drunk or high to found out about my life, I tell him because I trust him and he was always there for me when I need a friend or someone to listens to me when I had to get things off my chest."

"We can say whatever we want about whoever we want to Alex and there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Mercedes right and by the way Alex everyone knows that you are the biggest slut at Degrassi!"

"(Jennifer and Mercedes) Good one Heather."

" I am not a slut!"

"Lexi, walk away from the three of them, because they are not worth getting suspend form school."

"Yeah you are right, they just make me so mad Jay."

"I know Lexi!"

Alex and Jay both walk away from Mercedes, Heather and Jennifer and go back to their seats and Alex puts the piece of paper that has Paige's locker number and combination into her pants pocket. Jay and Alex take a sat in they chair, then Jay gets right to work on writing his essay. But Alex cannot seem to think about what she wants to write about. Meanwhile, Paige and her mom are at the mall and have just walk into the Babies R US store. Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to the carts and gets a chart. Then Paige and her mom walk over to the section of the store where the baby Bouncers, playmates, gym, walkers, jumpers and swings are located and then the two of them start looking around. The first then that catch Paige eye is a walker that is pink, white, yellow and gray. Paige points to the walker and Mrs. Michalchuk finds the boxes for that particular walker. Mrs. Michalchuk then grabs the box and puts the walker box into they cart. Paige then starts to look at the baby swings and finds a fisher price one that is pink on the right and left side and white on top and bottom of the seat, with flower patter in the center of the seat. The swing also has a white infant head support with a pink flower on it. The swing also has motorized mobile with pink flowers on the mobile that spins around and the swing plays sixteen songs and two natural sounds. Paige reads that the swings can be plugs into the outlet to save the batteries. Paige sees the boxes she is looking at is the only one left in stock, so she grabs it up right away. Paige then puts the swing box into the cart. Paige then finds a pink baby bouncer that she like, which has two reclining-positions and an extra large seat. The baby bouncer has five different melodies, volume control. The bouncer also has a footrest, padded with a reducer and expandable headrest, games arch with pink bird and red rose toys that are attach to the arch and three point harnesses to keep the baby safe. Mrs. Michalchuk picks up one of the bouncer boxes and puts the bouncer box into the cart. Paige then takes the cart handle and start push the cart toward the bedding sections, but Mrs. Michalchuk goes to the clothing sections to pick out some oneise, pants, shirts, skirts, shorts, socks and dresses for her granddaughter, when she reaches the clothing section Mrs. Michalchuk start looking at the dresses. Meanwhile, in the bedding sections Paige has found some pink, eggplant (purple) and lavender crib sheets that she like and puts them into the cart. She then picks out ten different receiving blankets and puts them into the cart. Paige then pushes the chart over to the bath sections and at the same time Mrs. Michalchuk has caught up to paige and show Paige the yellow oneise, pink and white oneise, along with two pink pants and long sleeve shirt, jean skirt, purple dress and a pink dress, pink shoes, socks, white bib, green bib and a pink bib and then Mrs. Michalchuk puts the items into the cart. Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk start looking at the bath items and Paige found a duck bath thermometer, bathroom safety kit and towels. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk goes and grabs a Gerber premium feeding system infant starter gift set, which comes with two 5 oz bottles and three 8 oz bottles and Paige pick up a Sassy welcome baby gift set that has rattle, toothing rings soft baby book that has teether on the corner. Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk put the Items they pick out into the cart and then Paige find boogie wipes and she put the boogie wipes into the cart. Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk then starts looking at decor for the baby nursery. At the same time back at Degrassi the bell for second hour to end has just ring. Alex grabs her English stuff off of the table and put them into her textbook, workbooks, notebooks into her backpack. Alex then stands up and she walks out of the classroom. Alex slower walks to her third hour class, which is math with Mr. Armstrong and is thinking, I hope Paige day is going better then my day us going. It has now been five hours and twenty five minutes since third hour started and Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk start look at decor for the nursery. Alex is walking down the sidewalk towards the Michalchuk house and at the sometime Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige are downstairs in the basement. Paige is setting on the sofa and has been folding the fresh wash clothing along with putting the bath toys into two plastic storage baskets. Mrs. Michalchuk has been putting the walker, baby bouncer and swing together. Outside Alex has just reached the front door of the Michalchuk house, she unwraps her right arm from around Paige textbooks, notebooks and folders and rings the door bell, she then puts her arm back around the textbooks, notebooks and folder because there are about to fall. Mr. Michalchuk who was laying on the couch in the family room/sitting room takes the blanket that he has wrap around him off and then stands up from the couch because he hears the door bell. Mr. Michalchuk walks out of the living and towards the front door, coughing into his left hand. As he walks up to the door he looks out the glass window panel on the side of the door and sees Alex standing on the front porch with her hands full of Paige textbooks, notebooks and folders. Mr. Michalchuk reaches the front door, and opens up the door. Alex notices that Paige father is wearing a pair of blue sweat pant and a blue sweatshirt, when he opens up the front door.

"Hi Mr. Michalchuk I am surprise to see you home at this time of day, seen that you are usually at work this time of day."

"(clear his throat) I stay home sick from work today."

"I am sorry to hear that, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks, what do you need Lexi?"

"I bring Paige homework over, can I come in and take Paige homework to her?"

"Sure, Paige and her mom are in the basement going through all the coughing (into left hand), all the baby items they brought today."

Mr. Michalchuk steps back and then Alex walks into the house. Alex start walking down the hallway and Mr. Michalchuk closes the front door. Alex walk into the kitchen and walks over to the basement door (which is on the right if your back to the entryway). At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk opens the door that leads to the basement to see Alex arms are full of Paige textbooks, notebooks and folder. Mrs. Michalchuk walks into the Kitchen and then Alex head down the basement steps. A few moments later in the basement Paige hears someone coming down the stairs, so she turns to face the staircase and see Alex is coming down the stairs, with her school textbooks, notebooks and folders. Alex walks over to Paige and hands Paige the textbooks, notebooks and folders. Alex then set down next to Paige on the couch, as Paige set her school textbooks, notebooks and folders on the coffee table.

"How was your day Lexi?"

'Ok, but I can't stay long I have to go to work, how was your day Paige?"

"All right I guess, but I have to go back to see the obgyn after school Wednesday to have an ultrasound done to see if the baby growing like it is supposed to, Because Dr. Pitt says my belly is small then it should be for how far along I am."

"Who Dr. Pitt?"

"Dr. Penbrook partner in her obgyn practice."

"But why did you see Dr. Pitt and not Dr. Penbrook?"

"She called in sick, because her family and she are sick. Lexi can you go with me to my appointment on Wednesday, because my mom can't get off work to take me and my father sick and if he better, he will have to go into work?"

"Sure, I will go with you Paige, but I have to go now or I will be late for work."

"Ok, I see you and school tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Paige and Alex stand up and the two girls hug each other and then kisses each other on the lip. Alex walks over to the staircase and head upstairs. Alex walks through the open door at the top of the stairs and then walks into the kitchen. She then walks into the hallway and walks to the front door and let her self out of the house, shut the door behind her. At the same time Paige goes back to going through the baby things.


	13. Chapter thirteen: Being there for each o

Chapter thirteen: Being there for each other!  
It is Wednesday afternoon and its almost three thirty, Alex (who is wearing a black v-neck tee shirt and khaki cargo pants), along with Paige (who is wearing a solid pink short sleeve peasant blouse and a pair of light denim skinny jeans that have straight legs) walk into the waiting room of Dr. Penbrook/Dr. Pitt obgyn office. Alex walks over to the first row of seats and sat down on the first seat and then set her backpack on the floor in front of her. At the same time Paige goes up to the admitted desk and picks up the pen that is setting on top of the sign in sheets. Paige's sign her name on the fifth spot on the sign in sheets that is setting on the admitted desk. Paige's writes down three thirty in the space for the appointment time and she set the pen down on the desk next to the sign in sheet. She then walks over to the first row of seats and sat down on the second seats that is in the first row. Paige then set her purse and backpack on the floor in front of her, then Paige and Alex's then start waiting for Paige to be called back for her doctors' appointment. Alex looks over at Paige and notices that she is antsy like she has been all day and Alex can also tell that something is bothering Paige.

"Paige is everything all right you have been antsy all day?"

"I am nervous about the appointment, ultrasound and what if the baby has stops grown, Lexi?"

"Paige I am sure the baby is growing."

"Then why is my belly smaller then it is supposed to be?"

"Because you have only gain a couple kilograms (pounds) since the twentieth week of the pregnancy Paige."

"I hope that you are right about that Lexi."

At the same time Nurse Car appears at the door that leads to the exam rooms, with several patient files in her left hand. Nurse Car's looks around the waiting room which has six women, five of the women are waiting to be seen by Dr. Pitt or by Dr. Penbrook and Alex has come to support Paige. Nurse Car's looks over at the four women that are setting in the second row, wait to be seen by they doctor. Nurse Car's then looks at four of the files that are in her hands.

"Anna Stiller, Kate Gibbs, Sue Hardy and Sarah Smith Dr. Pitt is at the hospital in the labor and delivering unit and he is delivering a set of twins, so he asks me to have you go up to the admitting desk to reschedule your appointments and Paige Michalchuk you can come back."

Paige and Alex stand up and at the same time Alex grabs her backpack, along with Paige purse and backpack. In addition the other four women stand up and then Anna Stiller, Kate Gibbs, Sue Hardy and Sarah Smith walk over to the admitting desk, at the same time Alex and Paige follows the nurse into the hallway. Alex close the door behind her and at the same time Paige walks over to the scale, Paige then steps up onto the scale. A few seconds later the digital scale number stop on 62.4 kg (137.5 lbs.). Nurse Car's writes Paige's wight down in Paige's file and then the nurse lead Paige and Alex into the last room on the right. Paige walks over to the exam table and sits down on the table, at the same time Alex sits in the chair that is on the right side of the exam table (if facing the exam table, the left-hand side if sitting on exam tables) and set her backpack, Paige's backpack and purse onto the floor by the wall. Meanwhile, Nurse Car's is taking Paige blood pressure and her heart rate. A few moments later Nurse Car's write Paige blood pressure and her heart rate in the file.

"Dr. Penbrook will be back shortly to see you Paige."

"All-right Nurse Car."

Nurse Car set Paige's file on the counter and then walks over to the door of the exam room and then the nurse walks out of the exam room, Nurse Car's close the door behind her. At the same time Alex looks over at Paige who is looking at her white tennis shoes and take ahold of Paige left hand.

"Paige's do you mind swinging by mine, Emily and Chad apartment on our way to work, I need to grab my uniform, because I forget to put my uniform into my backpack this morning?"

"Sure, I have no problem with that Lexi."

"Thanks."

A few moments later there is a knock on the door of exam room and the door opens up. Alex and Paige both see Dr. Penbrook, when the doctor open up the door and both girls notice that the doctor looks tired and paler then normal. Dr. Penbrook who wearing a long sleeve lavender blouse, a white lab coat over the blouse and black A-line skirt walks into the exam room. Dr. Penbrook then walks over to the counter and the cabinet above the counter, coughing into her left elbow. Dr. Penbrook opens up the cabinet with her right hand and gets out a pair of medical gloves out of the cabinet. Dr. Penbrook then puts the gloves onto her hands and takes the measures tape out of the cabinet. Dr. Penbrook puts the measure tape into the left pocket of her lab coat and at the same time Paige lay down on the exam table.

"Ahem (clearing her throat) how are you feeling today Paige? Also, have you had any cramping, nausea or back pain? In addition has the baby been moving and is the baby movement more or less then your last visit? Also, have you had any bleeding or have you had any contractions?"

When Dr. Penbrook stop talking, she turns her head away from Paige and Alex and starts coughs into her left elbow again. Paige holds off on answering the questions that Dr. Penbrook asks her, seeing that the doctor is having a coughing fit. Once Dr. Penbrook stop coughing she takes a cough drop out of the right pocket of her lab coat and unwraps the cough drop. Dr. Penbrook puts the cough drop into her mouth and then coughs into her right hand. Then Dr. Penbrook takes the medical gloves off and throws the gloves into the trash can. The doctor gets a new pair of purple medical gloves out of the cabinet and puts the gloves onto her hands, at the same time Paige start to answering the questions that the doctor asks her.

"I am feeling great today, but I am little worried about the fact that my belly is smaller then how far along I am. I have not had any nausea since I was fourteen and half week pregnant and I have not had any cramping, bleeding or back pain. I also have not had any signs of labor, Dr. Penbrook. The baby is kicking and she does five kicks every ten minutes, which is three kicks more then she was kicking the last time we talk."

"That is good and I am sorry about misses your appointment Monday. Dr. Pitt told me that at first you were nervous, but after talking with him a few moments you were no longer nervously about him doing the appointment and that your appointment went fine."

"He caught me off guard, I only had one other male doctor before Dr. Pitt, the rest of my doctor includes you have been female doctors. How are you feeling Dr. Penbrook, because you don't sound well at all and you are pale?"

"Ahem I am feeling ok today Paige. I get sick two day ahead of my husband, son and daughter (which was last Thursday), sniffling. I come back to work yesterday and I only stay home Monday, because I had only been fever free for twenty-four hours and I go by the same rule as schools. And the rule the schools go by is that the child or the teacher needs to be fever free for forty-eight hours before coming into school or in this case come into work. I still have nasal congestion, a sore throat, cough and I am just starting to get my voice back."

"You last your voice?"

"Yes Paige."

"How long was your voice gone and what other symptoms did you have and was it a cold or flu? If you do not mind me asking?"

"I do not mind you asking Paige. I wake up on March 30, 2003 with a scratchy sounding voice and a tickle in my throat, by the end of the day I had started to loss my voice. But I felt fine and did not have a fever until Thursday, April, 3, 2003, which is when I wake up with a fever of 39.7 C (103.5 F). I also was achy all over and Fatigue. And I had a dry cough, runny nose, nasal congestion, sore throat, chills and sweats. In addition I had a headache and loss my voice (which I told you already). My husband, son, daughter and I all caught the flu."

"Sorry to hear that Dr. Penbrook. How are your husband, son and daughter feeling now?"

"My son, daughter and husband are still at home sick, but the three of them are started to feel better Paige."

"That good that you are feeling better and that your family is started to feel better Dr. Penbrook."

"Thanks Paige, is there any question about what going to happen during this appointment?"

"No."

"That fine, let get starts then Paige."

"That fine with me, because I have to go into work after the appointment and so does Alex."

"I will try to make this appointment fast then."

Dr. Penbrook walks over to the table and takes the measures tape out of her left pocket of her lab coat, Dr. Penbrook then measures Paige's belly. The doctor then walks over to the cabinet and puts the measure tape away. Dr. Penbrook walks back over to Paige and the doctor feels Paige's Belly to check the amniotic fluid and check the size of the baby with her hands.

"Ahem, Dr. Pitt was right. You are measure smaller then twenty-seven weeks and two and half days, but the baby does not feel small. I think that you need to gain three more kilograms (pounds). But to be on the safe side, I am going to do an ultrasound like Dr. Pitt's scheduled you for today Paige."

"Ok."

Paige lifts her blouse up and then Dr. Penbrook puts ultrasound gel onto Paige's stomach and a few moments later Dr. Penbrook has found the baby girl on the screen of the ultrasound. Dr. Penbrook sees that the baby is the normal size for twenty-seven weeks and two and half days. The doctor turns the screen, so that Paige and Alex can see the baby girl.

"Is the baby small?"

"No Paige, the baby is the right size. You just need to gain more weight."

"That is great that the baby is not small and I will gain the weight Dr. Penbrook."

"I am done for today."

"So on the way out I should make my appointment for next month?"

"No, at twenty-eight weeks you have to start coming in to see me every week, so go home and look at your calendar and then call to make appointments for each week include the week that the baby is due!"

"Ok."

Dr. Penbrook wipes the gel off of Paige stomach and then Paige pulls her blouse down. Paige slower sits up on the exam table, at the same time Alex stand up and Dr. Penbrook walks out of the room. Alex grab Paige backpack, purse and her backpack off the floor and then she walks over to Paige. Alex's help Paige off the exam table and then the two girls walk out of the exam room, through the hallway and into the waiting room. Alex and Paige walk out of the office and walks over to the bus stop. After waiting at the bus stop for a few minutes a bus pulls up to the bus stop. Paige and Alex walk up the steps of the bus and once inside the bus take sits on the seat behind the bus driver. On the ride to Alex, Emily and Chad's Apartment building, which is downtown neither Alex nor Paige talk, because Alex has lay her head on Paige shoulder and has closed her eyes. Paige is letting Alex rest because she knows that she did not get a lot of sleep last night, because she close the movie theater up and then she listens to Chad and her mom fighting during the few hours she did get to sleep. When the bus stops at the bus stop in front of the apartment building that Alex, Emily and Chad live in, Paige's grab her purse and backpack and then tap Alex on the shoulder, Alex open up her eyes and see the bus has stops in front of her apartment building, Alex grabs her backpack. Then Paige and Alex stand up and walk over to the door of the bus. The bus driver opens the door of the bus and then Paige and Alex's walk down the steps of the bus and gets off of the bus. The two girls walk up to the main door of the apartment building and Alex opens the door and lets Paige walk into the building first. Once Paige is inside the apartment Alex walk through the door, close the door behind her. Alex and Paige walk down the hallway on the right-hand side (if your back is to the main door of the apartment building) and walk up to the door of apartment number three, which is on the left-hand side if you are walking down the hallway. Alex unlocks the apartment door and then Alex walk into the apartment first and Paige follows Alex into the apartment, shut and the locks the door behind her.

"If you want Paige you can get changes for work in the bathroom, I am going to my bedroom to change into my uniform."

"I think that I will and I need to use the bathroom anyway."

Alex and Paige walk through the living room/kitchen and through the entryway that leads to the hallway that the two bedrooms and the bathroom are located at, both girls walk past the desk and the first bedroom door that is Emily and Chad's bedroom. Paige walks through the door on the right-hand side and at the same time Alex walks through the door on the left-hand side and both girls shut the doors behind them. Once in the bathroom Paige opens up her backpack and pulls her uniform out of the backpack. Meanwhile in Alex's bedroom, she has sat down on her bed next to her uniform that she took out this morning, but forget to put into her backpack. Alex slower unzips her black boots, which have three and half inch wide heels and come up to the mid calf. Once her boots are off Alex stands up and change into her uniform. Meanwhile Paige has finish getting ready for work and using the bathroom. Paige is now sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Alex. Paige takes her cellphone out of her purse and checks the time and she is about to stand up, when Chad walks into the living room/kitchen area of the apartment and see Paige sitting on the couch. Chad turns around and walks back into the hallway, he then walks up to Alex bedroom door and start banging on the door. Alex opens up her bedroom door and sees Chad standing outside her bedroom with an angry look on his face. Alex turns away from Chad and walk over to her bed and sits down on the bed. She then puts on her white tennis shoe on and ties the shoes. At the same time Chad walk into Alex's bedroom, Chad then walks up to Alex and grabs ahold of Alex's right wrist. Chad then twists Alex's wrist and at the same time pulls Alex to her feet. Alex tries to pull away from Chad, but Chad's tighten his grip on the right wrist. Then both Alex and Chad both hear a snapping sound, tears start roll down Alex cheeks, because Chad's grip on her wrist is too tight and is causing her a lot of pain.

"(Yelling) way are you and Paige here, when you are support to be at work Alex?"

"You are hurting me Chad! Let go of my wrist!"

"(Still yelling) No answer my question. Way are you and Paige here, when you are support to be working Alex?"

"I forgot my uniform and had to come home to get change for work. Now let go of my wrist!"

"No, you wake me and your mom up and you know that you are not supposed to wake me up when I am sleep!"

"I did not mean to wake you up and I my mom needs to get up to get ready for work."

"She called into work sick, now you and Paige leave the apartment. Lexi do not come back home until your shift at work is over!"

"Fine."

Chad lets go of Alex's waist, Alex then grabs her backpack and runs out of her bedroom. She runs into the living room/kitchen and at the same time Paige sees Alex is crying and stands up from the couch. Paige then grabs her purse and backpack, as Alex runs up to the apartment door. Paige walks over to the door of the apartment and sees that Alex is having a hard time unlocking the door, she also sees bruise marks that are in the shape of a hand and fingers on Alex's right wrist. Paige also notices that Alex's wrist has started to swell up, at the same time Alex's gets the door unlocked. Alex's run out the door and leaves the door open behind her. Paige follows Alex out of the apartment and shuts the apartment door behind her. Once in the hallway Paige sees that Alex has run to the main doors of the apartment building and has stop running. Paige walks over to Alex and at the same time Alex's wipes' tears off her face with her left hand.

"Are you all right Lexi?"

"Yeah let go to the bus stop and then head to work."

"All right."

Paige and Alex leave the apartment building and head to the bus stop that is in front of the apartment building, at the same time Paige is able to tell that Alex is lying about being all right and that her right wrist is causing her a lot of pain. The bus pulls up to the bus stop just as Paige and Alex get to the bus stop. The girls get on the bus and take a set on the seat that is behind the bus driver. As the bus drive is pulling onto the road Paige notices that Alex right wrist is swollen up to twice the size of her left wrist and the wrist is very bruised.

"Lexi did Chard hurt your right wrist, because your wrist is swollen and very bruised?"

"Maybe Paige, I will go to the ER after work and have an X-ray done and can I crush at your house tonight?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

During the rest of the ride to the mall Paige and Alex talk about the pop quiz that they had during third hour math class, when the bus pulls up in front of the bus stop and the driver had stopped the bus Paige and Alex stands up. Paige then grabs her purse and backpack and at the same time Alex grabs her backpack. Then the two girls get off of the bus and walk up to the doors of the mall. Paige opens the middle door and lets Alex walk into the mall first. Then Paige walks through the door and shut the door behind her. Paige and Alex walk past the shops and the food court. Then the two girls walk past the counter where the movie tickets are sale and walks over to the concession stand. Paige and Alex see Meeri working the concession counter.

"Paige and Alex you are late and we are short staff tonight, the twins call in sick, plus two of the workers whom sale the movie tickets called in sick tonight and I have to help Tim sale the movie tickets. Go put your backpacks and purse into your lockers in the staff locker room and then get to work."

"(Both Paige and Alex) Yes Merri!"

Alex and Paige walk behind the concession counter and then walks through the double doors on the right-hand side (if you are facing the counter with the popcorn machine, cheese warming, plastic salsa Jar and the drink cooler) and then Paige and Alex head to the staff locker room. A few minutes later Paige and Alex walk through the double doors and over to Meeri, who has just handed a large bag of popcorn to Jimmy Brook's. As Jimmy, Marco and Spinner walks away from the concession counter Meeri turns around and looks at Paige and Alex.

"Alex and Paige I need you to make more popcorn, refill the cheese warming and restock the candy display!"

"(Alex and Paige) Yes Meeri!"

Meeri walks out from behind the counter and heads to the ticket counter. At the same time Paige is refiling the cheese warming and Alex has walks back through the double doors to get the boxes of candy to refill the candy display. When Alex picks up the first box of candy, she gets a sharp pain in her right wrist and drops the box of candy. Alex walks over to the double doors and opens up the door on the left-hand side. At the same time Paige who has just open up the popcorn machine, so she can put popcorn kettles in, turns her head and looks at Alex. Paige sees that Alex is holding her right wrist and that she is crying.

"Paige when I pick up a box of candy I get a sharp pain in my right wrist and drop the box."

"Go show your wrist to Meeri and ask her to bring the boxes out. I would do it but I can't lift heavy boxes because of the pregnancy, Lexi!"

"Ok."

Alex's walk through the double doors and then walks over to the counter that the movie tickets are sale from. At the same time Paige goes back to making the popcorn. A few minutes later Alex and Meeri walk up to the concession counter Meeri walks through the double door and Alex walk over to the cash register. Alex then kneels down and open up the glass door of the display case with her left hand. At the same time Meeri comes through the double doors carrying boxes full of Reese's Pieces, MandM, Peanut MandM, Starburst and Milk duds. Meeri set the boxes down next to Alex, then Meeri walks away from Paige and Alex and head to ticket counter. Alex opens up the box of Reese's Pieces and start putting the bags into the display case. At the same time Paige walk over to the cash register, because a family of four has walked up to the concession counter and the mom is standing in front of Page and the cash register.

"May I help you?

"Yes, I want a jumbo-size bag of popcorn, two bags of Reese's Pieces, two bottles of water and two medium sprites."

"That will be thirty-two dollars."

The mom hands Paige thirty-two dollars and Paige puts the money into the cash register. At the same time Alex hand two bags of Reese's Pieces to the family at the concession counter. Alex stands up and walks over to the drink cooler and gets two bottles of water out. At the same time Paige is filling up a jumbo-sized bag of popcorn. After Alex set the two bottles of water on the counter, she walks over to the soda fountain machine. Alex then grabs two medium size cups and set one of the cup under the Sprite and fill the first cup. When the first cup is full Alex put a lid on the cup and pick the cup up with her left hand. Alex hands the cup to Paige who takes the cup over to the family, as Alex fills up the second cup. When the cup is fulled up Alex hand the cup to Paige and then kneel down. Alex then goes back to restocking the candy display and once the family has walked away from the concession counter, Paige's kneel down next to Alex's. Paige then help Alex restock the candy display and twenty-minute later Paige and Alex have finish stocking the candy display. Paige is breaking apart the cardboard boxes that the candy was in and at the same time Alex is walking through the double door. Alex then heads to the staff locker room/break room, she then walks through the door of the staff locker room/break room. Alex then looks to her right at the lockers, but walks over to the kitchenette which is on the left-hand side (if your back is to the door of the locker room/break room). When Alex reaches the white kitchenette, she stops in front of the three drawers which are on the right side. Alex open up the top drawer and sees silverware. She close the first drawer and opens the second drawer, which is under the first. Alex sees what she is looking for, which is a box of zip lock bags. Alex grabs a bag out of the box and closes the drawer. Alex leaves the locker room/break room and a few minutes later Alex walks though the double door. She then walks over to the soda fountain machine. Alex open up the zip lock bag and hold the bag under the ice bin. Alex then pushes the button with her right hand, but release the button because she gets a sharp pain in her right wrist. Paige walks over to the soda fountain machine and push the ice bin button, when the bag is full of ice Paige takes the bag from Alex and then she close the bag for Alex. Paige then hands the bag of ice to Alex and Alex walks over to the counter. Alex then leans up against the counter with her back to the cash register and put the zip lock bag of ice on her right wrist. At the same time Paige older brother Dylan and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walks up to the concession counter.

"Can we get someone to take our order?"

Alex turns around when she hears Dylan specking and at the same time Dylan and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk notices the bag of ice on Alex's right wrist. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan also notices that Alex wrist is swollen and very bruised too.

"Sure, what can I get the three of you and are you feeling better Mr. Michalchuk?"

"(Clear his throat and sniffles) My fever gone, but I still have a sore throat and I am still congested, but I am starting to feel better. Also, we will take a jumbo size bag of popcorn, a bag of MandM and three bottles of water!"

"Your total is twenty-three dollars and fifty cents and I am happy that you start to feel better!"  
"Thanks Alex."

At the same time Mr. Michalchuk hands Alex twenty-three dollars and fifty cents. Alex takes the money with her left hand and also opens the cash register with her left hand. Alex then puts the money into the cash register and at the same time Paige walks over to the popcorn machine and grabs a jumbo sized bag. Paige open up the popcorn machine and start to fill the bag with popcorn. A few moments later Paige walks over to the cash register and hands the bag of popcorn to her brother. Then Paige walks over to the drink cooler and gets out three bottles of water out of the cooler. When Paige parents and brother have walked away from the concession counter Alex lean over the counter, Alex then lays her head on the counter and starts crying. At the same time Jay walks up to the concession counter and Jay sees the bag of ice on Alex's right wrist. He also notices that the right wrist is swollen and very bruised, he then notices that Alex is crying. Paige and Jay look at each other and then look at Alex with worried looks on they face. Paige taps Alex on the left shoulder and Alex look up at Paige and then looks at Jay.

"Jay can I help you?"

"No, I just want to say hi Lexi and Paige and are you all right Lexi?"

"No, my right wrist is killing me!"

"Lexi, go talk to Meeri and see if she will let you off work and then go to the ER and have an X-ray of your wrist done."

"That sound like a good idea Paige."

"I will give you a ride if Meeri let you off work Lexi."

"Thanks Jay!"

Alex walks away from Paige and Jay, she then walks towards the ticket counter to talk to Meeri. A few minutes late Alex's walk up to Paige and Jay, Paige and Jay look at Alex who is still crying.

"What did Meeri say Lexi, I'm I giving you a ride to the ER?"

"She said that I can go, but I have to come back to finish my shift after wards, I go grab my backpack and then we can go."

"Ok."

Paige goes back to work and Alex goes to get her backpack from the locker room/break room. A few minutes later Jay and Alex leave the mall and at the same time the concession counter gets really busy. The next couple hours go by very fast and Paige is kept busy by the none stop flow of people coming up to the concession counter, which means that Paige does not even have time to worry about Alex. When Alex walks up to the concession counter three and a half hour after leaving the mall with Jay, Paige's notices that Alex has a black cast on her right wrist.

"What did the ER doctor said is wrong with your right wrist?"

"I have a fracture wrist and I will have to wear this cast for next four to six weeks."

"Can you take care of the next couple of order by your self Lexi, because I need to take a restroom break?"

"Sure."

Alex walks behind the concession counter on set her backpack on the ground. At the same time Paige start walking toward the ladies' restroom, wish that the shift would end because she tired, her foot hurts and had homework for Math, geography, science and English that she has to finish before going to bed. When Paige gets back from taking the restroom break, she goes right back to work and neither her nor Alex gets a break the rest of they shift. It is not two o'clock in the morning and both Paige and Alex is sitting on Paige's bedroom floor during their geography homework, Paige is wearing a pink night shirt and match pink night shorts and Alex is wearing a Degrassi sprit squad T-shirt and a matching workout short that Paige is letting her borrow for the night. Alex shut her geography textbook and workbook, she then puts her workbook and textbook back in her backpack. Alex then puts the rest of her textbooks, notebooks and pen into her backpack. Alex then zips up her backpack, then stand up. At the same time Paige looks up and see Alex walking toward her bedroom door with her backpack on her left shoulder.

"Do you finish your homework?"

"No."

"Then why did you put all you textbook, notebooks and homework away?"

"My wrist is killing me and I am exhaust Paige, because I have not been sleep well. I am going to head upstairs to the third floor and head to the bathroom, because I need to use the bathroom and then I am going to head into the guests' bedroom next to the bathroom and go to bed."

"Ok, I will see you in the morning Lexi good night."

"I will see you in the morning to and do not stays too much longer you need to get some sleep yourself, that way you and the baby stay health."

"I will go to sleep shortly Lexi."

Alex walks out of Paige's bedroom and close the door behind her. Alex turn to the left (if your back is to Paige's bedroom door) and heads up the staircase to the third floor and into a sitting room. Alex stop at the top of the stairs and looks to her left and sees a doorway to the unfinished attic space, she also see a open door across from the stairs that leads into the small guest bedroom that has pink wallpaper that has silver dots on it. Alex turns so her back is to the door of the unfinished attic space and walk past the smaller of the two guests' bedrooms. When she reaches the door to the second guests' bedroom she walks into the room and walk over to the bed and nightstand that are on the left if facing the bed and in addiction the iron headboard of the bed is up against the wall that across from the door. Alex turns on the lamp that on the nightstand and then set her backpack on the floor in front of the nightstand. She then walks out of the bedroom and walk through the last door that is on the right-hand side if you are facing the doors. A few minutes later Alex walks out of the bathroom and heads into the guest room that is between the smaller guest room on the left and the bathroom on the right (if facing the doors). A few minutes later Alex walks back into the guestroom that she going to be sleeping in and lift the bedspread up that is white with pink and red roses on it. Alex then tosses the bedspread toward the end of the bed, she then gets into bed and looks around the bedroom. She takes in the blue wallpaper that has pink rose on it, Alex pulls the bedspread up and then she turns the lamp off. She then lays her head onto the two pillows that are on the left-hand side of the bed if facing the bed and right-hand side if you are laying on your back on the bed and the pillowcases matching the bedspread. A few moments later Alex is asleep, but it is restless sleep. Alex is crying, tossing and turning all over the whole bed and not long after she gone to sleep Alex start having a nightmare. It the same nightmare that she has been having on and off for a long time now, Chad is in one of his bad moods and is beat up Emily up. Alex can't take any long and run between her mom and Chad and Chad start beating Alex up. Alex start screaming for help in her sleep. At the same time Paige, Dylan and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk's hears the screaming and all three of them jump out of their beds. Then the three of them run out of their bedrooms and upstairs to the third floor. Then the three of them run into the guest room that Alex is sleep in and Paige is the first to reach the bed and with her brother, mom and dad right behind her. Paige, Dylan and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk's sees that Alex is asleep and screaming and they realizes that she is having a nightmare, Dylan and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk's walk out of the guest room and head back downstairs to they bedrooms and at the same time Paige takes a sat on the edge of the bed. She then places her left hand onto Alex right shoulder and shake Alex shoulder.

"Lexi you need to wake up, you are having a nightmare!"

Alex's wake up with a start and she set up in the bed. Alex then starts looking around the room and sees Paige sitting on the edge of the bed. Alex also notices that Paige has a worry look on her face. At the same time Paige notice that Alex has tears running down her cheeks. Alex wipes the tear off with her left hand and then lays her head on Paige shoulder. Paige puts her arms around Alex and Paige then rub Alex back. Neither of them say anything, for a couple minute and when they do start to talk Alex is the first to speak.

"I did not mean to wake you up."

"You did not wake me up, because I was just getting into bed when you start screaming. But you did walk my mom, dad and brother up but I do not think they mind Lexi. They went back to their bedrooms, when they saw that you were just having a nightmare. Was it the same nightmare that you been having on and off the last few weeks?"

"Yes, I am going to go back to sleep but will you stay with me until I have gone to sleep?"

"Sure Lexi!"

Alex lay her head on the pillows and then she closes her eyes, but she can fall to sleep because her right wrist is killing her. Alex set back up and Paige sees that she is crying again. Paige also notice that Alex is hold her right wrist that in a black cast.

"Is your wrist bothering you?"

"Yes, can you get me some ibuprofen and a glass of water?"

"Do you want the ibuprofen that compare to Motrin or compare to Advil?"

"The Ibuprofen that is compare to Motrin."

"Sure, I will be back in a few minutes, Lexi."

"Thanks."

Paige stands up and then walks out of the guest room. A few minutes later Paige comes back into the guest room and hand Alex the ibuprofen, Alex puts the ibuprofen  
into her mouth then takes the glass of water from Paige. Alex takes a sip of the water then set the glass on the nightstands. Paige takes a sat on the edge of the bed and stay with Alex until she has gone to sleep. Then Paige hand to her bedroom and goes to bed.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Count down to baby arr

Chapter Fourteen: Count down to baby arrival starts!  
It is Saturday morning on the third of May 2003, Paige, Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk is sitting at the kitchen table and each of them are eating a bowl of apple and cinnamon oatmeal. Paige put her spoon in the bowl and then pick up her glass of Apple juice and takes a drink. At the same time Dylan picks up his empty bowl and spoon along with his empty glass and walks over to the kitchen sink and puts the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Mom, Dad and Paige I am off to hockey practice, I will see the three of you when I get home this afternoon."

"(parents and sister) Bye"

Dylan walks out of the kitchen, at the same time Mr. Michalchuk stands up and then picks up his spoon, bowl and glass and walk over to the kitchen sink and sets his dirty dishes into the sink. He then turns around and looks at his wife who is gathering up her and Paige dirty dishes.

"What are you and your mom planing on doing today Paige?"

"We are going to pick Lexi up and then the three of us are going shopping at the mall, so I and Lexi can buy some spring and summer clothing. Then we are going to go to Home depot and pick up the primer, paints, paint brushes and rollers."

"Have fun, I am going to head upstairs and start getting the spare bedroom on the second floor ready to paint (the bedroom door is across from the staircase and on the left-hand side of Paige's bedroom door if you are facing both of the bedroom doors and your back is to the staircase), so I will see both of you when you get home."

"Mom's I going to go get dress and then brush my tooth and comb my hair, then we can go."

"All right, I still need to get ready too. Let's meet out at the minivan in a half-hour!"

"That sound good to me mom, see you out at the van in half-hour."

Paige stands up and walks out of the kitchen and head to the staircase in the entry hall. Twenty-four minutes later Paige is walking downstairs wearing a denim skirt that has embroidery red, pink and purple rose around the hem and a purple empire waist tank top with spaghetti straps (they Paige brought the last time that Mrs. Michalchuk, Lexi and she went shopping together, the day she found out that she was having a girl) and for shoes she is wearing a pair of glitter purple flip flops. When Paige reaches the front door, Mrs. Michalchuk is coming down the stairs, wearing a pair of light denim jean and pink v-neck T-shirt. Paige waits for her mom at the front door. Two minutes later Paige is setting in the passenger seat of the family minivan and Mrs. Michalchuk is driving to the apartment building that Alex and Emily Nunez and Chad Kent lives in. When Mrs. Michalchuk pull up in front of the apartment building Alex, Emily and Chad live in, Alex is all ready outside waiting from them, wearing black cargo pants, black wide straps tank top and black boots. When Paige mom stop the van in front of the building Alex open the slide door with her left hand, because she still has the black cast on her broken right waist. Alex gets into the back of the van and shuts the van door.

"Thanks for letting me come along Mrs. Michalchuk."

"You are welcome Alex."

Alex takes a seat in the first bucket seats and puts her seat belt on. Mrs. Michalchuk pulls out of the apartment building parking lot and start driving toward the mall. When they get to the mall Paige, Mrs. Michalchuk and Alex heads Fashion Bug. Once the three of them are at Fashion Bug Alex heads to the junior section and Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk goes to the junior plus section of the store.

"Paige's what do you need to buy today?"

"My pants and skirts are getting tight, but the empire waist tank top still fit, but I want to get a few more shirts, three pairs of shorts, a couple nightshirts from the sleepwear section at this store and maybe a couple sundresses mom."

"All right Paige."

Paige and her mom start looking at the sundresses in the dress section first. Paige finds a cotton empire waist sundress, which has a scoop neckline and the empire waist center has string ribbon detail. The sundress sleeves have a slight puff cap, Paige grabs one of these sundress in the color black, pink and lavender and in different sizes. Paige and her mom go over to the shirt section of the store. Paige grab an empire waist tank top with spaghetti straps in pink with purple rose and a second empire waist tank top that has spaghetti straps in white, with pink and purple butterflies. Paige then grabs a couple different Jeans short in light and dark denim, she grabs a couple different sizes to try on, along with khaki pants and black dress pants in a couple different sizes too. Then Paige goes over to the sleepwear section and start looking at the nightshirt. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to the junior section to see how Alex is doing.

"Have you found anything Alex?"

"Yes, I have found two pairs of Jeans shorts and light and navy wide straps tank tops, I am heading to the fitting room to make sure the tank top and jean short fit."

"All right, I will go see if Paige is ready to go try on her outfits?"

Mrs. Michalchuk finds Paige in the bra section looking at the bra's. Mrs. Michalchuk sees that Paige has added four nightshirts in the color pink, lavender, sky blue and black with silver stars on it to her pile of clothing on her left arm."

"I am going to get a couple bras too because mine bras' are get too small."

"That fine."

Paige grabs bras' in the pink, dark purple, lavender and white, in several different sizes and then she heads to the fitting room to try on the outfits. Mrs. Michalchuk goes with Paige to the fitting room and Paige pass the shorts, shirts, sundress and bra's that are too small or too large out to her mom.

"Mom before leave the mall to go to Home Depot can we go to the food court and get something to drink and then swing by the craft store because I want to look at the wall stencils because I am thinking about putting a tree, birds, owls and butterflies on the nursery walls?"

"Sure Paige!"

"Thanks Mom!"

"You are welcome!"

When Alex and Paige come out of the fitting room they head up to the check out counter to pay for they clothing and Mrs. Michalchuk takes the clothing that Paige is not buying because there are to small or to large back to the rack that the shorts, shirts, dress and bra's are from. A few minutes later Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk are in the mall food court and Paige and Alex is waiting in line in front of Juwanna Juice so Alex can strawberry and banana smoother and Paige and get a pineapple kiwi smoother and Mrs. Michalchuk is getting a large coffee from coffee green. A few minutes later Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk is walking around the mall again head to craft utopia (which is a craft store that is in the mall), as the three of them are walking to the craft store and all three of them are drinking they smoother's and coffee. At the craft store Paige buys stencils of a willow tree and owls. Then Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk leaves the mall and goes to Home depot, which is two blocks away from the mall. At home depot Paige chose the colors Pink Blossom for the top half of the bedroom walls and rosy lavender for the bottom half of the walls. For the tree trunk Paige chose the color yorkshire brown and for the leaf she chose new grass green. The color she chose for the owls she chose light brown and gray paint, they also buy primer, paint brushes and rollers. An hour later Alex is helping Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige primer the walls of the bedroom that is going to be Paige's unborn daughter bedroom when she is born. The four of them have just finish primer the bedroom walls when Dylan gets home from hockey practice, he hear his sister, mom, dad and Alex in the extra bedroom as he walks up the stairs to the second floor. When he gets upstairs he walks to his bedroom door and set his gym bag and hockey stick in his bedroom and then walk up to the door of the spare bedroom and looks into the room. Dylan sees his dad close the can of primer and his mom takes the print brushes from Paige and Alex. Dylan also sees cans of Pink Blossom and rosy lavender print and smaller cans of yorkshire brown, new grass green, light brown and gray setting on the hard wood floors that have been cover with a tarp.

"Paige I can't believe that there only two months and four days until the baby due?"

"I know Dylan and I am ready for my daughter to be born because I am tried of being pregnant. No matter what I wear it looks like I have an over inflate beach ball that could pop at any time under my shirt or dress."

"But you make a very beautiful pregnant teenage Paige."

"I have to agree with Lexi on that one sis!"

"Thanks Lexi and Dylan."

Paige, Alex, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walk out of the bedroom and the five of them head downstairs. Mrs. Michalchuk goes and clean the paint brush off and Mr. Michalchuk take the primer out to the garage. Dylan heads into the kitchen to get and snack and Alex and Paige go into the living room/sitting room.


	15. Chapter fifteen: Nesting

Chapter fifteen: Nesting  
The walls of the nursery have been painted a pink blossom on the top half of all the walls and a rosy lavender on the bottom half off all the walls of the bedroom. In addition a Willow tree has been painting on the far left-hand wall, which is across from the closet door ( that on the right-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door), the tree truck and branch are yorkshire brown and the leafs are new grass green and there are light brown and gray owls sitting on the branches of the willow tree, since May 10, 2003. It's now Friday, July 4, 2003. Paige's who is wearing a lavender sundress and she is in the baby room helping her mom and Brother finish set up the nursery. Dylan is setting the wooden crib that is paint white up against the wall on the left-hand side of the bedroom door (if your back to the door, right-hand side if looking at the bedroom door). At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk is setting the changing table up against the wall on the right hand-side (if your back to the bedroom door) and on the left-hand side of the closet door (if you are looking at the closet). Before that Mrs. Michalchuk set a rocking chair and ottoman beside the Willow tree and the owls that are painting on the wall on far left-hand side of the bedroom. Paige's is hanging up the baby girl dresses, skirts, nine dress pants, dress shirts in the closet. When she finishes hanging up all the clothing Paige walks across the room and she takes a seat on the rocking chair and puts her feet up on the ottoman, she then sets her hands on her stomach. Mrs. Michalchuk is now putting the bags of diapers and baby wipes on the shelf under the white changing table. At the same time Dylan start to putting a pink crib sheet that has owls on it onto the crib mattress. A couple minutes later Mrs. Michalchuk has finish stocking the changing table and is now helping Dylan put the pink crib separate bumpers that have owls on them and crib skirt that match the crib separate bumpers onto the crib.

"How are you hold up Paige?"

"I am hold up fine, but my feet are killing me and I am tired. In addition I help that I have the baby on my due date tomorrow, because I am so tired of being pregnant."

"We almost have the nursery set up Dylan and I just have to bring the dresser up and I can put the onies, shorts, jeans, T-shirts and socks in the dressers. Do you still want the dresser under the windows (which is on the wall across from the bedroom door and the windows look out onto the yard that is on the left-hand side of the house and the front of the house)?"

"Yes mom and that sounds like a great Idea, I am going to take a nap, dad can set the portable bassinet that Jimmy and his mom get me (also has a toy box base, the wood part is paint white and the fabric part including the pad is pink) in my bedroom this evening!"

"All right Paige!"

"Also I want the baby bouncer set up in the living room/sitting room and the baby swing set up in the basement!"

"Ok, I will bring the baby bouncer up from the basement and put the bouncer in the living room/sitting room and the swing is already in the basement."

"That right I forget that we left the bouncer and swing in the basement and thank you for bringing the bouncer up to the living room/sitting room and for helping me set up the rest of the nursery today."

"You are welcome."

Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan stop working and look at Paige, at the same time Paige slowly stands up from the rocking chair, that she is sitting in and then Paige slowly walks out of the nursery rubbing her back. Once Paige is out of the nursery Dylan and Mrs. Michalchuk gets back to work. Later that day at 4:35 p.m., Paige is in her bedroom laying on her bed and she is slowly waking up from taking a nap and at the same time the door bell rings. Dylan who is in the dinning room set the table, walks out of the dinning room and answers the front door. When Dylan open up the door he sees Alex standing on the front porch. Dylan lets Alex into the house, once Alex is in the house Dylan shut and locks the front door.

"Paige is upstairs in her bedroom, she been taking a nap all afternoon. But you can go upstairs and wake her up, because dinner going to be ready soon."

"Thank you for let me know, Dylan and I will wake her up, if she is still asleep."

Alex walks into the entry hall, which is on the right-hand side (if your back is to the front door) and walks over to the staircase, she then heads upstairs to the second floor. Once she in the hallway of the second floor she walks across the hallway and up to the open door of the nursery and looks into the room to see the crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair and the ottoman have been put into the nursery and that the nursery is now ready for when the baby come home from the hospital, the last time she was over the room had been painted, but was still empty. Alex turns away from the nursery and walks up to Paige's close bedroom door and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Alex"

"Come on in Lexi!"

Alex opens up Paige's bedroom door and walks into the room, she sees that Paige laying on her bed on her right side. Alex walks over to Paige bed and takes a set on the edge of the bed, then she looks at her girl friend.

"I brought your paycheck Paige."

"Thanks Lexi."

"And Meeri says to call and let her know when the baby is born so she knows when you had the baby and so you can tell her how long your obgyn wants you to take off work."

"Ok I will Lexi and thanks for let me know."

At the same time Alex pulls an envelope that has been folded out of the left-hand pocket of her khaki cargo pants and unfolds the envelope that Paige paychecks in and then she hands the envelope to Paige. Paige takes the envelope from Alex and sets the envelope on the nightstand that on the right-hand side of the bed (if laying on the bed) and notices that Alex is wearing khaki cargo pants, her brown short sleeve unfirm shirt that has yellow strips on the sleeves unzipped so you can see the white tank top with wide straps that is under the uniform shirt. At the same time Alex notice that Paige is wearing a lavender sundress. Paige set up in her bed, then puts her hands on her stomach and also looks down at her stomach.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good I guess, but I need to use the bathroom."

"All right."

Paige stand up and start walking to her bedroom door, as Paige is walking out of her bedroom Alex notices that Paige belly has dropped (meaning that the baby is sitting lower in the pelvis now, then before) and also notices that Paige is holding her back as she walks out of the bedroom and across the hallway to the bathroom. A few minutes later Paige walks out of the bathroom and at the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks into the entry hall and up to the staircase.

"(Yelling) Alex and Paige it is time for dinner come downstair and into the dinning room."

"Ok mom, we will be down shortly."

"That is fine."

Alex stands up and walks out of Paige bedroom and walk over to Paige who is standing in the hallway. A moment later Paige and Alex starts walking down the staircase and Alex notice that Paige is having a hard time walking and Paige is holding her stomach.

"Paige is every thing all right, because it looks like you are having a hard time walking and are holding your stomach?"

"I been having a hard time walking the last couple weeks and I'm not sure if everything is fine or not, I am having a lot of pressure on my pelvis and my stomach feels really hard and not soft like my stomach normally does."

"Do you think that you are in labor?"

"I am not sure, Lexi!"

Paige and Alex stop talking and Alex wraps her left arm around Paige waist and help her girl friend walk the rest of the way down the stairs and into the dinning room. Once in the dinning room Paige take a sat in the first chair on the right-hand side of the table (if you are looking at the table and your back to dinning room door), Alex takes a sat in the chair that is on Paige right-hand side and Dylan left-hand side, Mr. Michalchuk is sitting across from Dylan and Mrs. Michalchuk is sitting across from Alex. Mrs. Michalchuk can tell something is bothering her daughter.

"Paige is everything all right?"

"I am not sure, I am having a lot of pressure on my pelvis and my stomach feels really hard and not soft like my stomach normally does!"

"It is normal to feel a lot of pressure on your pelvis in this stage of the pregnancy Paige and stomach feeling hard could be a sign that labor is going to start soon or has started. Have you lost your mucus plug, has your water break or have you been having any contractions, Paige?"

"I am not sure if I lost my mucus plug and no my water has not break yet and I do not think that I having contractions mom."

"Then you are probably not in labor Paige, but in a couple hours give me an update on how you are feeling."

"Ok, mom!"

"Can we eat dinning now mom?"

"Sure Dylan."

Mr. Michalchuk pick up the plate of shake and bake chicken wings and breasts and he puts four wings onto his plate and then he passes the plate of shake and bake chicken wings and breast to his wife. Then Mr. Michalchuk pick up the large bowl of mash potato's and puts some on his plate. By now Paige is putting two small shake and bake chicken breasts onto her plate, she then passes the plate of shake and bake chicken wings and breast to Alex and then takes the bowl of mash potato's from her mom. A few moments later everyone has food on they plates and have starts to eat. During the meal Paige is quiet and hardly touches her food, she eats one of the shake and bake chicken breast and a couple bites of mash potato's and does not have dessert, which is apple pie but stay at the table and wait for Alex to finish her piece of apple pie. Five minutes later Paige and Alex walk out of the dinning room and walks upstairs to the second floor and then walks into Paige's bedroom. Once in her bedroom Paige walks over to her bed and lays down on her bed. Alex takes a sit on the end of Paige bed and looks at her girl friend and sees that she is resting her hand on her stomach and has her eyes shut.

"Paige's do you want me to go home, because it looks like you are not feeling good and you also look tired?"

"No, do not leave Lexi, this could be the last night we get to spent together without me having to take care of my daughter!"

"Ok Paige I will start for a few more hours, but then I am going to leave because you need to get your rest."

"Ok, but I wish that you would start over here tonight!"

"I can't because I have to open up the movie theater tomorrow, so I need to get a good night sleep to!"

"But you are wearing your uniform, so you could stay here tonight!"

"No Paige, I think that it is best that I go home tonight."

"Fine, if I go into labor do you want me to call you and let you know Lexi?"

"Yes."

Both Alex and Paige yawn at the same time and then the two girls start laughing. Then Paige reaches down to the nightstand on the right side of bed (if lay on bed) and she open the drawer then pulls a deck of cards out. Paige close the drawer and then her and Alex plays cards for a hour and the end of a hour Alex looks at Paige alarm clock and start yawing.

"Paige I am going leave now, because I am tired.

"No stay a little longer Lexi!"

No, I closed the theater yesterday and then open up the theater this morning, then had to work the afternoon shift because both of the twins call in sick to work and I am exhaust and want to go home and crawl into bed and sleep until my alarm clock go off in the morning."

"Ok, I am tired too, will you let my mom know that I am going to bed on you way out?"

"Sure Paige."

"Will you close the door on your way out?"

"Yes Paige."

Alex stands up and walks out of Paige bedroom, shut the door behind her. She then head downstairs to let Paige mom know that Paige is going to bed and to leave. At the same time Paige is changing into her black nightshirt that has silver stars on it. When she finish changing Paige walks out of her bedroom and walks into the bathroom, so she can brush her tooth and use the bathroom. A few minutes later Paige walks back into her bedroom, shut the door behind her. She walks over to her bed and then takes a sat on the bed. She lay down on her bed then pulls the covers up. A few moments later she is laying on her right side sound asleep. Paige sleep soundly until midnight, but then she gets waken up by a snapping pain in her abdominal. Paige sits up in bed and looks at her alarm clock and sees that it is midnight. When the pain stop thirty second later Paige lays back down and falls fall back to sleep for thirty minutes, but then she gets wakening back up with another stabbing pain in her abdominal, when the pain stops thirty second later Paige turns her head and looks at her alarm clock and sees that it is 12:31 a.m. Paige gets out of bed and walks to her bedroom, but stops walking when feel a pop and then feels a gush of warm fluid running down her legs. Paige reaches out and opens her bedroom door, then looks down at her bedroom floor at the spot that her water break and sees a hug puddler on the floor.

"(Yelling) Mom, Dad and Dylan I'm in labor, my water has just break and my contractions are thirty minutes apart!"

Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk wakes up to Paige scramming and jumps out of bed. Then Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk runs out of they bedrooms and to Paige's bedroom door and sees Paige lean against the door frame holding her stomach, they also see that Paige has put a towel on the floor a few feet from her bedroom door where her water break.

"Paige what were you screaming a moment ago, can you repent it for your dad, Dylan and me again?"

"I said that I'm in labor, my water has just break and my contractions are thirty minutes apart!"

"Ok, have you pack a bag for the hospital yet?"

"Yes two days ago, it the pink gym bag at the end of my bed."

"Dylan grabs the gym bag!"

"Yes mom!"

"Jeff go start the van and I will help Paige downstairs and outside to van."

"Sure Rose see you, Paige and Dylan a few minutes."

Mr. Michalchuk runs to the master bedroom to get his keys and wallet and at the same time Dylan is grabbing Paige's gym bag of her bedroom floor. Paige puts on a pair of black flip flops and then Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan help Paige out of her bedroom and then downstairs to the front door. After Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan have put their shoes on they help Paige out of the house and to the minivan. A few moments later all four of them are in the van and Mr. Michalchuk is driving to Riverdale Hospital.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The baby is coming!

Chapter Sixteen: The baby is coming!  
Dylan, Paige and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk has now been at Riverdale Hospital for a half hour and Paige is laying on a bed in exam room number four of OB Triage of the Labor and Delivery unit on the fourth floor of Riverdale Hospital, she has been examined by Dr. David Pitt and a nurse has hooked up a Fetal Monitor to Paige to monitor the baby heartbeat and Paige contractions. Dr. David Pitt and the nurse have left the room, the nurse to check on another woman that in labor in the next exam room and doctor Pitt to call Dr. Penbrook. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk are pace the room and Dylan is setting in the chair next to the bed, he looks down at his little sister who is laying in the hospital bed wearing a white hospital gown. Dylan notices that his sister is crying and looks at the fetal monitor that is motioning Paige's contraction and the baby heartbeat and notices that she is having a contraction. Dylan takes a hold of Paige right hand and she starts to squeezes her brother hand, at the same time there is a knock on the exam room door and Dr. David Pitt open up the door. The doctor walks into the room and up to the end of the hospital bed.

"Paige I have talk to Dr. Penbrook and I have let her know that you are two centimeters dilate and that your water has break and we both agree that since your water has broken that you are to be admitted to the Labor and Delivery unit. Once you are settled into a hospital room a nurse is going to put an IV into your left hand to start you on Pitocin to speed up you labor and get the contractions stronger and closer together. The nurse will then hook you back up to a fetal motioning, so we can keep track of the baby heartbeat and your contractions."

"I do not want Pitocin because I want a natural deliver!"

"I know that, but since your water has broken the risk of infection to you and the baby goes up after twenty-four hours, so when need to help speed you labor along."

"Ok, will Dr. Penbrook get her in time to deliver the baby?"

"Yes."

At the same time a nurse comes into the exam room, pushing a wheelchair. The nurse pushes the wheelchair over to the bed. Paige notice that the nurse has waist length blood hair pull into a pony tail and that she has amber color eyes. Paige also notice that the nurse is five feet six inch tell and wearing purple hospital scrubs. The nurse then unhooks the Fetal Monitor and at the same time starts to speck.

"I am Nurse Wieber and I will be your Labor and deliver nurse until eight o'clock in the morning and then another nurse will take over."

"Ok."

Once the fetal monitor is unhooked Nurse Wieber helps Paige out of bed and into the wheelchair. Then all five of them leave the exam room and head toward the labor and deliver hospital rooms, which are on the other side of the fourth floor. It has now been two hours since Paige has been moved into a hospital room and had an IV of Pitocin started, her contractions are now every fifteen minutes and she in now four and half centimeters dilate. Paige has also giving up on having a natural deliver and has taken some pain medicine, so she can get some sleep. Before fallen to sleep Paige notices that three and half of the hospital room walls are painted white and half of the wall across from the hospital room door is painted lavender that is the wall the window is on and the window is on the white half of the wall (which is on the right half of the wall if your back is to the hospital room door). In addition the window looks onto the hospital court yard. Meanwhile, Dylan is out in the hallway calling family members and Paige's friends and leaving messages on their answering machines and voice mails of their cellphone to let them know Paige is in labor and at Riverdale Hospital on the fourth floor in room 410. Mr. Michalchuk is pace his daughters' hospital room, he stops pace and looks at his daughter who is asleep in the hospital bed, which head board is up against the right-hand wall (if your back is to the door of the hospital room). He then looks at his wife who is asleep on the couch that is up against the wall across for the door of the hospital room and the right arm of the couch is next to the window (if your back is to the hospital room door). Mr. Michalchuk walks across the room and takes a sat in the chair that is next to the hospital bed on the left-hand side of the bed, the Fetal Monitor is on the right-hand side of the hospital bed (if you are standing at the end of the hospital bed and looking at the chair, bed and fetal monitor). Paige opens her eyes up and looks at her father who has just closed her eyes and at the same time she starts having a contraction. Paige taps her father on the shoulder and he opens up his eyes, then looks at his daughter.

"What do you need Paige?"

"I am having a contraction and it really hurts!"

Mr. Michalchuk takes his daughter right hand and she starts to squeezes her father hand, when the contraction stops thirty second later Paige's stops squeezes his hand. At the sometime Dr. Penbrook walks into Paige hospital room, Paige notice that Dr. Penbrook has her brown hair that is just past shoulder in length up in a pony tail and that she is wearing a pair of black dress pant and black blouse. At the same time Dr. Penbrook is walking up to the fetal monitor, the doctor sees that the baby heartbeat is good and that Paige has just finish having a contraction. Dr. Penbrook's takes a closer look at the printout of the heartbeat and the contractions and she sees that Paige's contraction are now every ten and half minute apart.

"I am going to check you now Paige to see how many centimeters dilate you are?"

"Ok."

Dr. Penbrook puts the leg holds up and then Paige puts her legs up in the leg holds, at the same time Dr. Penbrook puts on a pair of medical gloves. A few minutes later Dr. Penbrook has finish check Paige, who is taking her legs off the leg holders as Dr. Penbrook is taking off the medical gloves. Dr. Penbrook then puts the leg holders down.

"How far dilate am I?"

"You are six centimeters dilate Paige."

"I am having another contraction and it has only been five minutes since the last contraction."

"You are now in active labor Paige, the contractions are going to get closer together and stronger."

"How much longer I am I going to be in labor for?"

"Anywhere from five and half hours to seven but maybe longer seeing that this is your first baby Paige."

"I hope it goes fast because I'm tried of being in labor."

"Try to get some more rest and a Nurse Wieber will come in to check on you in a hour."

"Ok, but can I get an epidural?"

"Sure, I will let the anesthesiologist know."

"Thanks."

Dr. Penbrook walk out of Paige hospital room and shut the door behind her. A few minutes later Nurse Wieber and the anesthesiologist, who looks like the actor that plays Luka Kovac on the tv show ER comes into Paige hospital room. Once in the room Nurse Wieber start to get the supply for the epidural ready and the anesthesiologist walks up to Paige hospital bed.

"Hello Paige I am anesthesiologist Nikola Ivanovic, I hear that you want an epidural."

"Yes."

"I need you to set up and put your legs over the edge of the bed a lean forward for me."

"Ok."

Paige set up and puts her legs over the bed, then leans forward. At the same time anesthesiologist puts on a pair of medical gloves. The nurse cleans Paige back where the anesthesiologist is going to put the epidural. Once Paige back is clean off the anesthesiologist puts the epidural in, the nurse then helps Paige lay back onto the bed and then starts the anesthesiologist starts the medication.

"The medication should start to work short."  
"All right anesthesiologist Nikola Ivanovic."

The nurse stays in the room to check the fetal monitor to check the baby heartbeat and make sure the baby is handle the epidural. At the same time anesthesiologist leaves the room and Paige start to have another contraction. Four contractions later the epidural has start to work and Paige lays her head down on the pillow, then Paige closes her eyes. Paige falls to sleep right away and she is able sleep through the contractions until six o'clock in the morning and then she wakes up and sees that her mom and brother are sitting on the couch and dad is still sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Paige you are awake, how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling a lot of pressure and think that it might be time to push."

"I will go find the nurse and doctor."

"Thanks dad."

Mr. Michalchuk stands up and walks out of the hospital room to go found Dr. Penbrook and the nurse. A few minutes later Mr. Michalchuk and a nurse comes into Paige hospital room. Paige notices that the nurse has shoulder length dark brown and brown eyes. Paige also notice that the nurse is wear pink hospital scrubs and is five feet eight inch tall. At the same time the nurse puts the leg holders up.  
"Hello Paige I am Nurse Smith and I will be your nurse this morning. I am going to check you and see if you are ten centimeters dilate."

Paige puts her legs into the leg holders and then the nurse checks paige to see how far dilate she is. A minute later the nurse looks up and Paige with a hug smile on her face.

"You are ready to push Paige, I am going to go let Dr. Penbrook know and when I come back we will get start pushing."

"OK."

A minute and half later Nurse Smith comes back into the hospital and walks up to the fetal monitor. At the same time Paige starts to have a contraction and Dr. Penbrook walks into the hospital room.

"Paige I want you to start pushing and push to a count of ten."

"Sure Dr. Penbrook."

Paige starts to push and Mrs. Michalchuk counts to ten for Paige. When Mrs. Michalchuk reaches ten Paige stops pushing and rest to the next contraction start. Paige has now been push for an hour and a half when Dr. Penbrook looks up and smiles at Paige.

"The head is out and there is a thin amount of blonde hair on the head. I need you to give me another good push, so we can get the shoulders out."

"All right."

Paige starts pushing again and five minutes later at 7:35 a.m. Paige daughter is born. Once the doctor has suction out the mouth and nose then the nurse set the baby girl on Paige's belly and the baby is screaming at the top of her lungs as Dr. Penbrook cuts the umbilical cord. Once the umbilical cord is cut, Nurse Smith's take the baby long enough to take the baby feet prints and hand prints. Nurse Smith then clean of the baby girl hand and feet. She then weighs and measures the baby. Then Nurse Smith then put a diaper on the baby then she wraps the baby girl in a blanket and puts a pink newborn cap onto the baby head. Nurse Smith then walks over to the hospital bed and hands Paige her daughter. Meanwhile, Dr. Penbrook is delivering the placenta.

"Paige your daughter is 20.35 inches long and she weighs is 6.8 pounds. I need to know what you going to call your daughter?"

"Her name is Bethany Rose Michalchuk."

"That is a lovely name, I going to leave now and I postpartum nurse will be in shortly to take over care for you and the Bethany."

"All right Nurse Smith."

Nurse Smith leaves the room, at the same time the baby opens her eyes and Paige sees that her daughter has green eyes just like she does. By now the placenta is delivering, Dr. Penbrook takes her gloves off takes off the leg holder down and raises the end of the bed back up.

"She does not look anything like Dean and I'm so glad about that."

"She looks just like you did as a baby Paige."

"You have a beautiful daughter Paige!"

"Thanks Dr. Penbrook."

"I am going to go in the hell and start calling and letting everyone know that Bethany Rose Michalchuk was born at 7:35 a.m. and that she is 20.35 inches long and she weighs is 6.8 pounds."

"Thanks Dylan."

Dylan stands up from the couch and grabs his cellphone and then walks into the hallway shut the door behind him. Dr. Penbrook walks over to the right side of the hospital bed and turns off the fetal monitor, she then unhooks the fetal monitor and take the monitor off of Paige. Once she put the fetal monitor transducer probes away, Dr. Penbrook look at Paige and then looks down at the baby in Paige arms.

"Paige you did a great job, you handle the labor and deliver like this was your second or third children and you were a gown adult Paige."

"Thanks Dr. Penbrook."

"I am going to leave now to let you and your family to get to know Bethany."

"All right."

Dr. Penbrook walks out of Paige hospital room shut the door behind her. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door and the door opens, then a nurse with long red hair, brown eyes, who is five feet nine inches tall and she is wearing launder hospital scrubs with blue and pink babies' feet prints on the hospital scrubs. The nurse walks into the hospital room and then walks over to the hospital bed.

"Hello Paige I am Nurse Rosenberg and I am going to be your postpartum nurse today."

"Hi."

"Paige are you planing on breast feeding Bethany or are you going to be feed her infant formula?"

"I am going to use infant formula."

"That fine, I will go make Bethany a bottle."

"Ok."

Nurse Rosenberg walks out of Paige hospital room to go make Bethany his first bottle of infant formula. A few minutes later the nurse comes back into the hospital room with a five-oz pink baby bottle in her left hand. Nurse Rosenberg hand the bottle to Paige, who just looks up at Nurse Rosenberg.

"Just put the nipple of the bottle into Bethany mouth and she will start to suck on the nipple and she drink two ounces I will show you how to burp Bethany."

"Ok."

Paige puts the nipple of the bottle into her daughter mouth and Bethany start to suck on the nipple of the bottle right away. When Bethany has drink two ounce of the formula the nurse takes Bethany from Paige and show Paige how to burp the baby, she then hand Bethany back to Paige and let Paige try and bump her, Bethany burp for Paige on her first try. Paige puts the bottle nipple back into Bethany mouth and a few minutes later Bethany has finish the bottle. The nurse take the empty bottle from Paige and then Paige burp Bethany. Five minutes later the nurse show Paige how to change Bethany diaper and then Bethany and Paige takes a nap, as Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan head down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Two-week-old

Chapter Seventeen: Two-week-old  
It is now Saturday, July 19, 2003 and its 12 o'clock in the afternoon. It has also been two weeks since Paige daughter Bethany was born at 7:35 in the morning on July 5, 2003! Paige has spent the last two weeks taking care of her Bethany and Paige has not seen Alex since the night before she gave birth to Bethany, but Hazel, Ashley, Terri, Sean, Emma, Manny, Jimmy, Macro, Spinner, Jay and Ellie have come over to visit the baby and Paige several times now! Bethany's is wearing a purple oneise and jeans short and she is asleep in the baby bouncer, which is set on the sitting room/living room floor on the right-hand side of the coffee table (if sitting on the couch). Paige (who is wearing a lavender sundress that has a scoop neckline and empire waist with a center string ribbon detail in addition the sundress sleeves has slight puff cap short sleeves. Paige is wearing the sundress, because she hasn't lost the pregnancy wight yet and her pre-pregnancy clothing doesn't fit her yet). Paige is sitting on the couch folding clean baby clothing and she is set the folding clothing onto the coffee table. Paige stops folding the clothing and looks down at her sleeping daughter. When she looks up Paige see Alex stand in the sitting room/living room doorway. Paige notices that Alex is wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a black v-neck short sleeve shirt and a pair of white socks. Paige also notices that Alex is looking at Bethany. But Paige does not notice the hospital bracelet on Alex's right wrist or the cotton ball with a brown band-aid over the cotton ball that is at the base of the left wrist and hand.

"How did you get into the house?"

"Your brother let me into the house, he pull into the driveway as I was walking up to the front door of the house. Dylan asks me to tell you that he will come downstairs and spent sometime with you and Bethany after he take a shower, because he is sweat and dirty from hockey practice."

"Oh and thanks for letting me know what Dylan say."

Paige goes back to folding baby clothing and Alex goes back to looking at Bethany who is still asleep in the baby bouncer and neither Paige nor Alex says anything for a couple minutes. Alex is able to tell that Paige is mad about something, but is not sure what she is mad about and since Paige will not say anything Alex decided to break the silent.

"Ellie was right Bethany looks like you Paige, your daughter is beautiful!"

"Thanks, you sew Ellie but did not come to see me or meet Bethany and Bethany is now two weeks old! Where have you been the last two weeks, because you haven't called me or come to see me or Bethany? I thought that you would have come to see me and Bethany at the hospital when Dylan left the message on your cellphone voice mail that I was in labor and then the massage that said that Bethany was born at 7:35 in the morning on July 5, 2003 and that she is 20.35 inches long and weighs 6.8 pounds!"

"I only talk to Ellie this morning when she called my cellphone and when I get home from your house on Friday, July fourth, my mom and Chad were waiting outside the apartment building for me. They walked up to me and told me that my great-grandmother (my mom grandmother) had passed away and they we had to go to Ajax, Ontario for a week, which result in a fight between me and Chad, because I do not want to go because I was tired and had to work all week and it felt like I was coming down with something but Chad and my mom told me I had to go. They made me head inside to pack a bag, in the end I was only home long enough to pack a gym bag of clothing and to leave a message on the answering machine of Meeri's office phone to let her know that I could not make it into work from July fifth through July thirteen because I was going to be in Ajax, Ontario because of a death in the family!"

"But you could have come over on the fourteenth, why did it take you until today to come over and see Bethany and me?"

"Because we did not get home until this morning Paige!"

"Why did you end up staying so long in Ajax?"

"Do you remember when I told you that Chad and I had a fight because I do not want to go because I was tired, had to work all week and it felt like I was coming down with something?"

"Yeah, but why would that make you stay an extra week Lexi?"

"That was cause by two things, first it took longer to clean my great-grandmother house and to go through all her clothing, personal items, collectable items and household items and everything else in her house and too decided who was going to get what because she did not write a will out and my mom, aunt and uncles and my grandmother could not put the house up for sale until it was clean. The second reason is I ended up being admitted into Ajax's community hospital."

"Are you contagious and why were you admitted to the hospital?"

"No, I have been on IV antibiotic to prevent any infections for a week and four days now and I am still on oral antibiotic for six more days, so you and Bethany can catch anything from me because I am not contagious I would not have come over if I was contagious. And the story could take a while to tell you, so can I come into the living room and take a sat on the love seat?"

"Sure."

Paige watching Alex's walk slowly into the sitting room/living room and slowly walk over to the love seat. As Alex's is carefully taking a sat on the love seat, Paige notices the hospital bracelet on Alex right wrist and the cotton ball with a brown band-aid over the cotton ball that is at the base of Alex left wrist and hand. Paige then notices that Alex can't get comfortable sitting on the love seat.

"You can lay down if that would be more comfortable Lexi!"

"Thanks."

Alex lays down on the love seat and puts her head down on the left arm of the love seat (if you are standing in front of the love seat and looking down at the love seat) and then Alex puts her feet on the right arms of the love seat. At the same time Bethany wake up and start crying at the top of her lungs, which make Alex jump and grab her right side. Paige takes Bethany out of the baby bouncer and she stops crying.

"So why did you end up in Ajax's community hospital, Lexi?"

"Do you want me to just tell about the day I was admitted or start from the begin on the fifth of July?"

"Please started with the fifth of July and tell me the whole story!"

"Ok Paige, but before I start I thirsy can I go to the kitchen and get a bottle of water?"

"I go get you a bottle of water Lexi and do you want anything to eat?"

"No."

"Ok, I will be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

You are welcome."

Paige stands up, still holding her daughter and walks out of the sitting room/living room. Paige then head into the kitchen, a few moments later Paige and Bethany walks back into the sitting room/living room and hands the bottle of water to Lexi. Alex takes the bottle of water from Paige and takes the cap off the bottle. Alex takes a drink of water and then set the bottle of water on the coffee table, at the same time Paige set back down on the couch. Alex looks over at Paige and Bethany and takes a deep breath.

"So what happened to you the last two-weeks, Lexi?"

"I wake up on Saturday, July fifth with a lower grade fever of 37.2C (99.0F) in addition I had no appetite and I had a swollen abdomen. So my mom and Chad let me stay at my aunt Kathy house while my mom, Chad, aunt Kathy, uncle Mark's (Kathy's husband) along with my uncle Edward and his girl friend Ann went to the funeral home to make argument for the funeral. I went back to bed and spent the day sleeping. When I wake up on Sunday, I notice that my abdomen was still swollen and tender to the touch. The first thing I did was go into the bathroom and take my temperature, to see if the fever I was running had gone up and found that I now had a fever of 37.5 C (99.5F). I then went downstairs and to the kitchen and made myself ate breakfast despite not having an appetite, because I did not eat anything on Saturday. I was just finish eating breakfast when my mom and Chad come into the kitchen and told me I had to go to my great-grandmother house to help start cleaning the house and help my grandmother, mom and aunt pick out an outfit for my great-grandmother to be lays to rest in. I told my mom that I still had a fever and did not feel well, but she made me go to my great-grandmother house anywise."

At the same time Bethany starts crying, Alex stop talking and Paige stand up and start rocking Bethany, but she does not stop crying. Alex looks at Paige and Bethany and sees Bethany is now kicking her feet and waving both fists in the air.

"I need to go make Bethany a bottle will you hold her, while I go into the kitchen and make the bottle?"

"Sure."

Paige walks over to the love seat and at the same time Alex's sit up a little on the love seat. Paige then hands Bethany to Alex and Alex takes the baby from Paige. Paige walks out of the sitting room/living room and head to the kitchen. Meanwhile in the sitting room/living room Alex looks down at the baby girl that is in her arms, who has stopped crying, kicking her feet and wave her fists and is now looking up at Alex. For the first time Alex notices that Bethany has green eyes just like her mother. Alex also notices the thin layer of blonde hair on the baby head and her blonde eyebrows and the typical flat nose, which newborn babies have. Alex then looks at the baby tiny ears, toes, hands and fingers. Paige walks back into the sitting room/living room a few minutes later and sees that her daughter has stop crying and is happy in Alex arms.

"I think Bethany like you Lexi. Do you want to feed her?"

"No you can feed her Paige and yes I think that Bethany like me."

Paige walks over to Alex and Bethany and takes her daughter from Alex. Paige puts the bottle nipple into Bethany's mouth, then walks over to the couch and takes a sat. At the same time Alex lays back down.

"What happened once you were at your great-grandmother house?"

"Once at my great-grandmother house, my mom had me go to the basement and start going through all the boxes that was being stored down in the basement. I spent the day throw out trash and put clothing, kitchen and household items that been in storage into piles that could be donate to charity and a pile of items that family member might want to have. By lunch time I just wanting to lie down and not eat anything because my stomach was upset, but my mom and Chad would not let me lay down and they made me eat a slice of meat lovers' pizza. After lunch I help my grandmother, aunt and mom pick out an outfit to lay my great-grandmother to rest in and then I went back to cleaning out the basement. By the time I get to bed on Sunday night I was exhausted and I felt like I been hit by a truck. I did not even take a shower or change into my nightshirt, I just went upstairs to my cousin Kara bedroom (who is going to Banting and taking summer classes, she was come home on Monday night to be home for the second day of viewing and the funeral on Wednesday afternoon), which is the room I was sleep in and walk over to the daybed that was under the window and across from Kara bed and lay down. A minute after I lay my head on the pillows I was asleep. At seven o'clock in the morning I wake up with a very intense urge to have a bowel movement. I jump out of bed and runs down the hallway to the bathroom thinking I hope I made it into the bathroom in time and I was also thinking I feel awful. In addition I was cold and I had a upset stomach. In addition I was achy all over and felt feverish. I just made it into the bathroom just in time and once in the bathroom I found out that I had diarrhea. When I finish using the bathroom thirty-eight minutes later, I went over to the bathroom sink and wash my hand, after I dry my hands off I look into the mirror that was on the front of the medicine cabinet door and seen that I look flush. Before leave the bathroom I take my temperature and found out that my fever had gone up to 38.4C (101.2F), which meant that I was now running a mild fever. Also before leaving the bathroom I unbutton the jeans I was wearing because they were too tight, I then look down at my abdomen and notice that it was still swollen and like the day before still tender to the touch. I then left the bathroom and head back to Kara's bedroom. Once in Kara's bedroom I change into my white nightshirt, which has a cookie with a bite out of the cookie on the front of the shirt and says one tough cookie and then I put on the black pant that has a drawstring waist, that come with the nightshirt. Since no one else was up yet I went back to bed, but I had only been lay down for ten minutes when I get the urge to have another bowel movement. I jumped out of bed and run to the bathroom, when I come out of the bathroom a half hour later my aunt, uncle, mom and Chad were waiting outside the bathroom door to use the bathroom. I start walking back to Kara's bedroom and Chad stops me and told me to get dress and go downstairs and get breakfast, because we would be clean my great-grandmother house until 12:3o p.m. and then come back to my aunt and uncle house to get ready for the viewing which start at four o'clock that evening and goes to ten o'clock that evening. I just look at Chad and then turn around and run back up to the bathroom door and start banging on the close door, when my aunt comes out of the bathroom I run into the bathroom before my uncle could go into the bathroom and shut the bathroom door in my uncle face."

"What did your uncle Mark say Lexi?"

"He said Lexi's it is my turn to use the bathroom! I said sorry but I am sick and have diarrhea, my uncle then told me that he could wait. When I walk out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, my uncle went into the bathroom and I went back to Kara's bedroom and lay back down on the daybed. At the same time my mom walked into Kara's bedroom and walk over to the daybed. My mom then sits down on the edge of the daybed and put her right hand on my forehead. She then asks me if I had taken my temperature? I told her that I have taken my temperature and that I am running a fever of 38.4C (101.2F). I also told her that my abdomen was swollen and tender to the touch and in addition I told her that I had an upset stomach and was tired and achy all over."

"What did Emily say?"

"She told me that I did not have to go to my great-grandmother to clean the house and that I could stay at my aunt and uncle house and that she would stay at her sister and her brothers' in-law house to keep an eye on me. My mom then says that I still had to go to my great-grandmother viewing that evening and the following evening and the funeral on Wednesday afternoon. Then my mom stands up from the daybed and walk out of the bedroom, shut the bedroom door behind her. I went to sleep right away but was only asleep for an hour, when I wake up and run back to the bathroom. I spent most of the morning in the bathroom and only got about a total of an hour of sleep that morning. When I was coming out of the bathroom at eleven thirty my mom was standing outside the bathroom door, she told me to come downstairs and to have a sat at the kitchen table because she made me some mashed potatoes to eat. I told her that I was not hunger and that my stomach was to upset to eat, but she told me to come eat some mashed potatoes anywise seen that I have not eat since lunch the day before and that could be the reason I was so tired and why my stomach could be so upset. So I went downstairs and head to the kitchen to eat the mashed potatoes. I had just finish eat the bowl of mashed potatoes and drinking a glass of apple juice at ten after twelve in the afternoon when my aunt, uncle and Chad walk into the kitchen and my aunt Kathy set a bottle of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength Liquid and a box that had a bottle of pepto-bismol easy to swallow caplets and my aunt told me that my mom called her and I her to pick you up some Pepto-bismol. She then told me that she gets me the bottle of liquid maximum to use when I was at her house and a bottle of pepto-bismol easy to swallow caplets that I could put in my backpack purse and take with you to the funeral home. I told her thanks and open up the bottle of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength Liquid and took the medicine cup off the top and then pour thirty ML into the medicine cup and take the Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength Liquid. Then I went upstair and put on a pair of black dress pant and a white blouse. Then I went into the bathroom and used the bathroom, after washing my hand I brushed my tooth. Then I did my hair and before leave the bathroom I use the bathroom again. Once I finish in the bathroom, I walks into the hallway and went to the room I was sleep in and grab my backpack purse out of Kara's bedroom. Then I head downstair and once downstairs I went into the kitchen and open up the box that had the bottle of pepto-bismol easy to swallow caplets in it. I take the bottle out of the box and then I put the bottle into to my backpack purse. I walk out of the kitchen and walk into the living room and lie down on the couch until it was time to leave the house at one thirty in the afternoon, because the funeral home director wanted my mom, me, Chad, grandmother, aunt and uncles there two hours before the viewing start to go over everything and for us to have some time alone with my great-grandmother before everyone gets there."

"How did the viewing go and did you make it through the viewing without getting sick to your stomach?"

"I guess the first night of viewing went good, I am not really sure though. Once we get to the funeral home and into viewing room four, which was the viewing room my great-grandmother was in, I walk over to a couch that was in the back of the viewing room and lay down on the couch. Then I close my eyes because the ride to the funeral home made me really nauseate. I end up spending most of the five hours in the ladies' restroom and taken pepto-bismol easy to swallow caplets every hour on the hour, it helped with the nauseous, but did not start to have an effect on the diarrhea until after the eight doses, which was after I was back at my aunt and uncle house. By the time the viewing was over I was exhausted and ready for bed, but once I get back to my aunt and uncle house I deiced to take a warm shower thinking that it would help me feel better and warm me up because I was frozen cold. When I finished my shower and put the nightshirt and black PJ pants that I wear that morning back on, I brush my tooth and comb my hair. Then I left the bathroom and I went downstairs and got the bottle of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength Liquid and medicine cups from the kitchen, then head back upstairs. By the time I walk up to Kara's bedroom door I had been home from the funeral home for an hour and when I walk through the bedroom door, I saw my cousin Kara sitting on her bed during homework for one of her summer classes."

"You take an hour and half showers?"

"No, I used the bathroom before I shower, then get out half way through the shower to use the bathroom again and then after my shower I used the bathroom again."

"What happened when you get back to your cousins' bedroom?"

But before Alex could say anything, Bethany who been done with the bottle for ten minutes starts crying and Alex and Paige smell a unpleasant smell coming from Bethany. Paige lays Bethany onto the couch and then Paige takes her daughters' jean short off and undoes the onies. Paige then checks her daughter diaper and sees that Bethany gone poop and that her diaper is also wet.

"I need to go change Bethany diaper."

"Ok, I finish telling why I ended up in the hospital after you change Bethany diaper."

Paige stands up and then pick up Bethany and pick up the jean short. Paige then walks out of the sitting room/living carrying Bethany and head upstair to Bethany's bedroom to changes Bethany diaper. A few minutes later Paige walks back into the sitting room/living room carrying Bethany who has gone to sleep. Paige put Bethany in the baby bouncer. Paige then takes a sat on the couch and starts folding clean baby clothing again.

"So what happened when you get back to your cousins' bedroom Lexi?"

"When I get into the bedroom, I walk over to the daybed and sat down on the bed. Then I set the medicine cup on the nightstand that next to the end of the daybed on the right-hand side if sitting on the day bed facing Kara bed) and open up the bottle of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength Liquid and pour thirty ML into the medicine cup set on the nightstand. Then put the cap back on the bottle of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength Liquid. I then set the bottle of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength Liquid onto the nightstand and pick up the medicine cup and take the Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength after I set the empty medicine cup on the nightstand, I ask Kara how long she was going to be home and she told me that she would be home for until Wednesday evening and that she would be drive back to Banting University after dinner at the church, which would be after the funeral service, because she can't miss two days of classes that would put her to far behind. When Kara finish talking I jump out of bed and run out of the bedroom and to the bathroom because I had an intense urge to have a bowel movement again. I walk out of the bathroom a half hour later with my arms wrapped around my stomach and I slowly walk down the hallway and then slowly walked into Kara's bedroom. When I walk into the bedroom Kara look up from her homework and look at me, she then watches me walk over to the daybed and lay down on the daybed. Kara then asks me how I was feeling? And I told Kara that I felt awful and had a fever, upset stomach, diarrhea, exhausted and was cold. Kara told me that she would go downstair and work on her homework so I could rest and I told Kara thank you. After my cousin left the bedroom, I lay down on the daybed and pulled the bedspread up. But I had not been laying down for long when I had to use the bathroom again, when I come out of the bathroom a half hour later, not only was I really nauseate again and still had diarrhea but I could not stop shivering, in addition my fever was up to 39.4C (102.9F) and I my bladder was bothering me because I only drink one glass of apple juice all day and I was still have stabbing pain on the lower right side of my abdomen. I walked over to the staircase and went downstairs, I then went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. I then walk into the living room to ask my aunt for some Tylenol to help reduce the fever, because it was up to 39.4C (102.9F) . My aunt told me to head upstairs to Kara's bedroom and lay down and she would bring me some Tylenol. I went back upstairs and set the bottle of water on the nightstand next to the bottle of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength. I then take the bedspread off the bed and wrap the bedspread over my shoulder, then I sit down on the daybed. The next thing I did was to grab the bottle of water off the nightstand and open the bottle of water up. At the same time my aunt walks into the bedroom and over to me. My aunt hands me the Tylenol and put the two pills into my mouth and then I take another sip of water. My aunt walks out of the bedroom and my aunt shut the bedroom door behind her. I slowly drink the bottle of water and when it has been an hour since my last dose of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength, I set the bottle of water on the nightstand and open up the bottle of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength and pour thirty ML of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength into the medicine cup and take the Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength. I then put the cap back onto the bottle of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength and take the last couple sip from the bottle of water. Then I jump up from the bed and run into the bathroom because I had the urge to have a bowel movement again. When I come out of the bathroom I went back to my cousins' bedroom and lay down on the daybed, then pull the bedspread up. I try to go to sleep but do not get to sleep until I had taken two more dose of Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength and then after a half hour the Pepto-Bismol Maximum Strength started to help me feel less nauseous and had started to control the diarrhea. I went to sleep a short time later, but it was a rough night because I was up several time to use the bathroom and was in pain must of the night.

"Lexi what happened on Tuesday?"

"In the morning my cousin told me that she heard me crying in my sleep all night and Tuesday was a lot like Monday I spent the morning in bed and then get up and went to the viewing in the evening, but by the time I get home Tuesday night I was in severe pain, very nauseous and the Pepto-Bismol had stop working. In addition the Pepto-Bismol was no longer helping the nauseous or control the diarrhea, I spent most of the night in the bathroom."

Alex stops talking because Bethany has started fussing, Paige looks down at her daughter and takes her out of the baby bouncer and Bethany stops fussing. Paige then gives Alex a worried look. But Alex does not start talking, so Paige starts the conversation back up.

"Lexi what happened on Wednesday?"

"By Wednesday morning by fever had gone up to 39.7C (103.5F). In addition my abdomen was so swollen that my PJ pants were too tight and my abdomen was feverish and when I press down on my abdomen I had rebound tenderness. Plus the smell of the German pancake that my aunt and grandmother were cooking for breakfast was making me very nauseous. When my aunt calls Kara and me down for breakfast and did not go down to the kitchen, which made Chad come upstair and into Kara's bedroom. Once Chad was in my cousins' bedroom he told me that I had to eat breakfast and then get ready for the funeral. I told Chad that I was to nauseous to eat anything, but he told me that I had to eat something. He then made me get out of bed and go downstairs and to the kitchen with him. Once in the kitchen I take a sat at the kitchen table and my aunt set a plate with a German pancake on it in front of me and my mom hand me a glass of apple juice. I made myself eat one pancake and drink the glass of apple juice, but would not let my aunt give me a second pancake or let my mom get me another glass of apple juice, because one pancake and one glass of juice were not set well in my stomach. Before I could get up from the kitchen table, my aunt put her right hand on my forehead and then she asks me if I had taken my temperature that morning, I said yes and that my fever had gone up to 39.7C (103.5F). She told me to take some more Pepto-Bismol and two Tylenol. Then my aunt went and she get me two Tylenol, when she get back to the kitchen I take the pills from her and pick up my empty glass, then I get from the table and walk over to the kitchen sink. I turn the water on and fill the glass half way. Then I take the pills. A few minutes later I head upstairs to get ready for the funeral, but none of the dress pants or the one black dress that I brought with me would not fit because my abdomen was so swollen. When Kara comes into her bedroom, she saw me laying on the daybed in my nightshirt with my arms wrapped around my stomach crying. She asks me why I was not getting ready for the funeral and I told her that none of my pants or the dress I brought fit because my abdomen was very swollen. Kara's who wears a dress size that is two or three-times large then my dress size, walks over to her closet. She then pulls out the three black dresses that were in her closet. Kara then walks over to the daybed and show me each of the three dresses. Kara then told me to pick one of the dresses to wear. The first dress was a polyester dress that had a round neck line, three quarter sleeves, a zip up back. In addition the dress is just above the knees in length. The second dress is a black Polyester crepe sleeveless dress and the dress is a fit and flare, that has a round neck line. The dress also has a belt at the waistline and a zip up back and In addition the dress is just above the knees in length. The third dress is a 100% polyester black blouson Dress that is just above the knee in length. The dress also has a round neckline, short sleeves and elasticated waistline."

"Which dress did you pick to wear, which dress did your cousin wear?"

"I chose the third dress and my cousin wear the second dress Paige."

"What happened after you pick the dress that you wanting to wear Lexi?"

"I set up on the daybed and then take the black blouson Dress from Kara. I then set the dress on the bed and stand up. Then I run out of the bedroom and to the bathroom because I had a very intense urge to have a bowel movement, I just made it into the bathroom in time. When I walk back into Kara bedroom twenty five minutes later, Kara was already dress and was put on a pair of black Stiletto dress shoes with an open toe and 10.5 cm heels. When she finish putting her high heels on Kara stands up from her bed and walk out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. I get into my gym bag and grab a bra and clean underwear and then I get change. After I finish getting dress I take a sat on the daybed and then put on my black high heels that have an open toe and a three-Inch heel. Then I stand up and left the bedroom and stop outside the bathroom door and wait for my turn to comb my hair and brush my tooth. As I was waiting for the bathroom to be free, I was thinking to myself I hope that I can make it through the funeral without throwing up or having to keep using the bathroom. At the same time I get the urge to have a bowel movement and start knocking on the close bathroom door. My cousin open the bathroom door and look at me. Then Kara said what do you need Lexi? I told her that I need the bathroom. Kara asked me to let her finishing brushing her tooth then she would leave the bathroom, so I could use the bathroom. I told her to hurry up because I really had to go. When she walks out of the bathroom a few moments later, I run into the bathroom and made it just in time. After I finish using the bathroom, I wash my hands and then brush my tooth, which made me feeling like I was going to throw up. I was able to finish brushing my tooth without throwing up, but I am not sure how a manger that one, because I was very nauseous. Once I had finish brushing my tooth, I comb my hair and then I left the bathroom. I went into Kara's bedroom and grabbed my backpack purse and then head downstair and into the living room. Once in the living room and lay down on the couch and close my eyes. A few moments later I had gone to sleep. The next thing I know is someone was shaking me, I open my eyes to see my mom knees in front of me. I ask her what the time was? And she told me that it was ten thirty and we had to leave because my mom, Chad aunt, uncles, grandmother, Kara and I had to be at the funeral home at eleven, to have an hour alone with my great-grandmother before the last viewing that start at noon and goes to on o'clock then we all head to the cemetery. I slowly set up and then jump off the couch and run over to the staircase and upstairs, then I run into the bathroom and slam the down shut behind me I just made it into the bathroom in time. Several minutes later there is a knock on the bathroom door. I yell I know we need to get going, I will be out shortly. When I finish using the bathroom ten minutes later, I wash my hands and then run my brush through my hair one last time. I few moments later I walk out of the bathroom with my arms wrapped around my stomach and head downstair. Then my aunt, uncle, Kara, mom, Chad and I went outside and got into my aunt and uncle van and my uncles' driver all of us to the funeral home. We just made it to the funeral home at there at eleven o'clock, once inside the funeral home my aunt, cousin, mom and Chad join my grandmother in the viewing room that my great-grandmother is in and I head to the lady's restroom because I had the urge to have a bowel movement again. I finish using the bathroom right at noon, I walk out of the bathroom with my arms wrapped around my stomach and head into the viewing room. Once in the viewing room I take a sat on the couch that was in the back of the room. At the same time my mom walks over to couch and take a sit next to me. My mom then gives me a worry look and puts her right hand on my forehead."

"What did Emily said when she felt your forehead Lexi?"

"She asks me how I was feeling and if I take my temperature that morning? I told my mom like I told my aunt at breakfast that I had a fever of 39.7C (103.5F), in addition I told her that I was feeling awful that I still had diarrhea and was very nauseous. Then I stand up and run back into the ladies' restroom because I thought that I was going to throw up, but it was a false alarm, but I did use the bathroom again."

"That not good Lexi you should of stay at you aunt and uncle house and rest and not have gone to the funeral home."

"Chad made me eat breakfast when I said that I was too nauseous to eat, what do you think he would do if I try to stay at my aunt and uncle house and skip the funeral?"

"Make you get dress and force you to go to the funeral deposit you being very sick."

"That right, so I just went and tough it out."

"What happened to you after you used the bathroom again, Lexi?"

"I Walk back to the viewing room, but just stand in the doorway, that way I was not around everyone and if I had to use the restroom I could leave without everyone notice that I keep leave the viewing room. During the hour viewing I used the bathroom four times total, before leave the funeral home to head to the cemetery I head to the restroom and use the bathroom again. Then I meet my uncle, aunt, cousin, mom and Chad at the van. On the ride to the cemetery I close my eyes in addition I rest my head on the window of the van and fight the feeling that I was going to be sick to my stomach the whole ride. Once at the cemetery we all get out of the van and my mom, Chad, Kara, aunt Kathy and uncle Mark's went and joined the rest of the family and family friends around the grave where my great-grandmother was going to be buried. I went and found a restroom, because I need to use the restroom again and I keep feeling like I was going to throw up at any second. I found a restroom after several minutes of looking and just made it into a stall and onto the toilet in time. Fifteen minutes later I was washing my hands when I start to gag, I lean over the trash can that was next to the restroom skin and started throwing up into the trash can. When I finished throwing up and run back into the first stall because I had to use the bathroom again. When I left the restroom and went to join my family and family friend at my great-grandmothers' grave. My uncle Edward and his girlfriend Ann walk up to me as I join the group at my great-grandmothers' grave. My uncle and his girlfriend Ann look at me and they show that I was shivering then my uncle asks me if I was cold? And I say yes. Then my Uncle Edward's take off his black suit jacket and then he hands me his black suit jacket. I put the suit jacket on and at the same time my uncle asks me how I was feeling and told me that I was looking green. I told him that I felt awful. Then I told him that I was very nauseous, had diarrhea and throw up in the restroom of the cemetery. Then I told him that when I take my temperature that morning it was 39.7C (103.5F)."

"What did he say when you told him that?"

"He told me that he was very proud of me for coming to the funeral and tough it out and that my great-grandmother would be proud of me too. Then my uncle Edward and his girlfriend Ann walk away from me. When the cemetery service was over, I pulled my mom aside and ask her if uncle Mark could drop me off at his and Kathy house on the way to the church because I felt awful and throw up my breakfast in the cemetery restroom."

"What did your mom say?"

"She told me that I had to go to the church for the dinning and that she wanting me to get a plate of food and to eat every bite. She also told me to get a bottle of water and drink all the water. In addition my mom told me to remember to give Uncle Edward his suit jacket once we get to the church. My mom then walked over to Chad and the two of them start walking towards my aunt and uncle van. My cousin Kara walked up to me with a worried look on her face and then she asks me how I was feeling. I told her that I felt awful and that I could not keep anything down and that I still had diarrhea. My cousin then put her right hand on my forehead and told me that I was burning up, she then told me that I was shivering, look green and then she said it looked like I was in a lot of pain. I told her that I was in a lot of pain and just want to go back to her parent's house and go to bed, but my mom making me go to the dinner at the church. By this time both my mom and Kara mom was yelling for us to come to the van, so we started walking over to the van."

"Lexi how did you make it through the ride to the church and then how did you make it through the dinner at the church?"

"I the ride to the church I close my eyes and rest my head on the window of the van and as soon I we get to the church, I run inside the church and to the ladies restroom. Once in the restroom I grabs the trash can from beside the sink and take the trash can into the first stall because I had to use the bathroom again and I felt like I was going to throw up at any second I spent the next fifteen minutes using the bathroom and throwing up into the trash can. When I walk out of the restroom, I head to the gym which is where the dinner was being hold at. When I walk into the gym the smell of the food made me put my right hand over my mouth and I run back out of the gym and back to the restroom. I was in the restroom for fifteen minutes throwing up into the toilet of the first stall when my mom comes through the restroom door. She told me that Chad was getting mad that I was not set at the table beside him, my grandmother and my mom eating dinning that if I did not come into the gym soon, Chad was going to come into the restroom and dug me into the gym. When I stop throwing up I told my mom that I would come to the gym shortly just give me a few minutes to make sure I was not going to get sick again right away. She told me that was fine and say she would keep Chad busy to give me some time. I walk into the gym, right as Chad was walking over to the door of the gym. He walk up to me a grab ahold of my left arm and walk me over to the table that he, my mom, grandmother, aunt, uncles and cousin were sitting at, told me that I was been a very bad daughter and granddaughter for hanging out in the restroom and not having dinner with my mom and grandmother and support them in they time of need. I try to tell Chad that I was very sick and was throwing up into the toilet, not just sitting in the restroom to avoid the family, but he would not listen to me."

"That sound like Chad. What happen once you take a sit at the table Lexi?"

"Chad lead me over to the table and had me take a sit between my grandmother and mom and then he went and get me a plate of food. When he get back to the table her set a twenty oz bottle of Canadian ginger ale in front of me and plate in front of me. I look down at the plate and sew that Chad had get me Potato salad, spicy Buffalo wings, Italy noodle salad, meatloaf and my aunt famous taco salad and chips. Before Chad sat back down he told me to eat every bite of food and to drink the whole bottle of Canadian ginger ale and to talking to my family members and family friends. I pick up my fork and start to eat the potato salads, I made myself eat every bite and drink all of the whole bottle Canadian ginger ale despite every bite and drink of Canadian ginger ale making me gag. When I finish eating I pick up the empty bottle of Canadian ginger ale, used paper plate and plastic fork and then stand up and walk over to the trash can. Once at the trash can I throw away the used paper plate, used plastic fork and empty bottle of Canadian ginger ale. I stand int front of the trash can for a few moments because I was so nauseated that I thought that I was going to throw up at any second, as I was stand there my grandmother and cousin Kara walk over to me. When my grandmother reach me, my grandmother put her right arm around my waist and I lay my head on her shoulder. Then my grandmother looked at me and gave me a worried look and told me that Kara told me that you are having stomach troubles and that you are running a fever. She then asks me how I was hold up and I told her not well in addition I told my grandmother that I was frozen cold and could not warm up. At the same time Kara give me a worried look and told me that I was shaking really bad and that I was sweating."

"That not good at all Lexi! What happened next?"

"I told my cousin and grandmother that I was going to go outside and get some air and that I would be back shortly. I then walk out of the gym and head outside to get some air. Once outside I take a sat on the steps of the church because my leg was shaking really bad and I was dizzy. Then I put my head between my knees to see if that would help with the nausea, it did help a little but not a lot. After set outside for five minutes I had a strong urge to have a bowel movement, so I stand up and run back into the church and to the lady restroom. Once in the restroom I run into the first stall, which is where I left the trash can and shut the stall door. I just made it on to the toilet in time and know soon then I start using the bathroom, I had to move the tash can in front of me. Then I lean over the trash can and start throwing up everything that I eat and drink for dinning. At the same time I was having very sharp stabbing pain in my lower right abdomen, that was making me cry. I lost track of how long it had been since I walk out of the gym to head outside to get some air, because I was so sick and could not stop going to the bathroom or throwing up. When do finally stop throwing up and finish using the bathroom, I walk out of the stall and over to the sink. After I wash my hand and dry my hand off, I look in the mirror over the sink and that I was very flush and that Kara was right that I was sweated and shaking very badly."

Alex stops talking and grabs the bottle of water of the coffee table and takes a couple sips of water. At the same time Paige grabs the last item of baby clothing out of the basket, she then looks up at Alex and gives Alex a worried look as she folds the last onies. At the same time Dylan who has been standing in the doorway listen to Alex and Paige, walks into the sitting room/living room and take Bethany out of the baby bouncer and then takes a sat on the couch next to Paige.

"Lexi that not good, please tell me that you went and talk Emily into let you left the church and go back to your aunt and uncle house to go to bed!"

"I wish that I could tell you that Paige, but I can't. When I left the restroom I made as far as a bench in the hallway, when I started to get really light head. So I take a sat on the bench and then I lay down on the bench. I then close my eyes because the hallway had start to spin. I must have gone to sleep on the bench because the next thing that I know is that Chad is shaking me and yelling at me to come back to the gym."

"Lexi what did you do? Please say that you told Chad no and that you need to go home and to the doctor in the morning!"

"I do not have to my grandmother walk over to Chad and me and told Chad she was ready to leave and seeing that she lived next story to Kathy and Mark and had a spare key to they house that she would give me a ride to my aunt and uncle house and let me into the house. I then she told Chad that he could not stop her from give me a ride to my aunt and uncle because her daughter's Kathy given her permission to let me into her house and Emily (my mom) have already give her permission to take me. Chad was not happy, but did not stop my grandmother from help me up from the bench or stop my grandmother from help me out of the church and to her car."

"What happened on the ride to your aunt and uncle house and after you get back to your aunt and uncle house Lexi?"  
"Once me and my grandmother get to her sky blue 1978 Ford Thunderbird, my grandmother open the passengers' door of the car for me and then I get into the car. As my grandmother close the passengers' door of the car, I put my seat belt on. As my grandmother gets into the car, I lay the passenger seat down, then close my eyes and fall to sleep. I did not wake up till my grandmother wake me up when we get to my aunt and uncle house, when I open my eyes up I notice that it was raining. My grandmother told me to stay in the car and that she would go unlock the front door, then come help me out of the car. I watch my grandmother walk to the front door of the house as I take the seat belt off, the whole time fighting to keep my eyes open because they keep close on me. By the time that my grandmother had get back to the car I had gone back to sleep, I did not wake up when my grandmother open the car door. My grandmother wake me back up and then help me out of her car and help me into the house and upstairs to my cousin bedroom, then over to the daybed. Then I take a sat on the daybed and look up at my grandmother, who ask me if I wanting her to stay there to my mom, Chad, aunt, uncle and cousin get home? I told her to go home and that I would be fine, that I was just going to change into my nightshirt then go to bed. She told me that me if I need anything to give her a call and she would come right over. After my grandmother left the bedroom I get up and walk over to the bedroom door, because she left the door open. I was about to close the door. But then I start to sick to my stomach, so I run out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Then I run into the bathroom and drop onto my knee in front of the toilet and start throwing up into the toilet. When I stop getting sick to my stomach I slowly stand up and then flushes the toilet. I then walk to the bathroom door and slowly walk into the hallway, but had to stop walking because the hallway started spinning. After lean against the hallway for several minutes the hallway was still spinning so I start walking to my cousin bedroom, I made it in to the bedroom and once in the bedroom I walk over to the daybed and sat down on the bed. I then take the dress shoes off, after sitting for a few minutes I get up and changes into my nightshirt and then I lay down on the daybed and pull the bedspread up because I was cold and could not warm up. At the same time I notice that the stabbing pain I was having in my lower right abdomen was now spread over my whole abdomen, but deposit been in a lot of pain, nauseous and the room spinning I could not keep my eyes open, so I give up on stay awake and went to sleep."

'Lexi you should have had your grandmother stay with you!'

"No Paige, Alex should have had her grandmother take her to the hospital."

"I was thinking about calling my grandmother as I lay in the daybed trying not to fall asleep, but I could not keep my eyes open or set up long enough to grab my cellphone to call her because the room was spinning very fast and was making me feel sick to my stomach. So I just shut my eyes and went to sleep. I do not how long I was asleep for when I felt someone tapping my right shoulder, I open my eyes to see Kara who had already change into a pair of jeans and purple a short sleeve shirt, kneel beside the daybed with a worried look on her face. I ask her why she wake me up and she said that I was moan in my sleep, she then ask me if I had taking my temperance when I get home? And I told her no, so she say she was going to get the thermometer from the bathroom and would be back in a minute to take my temperance. Kara come back into the room a minute later and hand me the thermometer, I put the thermometer into my mouth and I minute later I hand the thermometer to Kara to read because I could not keep my eyes open. She told me that my fever had gone up to 40C (104.0F), when she told me that I set up really fast and the room start spinning again, which made me feel like I was going to me sick to my stomach. I jump out of bed and start to run to the bathroom, but then I get really light head and passed out. When I come too on was laying on the bedroom floor with my cousin kneel next to me and Kara told me that she was going to take me to the ER and would stay with me until my mom get there."

"What happen once you get to the ER Lexi?"

"I do not remember anything after that, I must of passed out again. The next thing I remember is wake up and I was laying in a hospital bed in a private hospital room at Ajax's community hospital and my mom was sitting in the chair next to the bed. The first question I ask my mom was what day is it and then I ask my mom why I was in the hospital? My mom told me that it was Friday afternoon and that I was in the hospital because I had to have an appendectomy Wednesday evening because my appendix ruptured. The next think I ask my mom was when was I getting out of the hospital and she told that I could be in the hospital for up to ten days. She then told me she all ready get ahold of Meeri and let her know that I was in the hospital and recover from an appendectomy and that the doctor say that I would have to take two weeks and three days off of work. And that what I been up to for the last week and three day recover at Ajax's community hospital until this morning. So can you forgive me for not coming by to see you or Bethany soon Paige?"

"Sure Lexi."

"Paige how about you and Alex head down to the basement and watch some movie and spent some time together, I will take care of Bethany this afternoon to give you a break and put Bethany clothing away Paige."

"Thanks Dylan."

Paige gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead and then Alex and Paige head downstair to the basement to spent some alone time together, at the same time Dylan holding Bethany gather up the pile of fold clothing and then the two of them head upstairs to Bethany bedroom.


	18. chapter18 1st day of 10th grade

Author note: in this chapter Paige, Alex and Jay Birthday is mention, the date mention is my guess at when Paige, Alex and Jay birthday are, I come to this guess from school years and seasons they had Birthday, for example Paige turns sixteen during the 7th episode of season three which mean she was born in the year 1987. Or from info from wiki which say Jay birthday was in March, but I guess what day. I just guess at Alex seen that Wiki only had born in 1988.

Chapter Eighteen: 1st day of tenth grade!  
It is the morning of Wednesday, September 3, 2003, Paige alarm clock start buzzes in her ear at five o'clock in the morning. She rolls over then she hits the off button on the alarm clock and lays in bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. As she is laying in bed she is thinking today is going to be a long day seeing that Bethany only went to sleep an hour ago and I am exhausted. Paige gets out of bed and walks over to her closet rubbing her eyes (the closet is on the left-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door and the door of the closet is nearest to the windows, which are on the wall across from the bedroom door). Paige opens her closet door and grabs a pair of khaki pants and a light blue spaghetti strip tank top out of her closet. Paige then walks over to her dresser, which is on the left-hand side of the closet door, if you are looking at the closet. After she gets a pair of sock, underwear and a bra out of her dresser, Paige gets dress for the first day of tenth grade. Ten minutes later Paige is sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of oatmeal, she is watching and listing to Bethany's snore on the pink baby video monitor that has a 2.5" screen. A minute later Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk's walk into the kitchen and sees their daughters' is half asleep eating a bowl of oatmeal. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk then hears their granddaughters' snore on the baby monitor. Mrs. Michalchuk walks up behind Paige and puts her hands on Paige shoulders.  
"What time did you get Bethany to sleep?"

"At four o'clock this morning."

"Why did you get up so early this morning?"

"I did not know how long it would take to get ready for school and get Bethany ready for daycare, so I get up at five o'clock today to see how long I would need to get both of us dress, for me to eat and feed Bethany and gather my school thing and to pack Bethany diaper bag for daycare. I just wish that the daycare was near to Degrassi, but none of the daycare near Degrassi take infants. The daycare near Degrassi only take kids that are age two through six years old. It is going to be so hard for me to be 17 minutes away from Bethany all day."

"You will do fine Paige."

"I'm not sure maybe I should switch to Lakehurst Secondary School, which has a daycare at the school for Lakehurst Secondary School students, teachers and students from other secondary school who needs daycare for their infants through five years old, which is the daycare that Bethany is going to."

"We talk about that Paige and you did not want to leave Degrassi or your friends and it is too late to change school for this semester, so you have to stay at Degrassi for the first semester of your tenth grade year. If you are not happy with be separated from your daughter, we can visit Lakehurst Secondary School and look into switching you to that school for the second semester of the school year."

"Sure, I guess. Maybe I should go to a student council meeting this semester and bring up Degrassi getting a daycare that the teachers and Degrassi student's that have children between the age of six weeks through six years old can enroll they sons' or daughters' in."

"That sounds like a good idea Paige."

"Thanks mom."

"Rose, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast and coffee."

"All right."

At the same time Mr. Michalchuk is making a pot of coffee and Mrs. Michalchuk takes a sat next to her daughter at the kitchen table. Paige finishes eating her oatmeal and then takes the empty bowl and spoon to the kitchen sink. Paige puts her dirty dishes into the sink, she then walks out of the kitchen and down the hallway. When she reaches the doors to the parlor that is on the right-hand side (if your back is to the kitchen or left-hand side if your back is to the front door) and the door way of the entry hall on the left-hand side if your back is to the kitchen door or right-hand side if your back is to the front door), which is where the staircase to the second floor is location. Paige looks through the door of the Parlor that her mom and dad use as they office. Paige notices that on both her mom desk (that on the right-hand sides if standing in the door) and on her dad desk (on the left-hand side if standing in the door) are Bethany newborn hospital pictures and pictures of Bethany at eight weeks old have been place on both desk beside Paige and Dylan pictures. Paige then looks at the walls across from the door and sees her Mom and dads' degree hanging on the wall. Her dads' degrees from Banting University are a Bachelor in Juris Doctor (JD) allow you to be able to get accreditation as a practicing lawyer in Canada) and Masters in Law and Economic Relations, Public and Constitutional Law and Law and Theoretical Perspectives and her moms' degrees from Banting University are bachelors in Business Economics, General Management and Marketing and Masters in Marketing &amp; Sales, consulting in consumer research and Sales management. After looking into the room for a few minutes' Paige turns around and walks through the doorway of the entry hall and heads upstairs to the second floor. She then goes into the bathroom to brush her tooth and comb her hair. After Paige combed her hair, Paige's grab a light-blue elastic hair-tie and then put her blonde hair into a half ponytail. A few moments later Paige walks into her daughters' bedroom and grabs the pink diaper bag off the floor next to the change table and unzips the diaper bag. Paige puts diapers into the bag and then puts a pocket of baby wipes into the diaper bag. Paige then walks over to Bethany's dresser that is under the windows (on the wall across from the bedroom door) and grabs a couple oneise in pink, purple and white with pink, purple and red roses on the oneise. Paige then get two pairs of jean shorts and a pair of jean out of the dresser and puts the clothing into the diaper bag. Paige grabs a couple pairs of socks and puts the socks into the diaper bag too. Paige walks out of her daughter bedroom and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she grabs four clean baby bottles that she wrote Bethany Michalchuk onto the bottom of the bottle last night and puts the bottles into the diaper bag. Paige then grabs a full can infant powder formula that also has Bethany Michalchuk wrote on the can and put the can into the diaper bag. Paige zips the diaper bag up, then walks out of the kitchen and set the diaper bag by the front door. Paige heads back upstairs to the second floor and goes back into Bethany's bedroom. Paige walks up to Bethany's crib that is up against the wall on the left-hand side of the bedroom door (if your back is to the door or on the right-hand side if you are looking at the bedroom door) and looks down at her daughter who is wearing a pink nightshirt with Mini Mouse on the front of the shirt and pink short that match the nightshirt. Paige takes in how big Bethany has get in the last eight weeks and also notices that the hair on Bethany head has been getting thicker and longer too, soon the hair will be long enough to put two short pigtails into Bethany hair. Paige walks away from the crib and over to the light switch that on the wall on the right-hand side of the door and next to the door (if you are looking at the bedroom door). Paige turns the bedroom light on and then walks over to Bethany's closet that is on the left-hand wall (if you are looking at the bedroom door) and open up the closet door. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks up to the door of Bethany's bedroom and looks at Paige.

"Are you all ready for school Paige?"

"Yes, I just have to grab my backpack that I put together last night from my room and I will do that after I have getting Bethany dress. I am picking out the outfit that I want Bethany to wear this morning and then I will set the outfit on the change table, so it out and ready to put on Bethany after I feed her and changes her diaper."

"That a really good idea Paige, I will get a diaper and the baby wipes out too."

"I will do that mom and you are picking up Bethany from Daycare tonight right?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Mrs. Michalchuk walks away from her granddaughters' bedroom door and heads to her bedroom to get ready for work. At the same time Paige goes back to pick out an outfit for her daughter to wear. Paige pulls a knee length pink skirt that has purple butterflies around the hem of the skirt. Paige then pulls a pink short sleeve shirt that has purple butterflies around the hem of the shirt out of the closet. Paige walks up to the changer table that on the same wall as the closet, on the left-hand side of the closet (if you are looking at the closet) and set the shirt and skirt on the change table. Paige walks over to the dresser and open up the top drawer and grabs a pair of pink socks out of the drawer, she then close the drawer. Paige walks over to the change table and set the socks on top of the shirt and skirt. Paige then grabs a diaper and the box of baby wipes off the shelf under the changer table and set the diaper and the box of baby wipes next to the shirt, skirt and socks on the top of the change table. At the same time Bethany start crying, Paige turn and looks over at the crib. Then she walks over to the crib and picks Bethany up. Bethany continues to scram her ear pierce I am hunger cry, as Paige carrying her downstairs and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Paige's who is carrying her daughter sees Dylan sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of oatmeal. Paige notices that her Brother is wearing a pair of light blue jean and a light-blue polo short sleeve shirt.

"What time is it Dylan?"

"It is six o'clock, Paige and we will need to leave here at six thirty this morning to get Bethany to Daycare at Lakehurst and then head to Degrassi."

"Why so early?"

"Because it is the first time dropping Bethany off at the Lakehurst daycare and then driving from Lakehurst to Degrassi, so we do not know how long it will take. Tomorrow we will know how long it will take us to drop Bethany off at Lakehurst and then how long it will take us to get from Lakehurst to Degrassi and if we have to leave early or can leave the house later then six thirty in the morning."

"OK, will you hold Bethany as I make her bottle?"

"Sure Paige."

Paige walks over to her brother and hands Bethany to Dylan. Bethany who has been crying the whole time stop crying once in her uncle arms, at the same time Paige walks over to the kitchen counter. She grabs a clean bottle and set the bottle next to the can of infant powder formula. At the same time Dylan who has been smiling at his niece look up and then Dylan looks over at his little sister who is making Bethany's bottle.

"Did you sleep good last night Paige?"

"No I only get Bethany to go to sleep at four this morning and then my alarm clock went off at five o'clock this morning, it is going to be a long day."

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"Yes, but Alex has the night off, so I am going to see if she will cover my shift for me today?"

Paige walks over to Dylan, at the same time shake Bethany bottle, when Paige reaches her brother Dylan hand Bethany to his sister. Paige takes her daughter from Dylan and then take a sat in the chair next to Dylan. Paige put the bottle nipple into Bethany mouth and Bethany start sucking on the nipple of the bottle right away. At the same time Dylan goes back to eating his oatmeal.  
At six thirty, Paige comes out the front door carrying Bethany in her pink infant car seat. Once Paige has locked the front door Paige still carry Bethany in her infant car seat walks over to Dylan car and set the car seat on the back seat, so that Bethany is facing the back of the seat and hooks the car seat in. Paige then set the diaper bag and her backpack onto on the back seat behind the driver seat. Once Paige is sitting in the front passenger seat and has put her seat belt on, Dylan looks into his review mirror to make sure no car, truck or suv or coming and none are. Dylan backs out of the driveway and start driving towards Lakehurst secondary school, so Paige can drop Bethany off at the daycare. At six fifty-five a.m. Dylan turns into the parking lot of Lakehurst secondary school, as Dylan drives to the parking lot behind the school (which is where the students parking and the daycare entrance and Daycare parking is at) Paige is looking at the school that is a old two story red brick building. A few moments later Dylan pulls into the second parking space in the first row of parking for the daycare, once Dylan has put the car into the park positions and turn the car off Paige opens the passenger's door and grabs her purse off the floor. Paige then unhooks Bethany's car seat and gets the car seat out of the car, then Paige grabs the pink diaper bag off the back seat.

"I will be back out shortly Dylan."

"Take your time Paige."

Paige carrying Bethany in her car seat walks away from her older brothers' car and walks up the back entrance of the school. When she reaches the door of the school, she open the door that is on the right-hand side and heads into the school building. Once inside the school Paige look at the hallway that runs from the door that she came through towards the front of the school and at the hallway that cross the hallway she is stand in and sees the walls of the school are a light green with a dark green strap down the center of the walls. Paige then looks to her right and sees a set of double doors that are open and leads to the gym. A moment later Paige looks down the hallway that she standing in and sees that after the double door to the gym on the right-hand side is a row of lockers and the lockers are yellow and several shades of green. Paige walks to where the hallway cross and turns left. She then walks down the hallway passed a door to the weight room and then walk pass a long row of lockers on the right-hand side of the hallway and a small row of five lockers on the left-hand side. Paige then walks up to the classroom door that is after the five lockers, which is the door to the daycare. After the door is a wide long window that allows the babies, children and teachers in the daycare to see out and for people in the hallway to see into the daycare. Paige open the door to the daycare and carry Bethany in her car seat into the daycare and the first think Paige notice is the room is a large room with areas section off for play, reading and for naps. On the wall across from the door Paige sees a kitchenette and highchairs in front of the kitchenette. Paige then notices that eight cribs are up against the far wall on the right-hand side (if standing in the door of the daycare classroom) and in front of the cribs are four rocking chairs, in addition there are cots that are stock up in this area that can be set up on the floor and use for the older children during nap time. Paige notice that on the left hand-side of the room and in center of the room (if back is to classroom door) is the area set up for play that has toy boxes in a large square to form the play area and after the play area is the reading area that has bean bags and book shelf holding lot of children books. Then Paige notices that up against the wall and under the window that is on the right-hand side of the door (if standing in the classroom door) are shelf units for each child's bag and to the left-hand side of the door and up against the wall is a space that is set aside to leave strollers or car seats. Paige then notices on the far left-hand wall (if standing in the classroom door) is the door to boys' bathroom and the door to the girls' bathroom and on the right-hand side of the girls' bathroom door (if stand in front of the bathroom door and looking at the door) are change tables set up against the wall, to use to change diaper of babies and toddlers. Paige then notices the colors of the daycare walls is a cream colored with butterflies, birds, bees, turtles, frogs, lions, tigers, lizards, snakes and bears are print on the classroom wall. At the same time a woman who is five feet five inches tall, with long brown hair, hazel eyes and wearing a pair of black dress pant and a light-green t-shirt that has a white playpen on the front of the shirt and says Lakehurst daycare in red under the playpen.

"Good morning Paige Michalchuk, My name is Lisa Heart and this beautiful sleeping little one in the infant car seat must be Bethany Michalchuk?"

"Yes and do you want the car seat left here or do I take the car seat with me?"

"It up to you if you want to leave the car seat with us or take the car seat with you!"

"I will leave the car seat here, because grandmother Michalchuk is picking up Bethany tonight."

'Is Bethany's grandmother on the list of people allowed to pick up Bethany?"

"Yes and so are Bethany uncle Dylan Michalchuk, grandpa Michalchuk and Alex Nunez."

"That fine Paige, I just had to check."

"Can I lay Bethany down in one of the cribs since she is asleep?"

"Yes and put Bethany's diaper bag in the unit with her name on it. Are the diapers, baby wipes, four clean baby bottles, full can of infant powder formula that you want us to use for Bethany in the diaper bag and do the bottle and can of formula have Bethany name on them?"

"Yes and there are also a couple changes of clothing in the diaper bag too."

"Sound like you remember every thing then."

Paige set Bethany's car set on the floor on the left-hand side of the door (if stand in the door) and then get Bethany out of the car seat. Paige then carry Bethany over to the cribs and lays her daughter into the fifth crib, there are for cribs on the left-hand side of crib that Bethany is lay in and three cribs on the right-hand side of the crib Bethany lay in (if looking at the cribs). Paige then gets her cellphone out of her purse and takes a picture of Bethany asleep in the daycare crib. At the same time Lisa has put a name sticker with Bethany Michalchuk name writing on the sticker onto the handle of Bethany's car seat, so that the Daycare staff and other parents know that this car seat belongs to Bethany Michalchuk. A few moments later Paige is putting Bethany's diaper bag into the unit that has her name on it and at the same time Lisa Heart walks up to Paige with a clipboard and pen in her left hand. Lisa hand Paige the clipboard and Pen, then Page takes the clipboard from Lisa see that there is on a sign in sheet on the chipboard. Paige then notice there is a space for the children first and last name, along with a space for first and last name of the person that is dropping the child off (a.k.a. parents, grandparent etc ) and a space for the first and last name of the person picking up the child.. There is also a space for the time the child was dropped off at and the pick up time. Paige also sees there is a space to write the phone numbers that the daycare workers can reach her at. Paige fills everything in and then hands the clipboard and pen back to Lisa, at the same time several more parents come into the daycare room with their babies or toddlers. Paige walks back over to the cribs that Bethany is asleep in and takes one last look at her daughter and then slowly starts walking towards the door of the daycare classroom.

"Lisa's I am scary to leave Bethany, I never left Bethany with anyone but family before today or be away from her longer then six hours. Today is going to be my first day away from her from longer then six hours, will you treat Bethany just like the babies and children who mom and dad are going to Lakehurst or are teachers teacher at the school?"

'Yes, my co-workers and I will treat Bethany's the same way as the babies and children that parents go to school here or parents that work here. In addition Bethany will be fine, but feel free to call us and check in to see how Bethany is doing. if you need to Paige!"

"Thanks that make me feel better. I need to get going if I want to get to Degrassi on time get my class schedule and get to the first class of the day before the bell for class to start rings."

Lisa goes and talks to the other mom or dad's that are dropping off children and Paige walks out of the daycare classroom door and walk down the hallway to the back entrance/exit of the school. A few minutes later outside at Dylan car Paige has just get into the car and she is shutting the car door. Dylan looks over at his sister who is sitting on the front passengers seat and at the same time Paige is putting her seat belt on.

"Dylan, I am not going to make as late for the first day of school?"

"No we should get there with enough time for us to get our class schedules and for us to hang out with our friends before the first class of the day."

"Do you want to see the picture I take on my cellphone of Bethany sleep in one of the cribs in the daycare?"

"Sure Paige."

Paige gets her cellphone out of her purse and finds the pictures, Paige then hands her cellphone to Dylan so he can see the picture of his niece. When he sees the pictures of his niece on Paige cellphone he gets a huge smile on his face. Paige is looking at the back entrance of the school, when Dylan hand Paige her cellphone. When Paige is put her cellphone back in her purse, Dylan starts his car up. A few minutes later Dylan has pulled out of the parking lot of Lakehurst and Paige has got her cellphone back out of her purse. Dylan is now driving towards Degrassi and at the same time Paige is staring at the picture on her cellphone of Bethany asleep in the crib at the Lakehurst daycare. A couple of intersections away from Lakehurst secondary school Dylan stops for a red light and looks over at his sister. Dylan can tell that Paige is still having second thought about leaving Bethany at the Lakehurst daycare and still going to Degrassi for high school.  
"Paige what is wrong?"

"I'm not sure that I am doing the right thing by leaving Bethany at the Lakehurst daycare, when I am going to Degrassi so I can be with my friends! I know mom say it is too late to switch for this semester, but it only the first day of school and I'm sure that Degrassi would let me transfer to Lakehurst."

"Paige you would not be happy at Lakehurst when all your friends are at Degrassi and you get a better education at Degrassi, which is way Jay and Alex go to Degrassi and not Lakehurst. In addition Degrassi will give you a better changes at getting into better colleges or University. Try going to Degrassi, with Bethany at Lakehurst daycare this semester and see how it goes!"

"All right and Dylan the light is green."

Dylan looks up at the light and sees that Paige is right and before the car behind him start honking they horn, Dylan drives through the intersection. The rest of the ride to Degrassi neither Paige or Dylan talk. When Dylan turns onto Queen Street, Paige smile for the first time that morning. When Dylan pulls into the school parking lot and drives by the front of the school towards the parking lot, Paige sees Alex sitting on the steps of the school waiting for her. Dylan parks his car in the first row of parking space and in the second space of the row. After Dylan puts the car into the parked position, Paige opens up the passengers' door of Dylan 2001 red Ford Mustang Coupe and now she is getting out of her brothers' car, with her purse on her right shoulder.

"Thanks for drive me and Bethany to Lakehurst to drop Bethany off at daycare and then give me a ride to school."

"You are welcome Paige."

Paige grabs her backpack off the back seat and then close the passengers' door of the car. Paige then runs over to steps of the school and up to Alex. As Paige runs up to Alex, she sees that Alex is wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and a wide stipe black tank top. Paige also notices that Alex has cut her hair, which use to be just past her shoulder in length and is now a few inches past her chin in length. Paige then notices the large silver hop ear rings that Alex is wearing in her ears.

"I love your hair Lexi, you did not tell me that you cut your hair when we talk on the phone last night, yawning!"

"Thanks, because I had not had my hair cut when we talk on the phone."

"Then when do you have it cut?"

"That evening after baby sitting Jay's ten month old sister Jessica."

"Why did you cut you hair that late at night? Also why did you get your hair cut and who cut it yawning?"

"Jessica's get her stretch and go snail toy tangle in my hair and it was still in my hair when Jay and his mom get home last night. Jay and his mom both try to get the toy out of my hair but could not get the toy out. So Mrs. Hogart called Mrs. Nelson and Mrs. Nelson's come over to the Hogart house. Mrs. Nelson cut the toy out of my hair, which left me with a section of hair short then the rest, so Mrs. Nelson cut the rest of my hair to make it the same length and I end up with this short but style hair cut to start the new school year with and Paige you look great today."

"Thanks, but that can't be true, I only get an hour of sleep because Bethany did not go to sleep to four in the morning. And have you seen or hear from Ellie the past couple weeks because I can't get ahold of here?"

"The last time that I hear from Ellie was a week and three days ago, right before she went to Wasaga Beach for a family reunion, which she was not happy about because she hates the beach and does not know how to swim."

"Let hope nothing happened to her and that she will be in school today. Let head into the school and get our class schedule."

"I am sure she will be in school today Paige and sure, Jimmy, Spinner, Terri, Hazel and Ashley are inside getting they class schedule right now."

Alex stands up and then Paige and Alex walk up the steps to the door of the school and then the two of them walk into the school. They walk past the staircase on the left-hand side (if your back is to the school doors) and walks over to the front office (that is on the right-hand side if your back is to school doors). As they walk up to the front office, which is where Jimmy, Spinner, Terri, Hazel and Ashley are looking at they class schedules at both Paige and Alex notices that Spinner is wearing a pair of jean and blue short sleeve shirt and that Ashley is wearing a light jean skirt and a yellow tank top with a black tank top under the yellow tank top. Then Paige and Alex notice that Jimmy is wearing a light gray workout pant, white t-shirt and a matching jacket that go with the pants. Alex and Paige also notice that Terri is wearing a pair of black Jeans and peach colored  
short-sleeve shirt. Jimmy, Spinner, Terri, Hazel and Ashley notice that Alex and Paige have joined them and at the same time Alex and Paige notice that Hazel is wearing a pair of light Jeans, white tank top and a white blouse over the tank top. Paige and Alex get they class schedules, locker number and combination lock and the combination for the combination lock. Paige class schedule and sees what classes she has this year. Paige class schedule is 1st hour media immersion, 2nd hour principles of mathematic for tenth grade, 3rd hour world history, 4th hour science, 5th hour lunch/home room in Mrs. Kwan classroom, 6th hour English and 7th Children development. Paige then looks at her friends class schedules and sees they all have the same classes up to seventh hour class, then Paige has to go to children development and Jimmy, Spinner, Terri, Hazel, Alex and Ashley all have to go to gym class. At the same time Macro walks through the door that is nearest to the front office and he holds the door open for Ellie who is using crutches. Once Ellie is through the door Macro's hold the door open for Craig who hands are full. Craig walks into the school after Ellie carrying his and Ellie backpacks. At the same time Paige, Alex, Jimmy, Spinner, Terri, Hazel and Ashley look up to see Marco hold the door open for Ellie and then Craig. Paige, Alex, Jimmy, Spinner, Terri, Hazel and Ashley also notice that Macro is wearing blue jean and white t-shirt, they also notice that Craig is wearing jean and a black t-shirt. Then Paige, Alex, Jimmy, Spinner, Terri, Hazel and Ashley notice that Ellie has her hair pull back into a ponytail and that she is wearing one black knee high sock on her left leg. They also notice that Ellie has on a black knee length skirt, see-through long sleeve black shirt, a black spaghetti straps tank top over the see-through long sleeve shirt and one black boot. They also notice that Ellie has a black donjoy maxtrax rom air walker boot on her right ankle with the foot pointed downward and a black DonJoy competitor post-op knee brace on her right knee and that the base of the post-op knee brace is under the walking boot. Ellie, Marco and Craig walk up to the front office and get they class schedules, then Ellie takes her backpack from Craig. At the same time Paige walk up to Ellie with a worry look on her face and Alex walks up behind Paige.

"Ellie what did you do to you right knee and ankle?"

"I was playing beach volleyball at the family reunion and I jump up to hit the ball over the net and landing wrong. When I landed, I hear a pop sound and felt something tears in my ankle and knee and fall down. When I try to stand back up I get a sharp pain in my knee and ankle and could not put any wight onto my right leg, so I stop playing volleyball and ice my ankle and knee. Then I watched my family plan volleyball and swimming for the rest of the family reunion. When the family reunion was over my mom and dad take me to the ER at Wasaga Beach Community hospital, after having an MRI and X-rays done, the ER doctor told me that I have a rupture achilles tendon and dislocated my right ankle, in addition I tear my ACL (anterior cruciate ligament), PCL ( posterior cruciate ligament), MCL (medial collateral ligament), LCL (lateral collateral ligament) and tear my meniscus. Then the ER doctor told me that I need surgery on my ankle to repair the rupture achilles tendon and dislocated and also needed surgery on my knee to repair the tear PCL and ACL, MCL, LCL and meniscus tear. Then the ER doctor admitted me to the hospital. The next morning the Orthopedic surgeon did the surgeries on my knee and ankle. I was in the hospital from the evening of August 23 until August 25, but the doctor told my mom, dad and me to stay in Wasaga Beach until September 1, 2003, so my mom, dad and I did not get back to town until yesterday Paige."

"(Craig, Macro, Alex, Terri, Ashley, Paige, Hazel, Spinner and Jimmy) How long do you have to be on crutches and wear the donjoy maxtrax rom air walker boot and the DonJoy competitor post-op knee brace?"

"I have to wear donjoy maxtrax rom air walker boot for twelve weeks. My ankle need to stay point downwards until the tendon heals some, then the Orthopedic I am see in town will slowly move the position to the neutral position of the foot. Once my foot is back in the neutral position I can start to putting weight onto the leg and start walking on the leg with the aid of the crutches. I have to use the crutches to walk until October 5 and then it will be six full weeks, since the surgery and will be allowed to stop using the crutches, but I will still have to wear the walker boot for twelve full weeks. After the twelve weeks are up then I will have to wear an achilles tendon support brace until the ankle is complete heal, which can take up to six months. After the ankle heals I will have to wear the support brace when I take part in sport or gym until I feel that the ankle strong enough to go without the support brace. In addition I have to wear the DonJoy competitor post-op knee brace for five more weeks. Once I am off the crutches, I will stop wear the post-op knee brace and I will switch to wearing a DonJoy Female Fource Knee Brace until the knee is full healed."

Ellie, Macro and Craig compare they class schedules with they friends and find that they class schedules is the same as they friends beside seventh hour, when they have gym and Paige has children development. Terri, Ashley, Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner, Macro, Craig, Alex and Paige start walk away from the front office, but Ellie does not come with them. Paige notices that Ellie is not walking with them, so she turns around and looks at Ellie.

"Ellie we are going to find where our lockers are at, you should come and find your locker too."

"I need to talk to someone about getting my seventh hour class change because I can't take gym this year, if there is a space open in the children development class, do you want me to take children development with you?"

"Sure that would be fun."

"Ok, then I will see you in media immersion class Paige."

Paige runs to catch up with the rest of her friends and Ellie joins the line of six students that are waiting to get their classes change. At 8:25 when the bell for class to start ring Terri, Ashley, Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner, Macro, Craig, Jay, Alex and Paige and all but three students in the class are setting in the media immersion lab. Ellie and the two other miss students along with Mr. Simpson walk into the classroom after the bell stop ringing. Mr. Simpson walks over to his desk as the three students find a computer desk and seat too sat in. Ellie sees Alex tapping the seat between her and Jay and Ellie takes a sat in the seat that is between Alex and Jay who are in the first row. Alex is in the second seat and second computer desks in addition Jay is sitting at the fourth computer desk and Paige is sitting at the first computer desk. Hazel is in the seat across from Paige and Ashley is the seat across from Ellie. Spinner is in the seat across from Alex, Terri in the sitting across from Jay. Jimmy is in the first seat in the third row and Craig in the second seat of the third row. Macro is in the third seat of the third row, at the same time Ellie has just sat down in the seat, when Mr. Simpson turns on the tv that is in the media immersion lab for the morning announcements and a second later Liberty Van Zandt appears on the tv screen.

"Good morning everyone, to start off I want to say welcome to all the new students and welcome back to all the old students. There are only four announcements this morning. The first one is that on September 17, 2003 the school will vote for school President, Secretary, Treasurer, Social Coordinator, Athletic Representative and Representative for six, seventh, eight, nine, ten, eleven and twelve grade classes, which will let the president and vice president know what issues the classmate have or ideas that they classmates want talk about at council meeting. Students in the six, seventh, eight, nine, ten, eleven and twelve grades choose they class representative, so students that want to run for President, Secretary, Treasurer, Social Coordinator and Athletic Representative should sign the list that is outside the front office by the end of this week. The second announcements is from Manny, Paige and Hazel who talk to me before school and ask me to let everyone interest in spirt squad know that try out for the squad start on Monday, September 8, 2003 through 12 of September after school in the gym. The third announcement for today is that Basketball try out are from September 15-19 of 2003. The last announcement is that if you have already turn sixteen or are turning sixteen during the months of September, October, November and December you can sing up for drive education, the drive education list will be hanging outside the front office, drive education in class work will start after school on September 22, 2003 if you want to take drive education you have to sign up before the 19 of September. That all the announcements for today, I help you all have a great first day of school."

"Lexi, do you want to take drive education with me?"

"I do not turn sixteen until January 11 Paige, so I can't take drive eduction until next semester. But Jay going to be taken drive education this semester."

"Ok, at lest I will know one person taking driving education!"

"When do you turn sixteen, Paige?"

"I turning sixteen on September 24, Jay. When do you turn sixteen?"

"I am all ready sixteen, I turn sixteen on March tenth."

At the same time Mr. Simpson walks back over to the tv and turns the tv off and then walks to the front of his desk. Mr. Simpson grabs a pile of textbooks off his desk and then walks to the first row. He hands four textbooks to Paige who is sitting in the first seat, Paige notices that the textbook is called Introduction to Multimedia and at the same time Mr. Simpson goes to the second row. Paige hands three textbooks to Alex, Alex then hands Ellie two textbooks and Ellie hand Jay the last textbook. Once everyone has a textbook, the class start taking note on review from ninth grade media immersions and write down a list of topics they will be covering this year, which are ethics, tips for improving productivity, multimedia production, how multimedia affects society, components and tools used to produce multimedia product and multimedia careers. There also copy down the chapter titles and write down which chapter were be read in class by themselves or read as a class or as homework. The chapter titles are chapter one Exploring the World of Multimedia (which is about multimedia exploring media on the web, games, use in presentation and tutorials), read as homework. Chapter two title is The Internet and Multimedia (Internet Developed, connect to internet) read in class together. Chapter three title is called Multimedia and Society (Business, Health care, Education and workplaces) and to be read to yourself in class. Chapter four title is called Hardware and Multimedia (personal computers, PC Operating Systems, input device, output device, Digital storage device, computer networks and connecting to networks), read as homework. Chapter five is title Operating Systems (Four Layers of a Computer, programming languages, Graphical User Interface (GUI) PDA Operating Systems, Network operating systems), read together in class. Chapter six is title Software and Multimedia (use of Programs in multimedia) read as home. Chapter seven is title Text (how text is use in multimedia), read in class to yourself. Chapter eight through chapter thirteen the students only had to write only the chapter titles, because reading will be assigned if there make that far in the textbook before the school year end. The chapters that the grade ten classes do not cover will be where they start at in grade eleven media immersion. Here are the last twelve chapter titles, Chapter eight is title Graphics and Animation. Chapter nine is title audio and chapter ten is title video. Chapter eleven is title Multimedia Project and team roles and chapter twelve is title Anatomy of a Multimedia Project. Chapter thirteen is the last chapter of the book and is title Multimedia Web Site Design. Paige just manages to get the last sentence of the note written when the bell for class to end start ringing. Jay, Macro, Craig, Jimmy, Spinner, Terri, Ashley and Hazel leave the media Immersion lab right away, but Alex and Ellie stay behind and wait fo Paige, who has just shut her notebook. Paige then puts her notebook and textbook into her backpack and puts her pen into her purse. Paige stands up and grabs her backpack off the floor and grabs her purse off of the computer table. Then Ellie, Alex (carrying her and Ellie backpack) and Paige walks out of the M.I. lab and head to Mr. Armstrong classroom for principles of mathematic class. Alex puts her right arm around Paige waist and Paige lays her head on Alex shoulder as they walk to class and the three girls are talking to each other.

"Thanks for carrying my backpack Lexi."

"You are welcome Ellie."

"Paige you are quiet this morning, is everything all right?"

"I guess Ellie. I just miss my daughter, today is Bethany first day at daycare all day and the first day that I have been away from my daughter all day or left her with anyone beside family. The few days I work since Bethany was born Dylan or my parents babysit Bethany. Also I am just tired Bethany do not go to sleep until four o'clock this morning, so I only get a hour of sleep, before my alarm went off and I had to get up."

"Let hope Bethany goes to sleep for you tonight, Paige."

"I hope that she will sleep tonight too. Lexi that reminds me that I want to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me Paige?"

"Will you cover my shift at the theater tonight, because I am exhausted and there is no way I will be able to stay awake?"

"Sure, I need the money."

As Alex says this Paige, Ellie and Alex reach the classroom door, Paige opens the closed classroom door and Ellie goes into the classroom first. Alex walks into the classroom second followed by Paige, who shut the classroom down behind her. At the same time the bell start ringing, which means second hours has started.

"Paige, Alex and Ellie it is nice that the three of you to join us for math class, please take a seat and get out a pen or pencil."

"(Paige, Ellie and Alex) yes Mr. Armstrong."

As Paige, Alex and Ellie walk to the fifth row of desks (the row that is farthest away from the classroom door and by the windows) and that has the only seats left empty, which are the first three seats in the row. At the same time Mr. Armstrong pick up a pile of papers from his desk. A minute and half later Ellie is sitting at the first desk, with her right leg out straight in front of her see that she can't bend her right knee yet because the black DonJoy competitor post-op knee brace is lock in a straight position, which mean she has zero range of movement of the knee. Paige's is sitting at the second desk, trying to stay awake, but her eyes keep closing on her and Alex is sitting at the third desk. Mr. Armstrong wait for Ellie, Paige and Alex to get out a pen or pencil out of they backpacks or purse and when all three girls have a pen or pencil out Mr. Armstrong's start to talk.

"I am starting the first math class of the year off with a quiz to see how much you remember from last year. After everyone has finished taking the quiz, I will hand out the textbooks."

Mr. Armstrong walks around the classroom and hands out the quiz, once everyone has a copy of the quiz Mr. Armstrong takes a sat at his desk. At the same time Paige and the rest of her classmate start to take the math quiz. After everyone has finish taken the quiz and everyone has handed the quiz in Mr. Armstrong hand out the math textbook, which is called principles of mathematics 10. When Math class ends Paige, Ellie, Alex, Hazel, Ashley, Terri, Jay, Spinner, Marco, Craig and Jimmy head to world History, which is teach by Mr. Perino. As they walk into the classroom, Mr. Perino hands each student a textbook, Paige gets a copy of the textbook for Ellie. Mr. Perino also tells each student to look through the textbook until the class start. Paige just looks at the cover of the textbook and sees that the textbook title is World History. She open up the book and looks at the table of Contents and sees the textbook covers world history from 500 B.C.E through 2003. Once everyone has a textbook and the bell for class to start ring the students take they notebooks out of they backpack and take notes on chapter one which cover the Eurasian Empires, 500 B.C.E.–500 C.E., Eurasian Cultural Traditions, 500 B.C.E.–500 C.E., Eurasian Social Hierarchies, 500 B.C.E.500 C.E., Classical Era Variations: Africa and the Americas, 500 B.C.E.–1200 C.E. and for homework they are told to read chapter one and read the first section of chapter two, which cover Commerce and Culture from 500-1500. When third hour class ends Paige, Ellie, Alex, Hazel, Ashley, Terri, Jay, Spinner, Marco, Craig and Jimmy head to Mrs. Hatzliakas's classroom from science class. When the students walk into the classroom Mrs. Hatzliakas's head each student a textbook, which is called Science perspectives 10 and once again Paige gets a copy of the textbook for Ellie. Once all the students have a textbook and have taken a sat at one of the lab table or a sat in one of the desk in the classroom Mrs. Hatzliakas's pass out an outline of what will be cover in the class. When she reaches the first lab table Mrs. Hatzliakas set six of the outline on the lab table, which is where Paige, Alex, Ellie, Terri, Ashley and Hazel are sitting and Ellie has her right leg up on a stool that Alex got from one of the other lab table that no one was using. Paige's pick up the pile of handout and pass the rest to Alex. As the pile of handouts are being passes around the lab table Paige takes a look at the outline and sees that they would be cover Cells, Cell Division, and Cell Specialization, Animal Systems, Plant Systems, Chemicals and Their Properties, Chemicals and Their Reactions, Acids and Bases, Earth's Climate System and Natural Changes, Earth's Climate, Assessing and Responding to Climate Change, The Production and Reflection of Light, The Refraction of Light and Lenses and Optical Devices (the last five subjects only if they have time). A few minutes later the class is taking notes on cells and cell division and for homework the class is assigned to read chapter one of their textbooks, which is about Cells, Cell Division, and Cell Specialization. After science class Paige, Ellie, Alex, Hazel, Ashley, Terri, Jay, Spinner, Marco, Craig and Jimmy head to the lunch room for a half hour lunch and then too Mrs. Kawn's classroom for a half hour home room, during Lunch and home room Paige works on homework. When home room end Paige, Ellie, Alex, Hazel, Ashley, Terri, Jay, Spinner, Marco, Craig and Jimmy stay in Mrs. Kawn classroom for English. Mrs. Kawn set a copy of sightlines grade 1o textbooks at each seat. When class start Mrs. Kawn passes out handouts of short poems and they spent they class time reading the poems. When English class end Alex, Hazel, Ashley, Terri, Jay, Spinner, Marco, Craig and Jimmy head to gym class and Paige and Ellie head to children development. Ellie and Paige walk into the classroom, which is across from Mr. Armstrong classroom), Ellie takes a sat at the last desk of the first row (that is at the back of the classroom) and Paige takes a sat at the last desk in the second row next to Ellie. At the same time the female teacher who is five foot eight and has waist length blonde hair and blue eyes walks to the back of the class room and hand Ellie and Paige a textbook and an outline of subjects that will be cover in the class. Paige and Ellie look at the textbook first and see that the textbook is called Child development from pregnancy through age of twelve. Then Paige and Ellie look at the outline that the teacher hand them, as they wait for class to start. Paige and Ellie see that they will be learning about pregnancy, parental care, child birth, newborns, infant development (Physical, intellectual, social and emotions), toddler development (Physical, intellectual, social and emotions), Preschooler development (Physical, intellectual, social and emotions), school age children and caring for children. Ellie and Paige also see that they will have to wear a Pregnancy Profile Simulator (which will let them feel what the third trimester of pregnancy feels like) from a Friday class period until the following Monday class period and during the Monday class the student will then be given a baby think over to take care of for a whole week and weekend will give the baby back to the teacher the following Monday. When the bell rings for class to start all twenty seats in the classroom is full with a mix of girls from the ninth grader through twelfth grader, most of the class is ninth grade, to of the ninth grade are Emma Nelson and Manny Santos. But there are one junior girl and one senior girl and Ellie and Paige are the only tenth grader in the class. The teacher walks up to the chalkboard at the front of the classroom and she writes Mrs. Stillwater onto the chalkboard. Mrs. Stillwater then starts lectures on pregnancy and parental care and the class takes notes. For homework Mrs. Stillwater assigned the class to read chapter one in the textbook and answers the question at the end of the chapter. The teacher also assigned Friday and the weekends for each of the students to wear the four Pregnancy Profile Simulator and the Friday and week they will take home the baby think it over, Paige, Ellie, Manny and Emma have to wear the Pregnancy Profile Simulator September fifth through eighth and take the baby think it over home from September eighth until class on September 15, 2003. The bell for class to end goes off right as the teacher finish telling each student when they have to wear the Pregnancy Profile Simulator and take home the baby it over for a week. Ellie looks over at Paige and then Paige looks at Ellie.

"Paige will you wait for me, because I need to talk to the teacher?"

"Sure."

Ellie grabs her crutches and puts the crutches under her armpits. She then head up to the front of the classroom and stop in front of the teacher desk. Mrs. Stillwater looks up at Ellie.

"Can I help you Ellie Nash?"

"I want to know if there is anyway that I can switch the weekend I have to wear the Pregnancy Profile Simulator and the week that I have to take the baby think it over home too later in the school year when I am off the crutches?"

"No."

"How am I support to carry a baby think it over?"

"By using a Baby Bjorn Baby Carrier that I will supply you with."

"Ok."

Ellie head back to Paige and the desk that she was sitting at and then puts her backpack onto her back. A few minutes later Alex, Paige and Ellie are walking out of the school. Once outside they see Ellie's dad jeep park in front of the school. Ellie carefully goes down the school steps on her crutches and then goes over to her fathers' jeep. At the same time Dylan walks out of the school and Paige and Alex is saying bye to each other. A few moments later Alex is walking over to the bus stop and Dylan and Paige are walking over to Dylan's car in the students parking lot.

"Paige, are we picking up Bethany from daycare?"

"No mom is picking up Bethany from daycare after she get off work?"

"I'm I drop you off at work on my way to hockey practice or drop you off at home?"

"Alex is covering my shift, so you are taking me home. I am going to take a nap during the couple hours that Bethany still at daycare and then I will get up and take care of Bethany and try to get my homework done."

"Sound like a good plan."

Three minutes later Dylan is drive to his, Paige and his parent's house to drop Paige off before head to hockey practice. Once at home Paige head upstairs to her bedroom and changes into a pink nightshirt and matching pajama pants. She then gets into bed and falls asleep right away. A few hours later Paige is still asleep, but Dylan is home from hockey practice and is sitting in his bedroom doing homework, when Mrs. Michalchuk comes upstairs holding Bethany and see that Paige bedroom door is shut. Mrs. Michalchuk walks up to Dylan's open bedroom door and Dylan stop working on his Biology homework. He then looks at his mom and niece who asleep in grandmother arms.

"What classes do you have this year Dylan and tell me in the order you have them?"

"I have Biology, English, Functions (math), Canadian history, lunch, Gym and Media Immersion."

"Is Paige at work?"

"No, she taking a nap in her bedroom."

"Ok, I am going to take Bethany's to Paige's bedroom and quietly go into the room and put Bethany in the bassinet, then I will go start dinner."

Mrs. Michalchuk walks away from her sons' bedroom door and walks over to Paige's bedroom door. Mrs. Michalchuk quietly opens up the door and walks into her daughters' bedroom. She then walks over to the left side of the bed (if laying on your back on the bed) and up to the bassinet, Mrs. Michalchuk lay Bethany in the bassinet. Then Mrs. Michalchuk looks at her daughter and granddaughter and watches them sleep for a few moments and then heads downstair to the kitchen to start dinner. An hour later Paige gets wakening up to the sound of Bethany crying at the top of her lung. Paige rolls over and sees her daughter laying in the bassinet crying. Paige gets out of bed and walks over to the bassinet, she picks her daughter up and knows right away that Bethany is crying because her diaper is wet. Paige walks out of her bedroom carrying her daughter and then goes into Bethany's bedroom. Once in Bethany's bedroom Paige lay Bethany onto the change table, then grabs a diaper and baby wipes. When she finishes change Bethany diaper, Paige picks up Bethany and then the two girls head downstairs. Once downstair Paige hears her mom in the kitchen, so Paige and Bethany head to the kitchen. When Bethany and Paige's walk into the kitchen, Paige's walks over to the kitchen table and take a sat at the table. Paige then looks down at her daughter, who is asleep in her arms. Paige looks up from her daughter and then looks over at her mom, who is looking in the oven and checking the whole chicken that she is cooking.

"How long to dinner mom?"

"The chicken should be done anywhere from a half hour till an hour from now."

"Oh and what are we having with the chicken?"

"Green beans, corn and mashed potatoes, Paige."

"Sounds good."

"How was your first day of tenth grade and what classes do you have this year?"

"My first day of tenth grade was good, but long. My First hour is media immersion and second hour class is principles of mathematic. Third hour class is world history and fourth hour class is science. Fifth hour is lunch and home room in Mrs. Kwan classroom. My Six hour class is English and seventh hour class is Children development. Ellie Nash, Emma Nelson and Manny Santos are in children development class with me. In addition I sign up to take drive education, which is after school and the class work start on September 22, 2003."

"That fine Paige and I am happy that you are in children development it will help you understand how Bethany is development and what to expects as Bethany's get older."

"Yeah I guess you are right about that, but this Friday, Saturday, Sunday and until seventh hour class on Monday I have to wear a Pregnancy Profile Simulator to learn what it is like to be in the third trimester of prengnacy and then during Monday class I give the pregnancy profile simulator back and the teacher will give me a baby think it over which I will have to take care of from that class hour until the following Monday Children development class seventh hour and then I will turn the baby think it over into the teacher for a grade. Manny, Emma and Ellie have to wear the Pregnancy Profile Simulator the same weekend as me and take care of babies think it over the same time as me too."

"You get to see what it is like to be pregnant and take care of a baby and then you will see what it is like to have two babies and how much work it is to take care of two babies at once."  
"Take care of one baby is hard enough. How did Bethany do at daycare today mom?"

"Lisa Heart told me that Bethany did great, drink all her bottles, take her naps and do not need any of the changes of clothing that you pack in the diaper bag. Lisa Heart also say to told you that Bethany went poop twice. In addition Lisa that me to told you to put more diapers into the diaper bag tomorrow, because you did not pack enough, so Lisa's use three diaper from the daycare supply on Bethany. In addition the daycare supply of huggies diaper, which is only for the babies and toddlers who parents' have sign up their children to use the daycare diapers instead of bringing diapers from home."

"Yeah I notice that when I change her diaper before coming down here, I will make sure to pack more diapers tomorrow. Because I do not want the daycare to use huggies diapers on Bethany because she got diaper rash from them."

"Paige since Bethany is sleeping, you should go get some homework done."

"Ok mom."

Paige stand up, still holding Bethany and the two of them leave the kitchen. The two girls go upstairs to Paige's bedroom. Once in Paige's bedroom, Paige lay Bethany down in the bassinet and then gets her children development textbook of her backpack. She then sat down on her bed and start reading the first chapter in the textbook. Paige is half way through the first chapter when she hear Bethany coo. Paige set her textbook onto her bed and then looks over at her daughter and see Bethany is wide awake. Paige also notices that Bethany is smiles as she make the coo sound. Paige pick her children development textbook back up and start reading the chapter out loud to Bethany and Bethany continue to smile and making the coo sound. At the same time Paige finish reading the first chapter of her children development textbook, there is a knock on the door frame of her open bedroom door. Paige close the textbook and looks up to see Dylan standing in her bedroom door.

"Paige its time for dinner and we are eating in the kitchen tonight."

"Ok, I will be down in a few minutes."

Dylan walk away from his sister bedroom and head downstairs and the same time Paige hop off her bed, then walks up to the bassinet. Paige pick up her daughter and then walks out of her bedroom. A few moments later Paige holding Bethany walks into the kitchen and take a sit at the round kitchen table, next to Dylan and across from her dad. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk takes a sat on Paige's right-hand side.

"Paige do you want me to hold Bethany while you eat?"

"No, dad. I can hold Bethany and eat, I miss her all day and want to hold her."

"Ok Paige."

As the four of them eat their meal's Paige, Dylan, Rose and Jeff Michalchuk talk about their day. After dinner Mr. Michalchuk takes Bethany for a couple hours, so Paige can get her homework done. When she finishes her homework, she goes downstairs to the living room and take Bethany from her dad. Then Paige head upstairs and to the bathroom, then give Bethany her evening bath. A half hour after the bath Bethany is asleep in her crib and Paige is taking a shower. After her shower Paige goes into her bedroom and lays down in her bed. She falls right to sleep and asleep for two hours and then she get waken up by Bethany I'm hunger cry. Paige gets out of bed and head downstairs to make her daughter a bottle. A half hour later Bethany has been feed, then had her diaper changes and now Bethany is asleep again. Paige lay Bethany down in her crib and then head back to her bedroom. The rest of the night goes better then Tuesday night, Bethany does sleep during the night, but she would only sleep for two hours at a time then wakes up her mom to be feed and have a diaper changer. This would happen every two hours on the dot. When Paige's alarm clock goes off at five a.m. on Thursday Paige is still sleepy, but not as tired as she was on Wednesday morning.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Pregnancy experience

Chapter Nineteen: Pregnancy experience and new mommy experience!

It is the afternoon of September fifth and Paige (who is wearing dark jeans and a light blue sleeveless shirt that has navy pocket on the right and left side of the chest) and Ellie (who is wearing black knee length skirt and black t-shirt) walk into the classroom that they children development class is in. Paige and Ellie see Emma (who is wearing a jean skirt and a yellow t-shirt) and Manny (who is wearing a pair of pink workout pants, white tank top and the matching workout jacket) is standing at the teachers' desk. Mrs. Stillwater wave for Paige and Ellie to come up and join them at the desk. Paige and Ellie walk up to the front of the classroom, then Ellie and Paige walk up to the teachers' desk and see four Pregnancy Profile Simulations vests are setting on the teacher desk with white t-shirts that have Pregnancy Profile Simulation written across the chest in blue letters. At the same time Ellie leans onto her crutches.

"Paige, Ellie, Manny and Emma the Pregnancy Profile Simulation vest has a rib constrictor belt, which containing two plastic balls, a water bladder and a bladder pressure weight bag. The vest will add 30 pounds of weight to you and alter all four of your feelings about your body images. The pregnancy profile simulation allows you to feel what it like to be in the third trimester of pregnancy. It will also allow you to feel the shallowness of breathing (or the reduced volume when breathing), Fetal limb pressure, elevated body temperature, mild fetal movement and pressure on the bladder, which are all things that a pregnant woman goes through during the third trimesters of pregnancy!"

Manny and Emma's raise they hand into the air and Mrs. Stillwater, Paige and Ellie look at Emma and Manny. At the same time the rest of the students in the class are taking their seats.

"Manny, do you have a question?"

"Can I take the Pregnancy Profile Simulation vest off to shower?"

"No, because a pregnant woman can't. In fact you can't shower when wearing it. You can take it off long enough to put on a clean shirt under the Pregnancy Profile Simulation vest. In addition you can wipe you arms, legs, neck and face off with a wet washcloth and wash your hair in the kitchen sink. Do the four of you have any more questions?"

Paige, Manny and Emma shake they head no, but Ellie shakes her head yes. Mrs. Stillwater walks over to Ellie, who is now lean up against the teachers' desk and not putting any weight on her right leg.

"What is your question Ellie?"

"I have three questions, do we need to record our experience wearing the Pregnancy Profile Simulation vest? The second is what is the four white t-shirts for and can you put the Pregnancy Profile Simulation vest on me first, so I could go sit down because my right knee and right ankle are starting to hurt?"

"You have three good questions, Ellie. The answer to the first question is yes, I want all four of you to keep a journal and record if you are feeling short of breath, have backaches and if you feel the fatal limb pressure, feel the fetal movement, pressure on your bladder and if your body temperature feels like it has change. I also want you to write down how other people are treated you and how that makes you feel. In addition I want the four of you to write down any other feeling that you are having during tonight, the weekend and on Monday during the school day. Also tell me how it effort your sleeping, eating et cetera. The journal will not be due until the day you turn your babies think it overs into me, because you will also be recording journal entries on what it is like to have a baby and be a new mom. I will give you more info on that when you turn in the Pregnancy profile simulation vest and get the babies think it overs on Monday before seventh hour start. For the second question the t-shirts are to cover the Pregnancy Profile Simulation vest today. Over the weekend and on Monday you can use your dads' t-shirts or if you have an oversize shirt you can wear that, do not worry about washes the t-shirt I will wash them when you hand them in on Monday and yes, I will put the Pregnancy Profile Simulation vest onto you first, Ellie. After you put the t-shirt on you can go take a sat at your desk."

"Thanks Mrs. Stillwater."

Mrs. Stillwater grabs one of the blue Profile Simulation vests off her desk and puts the vest on Ellie and then Ellie puts the white t-shirt over the profile simulation vest. Then Ellie head back to her desk as Mrs. Stillwater put the Profile Simulation vest onto Paige and Manny and Emma helps each other put on the Profile Simulation vest onto each other. Once Paige, Emma and Manny have taken a seat and the bell for class to start rings, Mrs. Stillwater finishes lectures on parental care and then start lectures on child birth. At the end of class Mrs. Stillwater passes a handout to every student in the class, which is a form and that each of the students needs to have either their mom, dad or legal guardian sign, that will give them permission to watch a video on child birth in class on Monday. When the bell for class to end rings Ellie looks over at Paige and Paige looks at Ellie.

"Paige, do you have to work tonight?"

"No, I take the weekend and next week off of work, which made Alex happy because she is picking up extra shifts."

"Can I come over for a couple hours and borrow a couple shirts from you to wear this weekend and visit with you and Bethany?"

"Sure, you want to come and pick up Bethany from daycare with me and Dylan?"

"Sure that would be fun and then I would not have to take the bus home because I hate riding the bus."

"Your dad normally picks you up after school."

"He has meeting on the army base until five thirty tonight, so he can't pick me up and my moms' car is in the auto shop."

"We should get going Lexi is wanting for me outside the gym and Dylan is going to me in a hurry tonight because he has to finish packing for the two out of town hockey games that he is leave for tonight."

"Ok."

Paige and Ellie stand up and as Ellie puts the crutches under her underarms Paige grabs her backpack, purse and Ellie backpack. Then Paige and Ellie leave the children development classroom and head toward the front of the school and the gym to meet up with Alex, so the three girls can walk out of school together. When they reach the doors to the gym Paige and Ellie see Alex (who is wearing jeans and gray long sleeve T-shirt lean up against the wall on the right-hand side of the gym doors (if you are looking at the gym doors) that has the Degrassi community school Ontario scholars wooden Plaque hanging on the wall. Alex sees Paige and Ellie and puts a smile on her face and try to forget that she is exhausted, achy, and has been cold all day, as Paige and Ellie walk over to her.

"Paige how was your seventh hour class?"

"All right, beside I am now nine months pregnant again and I am not looking forward to having to wear this Pregnancy Profile Simulation vest all weekend and having to take care of Bethany without any help because my mom and dad are going with Dylan to his two hockey games that are out of town and the three of them are leave at six o'clock tonight, Lexi."

"Do you want me to stay over at your house this weekend and help you out, when I'm not at work?"

"That would be great Lexi."

"I will come over after I get off work tonight and Ellie, how was your seventh hour class?"

"Fine beside having the thirty extra pounds that the Pregnancy Profile Simulation has added, which is making me feel unbalance when I am hopping around on the crutches. How did you stand being nine months' pregnant Paige?"

"I could not stand being nine months pregnant, Ellie because my back was always sore and I was tired all the time. In addition my feet always hurt and none of my shoe fit. Plus I had to use the bathroom every fifteen minutes and it was hard to breath until the baby move into the birth canal, then it was so hard to walk. In addition it felt like the baby was in between my legs when I was walking. I was so happy when I went into labor and my water break, because it meant that the pregnancy would soon be over."

All three of them start laughing and start walking towards the doors of the school at the same time. When they reach the door Alex open the door and hold it open, letting Paige and Ellie's walk out of the school. Once Paige and Ellie are through the door, Alex walks out of the school shutting the door behind her. Paige and Ellie see Dylan waiting in his car, which he has pull up to the doors of the school. Alex and Paige hug each other bye and then Paige and Ellie walks down the steps to Dylan's car. Alex waves bye to Paige and Ellie when then get to Dylan's car. Then Alex walks towards the bus stop, wishing that she did not have to go home and get ready for work and that she could just go to bed instead, because she felt under the weather all day. When she left for school that morning she was just tired and cold, but as the day went on she started feeling exhaust, achy all over and developed a tickle in her throat. A foot from the bus stop, Alex clears her throat because of the tickle in her throat, that will not go away. The bus pulls up right as Alex reaches the bus stops. Alex gets onto the bus thinking to herself I hope that I am not getting sick, because I hate being sick and Paige really needs my help this weekend. In addition I have to work all weekend and I have to work every day next week too. At the same time Alex is walking to the bus stop Paige is getting into the backseat of her brothers' car. Once Paige is in the car and is sidling across the seat, so she is sitting behind the drives seat Dylan puts the front Passenger seat back for Ellie. Then Dylan's help Ellie's get into his car. Once Ellie is in the car, Dylan puts Ellie crutch on the floor that in front of the back seat, then Dylan close the passengers' door. A few minutes later Dylan is driving to Lakehurst secondary school, so Paige can pick up Bethany from daycare. When they get to Lakehurst, Paige runs into the school by herself to pick up Bethany because Dylan is in a hurry to get home and pack. A few minutes later Paige is standing in front of the back seat of Dylan's car on the driver side and is lean over the back seat putting Bethany infant car seat onto the back seat and facing the rear of the car, on the passenger side of the car. Once Paige gets the car seat hook in, she gets into Dylan's car and put her seat belt on. Then Dylan moves the driver seat back and gets into the car. A few moments later Dylan is drive home and Dylan, Ellie and Paige are listening to Bethany making a coo sound and laughing. When they get home Dylan help Ellie out of his car and carry her backpack into the house, since Paige has her handful with her backpack, purse, diaper bag and Bethany in her infant car seat. A few moments later in the entry hall of the house Paige has starts up the staircase and Ellie is right behind Paige. Dylan is walking behind Ellie and he is keeping an eye on her, that way if Ellie falls backward he can catch her. Ellie makes it upstairs without fall backwards and starts walking towards Paige's bedroom. Dylan follows Ellie to his sisters' bedroom door and then he follows Ellie into Paige's bedroom. At the same time Paige is taking Bethany out of the car seat and then Paige lay Bethany in the bassinet, as Ellie walks over to Paige bed. Ellie then takes a sat on Paige bed and Dylan set Ellie backpack on the floor next to the bed.

"Thanks Dylan."

"You are welcome Ellie and you are petty good at going upstairs on crutches, have you used them before?"

"No, but my bedroom on the second floor at home and the Wasaga Beach hotel room my mom, dad and I were stay in when I get hurt and until I was able to come home was on the second floor and the Wasaga Beach hotel does not have an elevator so I been going upstairs on crutches since I get out of the hospital."

"Oh, I need to go finishing packing."

"That is fine Dylan."

Dylan walks out of Paige's bedroom and at the same time Paige goes to her closet and gets out a long sleeve black peasant blouses with embroidered rose around the neck and waist of the blouses, a black short sleeve peasant blouses with embroidered rose around the neck and waist of the blouses and a red short sleeve peasant blouse. Paige then holds the shirts up for Ellie to see.

"I like these, let see if they will fit over the Pregnancy Profile Simulation vest."

Ellie takes the white t-shirt off and then try on the shirts Paige's get out of the closet on and all three shirts fit. After putting the white t-shirt back on Ellie puts the three peasant blouses into her backpack and then she lay down on Paige bed. Ellie then puts two sleep pillows and two decorative bed pillows from Paige bed under her right leg.

"Do you need a large nightshirt too?"

"Yes that would be nice, Paige."

Paige goes over to her dresser and gets out the black short sleeve nightshirt with silver stars on the shirt and then walks over to Ellie. At the same time Ellie sat up and puts her back up against the headboard of the bed. Then Ellie opens up her backpack and Paige puts the night shirt into the backpack. Ellie zips the backpack up and set the backpack on the floor.

"Do you want to work on some homework while Bethany is sleeping Ellie?"

"Sure Paige."

Paige and Ellie get the textbooks, notebooks and folders out of their backpacks and a pen and after Paige has sat down on her bed next to Ellie, the two of them start to work on their math homework. After ten minutes of working on homework Ellie set her pen down on her notebook and looks at Paige and Paige can tell that something is bothering Ellie.

"What wrong Ellie?"

"My knee and ankle is really hurting me, can you get me some ibuprofen that active ingredients is compare to Motrin IB, ice for my right knee and a bottle of water?"

"Sure, keep an eye on Bethany for me."

"Sure Paige."

Paige set her homework on her bed and then get up and walks out of the bedroom. A few minutes later Paige walks into her bedroom with a bottle of 200 mg of ibuprofen, bottle of water and light blue reusable ice bag. Then Paige walks over to Ellie and Ellie takes the ice bag first. Ellie set the ice bag onto her right knee, then takes the bottle of ibuprofen from Paige and opens up the bottle. She then pours two pills into her hand, at the same time Paige open the bottle of water for Ellie and then Ellie takes the bottle of water. Ellie's puts the two pills into her mouth and then take a drink of water. Ellie goes back to working on her homework, as Paige sat back down on her bed. A couple hours later it is now six o'clock and Ellie, Paige and Bethany are sitting on the couch in the sitting room/living room and Ellie is hold Bethany's. Paige is on the phone ordering a pizza, at the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks up to the sitting room/living door.

"Paige, I just want to let you know that Dylan, your father and I will be leaving in a few minutes when you dad and brother finish packing the van."

"Ok mom."

"Mrs. Michalchuk can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Ellie?"

"Can I stay over here next week and weekend when I have the baby think it over, because my dad has to stay on the army base for the whole week and next weekend too and my mom not going to be in town either?"

"Sure you are welcome to stay here and I will be happy to help you carry your baby think over around if you need help seeing that you are on crutches."

"Thanks Mrs. Michalchuk."

"You are welcome Ellie."

At the same time Dylan and Mrs. Michalchuk walks up to Mrs. Michalchuk. Then Rose, Jeff and Dylan walk into the sitting room/living room and kiss Bethany good bye on her forehead and hug Paige good bye. Then Rose, Jeff and Dylan walk out of the living room and head to the front door. A few moments later Ellie, Bethany and Paige hear the minivan pull out of the driveway. Ellie and Paige work on world history homework as they wait for the pizza to be delivered and once the pizza has been delivered Paige and Ellie put their homework away, then the two of them eat dinner. After dinner Ellie calls her dad and has him pick her up. When Mr. Nash gets to the house, Paige holding her daughter carries Ellie's backpack out to Mr. Nash's jeep. As Mr. Nash pull out of the driveway, Paige head back into the house and then heads into the kitchen and make Bethany's a bottle, because it is time to feed her. After Bethany has been feed Paige's try to put Bethany into the baby bouncer, so she can finish her homework, but Bethany start crying and would not stop crying until in her mom arms and she was being rock. But as soon as Paige set Bethany down she would start crying again and would not stop until mom is holding her. By the time that it is a few minutes from Alex showing up at the house Paige is exhaust, her back is hurting from the extra thirty pounds added by the pregnancy profile simulation vest and in addition the pregnancy simulation is affecting her breathing and Paige really needs to use the bathroom. When the doorbell rings Paige rush to the front door and is happy to see Alex is standing on the porch with her gym bag on her right shoulder and backpack on her back, but Paige does not even notices that Alex is yawing into her right hand or that she looks flush. Paige open the front door and before Alex can even walk into the house Paige hand Bethany to Alex and then Paige runs towards the entry hall.

"Ahem, Paige's I just get here. You could have let me come into the house and set my gym bag and backpack down on the floor and change out of my uniform before hand me Bethany!"

"Sorry but she would not let me put her down all evening and I really need to use the bathroom."

"Ok, use the bathroom, Bethany can come with me upstairs to the third floor, so I can set my gym bag and my backpack in one of the guests' bedroom."

"That fine, I will meet you on the third floor Lexi."

By the time Alex has walks into the entry hall and over to the staircase, she can hear Paige on the second floor shutting the bathroom door. Alex slowly walks up the stairs carrying Bethany in her left arm. When they get to the second floor Alex stops walk and smell Bethany diaper and can tell she has gone poop and Alex can also feel that the diaper is wet too. So Alex head to Bethany bedroom and set her bags on the floor and then take Bethany over to the change table. Alex lay Bethany onto the change table and then take Bethany's jeans off and undoes the pink onies. Alex then grabs a diaper and baby wipes, then changes Bethany wet and poopie diaper. As Alex finish changing Bethany diaper, Paige walks into Bethany's bedroom.

"Thank for changing Bethany diaper I would have change the diaper when I finish in the bathroom."

"Bethany went poop, so I just went ahead and change the diaper. Do you want me to put the jean back on Bethany?"

"No I will put her pajama on, you can head upstairs to the third floor and get settled into a guest room and change out of your work uniform."

"That sound like a good idea Paige."

Alex grabs her gym bag and backpack and walks out of Bethany's bedroom. Alex then walks over to the staircase to the third floor, which is to the left-hand side of Paige's bedroom door (if you just walked out the door). Alex then heads upstairs to the third floor and once she steps onto the landing of the third floor she walks into the sitting room area and then walk up to the door of the larger guests' bedroom that is in between the small guests' bedroom on the left-hand side and the bathroom on the right-hand side if looking at the guests' bedrooms and the bathroom, Alex then heads into the guests' bedroom and shut the door behind her. A few minutes later Alex walks out of the bedroom wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a black long sleeve nightshirt. She then walks over to the tan couch that is up against the wall that is across from the bedrooms and bathroom. Alex sits down on the couch and brings her knee up to her chest. She then wraps her arms around her legs and rest her head on her knees, thinking to herself I wish that I felt better and did not feel achy all over, exhaust, cold and that the tickle in my throat would go away. At the same time Paige holding Bethany walks over to Alex.

"Lexi could you watch Bethany for a while, so I can get ready for bed and make Bethany a bottle?"

"Sure Paige."

Alex puts her legs down and Paige hand Bethany to Alex. Paige then walks over to the staircase and head downstair to the second floor. Meanwhile Alex is looking at Bethany and sees that she is wearing pink pajama pants and a pink nightshirt and that both the pants and nightshirt have teddy bears on them. Four minutes later Paige comes into the third floor sitting room and hand Alex's the baby bottle. Alex notices that Paige is wearing pink pajama shorts and a pink oversized nightshirt.

"Lexi will you feed Bethany and burp her and then watch her for a couple hours, so I can work on some homework?"

"Sure Paige, that is why I came over to help you out."

"Thanks!"

"You are welcome Paige."

"When Bethany has gone to sleep, you can bring her downstairs to the second floor and lay Bethany in her crib. On your way back upstairs to the third floor let me know that you put her to bed and then you can go to bed yourself."

"Ok, Paige."

Paige walks back over to the staircase holding her back. Alex watching Paige walks down the stairs holding her back and when Paige is out of sight Alex puts the nipple of the baby bottle into Bethany's mouth. Bethany's start to suck on the bottle nipple right away and Alex watch Bethany's drink her bottle. A few seconds later the tickle in Alex's throat is getting really bad and she feels like she needs to cough, so Alex turns her head toward her right elbow and start coughing into her right elbow seeing that Bethany in her left arm and she holding the bottle with her right hand. As Bethany is drinking her bottle, Alex is thinking to herself I probably should not be holding Bethany or taking care of Bethany. In addition I probably should not be working this weekend seeing that I am not feeling good and seeing that I am also achy all over, exhaust, cold and now the tickle in my throat is making me cough and my throat is started to hurt too. But Paige seems to really need my help taking care of Bethany this weekend and it looks like Paige is having a hard time moving around wearing that pregnancy profile simulation vest and I really need the money, so I will tough it out and help my girlfriend out this weekend by helping Paige take care of Bethany and opening up the movie theater on Saturday and Sunday. Alex notices that Bethany is half way through the bottle, so she takes the bottle out of Bethany's mouth and burp Bethany. Once Bethany has burped Alex put the bottle nipple back into the baby mouth and Bethany goes right back to drinking her bottle. At the same time Alex clears her throat, then lay her head on the back of the couch and rest as Bethany finish her bottle. When Bethany finishes the bottle, Alex takes the bottle out of Bethany mouth and set the bottle on the coffee table, which is in front of the couch. Alex then burps Bethany and a few minutes later Alex is laying on the couch holding a cry Bethany's. Alex sits up on the couch, but Bethany continues to cry. Alex check Bethany diaper, but the diaper is still dry and Bethany's has not gone poop, so that is not why she is crying and she just finish a bottle not long ago so she can be hunger yet. Alex stands up and walks around the sitting room, but Bethany does not stop crying. Alex start singing rock a bye baby, despite her throat being sore and having a headache and as soon as Alex start singing Bethany stops crying and smile at Alex. Alex smiles back at Bethany and then turns her head away from the baby and coughs into her right elbow, Bethany does not cry but stops smile. When Alex's starts too sing again Bethany's start smile again. Two hours later Alex's is still singing to Bethany because every time she stops singing Bethany would wake up and start crying and would not stop crying to Alex started to sing again. Alex is thinking to herself there is no way I will be able to continue to sing for much longer because my voice is starting to give out and I am having a hard time keep her eyes open because my head is pounding, At the same time Paige comes up the stairs and sees Alex walking around the sitting room and hears Alex singing to Bethany. Paige walks over to Alex and Bethany and Alex stops singing. Bethany opens her eyes and starts to cry, but Alex does not start singing again.

"I will take Bethany's now and thanks for watching Bethany for me. You can go to bed now and I will see you in the morning Lexi."

"That sounds good to me."

"Good night Paige and Bethany."

"Good Night Lexi."

At the same time Alex hand Bethany to Paige and then gives Paige a side hug. Paige give Alex's a side hug back and then Alex start walking towards the door of the larger guests' bedroom to get her toothbrush and the thermometer she brought from home out of her gym bag. At the same time Paige start walking downstair to the second floor to take Bethany to her bedroom. Once in Bethany's bedroom Paige lay Bethany in the crib and sings to her daughter. Meanwhile, upstairs in the third floor bathroom Alex has finished brush her tooth and Alex is now looking in the mirror that is on the door of the medicine cabinet, which is over the bathroom sick. Alex sees that she looks very flush and is also thinking to herself how can Paige not see that I am flush or notice that my voice sound hoarse or not hear me coughing? Alex grabs the white digital thermometer off the sink and turns the thermometer on. She then takes a sat on the edge of the bathtub/shower combination (which is up against the right-hand wall if you are standing in the bathroom door) and across from the sink (that on the left-hand side if you are looking at the sink) the bathroom trash can ( that is in between the sink and toilet) and the toilet that is on the right-hand side if look at the sink and toilet. Alex's puts the thermometer into her mouth and fight the urges to cough, as she waits for the thermometer to beep. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later, she takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display and sees that she is running a fever of 38.6 C (101.5 F) and thinks to herself great I am running a mid fever, along with having a headache, a sore throat, a cough, a ticker in my throat, achy all over. I have a cold and I have been around Bethany and Paige and I was also at school and work today how many people did I expose to what I have? Alex turns the thermometer off and then stand up. She set the thermometer on the sink and then walks out of the bathroom coughing into her right hand. Alex goes into the guests' bedroom she is stay in and then she pulls the covers down. Alex gets right into bed and lays down, she then pulls the cover up and closes her eyes. Thinking to herself, I hope that I feel better in the morning and that my fever is gone in the morning too. Meanwhile downstairs on the second floor, Bethany has gone to sleep and Paige is now in her bedroom. Paige is laying on her back in bed and is trying to get comfortable, so she can go to sleep. Back upstairs on the third floor Alex has got out of bed and she is getting into her gym bag. Alex pull a bottle of Liquid Tylenol cold sore throats (that has a medicine dose cup on top of cap) and a box of Tylenol Flu (that has the day time and night time pills) out of her gym bag. Alex reads the bottle of Tylenol cold sore throats and sees that it relieves symptoms of the common cold, headache, sore throats and temporarily reduces fever and then she read the box of Tylenol Flu and see that the day time relieves fever, nasal congestion, a dry cough and aches and pains and that the night time relieves fever, a runny nose/sneezing, nasal congestion, a dry cough and also relieves aches and pain. Alex puts the box of Tylenol flu back into the gym bag and then take the medicine dose cup off the cap of the bottle of liquid Tylenol cold sore throats, as she walks back over to the bed. Alex takes a sat on the bed and then pours a dose of Tylenol cold sore throat liquid medicine into the medicine dose cup and then Alex set the bottle of Tylenol cold sore throat liquid onto the nightstand. She takes the dose of medicine and then set the medicine cup onto the nightstand. She puts the cap back onto the bottle of Tylenol cold sore throats liquid medicine. Then Alex grabs her cellphone off of the nightstand and set the alarm clock on her cellphone. She set the cellphone on the nightstand and then lay down. Alex then pulls the bedspread up because she is cold, she lays her head onto the pillows and then shuts her eyes. Meanwhile, downstairs on the second floor both Paige and Bethany are asleep, but it takes a half hour and fifteen minutes for Alex to fall to sleep. The rest of the night Alex stay a sleep, but Paige has to get up three times with Bethany, two time to feed Bethany a bottle and once to changes Bethany's diaper.

Saturday morning at six o'clock in the morning nine week old Bethany's is the first one to wake up, she looks around her crib and then start crying and screaming at the time of her lungs. Bethany crying and screaming is so loud that it wakes Paige up, but also wake up Alex who was sleeping in one of the guests' bedrooms on the third floor. Alex roles over and puts a pillow over her ears. At the same time Paige gets out of bed and walks out of her bedroom. Paige then walks down the hall and into her daughters bedroom.

"I bet your diaper is wet and you are hunger, seeing that you are used to eating breakfast at five thirty in the morning and it is a half hour past five thirty?"

When Bethany hears her mother speaking, she stops crying and puts her arms up and when Paige walks up to the crib Bethany start reach for her mom. Paige reaches into the crib and pick up Bethany. Paige check Bethany diaper and finds that the diaper is wet. Paige carrying Bethany over to the change table and lay Bethany down on the change table. Paige grabs a diaper and set the diaper onto the change table, then Paige takes Bethany pajama pants off and changes her daughters' diaper. Paige then walks over to the closet and grab a pair of purple legging and a purple light weight long sleeve-shirt out of the closet. Paige walks back over to the changing table and then get her daughter's dress. A few minutes later Paige holding Bethany in her left arm is in the kitchen and making her daughter a bottle. A few moments later Paige walks into the sitting room/living room and take a sat on the couch, she then put her feet up on the coffee table. Paige then repositions Bethany so that she is laying on the stomach of the pregnancy profile simulation vest, but keep her left arm around Bethany. Paige then put the bottle nipple into Bethany mouth and Bethany starts to drink the bottle right away. Meanwhile upstairs on the third floor, Alex is sitting up in bed coughing into her right hand and waiting for the dose of the Liquid Tylenol cold sore throats to start working. After a couple minutes Alex's stops coughing and deiced not to wait for the medicine to kick in, Alex lays back down and shut her eyes. A few seconds later Alex is sound asleep snoring and normal she does not snore. Downstairs Bethany is asleep in the baby bouncer, which is setting on the kitchen floor by the table and Paige has just start to eat a bowl of oatmeal, after being up for an hour. Meanwhile, upstairs on the third floor Alex has been asleep for a half hour and fifteen minutes, when her alarm on her cellphone goes off. Alex grabs her cellphone off the nightstand and then she hits dismiss. She then looks at the display on her cellphone and sees that it is 7:01 a.m. Alex set her cellphone back on the nightstand and then sat up in bed. She sat up in bed for a few minutes, wishing that she could just go back to sleep, because she still does not feel good. A few minutes later when she gets out of bed, she is stiff and achy all over. Alex slowly walks towards the bedroom door rubbing her eyes. She walks out of the bedroom and walks through the sitting room to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she looks in the mirror and sees that she still looks flush and that is not a surprise, but the fact that she now has watery eyes is a surprise. Alex grabs the thermometer off of the sink and turns the digital thermometer on, as she takes a sat on the edge of the tube/shower unit. Alex put the thermometer into her mouth, thinking to herself that I still have a tickle in my throat, a sore throat, achy all over, a headache. In additions I am still cold, have a cough and I am still tired despite sleep all night. The thermometer beep and Alex take the thermometer out of her mouth, then she looks at the display to sees that she still is running a fever and that her fever is now 38.3C (101.0F). Alex stands up and set the thermometer onto the sink and then she walks out of the bathroom and over to the staircase, wishing that she was not sick. She walks downstairs to the second floor and when she gets to the second floor she looks through Paige's open bedroom door. Alex sees that Paige is not in her room, so Alex walks over to Bethany's bedroom and sees that bedroom is empty too. So Alex walks over to the staircase and head downstairs to the first floor. Once downstairs Alex walks out of the entry hall and into the hallway, she then walks down the hallway and looks in each room, as she passes them and Bethany and Paige is not in the parlor, dinning room, sitting room/living room, but when Alex reaches the doorway to the Kitchen she sees Paige sitting at the kitchen table and Bethany is asleep in the baby bouncer that is sitting on the floor next to the table. Alex walks over to the kitchen table and takes a sat next to Paige.

"Good morning Lexi, how did you sleep last night?"

"Ahem, all right better then at home, Emily and Chad been fighting the last couple days. Ahem you are cheerful this morning did you sleep good."

"Yes and Bethany let me sleep till six, I had to get up at five o'clock in the morning all week."

"That good that you get to sleep in this morning."

"Do you want some oatmeal, I could make you some Lexi?"

"Ahem no, I'm not hunger Paige."

"You need to eat before going into work Lexi?"

"Fine I will have a bowl of oatmeal."

Paige stands up and grabs her empty bowl and spoon and then walk over to the sink. After she put the bowl and spoon into the sink, she gets to work making some oatmeal for Alex. Several minutes later Paige carries a bowl of oatmeal over to the table and set the bowl in front of Alex.

"Thanks Paige."

"You are welcome and do you want anything to drink?"

"Ahem some apple juice."

Paige goes and gets Alex a glass of apple juice and a few moments late set the glass of apple juice in front of Alex. Alex's pick up the glass of apple juice and take a sip, as Paige takes a sat next to her.

"Lexi why do you keep clear your throat this morning?"

"I have a tickler in my throat and a sore throat. I also have a headache, a cough and watery eyes. I am also achy all over, tired deposit sleep all night, coughing (into right hand). I also have a fever of 38.3C (101.0F), which has went down since last night. Before I went to bed last night, my fever was 38.6 C (101.5 F), but I think the fever only went down because I take some cold medicine."

Alex stops talking and takes a drink of the apple juice and then looks at Paige, who is looking at Bethany. When Paige looks up at Alex she does not look mad, but has a half smile on her face. Alex set the glass down on the table and eats a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Are you going to call in sick to work Lexi?"

"Ahem I can't. The twins are out of town this weekend and you have the weekend off. Beside I let Meeri know that I was not feeling good last night and thought that I was getting sick. Before leaving work last night Merri pull me aside and told me that I had to come into work tomorrow morning even if I was not feeling better!"

"I will go into work and cover for you."

"Who will watch Bethany?"

"You."

"No Paige, I do not think I should be holding her or taking care of Bethany when I am sick, I will just go into work and I think that I am going to go home when I get off work."

"No Lexi, come back to my house. I do not want to be alone, with you here I can leave Bethany with you long enough to at lest brush my tooth, comb my hair and take bathroom break when I need them, please do not go home after work!"

"As I already told you Paige I should not be taking care of your daughter when I am sick and I do not want to get you sick."

"You already expose her and me and beside, Bethany around gems at the daycare. It is only the first week of school this week and the daycare teachers have already had to sent four kids home because of running fever along with having coughs, sore throat, running nose and sneezing. They also had to sent a boy home that had a fever and was throwing up. So do not worry about getting Bethany sick, she has a better chance of catching something from one of the kids or teachers at daycare, even Lisa Heart one of the daycare teachers went home from work sick yesterday, because she was running a fever and had a sore throat, cough, achy all over and had a headache, in addition Lisa is the teacher that takes care of Bethany. Lexi please stay here the rest of the weekend and also keep me company?"

"Fine, but I am not going to be much fun to hang out with this weekend, I get moody and just want to be left alone to sleep when I am sick."

"I know that and I will let you sleep as much as you want Lexi, it would just make me feel better if you are here with me at night."

"Ahem I understand that Paige. I need to finish eating my oatmeal and then get ready for work."

"That fine, I need to get Bethany dirty clothing and go to the basement and wash her clothing. Will you watch her long enough for me to run upstairs and get the dirty clothing, then take the clothing downstairs to the basement, then I will come get Bethany and take her downstairs to the basement?"

"Sure Paige."

Paige leaves the kitchen to head upstairs to gather up Bethany dirty clothing. At the same time Alex looks down at Bethany and is thinking to herself, I hope Bethany and Paige do not catch what I have, because I would feel horrible if I get the two of them sick. Alex eats half of the oatmeal and then throws the rest of the oatmeal away, but she drinks all off the apple juice. Alex is putting the bowl, spoon and glass into the kitchen sink when Paige comes into the kitchen and take Bethany out of the baby bouncer. Paige then looks over at Alex and notices for the first time that Alex looks feverish, has watery eyes and that she has bags under her eyes. Alex starts to walk towards Kitchen door and Paige holding Bethany heads downstairs to the basement. At the same time Alex walks out of the kitchen and walks to the entry hall to head upstairs to the third floor to get ready for work. An hour and four minutes later it is eight thirty four and Alex is about to walk out of the front door of the Michalchuk house, when Paige holding Bethany and carrying a key in her right-hand walks up to Alex.

"Here Lexi, take my house key that why you can let yourself into the house when you get off of work."

"Thanks."

"And when you get off of work can you stop and buy a pack of size two diapers and baby wipes, because I am runny low on both?"

"Ahem Sure."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome Paige."

Alex takes the house key from Paige and then walks out the front door. Paige waves bye to Alex and Alex waves bye back to Paige as she walks to the bus stop. Then Paige shut the front door and lock the door. A few minutes later Paige carrying Bethany is walking down the basement staircase and once is the basement, which was repaint in vertical stripes in light-blue and lavender last weekend. Paige then walks over to the baby swing that is set up in front of the wall that is across from the staircase. Paige puts Bethany into the swing and then she walks past the tv stand, ping pong table and the pool table and open up the door that is next to the dartboard on the right-hand side (if you are looking at the dartboard) and heads into the laundry room. Paige open up the washer machine door and the dryer door. Then she gets the clean white baby clothing out the washer and puts the clothing into the dryer. Paige shut the door of the dryer, after clean the dryer vent, she set the amount of time and turns the dryer on. Paige then starts putting the colored baby clothing into the washer machine. A few minutes later Paige walks out of the laundry room and looks at Bethany in the baby swings and see that her daughter is still asleep. Paige then open up the door that is next to the dartboard on the left-hand side (if looking at the doors and dartboard) and goes into the half bathroom, which all four walls are painted lavender. Paige shut the door of the half bath and then walks towards the toilet that is on the right-hand side (if your back is to the door), the sink is across from the toilet on the left-hand side (if your back is to the door). After Paige comes out of the half bath, she runs up the basement staircase and then runs upstairs to the second floor and grab her backpack from her bedroom, she then heads back downstairs to the basement. Once in the basements she takes a sat on the couch and then gets into her backpack. She takes out a pen and a pink notebook that she is using for the journal for her experience wearing the pregnancy profile simulation vest and her experience taking care of the baby think it over for children development class. Paige open up the notebook and turns to the second page of the notebook, which is the first empty page in the notebook, seeing that she wrote an entry last night when Alex's was watching Bethany. Paige start writing a new entry into the journal, this is what she writes in the new entry. 9-6-2003 Going into this Friday, the weekend and Monday of having to wear the pregnancy profile simulation vest to see what it is like to be in the third trimester of pregnancy, I did not think that I was going to learn anything from wearing the pregnancy profile simulation vest, seeing that I just give birth to a baby girl name Bethany nine weeks ago, but I was wrong. So far the experience wearing the pregnancy profile simulation vest has taught me what it's like for women that have back to back babies and there is only ten months or eleven between the babies. I have found it very hard to reaches into the crib and pick up my daughter or too bent over and get diapers and wipes off the shelf under the change table or to get clean clothing out of the washer and dryer, because of the large belly that is sticking out in front of me. In addition Bethany does not like having to lie on the stomach of the pregnancy profile simulation vest when she is drinking her bottle. Last night was also not easy it seems like I would get Bethany to sleep and only get to sleep myself and then I would have to use the bathroom and no soon then I would get back to sleep Bethany would wake up and I would need to feed or change her diaper. I had to get up to feed Bethany twice and change her diaper once and I also get up three times to use the bathroom. I am also finding it had to breathe when I go upstairs and downstairs and I have a backache. At this point in the journal entry Paige has to stop writing because Bethany has wake up and is crying, Paige knows just by the sound of the cry that Bethany diaper is wet. Paige put the pen and notebook on the coffee table and then stand up. She walks over to the baby swing and gets Bethany from the swing. Paige then takes Bethany upstairs to the second floor and goes into her daughters' bedroom to change Bethany wet diaper. Meanwhile, at the mall its almost ten thirty, Alex and Meeri are getting the movie theater ready to open up at eleven o'clock. Merri is taking care of making the popcorn, refilling the soda fountain and pouring the nacho cheese into the cheese warming and take care of anything to do with concession counter because Alex is sick and not be able to handle any of the food. Merri has reassigned Alex to work the ticket counter during her shift, so Alex has to getting the ticket counter ready to open up and change the names of movies that are playing and the times on the movie display signs. Merri's finish refilling the soda fountain and looks over at Alex's who has just finished making the changes to the movie display sign. The changes that Alex's made were taking Dumbo two off the sign, seeing that yesterday was the last day of showing for Dumbo two and then adding the new kids film called Lady and the tramp three. Merri notices that Alex has laid her head down on the ticket counter and closes her eyes.

"Alex's you need to finish getting the ticket counter ready to open."

"Ahem the ticket counter is ready to open, Meeri."

"How are you feeling Alex?"

"I am tired, achy, feverish, my throat hurts, I also have a tickle in my throat and have nasal congestion, coughing (into right elbow)!"

"Normal I would send you home, but seeing that we are short shafts this weekend I need you to stay and work."

"That fine Merri."

"Take a few minutes to get yourself together because it going to be a busy late morning and afternoon of sale tickets to the new kid movie that start showing at eleven o'clock."

"Can I run to Rick pharmacy and get a box of tissues and cough drops?"

"Sure but do not take a long time."

"I will not take a long time."

Alex grabs her backpack purse from under the ticket counter and then walks out from behind the counter. She then starts walking towards Rick pharmacy, hoping that she can make it through her shift. At the same time Alex start coughing into her right elbow and coughing make her realizes that it has been four and half hours since taking any cold medicine and that her last dose has wear off. Then she remembers that she did not bring any cold medicine to work. Two and half minutes later Alex reaches Rick pharmacy and the lady clothing store that is across from the pharmacy. Alex walks through the doors of Rick's pharmacy and grabs a blue shopping basket. She then walks over to the shelf unit that is up against the right-hand wall (if your back is to the doors of the store), which is where the baby diapers, Baby wipes, baby shampoos, baby body washes, baby powder, baby lotion and feminine products are. Alex grabs a pack of size two Luv diapers and a pack of Pampers sensitive wipes and puts them into the shopping basket. Alex then walks through the family planing section and walks over to the shelves on the left-hand side of the store and is by the prescription drug counter. She grabs a bag of thirty Hall cheery cough drops (which fight coughs, soothes sore throats and cool nasal passages) and puts the bag in the shopping basket. Then Alex starts to look at the cold medicine sections, she picks up a box of Tylenol cold and flu severe and read the box to see it relieve headaches, fever, sore throat, nasal congestion, cough, chest congestion and clear out mucus. She put the Tylenol cold and flu severe back onto the shelf because she does not have chest congestion, at the same time Alex sniffs and then start coughing into her right elbow. She then picks up a box of Dayquil/nyquil and reads the box and sees the day time pills relieve Aches, fever, cough, sore throat and nasal congestion and the nighttime pills relieve Aches, fever, coughing, sneezing, a runny nose. But then she remembers that dayquil and nyquil both put her to sleep, so she puts the box back onto the shelf. Alex's pick up a box of Tylenol complete cold, cough and flu next and reads the box. She see that the day time cold cough and flu pills relieves nasal congestion, aches, pains, chills, fever, sore throat pain, dry cough, headaches, thin and lose mucus and relieves cough with phlegm. She then read the night cold, cough and flu pills and see there relieve nasal congestion, aches, pains, chills, fever, sore throat pain, dry cough, headache, runny nose and sneezing. Alex put this back on the shelf because she does not have a cough with phlegm (mucus). She then picks up a box of Advil cold and flu and reads the box and see that it relieves fever, chills, body aches and pains, headaches, runny nose, sneezing and sore throat, but sees that the box says you have to be sixteen and over to take, so she puts the Advil cold and flu back on the shelf. Alex looks at her watch on her left wrist and then goes back to looking at the shelf going over what symptoms she has in her head. Let see I have a headache, a sore throat, cough, tickle in my throat, nasal congestion, watery eyes, fever, tired and I am achy all over. Alex then picks up a box of Robitussin daytime cold and flu twenty liquid filled capsules and see that it relieves body aches, fever, sore throat, cough and nasal congestion and can be use for age twelve and over. She put the box of Robitussin in the shopping basket, but continue to look at the cold medicine. She then picks up a box of Robitussin nighttime cold and flu twenty liquid filled capsules and see that it relieves cough, sore throat, fever, sneezing, body aches and runny nose and can be use by age twelve and over, she puts the box into the shopping basket. Alex then goes and grabs a box of Kleenex antiviral facial tissue and eight pack of Kleenex antiviral pocket pack Facial Tissue (to put in her backpack purse and backpack) into the shopping basket. Alex then walks up to the check out counter and open up the drink cooler and get a twenty-oz bottle of Mt. Dew out of the cooler. Alex shut the door of the drink cooler and then set the shopping basket and bottle of pop onto the check out counter and Louisa Del Rossi (Macro mom) who is working at the check out counter smiles at Alex.

"Good morning and good early afternoon to you, how are you?"

"Tried and I do not feel good. Will you put the diaper and baby wipe in one bag, because they for a friend that has a baby and the rest coughing (into her right elbow) are my items?"

"Sorry to hear that you do not feel good. And yes I will put the diaper and baby wipe in a separate bag from the rest of your items."

"Thanks."

Mrs. Del Rossi rings up the baby wipes and the bag of diapers first and then puts the two items into a plastic bag. Then Mrs. Del Rossi open up a second plastic bag and ring up the bag of cough drops, the box of Robitussin nighttime cold and flu twenty liquid filled capsules and puts then into the plastic bag. Then rings up a box of Robitussin daytime cold and flu, box of Kleenex antiviral facial tissues and eight packs of Kleenex antiviral pocket pack Facial Tissue and puts these items into the box. Mrs. Del Rossi rings up the bottle of pop last.

"Do you want the pop left out or put in the bag?"

"Ahem keep the pop out please."

Mrs. Del Rossi set the pop back on the check out counter. A few minutes later Alex walks out of Rick pharmacy and is carry two plastic bags and a twenty-oz bottle of Mt. Dew. Alex walks back to the movie theater and walks behind the ticket counter. Alex puts her backpack purse and the bag with the baby wipes and bag of diapers next to her purse under the counter. Alex set the bottle of pop and plastic bag with the bag of cough drops, box of Robitussin nighttime cold and flu twenty liquid filled capsules, a box of Robitussin daytime cold and flu twenty liquid filled capsules, a box of Kleenex antiviral facial tissue and eight packs of Kleenex antiviral pocket pack facial tissue on top of the counter. She then get out the box of Robitussin daytime cold and flu twenty liquid filled capsules and opens up the box. She gets out two pills and then open up the bottle of pop. She puts the pills into her mouth and then she takes a drink of pop. Alex puts the box of Robitussin back into the bag and then puts the cap back onto the bottle of Mt. Dew. Alex then pulls out the bag of cough drops and get a cough drop out of the bag. After she takes the wrapping off of the cough drop, she put the cough drop into her mouth. She then gets the box of tissues out and opens the box. She then set the box of tissue on the ticket counter. Alex pulls a tissue out of the box and blows her nose, but despite being very congestion nothing comes out when blowing her nose. A few minutes later a long line of kids and their parents are line up in front of the ticket counter. Meanwhile back at Paige's house, Paige is reading chapter two of her children development textbook out loud to Bethany, who has a hug smile on her face. When Paige finish reading the chapter in her children development textbook, she get out her Introduction to Multimedia textbook (which is for media immersion class), a notebook and a pen out of her backpack. Paige then turns to the end of chapter one Exploring the World of Multimedia and to the pages with questions from chapter one. Paige opens up the notebook and picks up her pen. Then she starts during her media immersion homework, which is to write the twenty questions on a piece of paper and answers the questions for chapter one. Paige spends the afternoon washing Bethany, clothing, during homework and taken care of her daughter. When Alex comes through the floor door of Paige's house at five o'clock that evening, she hears Paige singing and Bethany laughing in the sitting room/living room. Alex walks up to the door of the sitting room/living room and leans up against the door frame. Alex sees Paige sitting on the love seat, holding Bethany.

"(Sounds very congestion and losing her voice) Ahem, I am home from Ah-choo work Paige."

"Bless you Lexi and how did your shift go?"

"Coughing, it was long and the cold medicine and cough drops were the only two things that keeping me from feeling awful, during the shift. Ah-choo Meeri had me sale movie ticket today, because I was sick!"

"Who work the concession counter?"

"Merri."

At the same time Alex walks into the sitting room/living room and set the plastic bag with the baby wipe and bag of diapers on the love seat next to Paige. Then Alex puts the plastic bag with the cold medicines, cough drops, packs of travel tissues and box of tissue and her backpack purse on the coffee table. She then walks over to the couch and take a sat on the couch. Alex then lay her head on the back of the couch and closes her eyes. Paige looks over at her girlfriend and notices that she looks pale, but at the same time looks feverish. Paige stands up, holding Bethany in her left arm and walks over to Alex. Paige then places her right hand onto Alex's forehead, at the same time Alex opens her eyes and looks at Paige and Bethany for a couple second, then closes her eyes again.

"Lexi when was the last time that you take your temperature?"

"Ahem when I get up this morning, why?"

"Because I no long think that you running a mild grade fever, it feels like you are running a moderate or a high grade fever now! You should go take your temperature!"

"I just want to set here for a few minute Ah-choo and then I will go upstairs to the third floor to gather up my shampoo and conditioner, towels and pajama and then I will go, coughing into the bathroom and take my temperature before I take a shower."

"What do you want for dinner Lexi?"

"Nothing Paige, I'm just going to go to bed after the shower."

"You need to eat something, Lexi!"

"Fine some chicken noddle soup."

"Do you want me to bring the soup upstairs to you when the soup is ready?"

"Ahem yes that would be great Paige and Bethany looks cute in the purple legging and a purple light weight long sleeve-shirt."

"Thanks Dylan brought the legging and long sleeve shirt of Bethany. I will go put Bethany down in her crib and grab the baby monitor, then I will head to the kitchen to start the soup."

"Ok, I guess I will head upstairs to the third floor and take my temperature and then take a shower."

Alex opens her eyes, then stands up and grabs her backpack purse and the plastic bag from Rick pharmacy with her right hand. Then Paige carrying Bethany and Alex walk out of the sitting room/living room and then they head towards the entry hall. As they walk into the entry hall and up to the staircase Alex pulls a tissue out of her left uniform pant pocket and then blows her nose.

"Lexi, do you want some hot herbal tea with your soup?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

When they reach the second floor Paige head towards her daughters' bedroom door and Alex walks over to the staircase to the third floor coughing into her left hand. When Paige reach Bethany's bedroom door she stops and looks at Alex who is slowly walking up the staircase to the third floor, Paige can't tell by how slowly Alex is walking and by how she sounds that Alex is exhausted and feels and sound awful too. When Alex is out of sight Paige walks into Bethany's bedroom. At the same time Alex is walking towards the guests' bedroom that she is staying in, once in the bedroom, Alex takes a sat on the bed, then set her backpack purse on the floor by the nightstand and the bag from the pharmacy on the nightstand. Alex then unties her work shoes and takes the shoes off, then lay back on the bed closes her eyes. Alex is also thinking to herself I am too tired and cold to take a shower, I am just going to changes into my black long sleeve nightshirt and black pajama pants. At the same time Alex starts coughing and does not stop coughing until she has sat up. Alex gets her cellphone out of her backpack purse and calls Meeri's office phone after several rings Meeri answers the phone.

"This is Meeri, how can I help you?"

"Meeri it is Alex, coughing."

"Why are you calling Alex?"

"I am calling in sick for tomorrow and Monday, coughing because Ah-choo I want to give you enough time to find someone to cover my shifts?"

"Do you need Tuesday and the last of the week off of work?"

"Ahem I am not sure yet."

"That fine Alex's just rest and get well. If you are still sick on Tuesday call me and let me know that you are still sick and need to use some more sick days. Do you know if Paige can take your shifts?"

"No, she has no one Ah-choo to watch Bethany."

"That is fine Alex and I will find someone else, do not worry about it. I will let you go."

"Ok, Bye Meeri."

"Bye."

Alex hit the end button and then set the cellphone on the nightstand. She then gets up and walks over to the bedroom door and shut the door. A few minutes later Alex walks out of the bedroom and head into the bathroom. Alex grab the thermometer of the bathroom sink and turns on the thermometer. Alex then puts the thermometer into her mouth and takes a sat on the edge of the bathtub. When the thermometer beeps, Alex takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display and sees that her fever has gone up to 39.4C (102.9F). She turns the thermometer off and slowly stands up and walks over to the bathroom sink. She set the thermometer onto the sink and walk out of the bathroom. She then walks to the room that she is stay in and once in the guest room, Alex gets into bed. She thne puts the two pillows from the left side of the bed (if laying or sitting on the bed) on top of the two pillows on the right side of the bed. Alex then leans back onto the pillow and pulls the bedspread up. She then grabs the bag from the pharmacy off the nightstand and gets the box of tissues out. She set the box of tissues on the left side of the bed. Alex then takes the box of Robitussin nighttime cold out of the bag. Alex start opening up the box and at the same time Paige walks up to the door of the guest room carrying a walnut wooden serving tray with legs, which has the baby monitor napkin with a spoon on top of the napkin, a bowl of chicken noddle soup and a coffee mug with steaming hot herbal tea on the tray. Alex gets two pills out of the box and then put the box back into the bag and set the bag on the nightstand.

"Lexi your hair is dry, I thought you said that you were going to take a shower?"

"Ahem I Ah-choo decided not to take a shower, because I was too tired and I am really cold."

At the same time Paige reaches the bed and set the tray over Alex lap. Alex set the two Robitussin nighttime cold pills onto the napkin next to the spoon. Paige grabs the baby monitor off the tray and then takes a close looks at Alex who is now coughing into her left elbow.

"Did you take your temperature?"

"Yes and I my fever had gone up to 39.4C (102.9F)."

"You are not going into work tomorrow or on Monday Lexi!"

"You are acting like a mom, but you are right Paige and I already call Meeri and let her know that I'm taken a sick day tomorrow Ah-choo and Monday. Meeri said she would find someone to take my shift and if I am still sick on Tuesday to call coughing and tell her that I need to take more sick days. She also told me to rest and get well."

"Good and I am a mom. When you are finish eating call or texts my cellphone then I will come upstairs and get the tray and take the dirty dishes to the kitchen, so you do not have to get out of bed and come downstairs."

"Thanks Paige."

At the same time Paige and Alex hears Bethany carrying coming from the video baby monitor, Paige looks at the monitor and see Bethany laying in her crib wide awake crying along with kicking her arms and legs.

"Ahem sounds like Bethany needs' you Paige, go take care of you daughter!"

"Ok, but if you need anything just texts or call my cellphone."

"Ok."

"Eat your soup and drink the tea now Lexi!"

"I will."

Alex clears her throat and at the same time Paige walks out of the room. Alex watches Paige walks towards the staircase and then walk down the stairs. When Paige is out of sight, Alex's pick up the spoon and then puts the spoon into the soup. She eats a couple spoonfuls of soup and then set the spoon in the bowl and picks up the two pills. Alex puts the pills into her mouth and then pick up the coffee mug and takes a few sips of tea to wash down the pill. Alex set the coffee mug back onto the tray and goes back to eating the sleep despite not being hunger, because she knows Paige is right and needs to eat. Meanwhile Paige is in her daughters' bedroom on the second floor and has just finish changing Bethany diaper. Paige puts the legging back on Bethany and then picks up Bethany. Paige then walks out of Bethany bedroom and heads downstair to make Bethany a bottle because it is getting close to her feeding time. A half hour later Bethany is asleep in the playpen that is set up behind the love seat in the sitting room/living room and Paige holding her back is walking up the staircase, because Alex has text her and said that she finish eating and want to go to bed, so will you come get the tray. Paige texts her back yes as she walks out of the sitting room/living room. When Paige gets to the second floor, she steps onto the second floor landed and leans against the wall to catch her breath, because the pregnancy profile simulation vest is making it hard to breathe. Once she has caught her breath, she walks over to the staircase to the third floor and heads upstairs to the third floor still holding her back, because it is very sore. As Paige walks up to the door of the guest room Alex is staying in she takes her hands off her back. When Paige walks into the room, she sees Alex head is laying on the pillows and her eyes are shut. Paige walks up to the bed and looks into the bowl and see that Alex eat all but three spoonfuls of soup and drink all the tea.

"Do you need anything before you go to sleep Lexi?"

"Ahem, can you get me a bottle of water and set it on the nightstand Paige?"

"Sure and you are losing your voice!"

"I know, coughing (into her left elbow)."

"I will be up with the bottle of water shortly."

"Take your time, if Im already asleep leave the bottle of water Ah-choo on the nightstand."

"Ok."

Paige pick up the tray and then starts walking towards the door of the room, but stops walking and turns back towards Alex when she hear Alex clear her throat. The two girls look at each other, Alex waves at Paige to come back because she is coughing into her left elbow. Paige slowly walks back over to the bed and set the tray onto the floor. Paige then takes a sat on the edge of the bed and looks at Alex who has laid her head back on the pillows and shut her eyes again.

"What did you want Lexi?"

"Ahem I just want to ask you, how are you holding up wearing the pregnancy profile simulation vest?"

"Oh, ok but my back is really sore and it is had to breathe when I go up or down stairs and it also very hard too bent over and to carry Bethany around. Also Bethany's hate having to lie on the stomach of the pregnancy profile simulation vest, when she is drinking her bottle. Thanks for asking Lexi and my brother call early today, his hockey team win the game today, he say to tell you hi and my mom and dad also say to say hi. Dylan told me he would call after his game tomorrow morning and let me know if his team wins and also let me know when the three of them are on their way home."

"That great that Dylan hockey team win today game."

"Also Dylan got Bethany her first long sleeve hockey jerseys in his team colors, the base color of the jersey is white with black around neck, and at the bottom there is a black stripe, yellow stripe, medium green stripe then a yellow stripe and white stripe. The ends of the sleeves have the same stripe patter too. Also before the stripes at the bottom of the shirt is the hockey team name, which is RD Raider on the front and under the name is a picture of a black hockey helmet with what looks like a black Mohawk on top of it. And on the back of the jersey it says Michalchuk."

"That sounds cute Paige and now Bethany will be ready to go and watches her uncle play hockey in style."

"Yes she is, I will go take the tray with the dirty dishes to the kitchen and get your bottle of water."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome Lexi."

Paige stands up and pickup the tray from the floor and then leaves the room. Before walking down the stairs Paige looks into the guest room Alex is in and sees that she is blowing her nose into a tissue. Paige start walking down the stairs and at the same time Alex lays down and shuts her eyes. When Paige walks into the guests' bedroom eight minutes later, Alex is asleep already and she is snoring. Paige set the bottle of water on the nightstand, then walks out of the guest room and shut the door behind her. Paige then heads downstairs to get Bethany, because it is time for Bethany's nighttime bath. The rest of the night goes by slow for Paige who was up with Bethany five time that night, three times to change Bethany diapers and twice to feed her. Paige also gets up to use the bathroom three times herself and twice to check on Alex, because she was coughing a very loud hacking cough that Paige's could hear in her bedroom. Sunday was a long day for Paige who hardly slept the night before and was busy all morning, afternoon and evening taking care of Bethany and Alex who spent the morning, afternoon and evening in bed, because she was too sick to be of any help to Paige and was not up to doing anything because she was still exhausted, running a fever that was one degree away from being a high grade fever. In addition she still had a sore throat, hacking cough, nasal congestion, a runny nose, bad headache and the chills, which is made Alex think that she has the flu and not a common cold, she was also too sick to go home and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk let her stay there for the night.

Monday morning Paige is busy running around the house get herself and Bethany ready to leave so Mrs. Michalchuk heads up to the third floor to check on Alex, because it is ten past six and because she has not come down for breakfast yet. When Mrs. Michalchuk reaches the third floor, she sees the middle door is still shut. Mrs. Michalchuk walks up to the close guest room door and knocks on the door. No one answers, but she can hear Alex's snore. Mrs. Michalchuk opens the door and walks into the room. She then walks over to the bed and taps Alex right shoulder. After several tap on the right shoulder Alex wake up and open her eyes to see Mrs. Michalchuk standing next to the bed. Alex sat up in bed and grabs a tissue from the box of tissues and starts blowing her nose.

"Alex's you need to get up and get ready for school, because you, Dylan, Paige and Bethany have to leave at six thirty, I will go downstair and make you some toast to eat on the way to school."

"(Hardly has a voice) I am not going to go to school today coughing (into her left elbow) I am still sick and I am not up to going to school today, can you take me home on your way to work?"

"No, for two reasons the first reason is I take today off work. The second reason is I already talk to your mom this morning and she said that I have to send you to school."

"(At same time place left hand on her forehead) but I still feel awful and I have the chill. In addition Ah-choo I am achy all over. I also have a sore throat, tickle in my throat, headache, watery eyes, runny nose and nasal congestion. Plus I feel clammy too, Mrs. Michalchuk."

"I am sorry Alex your mom does not want you miss school this early in the school year. If you were my daughter I would keep you home for school for the week and take you to the doctor, but you are not my daughter Alex and I have to do what you mom wants!"

"Ahem fine, I will be downstair shortly tell Dylan I will meet him at his car and I do not want anything to eat, just have Dylan bring me some hot herbal tea in a travel mug."

"Ok, but Dylan is driving the van because he has to bring Paige, Ellie, Bethany and two babies think over home after Paige gets done with the spirited squads' tryout this afternoon."

"Ok."

"Take the sheets, pillowcase and bedspread off the bed and leave them outside the bedroom door and I will washes then up this morning, that way if Ellie chose to sleep in the bedroom nearest to the bathroom, she will have clean bedding to sleep on tonight and the rest of the week."

"Ok Mrs. Michalchuk, sniffling.

Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of the room and shut the door behind her. At the same time Alex grabs the box of Robitussin daytime cold pills and gets out two pills. She put the two pills into her mouth, then picks up the bottle of water from the nightstand. Alex drinks the last four sips of water to washes down the pills down. She then gets up and puts the boxes of Robitussin daytime and nighttime cold pills, bag of cough drops and the packs of travel tissues into her backpack. Alex then puts the almost empty box of tissues and her backpack purse into her gym bag. Then she gets a pair of jean, white t-shit and a gray sweatshirt, underwear, socks and a bra out of her gym bag. Alex then gets dress and a few minutes later is sitting on the edge of the bathtub with the thermometer in her mouth. Alex also has her left hand on her forehead, which still feels clammy and she wishes that she was still in bed asleep. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later, she takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display to see that her fever is still 39.9C (103.9F). She stands up and walks over to the bathroom sink and grabs her toothbrush. As she is brushing her tooth, Alex is thinking to herself that with the way that I look and sound I am going to end up spent the whole day in the nurse office, because Mr. Simpson will send me to the nurse and my mom or Chad will not come to school to pick me up despite the school nurse told them I have to leave school sick. A few minutes later Alex set the bedding on the floor outside of the guest room, she then goes into the guest room and grabs her gym bag and backpack. Alex then walks over to the staircase and she starts walking downstairs coughing into her right elbow, hoping that the cold medicine will kick in before they get to school. Alex reaches the front door, as Paige carrying Bethany in her infant car seat and diaper bag, backpack and her purse up to the front of the house. Also Dylan walks up to the front door of the house with his backpack on his left shoulder and carrying a black travel mug. At the same time Alex's notice Dylan is wearing a pair of dark blue jean and blue T-shirt. She also notices Paige is wearing a solid pink peasant blouse that has short sleeves and light blue jeans. Alex then notices that Bethany has a pair of a light blue jean with roses running along the leg of the leg on the outside of both legs, a pink short sleeve onies and pink light weight jacket. At the same time Dylan hands the travel mug to Alex, who take the mug and gives Dylan a half smile and then she starts sneezes. Alex covers her mouth and nose with her free left hand.

"Bless you Alex."

"Thanks Dylan."

Alex takes a sip of the tea, as Dylan opens the front door of the house and then the three of them head outside. Alex lock the door on her way out and shut the door behind her, seeing that she is the last one through the door. Alex is the last one to get to the van and see Paige is sitting on the front passengers' of the van with her hand rest on the stomach of the pregnancy profile simulation vest and Dylan in the driver seat. Alex climbs into the back of the van and she close the van door, then walks past Bethany who is in the infant car seat that is in the first bucket seat. Alex takes a sat on the back bench seat behind the two bucket seats. A few minutes later Dylan is driving towards Lakehurst and Alex is rest her head on the van window with her eyes shut and fighting the urge to cough. By the time Dylan pulls into the parking lot of Lakehurst Alex is asleep and does not hear Paige get Bethany out of the van or grab the diaper bag out of the van. Alex is still asleep in the back of the van when Dylan parks the van in the second parking space of the first row of student parking at Degrassi.

"Dylan I will wake Alex up and lock up the van you can head into school."

"Ok Paige."

Dylan reach back and grabs his backpack and then get out of the van. He then runs toward the doors of the school and over to Marco, who is getting Ellie's backpack and a large duffle bag out of the back of Mr. Nash Jeep. Meanwhile, Paige has open the back door of the van and now is climb into the back of the van. Paige walks over to the bench seat and takes a sat on Alex's left side and then shakes Alex left shoulder. Alex open up her eyes and looks at Paige and then looks out the window and sees they are at school. Five minutes later after Alex has put her gym bag in her locker and now Paige and Alex are walking into the media immersion lab. Then Paige and Alex walk over to the first row of seats and computer desks. Paige takes a sat in the first seat and set her backpack and purse on the floor. Alex takes a seat in the second seat and set her backpack onto the floor next to her seat. At the same time Ellie come into the lab wearing the long sleeves black peasant blouse that she borrowed from Paige and a pair of wide leg black Goth pants and the right pant leg is over the knee brace and the walking boot and a black army boot on her left foot. Ellie takes a sat in the chair next to Alex and at the same time Alex puts her head down on the desk and shut her eyes.

"I am so happy Paige that we only have to wear these pregnancy profile simulation vests for six hours and five minutes and once seventh-hour starts we can take them off."

"The next six hours and five minutes cannot go fast enough for me Ellie, I am ready for the experience in the pregnancy profile simulation vest to end!"

"So I'm I, but I am not looking forward to take care of the baby think it over and is it cold in the lab today or is it just I?"

"I am not cold Ellie."

"I figure that seeing that you are wearing a short sleeve shirt today, Paige."

"Ahem I am cold Ellie, why are you asking?"

"Because I am cold and have been all morning."

"I hope you are not catching what Lexi been fighting all weekend, because if you caught what Lexi has, you will be miserable take care of the baby think it over."

"I hope that I am not getting sick, but that would be my luck, seeing that my right knee and ankle are already killing me today and I also have painful menstrual cramp and a horrible headache too!"

"Sounds like ah-choo you are having a bad morning Ellie?"

"Bless you Lexi and yes I am having a very bad morning."

"Thank you Ellie."

"You are welcome Lexi."

Alex gets into her backpack and pulls out a pack of travel tissues. She opens up the pack and pulls a tissue out of the pack and then blows her nose into the tissues several time. At the same time the bell for class to bring rings and Hazel and Jay walks into the media immersion lab. Hazel takes a sat in the seat across from Paige and Jay takes sat next to Ellie.

"Hazel's why are you running late for class and where are Terri and Ashley?"

"Terri and Ashley are both at home with the flu and it is only the second week of school, I am happy that I get a flu shot this year. Also I over sleep this morning and miss the school bus, so I had to walk to school."

"I am happy that I had a flu shot too, I cannot afford to get sick or get Bethany sick."

"(Lexi and Ellie) I wish that I would have got a flu shot."

"It not to late Lexi and Ellie!"

"Ahem yes I think it is too late at lest for me, maybe not Ellie."

"You sound horrible Alex, you should be at home in bed!"

"Ahem my mom Ah, Ah, Ah would, Ah-choo not let me stay home Hazel!"

"Bless you!"

"Thanks Paige."

At the same time Macro, Jimmy, Spinner, Craig and Mr. Simpson walks into the lab. Macro, Jimmy, Spinner and Craig all take a sat in the in the four seats in the second row. Mr. Simpson checks off who in class and who is not in class on the attendance sheet and then walks over to the chalkboard and write read chapter two to yourself, if you finish reading the chapter before class end answers the question at the end of the chapter. Then Mr. Simpson takes a sat at his desk and gets online. Mr. Simpson then begins to looks something up online. All of the students in the class get their textbooks out and starts to read, but Alex only reads two pages and then lays her head on top of the open textbook. Alex then shut her eyes and goes to sleep. Mr. Simpson is so busy looking up info online about cancer that he does not notices that Alex is sleeping and that she is snoring, he also does not notice that she is not reading chapter two. A few minutes later Ellie lay her head on her open textbook and goes to sleep. When the bell for first-hour to end rings everyone, but two people in the class shut their textbook and gathers up their textbooks, notebook, backpack and purses really fast and head for the door of the classroom. Paige stop walking when she notices that both Ellie and Alex are still asleep. Paige walks over to Alex and Ellie and kneels down between Alex and Ellie, Paige the put her left hand on Alex shoulder and right hand on Ellie shoulder. She then starts tapping her two friends on the shoulder. Ellie open her eyes first and looks at Paige, she then looks around the room. Ellie sees that Paige, Alex and her are the only students left in the lab. At the same time Alex opens up her eyes and looks at Paige.

"The two of you sleep through the whole media immersion class!"

(Alex and Ellie) Did Mr. Simpson notices?"

"No, we need to head to math class now!"

Ellie and Paige sat up and then shut they textbooks. Ellie and Alex's open up they backpacks and put they textbooks away. A few moments later Paige, Ellie and Alex are walking down the hallway and heading to math class.

"Ellie do you already put your duffle bag in the van, or do you still need to put your duffle bag into the van?"

"Dylan put my duffle bag into the van for me before first hour."

"Ok."

Paige and Ellie stop talking and Paige looks at Alex who is blowing her nose into a tissue as they walk to Mr. Armstrong's classroom. At the same time Ellie who is still using crutches start to fall because her right crutch hit a wet spot on the floor. Alex and Paige stop walking when they hear Ellie, along with Ellie backpack and crutches hit the floor and make a lot banging sounds. Alex and Paige turn around and see Ellie laying on her back on the hallway floor. Alex and Paige run over to Ellie, as Ellie sat up and rubs her back.

"Ahem are you all right Ellie?"

"I think so Lexi, the right crutch hit a wet spot, which made me fall and land on my back."

Alex and Paige help Ellie up from the floor and then Alex grabs Ellie crutches that landed a few feet from Ellie. A few moments later Alex walks up to Ellie and hands Ellie the crutches. Ellie put the crutches back under her underarms and then the girls start walking down the hallway again. At the same time Alex is putting a cough drop into her mouth. The three of them get to Math class right as the bell for class to start rings. The three girls walk over to they seat and set down, but both Paige and Ellie have a hard time get comfortable at the desks because the pregnancy profile simulation vests are making them a lot large in they stomach, so both girls only have a few inches between both of they stomach and the desks. Four and half minutes into class Alex start coughing so hard that she had to put a tissue up to her mouth and spit the cough drop out in the tissue. Alex also can't catch her breath because of coughing so hard. Alex raises her right hand into the air and Mr. Armstrong stop writing the math problems on the chalkboard. He then looks at Alex and at the same time she stops coughing.

"Can't I help you Alex?"

"Can I go get a drink of water?"

"Sure, but do not take a long time."

"Ahem I try not too Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks Mr. Armstrong."

"You are welcome."

Mr. Armstrong goes back to write the math problems on the chalkboard. At the same time Alex stand up and walks to the classroom door. Once she is at the door, she opens the door and walks out of the classroom, shutting the classroom door behind her. Alex slowly walks down the hall coughing into her right elbow and wishes that the cold medicine she took that morning would have last longer. When she reaches the drinking fountain, she pushes the button and gets a drink of water. After she finishes drinking Alex lean up against the wall that is next to the drinking fountain and shuts her eyes. A few minutes later Alex walks back into Mr. Armstrong classroom and walks over to the row of seats by the window and takes a sat in the seat of the third desk. Paige turns around in her seat and leans her back against the window, then looks at Alex. Paige notices that Alex looks very flush and pale at the same time. Paige also notices that Alex is blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Lexi how are you feeling and did you take your temperature this morning?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck and yes I take my temperature this morning and I had a fever of 39.9C (103.9F)!"

"Lexi your voice sound like it is going to give out at any second and you look very flush and pale at the same time. Plus you keep coughing and blowing you nose, maybe you should go see the school nurse."

"Ahem it won't make a difference Paige, my mom won't let me go home, she made your mother sent Ah-ch00, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo me to school sick!"

"Paige and Alex stop talking and do your math!"

"(Alex and Paige) Yes Mr. Simpson."

Paige turns around in her seat and gets right to work on the math. Alex on the other hand is having a hard time keeping her eyes open all of a sudden and she is also shivering. In addition her nose is runny and the tickle in her throat is really bad, which mean that she could start coughing at any second. Alex gets a new pack of travel tissues out of her backpack because the last pack is empty. Alex opens up the pack of tissues and pulls a tissue out. She blows her nose several time and then she starts to have a coughing fit. When the bell rings for second hour to end Alex has not answers one of the math problems and also has no got any of the math problems write down either. Hazel waits by the classroom door for Alex, Paige and Ellie and the four girls leave the math classroom together and start heading to Mr. Perino's classroom. Halfway to Mr. Perino classroom Alex stops walking. Paige, Hazel and Ellie stop walking a few moments later and then turn around, so all three of them are facing Alex's and Ellie, Hazel and Paige look at Alex's with worried looks on they face.

"Ahem the three of you head to class, I need to use the restroom."

"Ok Lexi, do you want me to tell Mr. Perino that you had to use the restroom and might be running late?"

"Yes Paige coughing (into her right elbow) that would be nice."

Ellie, Paige and Hazel turn around and start walking down the hallway again. Alex walks to the nearest girl's restroom, which is location in the hallway that the English classes are in. Once in the restroom Alex walks past the sinks and mirrors that are on or up against the wall on the left-hand side if your back is to the restroom door. Alex walks over to the tan stalls and goes into the first stall on the right-hand side, Alex shut and lock the stall door behind her. She then set her backpack on the stall floor and unzip the front pocket and pull the thermometer out. She turns the thermometer on and puts the thermometer into her mouth. At the same time she leans up against the stall wall and put her right hand on her forehead, which feel very clammy. Meanwhile Ellie, Paige and Hazel are sitting in Mr. Perino classroom. Hazel and Ellie have already starts to take the history notes because there are notes on all the chalkboards in the classroom, but Paige is staring at the classroom door and is wait for Alex to come to class. The bell for class to start rings and Alex still has not come to class, Paige stop watching the classroom door and start taking the notes. Ten minutes into class Alex walk into the classroom and takes a sat in the last desk in the first row by the classroom door behind Paige who is sitting in second to last seats, Ellie is sitting at the desk on Alex right-hand side and Hazel is sitting at the desk in front of Ellie's desk. Paige stops taking the notes and turns around. She then looks at Alex, who has laid her head down on the desk. Paige notices that Alex has her eyes shuts and also notices that Alex is shivering, despite wearing a gray sweatshirt.

"Lexi's what took you so long in the restroom? I was starting to get worried!"

"Ahem I take my temperature and my fever has gone up to 40C (104.0F), sniffling."

"That does not make you miss ten minutes of class!"

"I also used the Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, restroom and blow my nose several times and had two coughing fit, Paige!"

"Paige and Alex you are supposed to be taking note not talking to each other and Alex's I want to see you after class."

"(Paige and Alex) yes Mr. Perino."

Paige goes back to taking note, but Alex gets her world history notebook and a pen out of her backpack. She then open the notebook up to the first empty page and start taking notes, but is having a hard time take the notes because her head is pounding and she keeps having to blow her nose. In addition every couple minutes she starts coughing. When the bell for class to end rings Alex has only written a half page of notes.

"Paige I need to copy your history note and get the math Ah-choo problems from you at lunch."

"That is fine Lexi, I will see you in science class."

"Ok Paige."

Paige walks out of the history classroom with Ellie and Hazel and at the same time Mr. Perino starts walking towards Alex who is still in the seat of the last desk of the first row. When he gets to the back of the classroom, he takes a seat on the desk in front of Alex. The teacher then takes a long look at Alex who is now blowing her nose into a tissue. Mr. Perino notices that Alex sound very congestion, along with looking very flush and pale at the same time.

"Alex's why were you late for class?"

"Ahem, I was using the restroom."

"Can you please speak up because I can't hear you?"

"I'll try but I'm losing my voice, I was using Ah-coo the restroom!"

Alex start coughing into her right elbow and it is a loud hacking cough that hurts her throat and chest. When she stops coughing, she gets a cough drop out of her backpack front pocket. She then unwraps the cough drop and put the cough drop into her mouth. Mr. Perino reacher over and puts his right hand on Alex's forehead, which feel like its on fire. Mr. Perino takes his hand off Alex's forehead and gives her a worried look.

"Alex's you are burning up!'

"I know that Mr. Perino, I need to get to science class because I have a test on chapter one."

"I do not think so Alex's I am writing you a pass to go to the nurse, because you need to go home."

"I'm fine, Mr. Perino and beside my mom would not let me come home and she made me come to school sick."

"I still think you should go see the nurse and at lest lay down and rest!"

"I don't want to miss the science test, Mr. Perino."

"Fine you can go, I will write you a pass so you won't be late."

"Thanks Mr. Perino."

"You are welcome."

Alex start putting her notebook and pen into her backpack and Mr. Perino stand up. Mr. Perino then goes to his desk and writes Alex a pass, so she will not be marked late to her next class. Meanwhile in Mrs. Hatzliakas class Paige, Hazel and Ellie are sitting at the lab table that the two of them and Alex, Terri and Ashley sat at during science class since the first day of tenth grade. Hazel and Ellie look at Paige who is looking at the classroom door. Mrs. Hatzliakas walk through the classroom door and Ellie stand up and pull her black backpack purse with white skulls on it, out of her backpack and puts the backpack purse onto her back. Ellie then puts her crutches under her underarms and then walks over to Mrs. Hatzliakas. After talking to Mrs. Hatzliakas for few moments and getting the restroom pass, Ellie leaves the classroom. At the same time Hazel's movers her right hand in front of Paige face, but Paige ignores Hazel.

"Paige what is wrong?"

"I am worry about Alex and wonder what take her so long to get to class, but at the same time I hope that Mr. Perino has sent Alex to the school nurse, because she is too sick to be in school."

"I am sure that Alex will be here soon and you do not need to worry about Alex, she can take care of herself, she has been take care of herself most of her left."

"I know that."

At the same time the bell for class to start rings and Alex walks through the classroom door and up to the front of the classroom. Alex then gives Mrs. Hatzliakas the pass from Mr. Perino. Alex then walks over to the lab table and takes a set next to Paige. A few second later Ellie's walk into the science classroom and up to the front of the classroom and hands the restroom pass to the teacher. After Ellie has taken a sat at the lab table, she put her right hand on her forehead and rub her forehead. After a few second she stop rubbing her forehead and take her hand off her forehead. Ellie then get a pen out of her backpack as Mrs. Hatzliakas pass out the test. After everyone has a copy of the test, the students start taking the test and Mrs. Hatzliakas take a sat at her desk. Paige is the first to finish taking the test and Paige takes the test up to Mrs. Hatzliakas's desk. A few minutes later Ellie and Alex finish and Alex takes Ellie and her test up to Mrs. Hatzliakas. When she gets up to the teachers' desk, she set both tests on the desk and then grabs a tissue out of the tissue box on the teachers' desk. Then Alex blows her nose several time. After Alex stop blowing her nose, Alex throws the use tissues into the trash can.

"Alex's can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ahem sure Mrs. Hatzliakas."

"How are you feeling, because I have been listening and watch you, as you were taking the test and I do not like how you sound or look?"

"I feel all right beside having a stuff up nose and a runny nose. Along with a cough and a sore throat, but I feel well enough to be at school if that want you want to know?"

"It was, but I still think that you should go see the school nurse."

"I do not want to go to the nurse and beside all that left of the school day is lunch/home, English and gym class, coughing into her right elbow!"

"That cough does not sound health Alex!"

"It sounds worse then it is Mrs. Hatzliakas."

"If you are sure that you are up to start in school, then you can go take a sat at the lab table."

"Thanks Mrs. Hatzliakas."

Alex walks back to the lab table that she, Paige, Hazel and Ellie are sitting at and takes a sat next to Paige. Paige looks over at Alex and sees that she has laid her head down on the table and shut her eyes. At the same time Hazel stands up and walks up to the teachers' desk to turn her test in.

"Alex's why did you lie to Mrs. Hatzliakas?"

"Because it will not do any good going to see the school nurse."

"But at lest at the nurse station you could lay down and rest."

At the same time Alex starts coughing and covers her mouth with her right hand. Alex set up and is hoping that she will stop coughing, but she does not stop coughing. As Alex is coughing the bell for fourth hour class to end start ringing. Paige, Hazel, Alex and Ellie grabs they backpacks and they purse (if they have one) and then walks out of the classroom. Then the four girls' heads to the lunch room, once in the lunch room Alex takes Paige and Ellie backpacks and then goes and finds a table. Alex takes a sat at the end of the second lunch table, Alex is sitting on the first chair on the right-hand side (if stand at the end of table and looking at the table) and Alex saves a space for Paige in the seat next to her and a space for Hazel in the seat across from Paige and a space for Ellie in the seat across from her. Meanwhile Hazel, Ellie and Paige are in the lunch line, Paige is carrying Ellie lunch tray and her lunch tray and put food for Alex on her lunch tray. Paige gets a salad and veggie burger with mushrooms for herself and gets Alex's mashed potatoes and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Paige also gets two bottles of water. Ellie puts a bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich and apple juice onto her tray. At the same time Hazel's is putting a salad, bowl of fruit, a veggie burger and a bottle of water onto her lunch tray. A few minutes later Hazel, Ellie and Paige are walking up to the table Alex is sitting at. Ellie takes a set across from Alex and Paige set Ellie lunch tray in front of her. At the same time Hazel is taking a set next to Ellie, on Ellie left-hand side. Paige set her lunch tray between herself and Alex and then take the plate mashed potatoes and a bowl of chicken noodle soup off of the lunch tray and sets plate of mashed potatoes and bowl of soup in front of Alex . Paige hand Alex's a bottle of water and then she takes a sat next to Alex. Paige then pulls the tray in front of her and at the same time Alex looks over at Paige and clears her throat.

"Paige you do not need to buy me lunch, I am not hunger and my throat to coughing (into her left elbow) sore to eat anyway!"

"Alex's you need to eat lunch and drink the whole bottle of water, because you do not eat breakfast and you only had a few sips of tea to drink today! Beside the soup and mashed potatoes are soft and easy to eat!"

"I will try to eat, but I can already tell you I will not be able to eat the whole bowl of soup or all the mashed potatoes, because I do not have appetite."

"Just eat as much as you can Alex."

"Ok Paige."

The rest of the half hour lunch period Hazel and Paige talk, but Alex and Ellie eat they food and do not talk. When lunch ends Hazel, Paige, Ellie and Alex head to home room, during home room Alex copy down the math problem and then copy the history notes despite feeling light head and have a hard time keep her eyes open, Ellie sleep through home room, because she still has a headache. Home room and six-hour English class goes by slower, for Alex, Paige and Ellie. After six hour ends Macro, Jay, Craig, Jimmy, Spinner, Hazel and Alex walk out of the classroom, with Paige and Ellie right behind them. Macro, Jay, Craig, Jimmy, Spinner, Hazel and Alex start walking towards the front of the school and Paige grabs Alex hands. Alex turns around and looks at her girlfriend.

"Ahem Paige I need to get to gym class!"

"I know that Lexi, but please promise me that you will set out of gym today, because you are in no shape to take part in gym. You can hardly breathe when you are walking, you will not be able to breathe at all when you are run a mile and then playing basketball?"

"Ah-choo I was planing on sit out of gym today, so do not worry about me Paige. Go to Children development class and get your baby think it over and I Ah-choo see you after our seventh-hour classes are over."

"I will see you after class Lexi."

"See you Paige."

Alex start walking towards the gym again and Paige and Ellie head to the Children development classroom, which is location on the right side of the school and across from Mr. Armstrong math classroom, the children development classroom is the second classrooms on the left-hand side of the hallway and when you walk into the classroom the wall across from the door has windows that look into a courtyard and on the other side of the courtyard you can see through the windows and into the science classroom. When Paige and Ellie walk into the classroom they see Mrs. Stillwater, Manny and Emma at the front of the classroom. Paige and Ellie also notice that storage cart behind the teachers' desk is open and the two of them see babies think over dolls that are not being used are being stored in the cart. Then Paige and Ellie notice that Emma already has the pregnancy profile simulation vests off and Mrs. Stillwater is taking the pregnancy profile simulation vests off of Manny. Paige and Ellie walk to the front of the classroom and see four babies think it over sitting in infant car seats on the teachers' desk. There is also a black diaper bag that says baby think it over and Baby Bjorn Baby Carriers beside each of the car seats. One baby is wearing a pink onies and pink knit pants. Another one of the babies is wearing purple knit pants and purple onies. A third baby is wearing a red onies and red knit pants and the last baby is wearing blue knit pants and blue onies, each of the onies has the word's baby think it over in black latter across the chest. Once Mrs. Stillwater has the pregnancy profile simulation vests off of Manny, she takes the vest off of Ellie and then takes the vest off of Paige.

"Manny, Paige, Emma and Ellie the four of you have made it through the experience

of being in the third trimester of pregnancy and are now going to see what being a new mom is like for the next six days and about twenty four hours."

Manny puts her left hand in the air and Mrs. Stillwater shakes her head yes to let Manny know that she can ask her question.

"So we are going to be mom for almost seven whole days?"

"Yes"

At the same time Ellie is putting the long sleeves black peasant blouse that she borrowed from Paige back on because she is cold and the black t-shirt that she had on under the pregnancy profile simulation vests is not warm enough. Once the peasant blouse is on Ellie puts the crutches back under her underarms and leans onto the crutches. By now Mrs. Stillwater is putting a wrist band that has a round black wireless identification (ID) on it onto Emma's left wrist.

"The baby think is over is full changes and the charges will have enough battery power to last the full time that you have the baby think it over in your care. I will check the baby power on Friday to make sure the power is not run low and you will make through the weekend, if power is running low on a baby or babies I will plug the baby or the babies think over in during the class hour to change them up, so the baby or babies will make it through the weekend. Do any of you have a question?"

Paige, Ellie and Manny look at the floor and then at the babies. At the same time Emma Nelson puts her right hand into the air. Mrs. Stillwater who has just put the last wrist band on Ellie walks over to her desk and looks at Emma Nelson.

"What is you question Emma?"

"What are the wrist band and ID for and what is in the diaper bag Mrs. Stillwater?"

"You have two very good questions and I will answer the second question first. When the baby cries you put the ID up to the back of the neck, which will let the baby think it over knew that you hear it and will be take care of its needs soon, which will either be change the baby diaper, feed the baby and then burp the baby or just rock the baby. In the diaper bags there is a blanket, enough outfits, Sleepers (pajamas) and socks for every day and night that you have the baby think it over. There are also several diapers that are reusable and have sensors to let the baby know the diaper has been put on, in the diaper bag. Each time the baby needs a new diaper you have to put a different diaper on each time, just like a real baby. There is also a bottle and when you feed the baby you have to hold the baby, after eating the baby will need to be burp. To burp the baby think it over you gently rub or tap the babies back. Also you need to know that the necks of the babies think it overs are like the neck of real newborn babies and need to be supported at all time. In addition there is a birth certificate you need to fill out when you get back to your seat and as you watch the movie on children birth, I fill in the weight and length of baby at birth, you need to fill in the rest. I will come around and look at the birth certificate as the movie is playing. The birth certificate is due when you turn the babies think it over and journals of the experience wearing the pregnancy profile simulation vests and experience with the baby think it over in at the beginning of next Monday class."

At this point Mrs. Stillwater notices that Paige and Ellie have they hand in the air and Manny and Emma's are looking at the babies think it over dolls that are in car seat on her desk. Mrs. Stillwater looks at the four students and then looks at the babies think it over dolls.

"Paige and Ellie I will get to your questions in a few moments, but first I will give each of you the baby think it over that you will be taking care of and turn the baby on, put the baby name in and start the simulation up."

Paige, Ellie, Manny and Emma shake they head yes to let the teacher know that they understand. Mrs. Stillwater walks up to the first infant car seat and picks up the car seat that has a Hispanic boy baby think it over doll sitting in the car seat and who is wearing red. The teacher also picks up a diaper bag and Bjorn Baby Carrier. Then Mrs. Stillwater carries all three of them over to Manny. Mrs. Stillwater then set the car seat with the baby in the car seat, diaper bag and bjorn baby carrier in front of Manny. Mrs. Stillwater then pulls the red control unit out of her black dress pants (also wearing a navy blue blouse).

"What is the first name of your baby boy going to be Manny?"

"Cruz."

The teacher takes the baby out of the car seat and hold the control unit up to the baby, when the control unit say location baby, Mrs. Stillwater configures the Ids of the baby, which means to put the baby name Cruz in and then set the ethnicity and gender of the baby. Then Mrs. Stillwater set the care level for the simulation, she set Manny's baby to the hard setting. Once the teacher has the baby set up and has turn the baby on, she holds the control unit up to both of the wireless Id's, one of the ID's are in the diaper bag. The reason Mrs. Stillwater holds the control unit to both of ID's is so both of the ID's will work on baby Cruz. Then Mrs. Stillwater walks over to her desk and picks up the second car seat that has a baby think it over doll that is sitting in the car seat, this baby is a Caucasian girl that has red hair (printed on the head) and wearing purple. The teacher pick up the diaper bag and bjorn baby carrier, then she walks over to Ellie. Mrs. Stillwater then set the car seat, diaper bag and bjorn baby carrier in front of Ellie.

"What is going to be your baby girl first name Ellie?"

"Kiara."

"I love that name."

"Me too that way I choose to use the name."

Mrs. Stillwater picks up the baby from the car seat and then hold the control until up to the baby and when the control units say location baby Mrs. Stillwater put the configures Id Into the control unit, which is Kiara and then set the ethnicity and gender of the baby. The teacher then set up the simulation and for Ellie, she hit custom and set the simulation up to switch back and forth between medium and hard for the simulation time. Mrs. Still then holds the control unit up to both of the wireless ID's so they will work on Ellie's baby. Mrs. Stillwater then goes back to her desk and grabs the third car seat, which has a Caucasian baby boy with blonde hair (print on the head) and wearing blue sitting in the car seat. The teacher pick up the diaper bag and bjorn baby carrier. Mrs. Stillwater walks over to Paige and set the car seat with the baby in it, the diaper bag and the bjorn baby carrier in front of Paige.

"What is the first name of your baby boy Paige?"

"Bayley."

Mrs. Stillwater's does the something as with the first two babies think over dolls, but when she set the level of difficult for the simulation up, she set it to the easy level seeing that Paige already has an infant daughter at home to take care of. A few moments later Mrs. Stillwater goes over to her desk and grabs the last car seat with the baby think over sitting in the car seat, which is a Caucasian girl that has blonde hair (print on the head) and is wearing pink. She then grabs the diaper bag and the bjorn baby carrier and walks over to Emma. The teacher then set the car seat with the baby, diaper bag and the bjorn baby carrier in front of Emma.

"What is the first name of your baby girl?"

"Abbigail."

Mrs. Stillwater pick up the baby and does the same thing that she did for the last three babies and set the level of difficult up for hard. Once everything is set up Mrs. Stillwater walks back over to her desk and takes a sat on the edge of the desk.

"Paige asks your question first."

"Do we get a second Id for the babies think over dolls in case we have to leave the baby with a baby sitter?"

"Yes there is a second ID on a necklace chain in the front pocket of the diaper bag that is set up to work with your baby. Now what is your question Ellie?"

"What do you want as to write in the journal and hold long do we need to rock, feed or burp the baby for?"

"You have to feed, rock or burp the baby for sixty second. For writing in your journal I want you to write about anything that is on your mind, for example how you are feeling physical or emotions, how easy or hard you find it to take care of the baby and anything else that you want me to know."

"(Ellie, Paige, Manny and Emma) Ok."

"Class is about to start so go take your seats."

Paige, Manny and Emma pick up the car seat with the baby in it, the diaper bag and bjorn baby carrier and then the three of them head to they seat. But Ellie just looks down at the baby think over that is the car seat in front of her. Just when Ellie is about to ask for help Paige walks back up to the front of the classroom and help Ellie carry everything over to Ellie's desk for her. When the bell for class to start rings Mrs. Stillwater walks around the room and collects the permission slip to watch the movie on child birth from the students and everyone in the class has a sign permission slip and is allowed to watch the movie. Mrs. Stillwater turns almost all the lights off, but leave a row of light in the back of the classroom on so Manny, Emma, Ellie and Paige can fill the birth certificates out as they are watching the movie. The teacher then walks to the front of the classroom and grab the movies off her desk. Mrs. Stillwater then walks over the tv and turn on the tv set. She then put the DVD into the DVD player that is under the tv and starts the movie up. Paige, Ellie, Manny and Emma get out the birth certificate of the diaper bag and see that at the tops it says birth certificate and at the bottom is a white circle and on inside the circle is a face of a crying baby and above the crying face it say baby think and under the face say it over. Then the four of them notices that there is a black scalloped with gold line on the inside of the scalloped edge. In the center of the of the birth certificate says this certifies that (blank needs to be filled in) was born on Day of (blank needs to be filled in), (blank needs to be filled in) Parent's name is (blank needs to be filled in) Weight when born six lbs. Length when born twenty-one inches. Manny, Emma, Ellie and Paige fill out the rest of the birth certificate, which only takes a few moments and then turns they attention to watching the movie, but five minute later Ellie, Emma and Manny baby think over dolls start crying, all three girls hold the ID's up to the back of the babies necks and then hold the bottle up to the babies' mouth for sixty seconds and when all three babies think overs coo Emma, Manny and Ellie light tap the babies on they back for sixty seconds and then the babies burp. A half hour and four minutes into class Manny, Emma, Ellie and Paige babies think it over dolls starts crying. All four of them hold the id's up the back of the baby neck and then Emma, Manny and Ellie change they baby diapers and Paige feeds her baby boy a bottle for sixty second. When the baby boy coos, Paige burps the baby for sixty seconds, which it the required time then she hear a burp sound. The rest of the class the babies are quite that is until the bell for class to end rings and then Manny and Paige babies start crying, both girls hold the id's up to the back of the neck and Manny rocks her baby for sixty second, as Paige change her baby boy diaper. Both of the babies coo at the same time. Manny and Paige set the babies into the car seat and then put the Bjorn baby carrier on and then pick up their sons' and put the babies into the Bjorn baby carriers. At the same time Ellie is watching Manny and Paige to see how to put the bjorn baby carrier on. A few minutes later Ellie stands up and puts on the bjorn baby carrier, as Paige walks over to the car seat next to Ellie desk. When she reaches the car seat Paige reaches down on picks up the girl baby think over and puts the baby into the bjorn baby carrier for Ellie.

"Thanks Paige."

"You are welcome."

"I will see you in the gym in a few minutes, Paige."

"Ok, Manny, let Hazel know that I will be there shortly."

"I will."

Manny walks out of the classroom and at the same time Alex walks up to the door of the children development classroom. Alex then walks into the room and up to Paige and Ellie. Paige walks back over to her desk and grabs her backpack, purse, diaper bag and the car seat. At the same time Alex grabs Ellie's backpack, diaper bag and the car seat and Ellie gives Alex a smile.

"Thanks Lexi."

"You are welcome."

Paige, Ellie and Alex walk out of the classroom and head towards the front of the school and to the gym. As they are walking to the gym, Alex is coughing into her left elbow. Paige looks over at her girlfriend and sees that Alex eyes are watery really bad. Paige also notices that Alex looks really flush and pale at the same time. In addition Paige notices that Alex nose is red from blowing her nose so much and that there are bags under Alex eyes.

"Lexi's will you please tell me that you are going to go home and rest tonight and also tell me that you are going to call Meeri and take the rest of the week off of work?"

"Ahem yes Paige I am going home and the first thing I am going to do is call Meeri and tell her that I need the rest of the week off, then I am going to call and make a doctor appointment for tomorrow. Then I am going to take coughing a shower and then I am going to bed."

"Good and Lexi I have an extra Id for the baby think it over, so I can leave the second id and the baby think over along with Bethany with my mom or dad, so let Meeri know that if she can't find anyone to take your shifts that she can call me!"

"Ok, I will let Meeri know that if she can't find anyone else to cover my Ah-choo shifts to call you."

By now there have reaches the gym, Alex, Paige and Ellie walk into gym to see Manny and Hazel unrolling the blue cheer mats onto the gym floor. Paige goes to see if Manny and Hazel need any help and Ellie and Alex walks over to the stands that are set up on the left-hand side of the gym doors (if your back is to the doors). Ellie takes a sat on the first bench of the stands and then Ellie turns around so she facing the feet boards of the stands and the bench behind the first bench and stands up on the feet board. Ellie then set down on the second bench, she set the crutches on the feet broad and then puts her right leg on the first bench that in front of her. Alex set the car seat, diaper bag and Ellie backpack on the second bench next to her, at the same time Paige walk up to Alex and set her backpack, purse, car seat and diaper bag down on the first bench of the stand a few feet from Ellie right leg. Paige then gives Alex side hug and kiss Alex on the forehead.

"Lexi's take your temperature when you get home, because your forehead feels like its on fire."

"I will and Paige will you call me after school the rest of the week and let Ah-choo know what we are doing in each class and the homework?"

"Sure Lexi, I won't be able to call right after school because of spirt squad try out, but after the try out end for the day I will call you."

"That is fine, bye."

"(Paige, Manny, Ellie and Hazel) Bye."

Alex waves bye to the four girls and then walks out of the gym and few minutes later and all the girls that are trying out for the spirted squad and who are wearing blue shorts and yellow t-shirt that says Degrassi walks into the gym and over to Paige, Hazel and Manny. Hazel, Manny and Paige look around at the girls that come to try out for the spirted squad and see Heather Sinclair an eleventh grade, Jennifer Dimacro eleventh grade, Mercedes Santos eleventh grade, Kendra Mason's eighth grade, Chante Black seventh grade and several girls that Paige, Manny and Hazel has never seen before. Paige, Hazel and Manny look at the list to see who sign up to try out, and see Heather Sinclair is the first name on the list, second is Jennifer Dimacro, third name is Mercedes Santos, the fourth name is Kendra Mason and the fifth is Chante Black. The rest of the name on the list is Jessica Smith ninth grade, Katie Heart ninth grade, Amy Smith tenth grade, Molly Produnova ninth grade, Sara Schmidt tenth grade, River Riley ninth grade, Rebecca Riley tenth grade and Rachel Riley eleventh grade. Paige walks up to the girls waiting to try out and Manny and Hazel stand behind Paige.

"Seeing that today is the first day of try out, I am going to have everyone do a quick warm up and then I will call one girl at a time and I want to see what tumbling skills you can do and jumps that you can do. But first I am going to call the names of the girls that Manny, Hazel and I do not know and I want you to come forwards so we can put a face to your name."

All they girl's shake they heads to let Paige know they understands. Many and Hazel walk up beside Paige and then the third of then looks at the list. Manny's point to Rachel Riley name which is the last name on the last and nods her head ok.

"Rachel Riley."

A five feet five inch girl with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes steps up in front of Hazel, Manny and Paige. After Manny, Paige and Hazel has take a good look at Rachel she joins the other girls.

"Rebecca Riley."

A girl with blonde hair that is elbow length. She also has hazel eyes and is five feet four inches tall walks up to Paige, Manny and Hazel. River Riley looks just like her sisters and is two inches short then Rebecca Riley. Sara Schmidt who has dark brown hair and brown eyes and is five feet and two-half inches tall. Molly Produnova has red hair that comes to the middle of her back and brown eyes, she is also five feet three and half inches tall. Amy Smith and Jessica Smith both have amber colored eyes and blonde hair and are five feet four inches tall. But the girls hair is different length Jessica hair fall just below the elbows and Amy hair is two inches above the shoulders in length. Katie Heart is five feet six inches tall and has dirty blonde hair, she also has light brown eyes. After meeting all the girls they do not know Manny, Hazel and Paige watch the girls that are trying out of the squad walk onto the floor mat and warm up. After ten minutes Paige walks up to the edge of the floor mats and the girls that are warm up stops warm up and from a line in front of Paige.

"Ok right, we are going to start with jumps first, Molly Produnova who is the first girl in the line on my left hand-side will start and when she finish doing all the jumps the girl next her will go and so onto everyone has done the jumps. Start with a X Jump/Spread Eagle and do the rest in the order you want to, just tell me the jump before you do the jump."

"Sure."

Everyone but Molly moves to the back of the floor mat to give Molly enough space to do the jumps, but the girls stand line up. Molly takes a deep breath and then rise her arms into a v-shape. Molly then jumps up and then jumps with her legs apart and make a perfcet x shape.

"I going to do a Straight Jump and then do a Toe-Touch after that."

Molly jump up and puts her arms above her head, she then jumps up with legs straddled and straight, arms are also straight and reach towards foot, but do not touch her feet.

"I am going to do a tuck jump, Left Side and right side jump."

Molly jump up and brings her legs all the way up to her chest in a tucked position. and when her feet touch the ground she jump up with her left leg to the audience is tucked in and her right leg out. She then turn and jumps again this time right leg is tucked and left is out. Molly takes a couple breath and then looks at Paige.

"I will do a front hurdler, right hurdler and left hurdler."

Molly does these three jumps perfectly and she is about to say what jump she going to do next when Paige's baby think it over start crying. Paige takes Bayley out of the Bjorn baby carrier and puts the id up to the back of the baby neck, she then takes the baby bottle out of her right jean pocket and puts the bottle up to the baby mouth, the baby stop crying.

"I going to do pike and then around the world and then Herkie jump."

"That is fine."

Molly jumps up with both legs straight out and her knees locked with her arms touchdown motion out front of her legs to make a folded position in the air. She does the jump perfectly and made the jump look like it was so easy that she could do the jump in her sleep. She then jump up and hit a perfcet pike and then she quickly bring her legs around and into a toe touch jump. She then does a Herkie jump. She looks at Manny, Hazel and Paige and see that all thee of them are smile at her.

"I will do a Double Hook followed by a Double Jump, Triple Jump and last a Power Jump, or do I need to do Jump combination or Jump Tumbling?"

"(Manny, Paige and Hazel) No you do not need to do Jump combination or Jump Tumbling."

Molly does a perfcet double hook and then does the double jump and the triple jump perfectly too.

"Very good Molly's you can go have a sit in the stand and watch the rest of the girls do they jumps. "

Molly goes and takes a sat in the stand by Ellie who is feeding her baby think over. Then Molly, Ellie, Paige, Manny and Hazel watch the next girl which is Heather Sinclair do the jumps, but they are not perfect like Molly Produnova, on the Double Jump and Triple Jump Heather's stumblers out of the landed. In addition on the pike jump Heather forgets to lock her knees. The third person to do their fifteen jumps is Mercedes Santo. She hits all the jumps perfectly just like Molly and then Jennifer Dimacro is fourth up, but before she does any jumps, she walks over to Paige, Hazel and Manny.

"I just want to tell the three of you that I might be a little rusty because I break my left ankle on June first and it was a very bad break and was not allowed to do any gymnasts or cheerleading during June and July and was only allowed to work on the uneven bars until the last week of August, so I only been jumping, light tumbling, vault, beam and parts of my floor routine for the last two weeks."

"(Manny, Paige and Hazel at same time) Thanks for letting us know, you have been on the squad before. So just do you best you can today, we know what you can do. The try out for you is mostly to make sure that you still want to be on the squad and will try your hardest to make the squad even after speed the summer off with a injury and only training for a few weeks."

Jennifer Dimacro walks back onto the floor mat and does all fifteen jumps almost as perfectly, which makes her very likely to make the squad just like Mercedes and Molly who had perfect jumps. Kendra Mason goes next and does the jumps ok, but jumps are not her strong skill, she is a great tumbler. Chante Black goes after Kendra and even though she is young she does the easy jumps perfect and even the hard jumps are almost perfect. Jessica Smith goes after Chante but fall out of the triple jump and stumbler out of the double jump. Plus she very makes it through the Herkie jump. Katie Heart is up after Jessica and can only do five of the fifteen jumps. Amy Smith goes next and does the jumps, but the form of the jumps is weak. Sara Schmidt goes next and does thirteen perfect jumps, but very make it through the double hook and triple jump. River Riley goes next a hits all of the jumps, her sister Rebecca goes after her and makes all the jumps look easy. Rachel Riley goes last does the jumps better then her two younger sister that went before her. All the girls try out for the spirt squad walk onto the floor mat and up to the edge where Paige and Hazel are standing, Manny is by the stand change the diaper on her baby think it over. Hazel step back and Paige stay at the end of the floor mat.

"Will have time left tonight for each of you to do one tumbling pass, so choose your strongest tumbling pass to show Hazel, Manny and I! Molly you are going first and order of tumbling is the same as you show Hazel, Manny and I your jumps."

Everyone but Molly walks off the floor mat and takes a seat in the stands. Once everyone trying out is sitting down and Manny has rejoined Paige and Hazel and Paige and nod to let her know she can go, Molly runs down the floor mat to get going. Then she push off the floor and goes into a front layout with 2 1/2 twists in the air, with perfect form and she sticks the landing. Molly walks over to the stands and takes a sat and Heather Sinclair stand up, then walks onto the floor mat. She start running and then push off the floor and does a double back in the piked position with perfcet form and stick the landing.

"(Manny, Hazel and Paige) You tumbling improved over the summer Heather."

"Thanks Paige, Manny and Hazel. I have been working really hard over the summer to learn high level tumbling passes."

Heather walks over to the stand and she sit down next to Molly. At the same time Mercedes looks at Heather that sitting on her right and then stand up. Mercedes walks onto the floor mat and looks at Paige, Manny and Hazel and Paige nod her head to led her know she can go. Mercedes start running to gain speed and then push off the floor and does a double layout with perfect form in the take of and layout, in additions she stick the landing. Mercedes walks off the floor and at the same time Jennifer Dimacro walks onto the floor. When Paige nods her head, Jennifer start running down the floor to get speed, then push off the floor and does a double front with 1/2 twist in the air during the second salto . Jennifer push off the floor is not as strong as normal so her height in the air is lower then it should be, but her form in the air near perfect and only take a small step on the landing.

"I am sorry Paige, let me try again, that was the first time that I done that tumbling pass since getting hurt!"

"Paige its fine Jennifer. Manny, Hazel and I have seen you tumble before and know that you a great tumbler and I was not think that you would do a pass with that high of difficulty level right after coming back from an injury, so the fact that you land the pass with only takes a small step was awesome, gymnast or cheerleader with less experience would have landing that pass after not getting a enough high on the push off the floor."

"Ok."

Jennifer walks over to the stands and takes a sit next to Mercedes. At the same time Kendra Mason walks onto the floor, Paige nods to let Kendra know she can go. Kendra runs down the floor to get some speed and then push off the floor and does a double Arabian salto in the tucked position, she has perfect form and sticks the landing. As Kendra walks off the floor Manny, Paige and Hazel smile and Spinner Mason's younger sister. Chante Black walks onto the floor mat and once Paige has let her know she can go Chante start running and then push off the floor and does a double back in the tucked position with 1/1 twist in the air, with almost perfect form and on the landing she takes two small steps. Chante goes and takes a sat in the stand, at the same time Jessica Smith walks onto the floor mat, thinking how will I make the team with my normal tumbling passes, I am going to have to try the one that I just start trying last month. Paige nods her head to let Jessica know she can go. Jessica start running and then push off the floor and does a back layout with 3 1/2 twists in the air, as she twisting in the air Jessica is thinking please let me pull the 31/2 twist off and stick the landing. But she does that might not happen because she did not get enough height during the push off the floor and is lower then she should be. Jessica just get the 31/2 twist complete before her feet hit the floor, she takes several steps back on the landing. She does not walk off the floor mat right away but looks at Paige.

"I am just learning that move, I only start training the passes last month. Give me a few more weeks and I should be able to stick the landed."

"You did good for just learning the passes and it was brave of you to do the pass today, you must real want to make the squad?"

"I do."

"I can see that and you can go take a sat now."

"Ok."

Jessica goes and takes a sit in the stands and her older sister Amy Smith gives her a look that say that was stupid of you to do that tumbling pass that you just did without your gymnastic coach spot you! At the same time Katie Heart walks onto the floor mat. Once she get the ok to go Katie runs down the floor. She then push off the floor mat and does a back layout with 2 1/2 twists in the air. She has perfect form in the air and sticks the landing, she made the move look easy and that she could pull the passes off in her sleep. She walks up to Paige and smile at her.

"I know that passes is an D level difficulty in gymnastic, but I am currently working with my gymnastic coach on leaning a back layout with 3/1 twist in the air, which is an E level difficulty in gymnastic."

"That is fine, it was smart to go with a pass that you know that you could do perfcet and stick the landed and thanks for let me know you are training a more difficulty move."

Katie walks over to the stand and at the same time Manny and Paige babies think over dolls start crying. Paige and Manny take care of they babies, as Amy Smith walks onto the floor mat. Amy has to wait for a few moments and then Paige nods her head to let Amy know that she could go. Amy runs down the floor and then push off the floor, then does a double front in the tucked position. She has perfect form in the air and sticks the landing. As Amy walks off the floor mat Sara Schmidt walks onto the floor mat. Paige nod her head and Sara start running down the floor, when she get enough speed Sara then does a roundoff into a front Salto in tucked position, then push off the floor and goes right into a double back Salto in the tucked position. She had pefcet form on the roundoff, front Salto and double back Salto in tucked position and she also stick ths landing. Sara goes to the stands and at the same time River Riley walks onto the floor mat. When she gets the ok to go River start running and then push off the floor and does a Arabian double salto in the piked position, but her pike is weak and on the landing she takes several large steps and lands off the mat.

"Sorry Paige, I just start doing the passe I am use to doing a Arabian double salto with 1/2 turn in second salto, I should of done that I would have stick the landed."

"You did fine, must of the squad are only doing c and d level gymnastic tumbling passes at this level, so to have so many people try out for this squad that can do E and F level tumbling passes is great and is make Manny, Hazel and I choose on will to pick for the squad really hard."

River goes and takes a sat in the stand and Rebecca Riley walks onto the floor mate. When Paige gives her the ok Rebecca start running and then push off the floor. She then does a double layout with perfect form in the air and sticks the landing. Rachel walks onto the floor mat and her sister walks off the floor mat. After get the ok to go Rachel run down the floor and then push off the floor, she then does a double layout with 1/1 twist, with a twist in second salto. She has perfect form on the double layout and the twist, she also stick the landing. Rachel walks towards the stand and takes a sat. Paige, Hazel and Manny walk over to the stand, Manny and Hazel stands behind Paige.

"That was all for today Manny, Hazel and I will see all of you after school tomorrow for the second day of try out and tomorrow all of you will have to show us that you can do a standing back tuck and do jumps in time with the other girl beside you jumping."

The girls that are trying out shake they heads yes and then gather up they backpack and gym bags, then the thirteen girls leave the gym. Paige and Manny set the they baby think it overs into they car seats. Then Paige, Hazel and Manny roll up the floor mats and put the floor mat back into the gym supply storage room. Manny, Hazel and Paige are walking over to the stand, when Dylan walks up to the gym doors. Dylan walks into the gym and over to the stand. At the same time Ellie stand up and then grabs her crutches. After she puts the crutches under her underarm, she carefully walks down the steps of the stand. When Ellie off the stand and standing on the gym floor, she takes the crutches out from under her underarms and set them on the floor. Then Ellie takes the baby think over doll out of the Bjorn baby carriers and into the car seat. Dylan grabs Ellie backpack, car seat and diaper bag and few minutes later Paige, Ellie, Dylan, Manny and Hazel are walking out of the gym. Once outside the school Manny gets into her father car and Hazel gets into her mother car. At the same time Ellie, Paige and Dylan head to the parking lot and over to the Michalchuk family mini van. When they reach the mini van Dylan set the car seat with Ellie's baby think it over onto the parking lot and then unlock and open the back door of the mini van. Dylan thinks looks at Paige and Ellie and then looks at the infant car seats with the babies think it overs in the car seat.

"Dylan I will put the two car seats with the babies think over dolls on the back bench seat and hook the car seat in and I will sat in the bucket seat behind the driver seat, Ellie can have the front passengers seat."

"Ok, get into the van and then I will hand you the car seat with your baby think over doll and once you have that seat hook up I will hand you the car seat with Ellie's baby think over doll."

"Ok."

Paige gets into the mini van and Dylan hands her the first car seat. At the same time Ellie opens up the front passengers' door of the mini van. A few minutes later Dylan is driving toward Lakehurst secondary school, so Paige can pick Bethany up from daycare. On the ride to Lakehurst secondary school, Ellie does not talk because she is tired, achy all over and her throat hurts. But Ellie does listen to Dylan and Paige talk to each other. When they get to Lakehurst Paige runs into the school and gets Bethany from the daycare. A few minutes later Dylan is driving towards the Michalchuk house. When they get home from Mrs. Michalchuk has dinner ready, so Dylan, Paige, Ellie and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk eat dinner. After dinner Paige feed Bethany and then Paige puts her daughter to bed. Paige and Ellie then start working on homework but has only been doing homework for two minutes when both Baby thinks over dolls start crying, the girls take care of the babies and then go back to they homework. After working on home work for an hour Ellie puts away her math textbooks and heads upstairs to the third floor to go to bed, At the same time Paige takes the baby monitor, the baby think over and the extra ID and baby think over diaper bag to her mom and every told her mom what to do if the baby cry, Paige heads upstairs to take a showers and get ready for bed.


	20. Chapter twenty: Bethany first head

Chapter twenty: Bethany first head cold part one!  
It was a long night for both Ellie and Paige who were up taking care of babies. Paige was taken care of her baby think over doll and her daughter Bethany who would not sleep all night. Bethany finally cried herself to sleep at four fifty-nine in the morning. Ellie was taken care of her baby think over and she could not sleep because of nasal congestion and a tickle in her throat. It is now the morning of Tuesday, September ninth, 2003, Ellie (wearing back nightshirt and black short) and Paige (wearing pink short and a pink nightshirt) is sitting at the kitchen table and eating they breakfast at lest Paige is eating a bowl of oatmeal. Ellie just pushing the spoon around the bowl of oatmeal. Paige puts her spoon in her bowl and then pick up the baby monitor and takes a close look at the video monitor and sees that Bethany is still a sleep and snore. Paige set the monitor back down and goes back to eating. At the same time Ellie start coughing and covers her mouth with her right hand. When Ellie stops coughing, she takes a drink of apple juice. Ellie then set the glass of juice down and at the same time Ellie and Paige Baby think it overs dolls start crying. The two girls pick up they babies dolls from the car seat, that the baby think over dolls are in and are setting on the floor next to they chairs. Then Paige and Ellie hold the ID up to the back of the dolls necks and then hold the bottles up to the doll mouths. A few minutes after they babies think it over dolls have burped, Paige is eating the last spoonful of oatmeal and Ellie is looking at her uneaten bowl of oatmeal. After Paige finish eaten she stands up and grabs the empty bowl, spoon and empty glass and walks over to the kitchen sink. She puts the dirty dishes into the kitchen sink and then walks back over to the table and pick up the car seat with her boy baby think over doll is sitting in and then Paige start to walk towards the kitchen door. When Paige reaches the kitchen door, she stops walking at looks at Ellie.

"I am going to go upstairs to my bedroom and get dress for school, then I going to brush my hair and brush my tooth, then I am going to get Bethany up and get her dress. Then I will bring Bethany downstairs to feed her a bottle. Dylan, Bethany, you and I have to leave the house by six thirty, so be ready to leave by six twenty-eight and at the front door at six thirty."

"Ok Paige."

Paige walks out of the kitchen and at the same time Ellie push the bowl of oatmeal away from her and lays her head on the kitchen table, she then shuts her eyes. At the same time Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walk into the kitchen. Mr. Michalchuk walks over to the kitchen island and counter and gets out the can of coffee. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to the kitchen table and sees that Ellie has not touch her oatmeal and that Ellie head is laying on the kitchen table and her eyes are close. Mrs. Michalchuk taps Ellie on her right shoulder. Ellie open up her eyes and sees Mrs. Michalchuk standing next to her.

"Ellie you need to eat and then get ready for school."

"Ahem, I am not hunger, so I will just go get ready for school. Will you carry the car seat that my baby think over is in upstairs to the guest room that I am staying in?"

"Sure."

Ellie stands up and grabs her crutches and puts the crutches under her underarms. Mrs. Michalchuk pick up the car seat and then follows Ellie out of the kitchen and upstairs to the third floor. Once on the third floor Mrs. Michalchuk follows Ellie into the large guest room, which is in between the small guest room on the left-hand side (if looking at the bedrooms and bathroom doors) and the bathroom door. Mrs. Michalchuk set the car seat on the floor at the end of the bed. Mrs. Michalchuk then looks over at Ellie who has laid down on the bed and shut her eyes. Mrs. Michalchuk notices for the first time that morning that Ellie look pale then normally and that she has watery eyes. At the same time Ellie clears her throat and then she starts coughing into her right hand.

"Ellie's are you feeling all right, because you look pale, have a cough and sound congestion and keep clearing your throat?"

"No, I have a tickle in my throat, a sore throat and achy all over. I also have nasal congestion and I have watery eyes. In addition I have the chills and can't seem to wear up, plus I have a headache and all I want to do is sleep."

Mrs. Michalchuk put her right hand onto Ellie's forehead and feels that she is running warm. At the same time Ellie start sneezes into her hands. Mrs. Michalchuk takes her hand off Ellie's forehead and gives her a worry look.

"Have you take your temperature?"

"No."

"I am going to run down stairs and get the thermometer and then come back here and take your temperature Ellie."

"Ok Mrs. Michalchuk, can you get me an Ah-choo box of tissues too?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of the bedroom and head downstairs to the second floor, then she goes to the master bathroom to get the thermometer. At the same time upstairs on the third floor and in the guest room Kiara, Ellie baby think over doll has start to cry. Ellie set up and moves to the end of the bed and reach down to the car seat and picks up the baby think over doll. Ellie then holds the ID up to the neck of the baby think over doll and grab the diaper bag off the floor and gets a diaper out of the bag. Ellie then takes the pants off Kiara and then changes her diaper. Meanwhile downstairs in the sitting room/living room Paige is trying to feed Bethany her bottle, but Bethany is refusing to drink the bottle.

"Come on Bethany, you need to eat!"

"Crying."

"Stop crying and drink you bottle Bethany."

Dylan walks into the sitting room/living room and walks over to the couch, he then takes a sat on the couch next to his little sister and his niece. Dylan looks over at Paige and Bethany and then at the car seat that is setting on the coffee table and that Bayley, (Paige baby think over dolls) is sitting in. Dylan sees that Bayley is wearing jeans and blue t-shirt. Dylan then looks over at Paige and Bethany again and sees that Paige is wearing a jean skirt and blue short sleeve shirt and there are red roses on the chest of the shirt. He then notice that Bethany is wearing jean that have pink flowers around the pockets and pink long sleeve onies.

"Paige I will take Bethany and try to get her to drink her bottle, you go see what is taking Ellie so long to get ready for school."

"Ok, keep an eye on the baby think over too, the extra ID is in the front pocket of the black diaper bag that say baby think it over."

"Ok."

Paige set the bottle onto the coffee table and then Dylan takes Bethany from Paige. As Paige stand up from the couch, Dylan grabs the bottle off the coffee table and then he puts the bottle nipple into Bethany's mouth and Bethany spit the bottle out and start crying. Paige looks at Bethany and Dylan, with a worry like on her face.

"I get this Paige, just go see what taking Ellie so long."

"Ok."

Paige walks out of the living room and heads upstairs to the third. When she reaches the third floor, Paige sees that Ellie is laying in bed and has the bedspread pull all the way up to her shoulder. Paige Also notice that her mom is sitting on the edge of the bed and that Ellie has a thermometer in her mouth. Paige walks up to the door of the guests' bedroom that Ellie is stay in and knocks on the door frame. Mrs. Michalchuk turns and looks at her daughter. At the same time the thermometer starts to beep and Mrs. Michalchuk takes the thermometer out of Ellie's mouth and looks at the display.

"Ellie needs to get ready for school, there are only ten minutes left until we have to leave."

"I do not think Ellie going to school today Paige, she is running a fever of 38.8 C (101.9F) and she has a dry cough, sore throat, nasal congestion, chills, is achy all over and she keeps sneezes."

"I also have a headache and I am exhausted too, Paige."

"It sounds like Ellie has caught the flu."

"I am going to call you into school sick Ellie and then I am going to get ready for work, that is if you are all right with me going to work?"

"I will be fine by myself Mrs. Michalchuk, I just going to sleep and take care of the baby think over doll."

"All right I will leave the thermometer on the nightstand, remember to take your temperature every couple hours. And before I leave for work I will bring you up a case of bottle water and set the case next to the bed for you, remember to drink lots of water and do you want a bag of chip, cookies or anything else to eat brought up?"

"Ahem, no if I get hunger I will head downstair and into the coughing kitchen and get something to eat Ah-choo."

"(Paige and Mrs. Michalchuck) Bless you."

"Thanks."

"Feel better Ellie, I have to go see if Dylan has got Bethany to drink her bottle."

Mrs. Michalchuk set the thermometer on the nightstand and then she stands up. Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of the guest room and then Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to the staircase together. At the same time Ellie grabs the two pillows from the left side of the bed and puts then on top of the two pillows on the right side of the bed, which she is laying on. Ellie then puts her heads onto the pillows and looks at the car seat with the baby think over doll, which is sitting on the left side of the bed, that way she does not have to move or get up to reaches Kiara. Ellie then shuts her eyes, wishing that her head would stop pounding. Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Paige is gathering up her backpack, purse, Bethany's diaper bag and the baby think over diaper bag. Dylan is putting Bethany into her infant car seat and the little girl is screaming her head off. At the same time Paige looks over at Bethany's bottle which is still half full.

"Dylan I will carry the car seats out, with Bethany and Bayley in them out to my car, seeing that you have you hands full with all the bags."

"Thanks Dylan, I just wish that Bethany would have drink more of her bottle."

"Bethany is not hunger this morning, Paige."

"I hope that all!"

At the same time Dylan picks up the two car seats and then Paige and Dylan walks out of the sitting room/living room and heads to the front door of the house. A few minutes later Dylan pulls his car out of the driveway and is driving to Lakehurst secondary school, but they are running a few minutes behind schedule.  
It is now six fifty-seven a.m. and Dylan is pulling into the parking lot of Lakehurst secondary school. After Dylan has parked his car in the first parking space for daycare parking, Paige get out of the car and then unhooks Bethany's infant car seat and get the car seat out of the car. Paige then grab Bethany's diaper bag and then Paige shut the car door. Paige walks up to the back doors of the school and a minute later Paige set the infant car seat on the floor on the left side of the daycare door. She then kneels in front of the car seat and gets Bethany out off the car seat. At the same time a blonde hair and blue eye lady that is five feet six inches tall and is around thirty years old walks up to Paige and Bethany.

"I am Elizabeth Greene and I will be taking care of Bethany today, because Lisa Heart is still out sick."

"Ok, I just want to let you know that Bethany has been very fuss this morning and only drink half a bottle for breakfast. Also she did not sleep good last night and only get an hour of sleep. So keep a close eye on Bethany's today and text message me often to let me know how Bethany is doing."

"I am sure Bethany will be fine today Paige, but if text messages you often will make you feel better, then I will text message you often."

"Thanks and Bethany grandmothers is picking up Bethany tonight."

"Thanks for let me know, Paige."

"You are welcome."

Elizabeth takes Bethany and the diaper bag from Paige. Then Paige wave bye to her daughter and walks out of the daycare. A few minutes later Paige is sitting in the passenger seat of her brothers' car and is looking out the window as Dylan driving to Degrassi community school. The seventeen minutes ride to Degrassi is quiet and when Dylan pulls into the entry of the school that is off of Queen Street, Paige is shock to see Alex walking up the steps of the school, Dylan stops his car in front of the school steps and lets Paige out. A few moments later Paige with the infant car seat that Bayley in and carrying her purse, backpack and black diaper bag is walking up the steps of the school. At the same time Dylan is driving towards the parking lot, when Paige reaches the doors of the school Alex is holding a door open for Paige. Paige walks into the school and Alex shut the door, then she covers her mouth with her right hand and starts coughing. Alex pulls a tissue out of the left pocket of her sweatpants and then she puts the tissue over her mouth and starts coughing up mucus into the tissues. Paige looks at Alex and notices that her girlfriend is very pale, shivering despite wearing a black sweatshirt, black sweatpants and jacket, but at the same time Alex is sweating too. Alex walks over to the steps in front of the gym doors and takes a sat. Paige walks over to Alex and takes a sat next to her girlfriend on the steps and set the car seat with Bayley in it onto the floor in front of her.

"Lexi, what are you doing at school? You still sound very congestion and you are very pale. In addition that cough sounds really bad and you are shivering despite wearing a sweatshirt, jacket and sweatpants! Why did you mom not let you stay home and rest today?"

"(Voice is a whisper) Ahem my mom was at work when I get Ah-choo up this morning. I ask Chad to call me in sick, because I was running a fever and also because I had a cough, sore throat, achy all over and had the chills and sweats, but he say no and that I had, coughing to come to school. I then told him that my chest also felt tight and it hurt to breathe and that I keep having to cough up mucus, but he still would not let me stay home."

"Is Chad Blind and deaf, how could he send you to school looking as pale as you are and sounding the way you do?"

"No, he just does not care."

"Have you made a doctor appointment yet Lexi?"

"Yeah, I have a doctor appointment tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning."

"That good and we should head to Media Immersion lab Lexi."

"I will meet you in class I need to use the restroom and where is Ellie Ah-choo?"

"Bless you and Ellie has the flu, so my mom called her into school sick."

"At lest she gets to stay in bed and rest."

Paige stands up and picks up the car seat, backpack, diaper bag and her purse and then heads to the media Immersion lab. Alex slowing stands up and start walking towards the girls restroom, at the same time she is coughing into a tissue. Paige stops walking when sees reach the media immersion lab, which is across from the science classroom and looks at Alex and can tell that she is in no shape to be in school. When Alex reaches the end of the hall that the media immersion lab and science classroom in, she walks into the center hallway of the school and walks over to the door of the girl's restroom, that is on the right-hand side if looking at the restrooms doors and then Alex heads into the restroom. Meanwhile Paige is sitting in the media Immersion lab and she is finishing answering the question at the end of the chapter two that are due at the start of class, Hazel is also finishing answering the questions at the end of chapter two. Hazel look over at Paige a couple moments before class starts. I our two rows are empty today with Ashley, Terri and Ellie not being in school and it looks like Jay not in school today. Just then the bell for class to start rings and Alex walks into the Media immersion lab and takes a sat next to Paige.

"Hand in your homework and then go to the Media Immersion home page and go to the link for quiz on chapter one and two and take the quiz. If you finish the quiz before the end of the hour, start reading chapter three."

Mr. Simpson collect the homework from everyone and then goes and takes a set at his desk. Five minutes into the quiz Paige baby think over doll start crying. As soon as Paige hears the cry, she knows that Bayley just want to be rock. Paige's pick up Bayley and hold the ID up to his neck and then holding him in her left arm start rocking him, as she takes the quiz with her right hand. Fifteen minutes into class Mr. Simpson walks over and take a sat on the chair on Alex right side and tap her on the shoulder, because Alex has her head down of the desk and is not taking the quiz. Alex looks up at Mr. Simpson and at the same time start coughing. Alex pulls a couple tissues out of her left sweatpants pocket and covers her mouth with the tissues.

"Alex's do you need to go to the school nurse, because you were sleep instead of taking the quiz and you sound really congestion and you keep sneezes and coughing?"

"No."

"Then take your quiz."

"Ok Mr. Simpson."

Mr. Simpson stands up and walks to his desk. At the same time Alex start taking the quiz. When the bell for first-hour to end rings, Alex's has just finish taking the quiz. At the same time Paige shut her textbook and then puts the textbook into her backpack.

"Paige do you think it would be ok for me to go to you house, if the school nurse say I can go home sick?"

"Sure, I will give you my house key. You will have to use the small guest room because Ellie using the large guest room"

"Thanks and that is fine Paige. I am going to go see the nurse and not go to second hour."

"I will walk you to the nurse and then head to class."

"Thanks."

The two girls walk out of the media immersion lab and turn left and walk to the end of the hallway. Once at the end of the hallway they take another left and walk pass two offices. The girls stop walking in front of a small hallway, so Alex's can caught her breath. The small hallway lead to the back hallway, which is the older half of the school, in the back hallway is a student council room (door on the left-hand side if you are standing in the small hallway looking at the door), there also an office and a classroom on the right-hand side of the office (if looking at the doors), then a small hallway followed by three more classrooms. On the left-hand side of the back hallway are two offices (back doors, the main door is in the center hallway), back doors to the restroom. Then there is one more office and a small classroom. But Paige and Alex walk past the small hallway and up to the nurse office, which is the small room on the right-hand side before the lunch room that on the left-hand side, if you are looking at the doors of the nurse station and the lunch room door. Paige gets her house key out of her purse and then hands Alex the key. Alex then walks into the nurse station and Paige wave bye to Alex. Paige then heads to Mr. Armstrong's classroom and get to class with a minute and half to go before class starts. Hazel who is sitting in the desk next to Paige, looks over at Paige as she is taking a sat at her desk. Paige then get her cellphone out of her purse and check the cellphone to see no miss calls and no new text messages on the cellphone. Paige set the cellphone onto her desk and then look at Hazel.

"Where is Alex, Paige?"

"She went to see the school nurse to get a pass to leave school sick."

"That sound like a good idea, she doesn't sound good and I have never seen Alex look so pale before!"

"She really sick, she told me this morning that her mom was at work when she get up and that Chad made her come to school despite having a fever, cough, sore throat, being achy all over, chills and sweats at the same time. Along with having tightness in her chest and when she take a breathe it hurts and she is also coughing up a lot of mucus too!"

"That not good it sounds like Alex cold has moved into her chest, she should make a doctor appointment!"

"She has a doctor appointment tomorrow morning."

At the same time the bells for class to start rings and Mr. Armstrong start class right away. A half hour into second hour, Paige cellphone starts to vibrate across her desk, Paige looks at her cellphone and sees a new text message from Elizabeth at Lakehurst secondary daycare. She open up the text message and see the message says, I just want to let you know that Bethany has not stop crying since you drop her off. Also Bethany has been sneezing and coughing a lot, I take her temperature but she does not have a fever, Bethany can stay at daycare seeing that she is not running a fever. I will keep checking her temperature every hour and keep you update on how she is doing. Paige sent a quick text message back to Elizabeth saying thanks for letting me know what is going on and for tell me you will keep me update, Paige then goes back to doing math. Hazel looks over at Paige and can tell something is bothering her best friend.

"Paige who was the text message from?"

"The daycare, letting me know that Bethany been crying since I drop her off and that she has been sneezes and cough a lot, but she does not have a fever so she can stay at daycare, the teacher say she will keep me update by text message me."

"I hope Bethany is not getting sick!"

"Me too, Hazel."

The two girls go back to working on math and at the same time Paige get another text message, this one is from Alex and it just says the nurse let me leave school and I'm now at your house and head upstairs to the third floor to lie down on the bed in the small guest room, love you and see you tonight. Paige smiles when reading the text message and text Alex back to say thank for letting me know that the nurse let you leave school and that you made it to my house safe. Paige then shows Hazel the text from Alex, since Mr. Armstrong had just walk out of the classroom and is talking to the school nurse in the hallway. The rest of second hour go bye fast and so does third and fourth hour classes. But during science class Paige gets a text message from Elizabeth at the daycare that say Bethany has started to run a low grade fever of 37.5C (99.5F) and that Bethany grandmother Mrs. Michalchuk is picking up Bethany's from daycare, so Paige can stay in school. Paige then gets a text message from her mother that say taking Bethany to the doctor, I will text back after the appointment to let you know what the doctor say. Paige texts her mother back and say thanks for let me know and to let you know Alex is still sick, she came to school because Chad would not let her stay home, but she went to the nurse and the nurse gave her a pass to leave school sick, I give her my house key and Alex is sleep in our small guests' bedroom. As science class end Paige gets a text message from her mom that let her know that Bethany just has a head cold and the doctor say, she should feel better in a few days. Paige text her mom back and say that she will come home right after spirit squad tries out are over. Fifth, six and seven hour goes by fast for Paige and when the bell for school to end rings Paige and Manny heads to the gym for the spirit squad try out together. When the two girls' walks into the gym they see Hazel already unrolling one of the mats onto the gym floor. Paige and Manny set they backpack, diaper bags, care seats with they babies think over dolls in them and they purse down and then go over to Hazel and help Hazel unroll the mats.

"Manny and Hazel let make tonight try out short, because I want to get home to Bethany and see how she is feeling."

"(Hazel and Manny) Sure Paige."

"Manny I want you to show the girls trying out the routines that we use on the side line for basketball games, soccer game, etc. and then we have the girls break up into three groups and the three of us will each take a group and work with that group. When the group we are working with is able to do the routines without your help then your group can leave. At tries out tomorrow the girl will perform the routines in a large group in front of us, so we can see how they do the routines in a large group and in front of people watching. Then on Thursday Manny will show the girls the routine that we use in cheer meet last year and will see how they do learning and perform a competition cheer routine as a group on the same day and on Friday we have the girls show us a routine they made up and next Monday the list of who made the team will be post on the gym doors before school starts."

"(Hazel and Manny) sounds good to us."

A few minutes later Manny is showing the girls trying out for spirted squad all the side line cheers. Once Manny has show all the side line cheer's Manny breaks the girls into groups. Manny sent Heather Sinclair, Jennifer Dimacro, Mercedes Santos , Kendra Mason's and Rachel Riley over to Hazel. Many then sent Molly Produnova, Sara Schmidt  
River Riley and Rebecca Riley over to work with Paige and Manny work with Chante Black, Jessica Smith, Katie Heart and Amy Smith. An hour later Paige, Manny and Hazel are rolling up the mats. Hazel stops roll up the mat and looks over at Paige.

"Paige Dylan here, so take off and go home to your daughter, Manny and I can finish roll up the mats up and put the mats away."

"Thanks I will see the two of you tomorrow."

Paige goes and grabs her backpack, purse, diaper bag and car seat with Bayley in it and then walk to the gym doors. Then Dylan and Paige walk out of the gym and then walk out of the school. A few minutes later Dylan pulls out off the parking lot from the exit that is off of Degrassi street and is now driving home. As soon as Dylan has pull into the driveway and put his car into park, Paige open the door and get out of the car. She then get The car seat that the baby think over dolls in out of the car, along with her backpack, purse and diaper bag out of the car. Paige then heads to the front door of the house, but has to wait for Dylan to unlock the front door. A few moments later Paige walk into the sitting room/living room and see her mom holding Bethany and rocking her. Paige set her backpack, purse, car seat and the diaper bag down and then goes and takes Bethany from her mom. The rest of the night goes by slower for Paige's who is take care of her sick daughter and the baby think over doll and also is try to do her homework. Also Paige does not get any sleep Tuesday night, because Bethany was not able to sleep because of nasal congestion and want her mom to hold her all night. Every time Paige lay down in the bassinet Bethany would start crying.


	21. Chapter twenty one: Bethany first head c

Chapter twenty one: Bethany first head cold part two!  
It has been a long two days for Paige because of Bethany been sick and spent the hours after getting home for school and spirited squad try outs taking care of a sick baby. Also Paige did not sleep good on Tuesday night, Wednesday night and on Thursday night she only gets about four and half hours of sleep, because Bethany only went to sleep four and half hours before it was time for Paige to get up for school on Friday, the reasons for this were because Bethany head cold has been kept Bethany awake and she has been kept Paige up. For Ellie it has been a long week, because of being sick, yesterday was the first day that Ellie did not have a fever, but she still had a cough and runny nose. On a good note the sore throat was gone, but that only last one day and now her sore throat is back. Ellie also went and seen the Orthopedic doctor on Thursday morning and the doctor unlocked the post-op knee brace and readjusted the position of the donjoy maxtrax rom air walker boot, so that the Ellie ankle is almost back in the natural position (not point up or down). Then the doctor took a x-ray to see if moving the right ankle redislocate the ankle or if Ellie's tight ankle stay in place? The doctor found out when reading the x-ray that the ankle stayed in place, which was great news for Ellie. The doctor also told Ellie that she was to start going to physical therapy for knee and ankle. By the time Ellie got back to Paige patents' house after her Orthopedic appointment, she was exhausted and went up to the guest room that she is staying in and took a nap. It is now Friday, September 12, 2003 at six o'clock in the morning Paige is still sound asleep and Bethany is crying. At the same time Ellie who is wearing a black nightshirt and black short along with a Bjorn Baby Carriers (which Kiara, her baby think over doll is in), is coming down the staircase to the second floor and Ellie hears crying coming from Paige's bedroom. A few moments later Ellie steps off the last step of the staircase onto the second floor. She goes over to Paige's close bedroom door, then Ellie's lean onto her crutches and a moment later Ellie open up the bedroom door. Once the door is open up Ellie sees that Paige is still asleep, so Ellie head into her friends' bedroom. Ellie then heads over to the bassinet that Bethany is laying in and once at the bassinet Ellie set her crutches on the floor next to Paige's bed. Ellie then looks down at Bethany who is still crying and sees that Bethany is wearing a light pink sleeper gown that has a brown puppy dog on the front. Ellie also sees that Bethany still has a runny nose and that her crying sound hoarse. Ellie reaches into the bassinet and picks up Bethany, who stops crying once in Ellie arms. Ellie then takes a sat on Paige's bed and tap Paige on the left shoulder with her free right hand.

"Ahem Paige you need to get up for school and you also need to feed Bethany because she is hunger."

Paige open up her eyes and at the same time both Paige and Ellie babies think over dolls' start crying. Ellie who has already feed and change Kiara diaper switch Bethany to her right arm and then hold the ID up to the baby think over doll neck and then start to rock both Kiara and Bethany. Paige gets out of bed, then she picks up Bayley (her baby think over doll) and hold the ID up to the dolls neck. Paige then hold the bottle up to the boy doll mouth and once Bayley has burp Paige puts him into his car seat. Paige then takes Bethany from Ellie. At the same time Ellie and Bethany sneezes several times in a roll.

"Bless you Ellie and Bethany."

"Thanks Paige."

"You are welcome Ellie and thank you for waking me up, I must have forgot to set my alarm clock last night, I was so tired by the time I get Bethany to sleep."

'You are welcome."

"How are you feeling this morning Ellie?"

"Tired, plus my sore throat is back and my nose is still stuffed up and I keep sneezes and I'm still coughing a lot too! Plus I think that my tonsils are swelling, coughing and before getting out of bed I felt my neck and it felt like my adenoids and glands were swelling too and I am having a hard time breathe through my mouth and nose!"

"That not good, are you going to go to school today?"

"If my fever still gone I might try Ah-choo to go to school."

At the same time Ellie stands up and grabs her crutches and puts the crutches under her underarms. Paige grabs the car seat that Bayley in, with her free left hand, then Paige and Ellie walk out of Paige bedroom and heads downstairs. Ellie and Paige carrying Bethany and the baby think over doll in the car seat have just walk out of the entry hall, when Mr. Michalchuk walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway with a baby bottle in his hand. Mr. Michalchuk walks over to Paige and Ellie.

"I will take Bethany and feed her, so you can eat breakfast Paige."

"Thanks dad."

"Did Bethany let you get any sleep last night Paige, because you look exhaust?"

"Yeah she let me get four and half hours of sleep dad."

Paige hands Bethany to her father, then Mr. Michalchuk carrying Bethany walks into the sitting room/living room and takes a sat on the couch. At the same time Bethany starts coughing. Ellie and Paige start walking toward the kitchen and as the two girls passes the sitting room/living room Paige's look into the sitting room/living and sees that Bethany is drinking the bottle. A few moments later Paige and Ellie walk into the kitchen and see Mrs. Michalchuk spooning oatmeal into a bowl. Paige and Ellie walk over to the kitchen table and take a sat. A few moments later Mrs. Michalchuk carrying two bowls walks over to the kitchen table and set a bowl in front of each of the girls.

"Paige and Ellie do you want milk or apple juice with your oatmeal?"

"(Paige and Ellie) Apple juice."

Mrs. Michalchuk walks away from the table and she goes and gets two glass out of the cabinet and then get the juice. A few moments later Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to the kitchen table and set a glass in front of Ellie and a glass in front of Paige. At the same time Dylan walks into the kitchen and Mrs. Michalchuk goes and gets Dylan a bowl of oatmeal, as Dylan takes a set at the kitchen table. Dylan set Paige cellphone down on the table in front of his sister. Paige looks at her cellphone and sees a text message from Alex. She flips the pink flip cellphone open and checks to see what the text message from Alex say. A few moments later Mrs. Michalchuk set a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk in front of Dylan and then Mrs. Michalchuk goes and gets herself a cup of coffee.

"Paige how is Bethany doing this morning?"

"She still sneezes, coughing and still has a running nose, but she seems to be drinking her bottle for her grandpa and I think that her fever might have final break!"

"Good, I will check Bethany temperature after she has finish drinking her bottle Paige, but I think that Bethany should stay home from daycare today even if her fever is gone!"

"Me too, mom and if you need to go back to work I can stay home from school."

"I already call into work and take another personal day, so you can go to school."

"But Bethany my daughter and if she can't go to daycare I should stay home from school and take care of her, not you mom!"

"Paige you already getting behind on your homework this week from taking care of Bethany once you get home from school, if you stay home from school you would just fall to far behind, so go to school and use your lunch time and home room to get caught up on your homework."

"Fine mom and Dylan can we pick up Lexi and give her a ride to school seeing that we do not have to drop Bethany off at daycare?"

"Sure."

"Thanks I will text messages her back and let her know that we can pick her up."

Paige start typing a text message to Alex and at the same time Mrs. Michalchuk takes a sat next to Ellie at the kitchen table. Mrs. Michalchuk looks at Ellie who has lean back in her chair and close her eyes and is now coughing into her left hand. Mrs. Michalchuk puts her right hand on Ellie's forehead, which feels warm.

"Ellie I think your fever has come back, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Rough, my sore throat back and I think that my tonsils are swelling, coughing. In addition I felt my neck before getting out of bed and it felt like coughing my adenoids and glands are swelling. I'm also having a hard time breathe through my mouth and nose and it hurt to swallow the oatmeal and juice."

"Do you think you can make it to school today?"

"Coughing, I was going to try but if my fever come back Ah-choo maybe I should stay home from school another day."

"Bless you, for now go back upstairs and get into bed. I will come upstairs to the guest room you are staying in, in a few minutes. As you are waiting for me to come upstairs, take your temperature to see if your fever has come back. I will bring a small flashlight to check to see if you tonsils are swelling too and if your fever is back I will call you into school sick."

"Ok Mrs. Michalchuk."

Ellie stands up and then puts her crutches under her underarm, Ellie then leaves the kitchen. At the same time Paige and Dylan eat the last spoonful of their oatmeal and then finish they apple juice and milk. Mrs. Michalchuk gathers up the dirty dishes and at the same time Paige and Dylan stand up. After Paige has picked up the car seat with the baby think over doll in it Paige and Dylan walk out of the kitchen. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk put the dirty dishes into the kitchen sink. A few minutes later Paige is pulling a light-blue spaghetti strap tank top, a light blue and light weight long sleeve shirt that has a v-neck and a pair of light blue jeans out of her closet. Paige then tosses the clothing onto her bed and goes over to her dresser and gets out a bra, underwear and sock. Paige then walks over to her bed, thinking to herself I am so tired and my nose is stuff up. Paige tosses the bra, underwear and sock on her bed. She then walks over to the nightstand on the left side of the bed (if stand at the end of bed looking at the bed) and pulls a tissue out of the box of tissues that are on the nightstand. Paige then blows her nose but nothing comes out. She throws the used tissues into her bedroom trash can and then start getting ready for school. Meanwhile in the guest room Ellie is staying in on the third floor, Ellie has just taken the thermometer out of her mouth and sees that she has a fever of 39.4C (102.5F). Ellie set the thermometer down on the nightstands and lays her head onto the pillows. At the same time the baby think it over doll start crying, Ellie reaches over to the left side of the bed and pick up the doll. She then holds the ID up to the back of the doll neck. Ellie grabs the bottle off of the nightstand. Ellie then put the bottle up to the mouth of the baby think over doll. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks into the room and over to the bed with a small flashlight in her right hand.

"Are you running a fever Ellie?"

"Yes I have an Ah-choo fever of 39.4C (102.5F), coughing."

It has now been sixty second, so Ellie takes the bottle away from the dolls mouth and then light taps the doll back until the doll burp. Ellie set the baby think over doll back on the bed on her left side and at the same time Mrs. Michalchuk takes a sat on the edge of the right side of the bed and turn the flashlight on.

"Open your mouth Ellie."

Ellie shakes her head yes and then open up her mouth. Mrs. Michalchuk shines the flashlight into Ellie's mouth and sees that Ellie tonsils are swelling. Mrs. Michalchuk turns the flashlight off and at the same time Ellie close her mouth. Mrs. Michalchuk then set the flashlight on the nightstand.

"Are my tonsils swelling?"

"Yes Ellie, I am going to call your father and let him know how you are doing and see if he wants me to take you to the doctor seeing that you have been sick all week."

"Ok."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on the baby think over doll and take care of the doll, so you can get some rest?"

"Yes that would be great thanks, the extra ID is in the front pocket of the diaper bag and so are the diapers."

Ellie hands Mrs. Michalchuk the baby doll and then Mrs. Michalchuk grabs the bottle of the nightstand and on her way out of the guest room Mrs. Michalchuk grabs the diaper bag. Once out of the room Mrs. Michalchuk stops outside of the guest room and looks at Ellie, who has just get a tissue out of the box on the nightstand. Ellie start blowing her nose into the tissue and Mrs. Michalchuk waits for Ellie to finish blowing her nose before asking her question.

"Do you want me to close the door Ellie?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Michalchuk close the door to the guest room and walks over to the staircase. At the same time Ellie shut her eyes and goes right to sleep. Meanwhile downstair on the second floor Paige is in the bathroom and has brushed her tooth and is now combing her hair. After combing her hair Paige gets a light-blue ponytail hold out and then French braid her hair. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks up to the bathroom door.

"What do you need mom?"

"I just want to let you know that I am calling Ellie into school sick to and will be asking the school to have your home room teacher Mrs. Kwan to give you Ellie homework and miss class assignments from all her classes."

"Ok mom. Thanks for let me know. Are you going to let Dylan know?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Michalchuk walks away from the bathroom door and walks down the hall to her son bedroom. Several minutes later Paige has just finish French braid her hair and at the same time Dylan walks up to the bathroom door, Paige notices that her brother is wearing a green long sleeve t-shirt that has his hockey team logo and the team name on it and a pair dark blue jean.

"Are you finish in the bathroom Paige?"

"Yeah, I just get finish."

Paige walks out of the bathroom and Dylan walk into the bathroom and shut the down behind him. At the same time Paige heads into her bedroom and grabs her backpack and puts the backpack on her back. She then makes sure she has everything she need for Bayley in the black baby think over diaper bag, then puts the strap of the diaper bag on her left shoulder. Paige then puts her cellphone into her purse and puts the purse strap onto her right shoulder. Paige then picks up the car seat that Bayley sitting in and walks out of her bedroom. She then heads downstair to say bye to Bethany before leaving to pick up Alex and for school. Five and half minutes later Dylan is driving to the apartment building Alex lives in and Paige is sitting in the passenger seat of Dylan Mustang, Bayley car seat is sitting on the back seat and is hooked in using the seat belt. In addition the car seat is behind the driver seat, Paige purse, backpack and diaper bag and Dylan's backpack is on the floor behind the driver seat and the middle, seeing that Alex will be sitting behind the passenger seat.

"Is Alex going to be waiting outside for the two of us or do you have to go in and get her Paige?"

"She asks me to come inside and get her, because she dose not want to wait outside in the chilling morning air with just get over being sick."

"That fine, are you going to take the Bayley the baby think over doll in with you or leave him in the car with me"

"Leave him in the car with you, the extra ID in the front pocket of the diaper bag if the doll start crying."

"Ok."

The rest of the drive to the apartment building that Alex lives in neither Paige nor Dylan talk to each other. Several minutes later Dylan pulls into the parking lot of the apartment building and pulls into the first free visiting space, which is four parking space away from the doors of the building. Once Dylan's has put his car into the parked position Paige open up the car door and then she gets out of the car. After she shut the car door Paige walks to the doors of the apartment building and heads inside. A few moments later Paige is knocking on the door to the apartment that Alex, Emily and Chad live in. Inside the apartment Alex (who is wearing khaki pants and a short sleeve grey t-shirt) is standing in front of the kitchen table putting her homework, textbooks, notebooks, workbooks and Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, which is the book the English class is reading right now into her backpack. Emily ( who is wearing a pair of black pant and a blue t-shirt that says Toronto cookie factory staff on the back of the shirt) is standing next to her daughter and has just put her right hand onto Alex's forehead. Chad (who is wearing black sweatpants and white t-shirt) is sitting on the couch watching tv, when the three of them hear knocking on the apartment door.

"I think you should stay home another day Lexi, you only been on antibiotic for pneumonia for one and half days and are still coughing, plus you still have to take prescription cough syrups to sleep at night. In addition it feels like you still running a low grade fever!"

"(Hardly has a voice) Mom's I am going to school today, I miss enough days coughing already and I am tried of laying in bed and resting, so just go answer the door mom!"

Emily takes her hand of Alex's forehead and walks over to the door. Once at the door Emily open up the apartment door and see Paige standing there. Emily stands back and let Paige into the apartment, once inside the apartment Paige looks over at Alex who is putting the last textbook into her backpack and Paige sees that Alex still looks pale and also still sound very congested.

"Lexi I still think you should stay home."

"I'm not stay home mom I feel well enough to go to school today."

"Paige maybe you could talk Lexi into stay home from school another day?"

"I'm on Lexi sided if she says that she up to going to school, then she up to going to school Emily!"

"Thanks for being on my side Paige and also thanks for bring be my homework and classes assignments that I missed the last couple of days yesterday after spirited squad tries out was finish for the night."

"You are welcome Lexi."

At the same time Paige walks over to Alex and Emily close the apartment door. Alex close her backpack and then turns around and gives Paige a hug. Paige hug Alex back and the two girls smile at each other.

"I miss you Lexi."

"I miss you too, Paige. How is Bethany doing this morning?"

"She still has a runny nose and a cough, but her fever has break. My mom and I decided that my mom would take another day off of work and stay home with Bethany."

"I help Bethany gets better soon."

"Me too and are you ready to go Lexi?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my black zip up hoodie jacket and put the jacket on then we can go."

Emily walks over to Paige and Alex and puts her right hand on Alex right shoulder. At the same time Alex puts a cough drop into her mouth. Emily looks at Alex and then looks at Paige. Paige looks at Emily and then at her girlfriend.

"Lexi, do you have the bottle of antibiotic, so you can take your lunch time dose and do you a bag of cough drops and packs of travel tissues?"

"Yes mom!"

"Ok I will let you go to school, but if you start to feel bed go see the school nurse and come home."

"I will be fine mom!"

Alex grab the black zip up hoodie jacket off the back of the chair and puts the jacket on. She then grabs her backpack, then Paige and Alex walk over to the door of the apartment. A few moments later Paige and Alex have got into Dylan's car and now Dylan is backing out of the parking space. A few minutes later Dylan has stops at an intersection for a red light and looks over at his sister who sitting in the passenger seat and sees that she falling to sleep with her head up against the window. He then looks into the review mirror at Alex.

"Alex did the doctor give you any antibiotic on Wednesday and how are you doing this morning?"

"Ahem I have been on Amoxicillin since Wednesday afternoon for pneumonia and on prescription cough syrups at night so I can sleep. On the plus side I no longer have a sore throat and the runny and stuff up nose is gone too. But I still have a cough and I am still coughing up a lot of mucus too and I hardly have a voice. I'm feeling better today then I felt all week, coughing (into right hand)."

"That good."

'Is Paige asleep?"

"Yes Bethany kept her up since Tuesday night, she has got a total of seven hours of sleep since Tuesday and four and half of them was last night!"

"That not good, no wonder she went to sleep."

The traffic light turn green, so Dylan stop looking in the review mirror and start paying attention to the road, as he drives through the intersection. The rest of the drive to school is quite, seeing that Paige is a sleep and Alex hardly has a voice. Dylan turns the stereo on, then hit the button for the CD player and the CD of his favorite singer Kid Elrick comes on. Dylan turns the volume down so the music won't wake Paige up. When Dylan pulls onto Degrassi Street and is about two miles from the school parking lot entrance off of Degrassi Street, Alex reaches over the passenger seat and taps Paige on her left shoulder.

"Paige's your brother will be pulling into the entrance of the school parking lot that is off of Degrassi Street soon, so you need to wake up now."

Paige opens her eyes and takes her head off the window of the car window. Then she looks around and sees that Alex is right that Dylan is driving down Degrassi Street and is almost to the entrance of the school parking lot.

"Thanks for waken me up Lexi?"

"You are welcome."

At the same time Dylan pulls into the entrance of the school parking lot and he start driving around the parking lot looking for a parking space to park his car. Dylan sees a parking space that is near to the main doors of the school is open and pulls his Mustang into the parking space. A moment later Dylan puts his car into the parked position and then he turns the car off and takes his keys out of the car ignition. At the same time Paige opens the passengers' door of the car and gets out of the car. Paige then pulls the seat forward and Alex gets out of the car. Alex then grabs her backpack and steps back so Paige can get her backpack, purse, baby think over diaper bag and the car seat with the baby think over doll sitting in it out of the car. By the time that Paige has get everything out of the car and is push the front seat back Dylan is leaning up against the driver door waiting for Paige to shut the passengers' door of the car, so he can lock up the car. Paige shut the car door and at the same time Marco is walking over to Dylan, Paige and Alex. When Marco reaches his two friends and his boyfriend he gives Alex a big hug and the walk over to Dylan and takes a hold of Dylan right hand.

"Lexi you come to school today, how are you feeling and what did the doctor say on Wednesday?"

"(Voice is a whisper) I'm starting to feel better, Marco and the doctor put me on Amoxicillin for pneumonia and prescription cough syrups at night, so I can sleep."

The four of them start walking towards the school and at the same time Alex pulls a couple tissues out of the right pocket of her pants and then Alex covers her mouth with the tissues. Alex then starts coughing up mucus into the tissues. Dylan, Macro, Paige and Alex have reached the sidewalk in front of the school and Alex has to stop walking because she is coughing so hard, Paige stop walking and stays with Alex. But Marco and Dylan do not stop walking and head into the school. As Paige waits for Alex to finish coughing, she now knows why Emily wanting her daughter to stay home from school for another day and rest. A few moments later Alex stops coughing and the two girls start walking again, they make it as far as the wooden benches (that have been blue and yellow and the benches are on each side of the school steps). Alex stop walking and takes a sat on the bench that is on the right-hand side of the steps (if looking at the steps).

"Are you all right Lexi?"

"Ahem yeah I just need to sat down for a few minutes and catch my breath Paige, if you want to head into the school you can, I will see you in the M.I. lab."

"No I will wait for you."

Paige set the car seat that the baby think over doll is sitting in down next to the bench and then Paige set her backpack, diaper bag and purse next to the car seat. Then takes a sat on the bench next to her girlfriend and Alex lays her head on Paige right shoulder. Alex then shuts her eyes and takes a couple breathe and starts coughing again. When she stops coughing, Alex gets a cough drop out of her backpack, she then unwraps the cough drop. She puts the cough drop into her mouth and at the same time Hazel, Ashley and Terri walk up to Paige and Alex. Terri and Ashley both pull tissues out of their jean pockets and start blowing their noses. Paige and Hazel look at Alex, Ashley and Terri and notice that all three of them are still pale and sound congested. Then Hazel starts to talk.

'"Alex, Terri and Ashley should the three of you be at school today?"

"(Terri, Alex and Ashley at same time) Yes, I am fine to be at school today."

Paige and Alex stand up from the bench and then Alex grabs her backpack and Paige grabs her backpack, purse, diaper bag and the car seat, then Ashley, Hazel, Terri, Paige and Alex head into the school. Three minutes later Paige, Alex, Hazel, Terri and Ashley walk into the media immersion lab and see Mr. Simpson has his head down on his desk and his eyes are close. They girls also notice that Mr. Simpson's look a little green.

"(Paige, Alex, Hazel, Terri and Ashley ) Are you feeling all-right Mr. Simpson?"

"No Paige, Alex, Hazel, Terri and Ashley, I had my first round of chemotherapy last night and my stomach is upset. I am only here because there were no substitute teachers available to cover my classes today."

"(Paige, Alex, Hazel, Terri and Ashley) Sorry to hear that, hope you start feeling better."

"Me too."

The fives girls take a sat in the chairs that are in front of the computer desks that they sat at. When the bell for class to start rings Mr. Simpson stands up and walks over to the classroom door and shut the door. Then he walks over to his desk and takes a sat on the edge of the desk.

"I see that Jay and Ellie are still out sick, we are watching a film on PC Operating Systems today during class and everyone needs to take notes on the film. Alex will you let Jay copy your notes from the film and Ashley will you let Ellie copy your notes from the film?"

"(Alex and Ashley) Yes Mr. Simpson."

Mr. Simpson stands up and walks over to the tv, he then turns on the tv and hits play on the DVD player. He then walks over to the light switch by the classroom door and turns two rows of light off but leave the center row of lights on, that why there is still enough light to take notes by. All the students in the class get their notebooks out of their backpacks. Then all the students start watching the film and taking notes. Mr. Simpson does not go back to his desk, but puts his left hand over his mouth. He then quietly and quickly open up the classroom door and walks out of the M.I. lab. He shut the door behind him, then Mr. Simpson runs to the boy's restroom. Mr. Simpson reaches the door of the boys' restroom, he then open up the door and runs into the restroom. He then runs into the first stall and drop to his knees in front of th toilet, he takes his hand off his mouth and start throwing up into the toilet. Meanwhile in the M.I. Lab Paige is having a hard time staying awake and she has given up on taking notes. Alex looks over at Paige who has laid her head on the computer desk and she also notice that Paige eyes are starting to close.

"Paige's do you want to copy my notes on the film at lunch?"

"Yes."

Alex goes back to take notes on the film and at the same time Paige falls to sleep. The film ends right as the bell for class to end rings. The sound of the bell and the sound of Alex coughing wakes Paige up. After Hazel turns the lights on everyone in the class notices that Mr. Simpson is not in the media immersion lab. Almost all the students grab their notebooks, backpacks and purses (the girls only) and leave the M.I. Lab beside Paige and Alex.

"Ahem Paige did you have a good nap?"

"(Sniffling) Yes I did Lexi."

"We should head to math class Paige."

"(Sniffling) I will meet you in math class, I need to use the restroom before going to math. Will you take Bayley and the diaper bag with you the extra ID in the front pocket of the bag?"

"Sure and I already know that Paige I had to use the extra ID and change the diaper during the film because you sleep through him crying."

"Sorry I am just so tired today."

"It is fine Paige you had long couple of days of hardly any sleep because of Bethany being sick."

Alex puts her notebook into her backpack and closes the backpack, then Alex and Paige stand up. Alex's pick up the car seat that the baby think over doll is in and grabs the diaper bag. At the same time Paige grabs her backpack and purse and then the two girls walk out the M.I. lab. Alex heads to Mr. Armstrong's classroom and Paige head to the girl's restroom. A few moments later Paige walks through the door of the girl's restroom and walks up to the sink and the mirror over the sink, that are on the left-hand wall if you just walk through the restroom door. Paige set her backpack and purse on the floor and then she leans up against the sink and looks into the mirror. Paige sees that she looks a little flush and at the same time start sniffling again. Paige then turns around, so her back is to the sink and facing the tan restroom stalls. She then walks over to the stalls and walks into the first stall on the left-hand side (if looking at the stall), she then pulls some toilet paper off the roll and blows her nose into the toilet paper. When she finishes blowing her nose Paige looks at the toilet paper and sees a little clear mucus. She is thinking to herself, for as much as I blow my nose there should be more mucus then that. At the same time Paige throws the use toilet paper into the toilet and then flush the toilet. She then walks out of the stall and goes over to the sink and turn the sink on. She put some soap onto her hands and rub the soap in and then puts her hands under the water and washes the soap off and is thinking to herself. I think that I'm getting sick and I can't afford to get sick right now. When she finishes washes her hand she turns the water off and grabs a paper tower from the paper towel dispenser. Meanwhile in Mr. Armstrong classroom, Mr. Armstrong is letting Alex, Ashley and Terri know what was cover on the days they were out sick. After Terri, Ashley and Alex find out what they missed the three girls walks over to the desks they seat at. Alex set the car seat the baby think over in by Paige desk and set the diaper bag behind the car seat, she then takes a sat on the chair of her desk. Alex then starts watching the door for Paige. Paige walks into the classroom right as the bell for class to start rings.

"Take your seat Paige."

"Yes Mr. Armstrong."

Paige walks over to her desk and take a seat. At the same time Mr. Armstrong start walking around the classroom handing out a pop quiz to all the students. Alex, Ashley and Terri put they hands in the air.

"Yes the three of you have to take the quiz despite being out sick the past three or four days."

Ashley, Terri and Alex put they hands down and once everyone has a copy of the quiz Mr. Armstrong take a sat at his desk and then all the students start taking the pop quiz. The rest of the school day goes by slowly for Paige who has starts to feel under the weather. It also goes slowly for Alex, Ashley and Terri who are all trying to hide how bad they are feeling from Paige and Hazel. During home room Mrs. Kwan gives two thick large Manila envelopes to Paige one with Ellie name and one with Jay name and Mrs. Kwan told Paige that all of Jay and Ellie homework and assignments from their classes were in the envelopes and ask Paige to deliver them to Jay and Ellie. Paige told Mrs. Kwan she would take Jay and Ellie their homework.  
By the time that the bell for seventh-hour to end rings Alex, Terri, Ashley and Paige's are more then ready for the school day to be over, but for Paige she still has to go to spirted squad tries out. Paige walks out of the children development classroom and meet Alex outside the gym after seventh-hour.

"(Sniffling) Lexi's do you want to watch the try out and then come to my house and work on homework?"

"Ahem no Paige I'm exhaust and going to go home and take some prescription cough syrups, coughing (into a tissue) and my third dose of Amoxicillin. Then I am going to make a can of vegetable soup to eat and after I eat a bowl of soup I'm going to go to bed and get some sleep Paige. When do you turn the baby think over in Paige?"

"Ok, I turn the baby think over in during seventh-hour on Monday. Call me this weekend."

"Sure, bye Paige."

"Bye Lexi."

Alex walks to the main doors of the school and at the same time Paige walks into the gym. She walks over to the stands and set her purse, backpack, baby think over diaper bag and the car seat that the baby think over doll is sitting in on the gym floor in front of the stands and then she goes and help Manny and Hazel roll the mats out. Once the mat are set up, Paige split the girls try out into two groups group one has Heather Sinclair, Jennifer Dimacro, Mercedes Santos , Kendra Mason, Rachel Riley and Molly Produnova and group two has Sara Schmidt, River Riley, Rebecca Riley, Chante Black, Jessica Smith, Katie Heart and Amy Smith. Then Manny, Paige and Hazel take a sat on the first bench of the stands to watch the groups cheer. Group one walks onto the mats and start to do the cheers. At the same time group two takes a sat on the gym floor and wait for they turn. Group one hits all the cheers, but in group two River, Jessica and Katie make a few mistakes. When the second group finishes the last cheer Paige stand up and walks over to the edge of the floor mat.

"Tries out are now over, have a great weekend and you will find out on Monday if you made the squad."

The girls who just finish trying out for the sprit squad leave the gym and head to the locker room to get changes. At the same time Manny and Hazel take a set on the floor mat and Paige lay down on his stomach on the floor mat with a notebook open in front of her to write down the names of the girls who made the squad.

"Manny and Hazel I think that Heather Sinclair, Jennifer Dimacro, Mercedes Santos, Rachel Riley, Molly Produnova, Rebecca Riley, Chante Black, Jessica Smith, Katie Heart and Sara Schmidt should be the active member of the squad and that River Riley, Katie Heart, Amy Smith and Kendra Mason should be our four alternates this year, what do the two of you think?"

"(Manny and Hazel at same time) I agree, Paige."

"Ok then we have this year spirt squad, I will type and print the list out this weekend"

"(Manny and Hazel) that fine Paige."

Paige writes down the name of the girls that are active members of the team and the name that are going to be the alternates. When she finishes writing the names down Paige stand up and walks over to her backpack and put the notebook into her backpack. At the same time Dylan walks into the gym and over to his little sister.

"Manny and Hazel do you mind if I steal Paige, because I need to get home to get ready for my hockey game?"

"(Manny and Hazel) That fine, Dylan."

"Thanks."

Paige grabs her backpack, purse and the black diaper bag and Dylan grabs the car seat that the baby think over doll sitting in and then the two of them walk out of the gym. A few minutes later Dylan is hooking the car seat in, behind the drive seat of his car and Paige is pulling two thick large Manila envelopes out of her backpack.

"Paige what is in the two thick large Manila envelopes?"

"One has Jay homework and assignments from his classes and the other has Ellie homework and assignments from her classes. Do you have time to drive me over to Jay house or do I have to walk over there?"

"I can drive you there, because I do not like you walk across the rail road tracks."

"Thanks Dylan."

Paige close her backpack and a few minutes later Dylan is pulling out of the school parking lot. As Dylan drives towards the neighborhood that Jay and they family lives in Paige looks out the passenger widow of the car and is thinking about what she needs to get done over her weekend off of work, which is getting caught up on homework, washing Bethany and her clothing. In addition she has to short out the clothing that Bethany has out grown after only wearing them for nine weeks at the most and put the clothing into a plastic storage container, so her father can put the container into the attic. Paige is so caught up in thinking about what she needs to get done over the weekend that she doesn't notices that Dylan has drive past they house, but realizes where they are when Dylan drives over the rail road tracks. A short time later Dylan pulls into the driveway of the Hogart three story red brick victorian home (the third floor is the attic that Jay and his uncle are building two bedrooms and a bathroom in). The house has a front porch with a porch swing on the right-hand end of the porch (if facing the porch), there are bay windows on the front of the second floor and the right and left-hand sides of the house on the first and second floors (cream trim is around all the windows and all three floors have windows). Once Dylan has put the car into the park position Paige open her car door and gets out of the car. She then grabs the thick large Manila envelope that has Jay's name on it and then close the car door. Paige walks up to the front porch of the house, which floorboards are paint gray and the columns (posts) are painting white and so is the trim around the porch roof. Paige walks up the steps of the porch, which is in the center of the porch and then up to the front door that is also in the center. Paige sees the door bell on the left-hand side of the door and rings the door bell. Meanwhile inside the house Jay is laying in bed in his bedroom, when he hears the door bell ring for the first time. Jay slowly gets out of bed, seeing that he is the only one at home (Jay bed is up against the wall that is across from his bedroom door and the bed is under the window). Once out of bed Jay looks down at his oversized gray sweatpants and oversized gray t-shirt and makes sure his sweatpants are not falling off. Then he walks to his bedroom door and walk out of his bedroom and into the hallway. Jay then walks over to the staircase (his bedroom on the right-hand side of the staircase, if your back id to front windows of the house. The guests' bedroom is across from Jay on the left-hand side. His baby sister room is on the left-hand side after the guests' bedroom. Then there is a bathroom (across from the front windows of the house) then the master bedroom and master bathroom. Jay slow walks downstairs hold on to rail to keep his balance because he is light head and weak from being sick for seven days. When Jay reaches the last step his step off the staircase and into the living room of the house, which in on the left-hand side of the house (if your back is to the front door), Jay walks out of the living room (the office/den is across from living room on the right-hand side of the house, the kitchen (is off of the living room in the center of the house, hallway then laundry room (is on right if standing in the hallway) and a bathroom is on right and these room is at the back of the house). Jay walks into the entry way of the house and over to the door and at the same time Paige rings the door bell for the fourth time.

"(His voice sound hoarse) Stop ringing the door bell I am coming."

Jay opens up the front door and he sees Paige standing on the porch holding a thick large Manila envelope in her hands. The two of them stand there looking at each other for a few moments and Paige sees that Jay hair looks like it has not been combed all week. Paige also notices that Jay looks feverish. Jay who has started to feel really light head walks over to the bench that is on the left-hand side of the entryway and up against the side of the staircase/wall that is across form the door (there is a closet on the right-hand side of the entryway before the door to the office/den).

"Come into the house and close the door because you are letting the cold air Ah-choo in and I do not need to get any sicker then I already am."

"Ok"

Paige walks into the house and shuts the door behind her. Paige then looks into the living room and see a new picture of Jessica on the mantel above the fireplace (on the wall across from the door on the center of the wall), Paige notice that the blue eye and blonde hair girl is wearing a white dress that has pink, yellow, blue and light purple dots. The dress has cap sleeves and a pink hem at bottom of the dress. Paige also notices that she is wearing white sandals that have a pink rose on them. Paige also notices that Jessica is holding a light brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon around the neck and that she a small ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow hair tie. Paige then looks over at Jay, who is coughing into his left hand.

"What do you have?"

"I had the flu since Saturday morning, I thought that I was getting better on Tuesday because the fever I had been running was no longer a high grade fever, but a low grade fever. Also the sore throat, cough, stuffy nose, aches and the tiredness was not as bad, but when I wake up on Wednesday I had an upset stomach and was running a high grade fever again, plus the sore throat, cough, stuffy nose, aches and tiredness was really bad again and by the afternoon I throwing up and had diarrhea Ah-choo and I still can't keep anything down and I keep sneezes too. I want to the doctor this morning and the doctor told me If I still can't keep anything down by Sunday night then I need to go to the hospital and he told me to take easy the rest of the day and this weekend."

"I hope you start feeling better soon Jay and your baby sister has got so big. It is hard to believe that it has almost been a year since she was born."

"I know and she started walking yesterday, but I know that you did not come over to talk Ah-choo about my health or about my baby sister, so why are you here Paige?"

Paige looks down at the thick large Manila envelope that has Jay's name on the front of the envelope. Paige then hands the envelope to Jay, who take the envelope from Paige and then looks down at the envelope and then back up at Paige.

"What this?"

"Mrs. Kwan gave me this envelope with your homework and assignments from all your classes that you have missed this week and Mrs. Kwan asks me to bring them to you Jay."

"Oh, thanks I guess."

"I will go and let you go back to resting Jay."

Jay stands up from the bench and walks over to the front door. He then open up the door for Paige. Paige walks out of the door and then walks towards the porch steps. When Jay see Dylan's car in the driveway, he knows that Paige did not walk to his house and knows that she will get home safe. As Paige walks down the porch steps, Jay shuts the front down and walks into the living room, he then heads upstairs to his bedroom. At the same time Paige gets into her brother car and shut the car door. Once Paige has her seat belt on Dylan looks into the review mirror and sees no cars coming, so he backs out of the driveway and driver down the street to they house. A few minutes later Paige is walking up the steps of the staircase to the second floor, the first things she does when she reaches the second floor is to head to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom she set her backpack, purse, the thick large Manila envelope with Ellie's name on it and the black diaper bag onto her bed and set the car seat with the baby think over doll sitting in it onto her bedroom floor. Paige then get into the black diaper bag and get the bottle and one of the diapers out. She put the diaper in the right back jean pocket and the bottle in the right front jean pocket. She then gets Bayley out of the car seat and then grabs the thick large Manila envelope with Ellie's name on it off of her bed. Paige then walks out of her bedroom and walks up the staircase to the third floor. A few moments later Paige is knocking on the door of the guest room that Ellie is staying in.

"Ellie its Paige can I come in for a couple minutes?"

"(Hardly has a voice) Ahem, sure Paige."

Paige open up the door to the guest room and walks into the room. Paige the walks over to the right side of the bed. Ellie sits up in the bed and notice that in Paige's right arm she has the baby think over doll and that in her left-hand Paige has a thick large Manila envelope. Paige hands the thick large Manila envelope to Ellie, who take the envelope from Paige.

"What in the envelope Paige?"

"Your homework and class assignments from all your classes you have missed this week."

"Thanks Paige."

"Do you go to the doctor today Ellie?"

"Yes, the doctor told me that I had the flu coughing and that the reason that my tonsils, adenoids and glands are swelling. He told me that I just had to rest and in a few days my tonsils, adenoids and glands should no longer be swelling, but if there are still swelling on Tuesday to come back and that he would put me on antibiotic and he Ah-choo will do a throat culture and rapid strep test to make sure its not strep throat, but he does not think I have strep throat because he did not see any sign of strep throat when he examination me. Is Lexi feeling better after being on antibiotic for pneumonia since Wednesday afternoon coughing (into right hand) and did she make it through a whole day at school?"

"(Sniffling) Lexi said that she was feeling better, but she is still coughing up a lot of mucus and running a low grade fever. And yes she made it through a whole school day, but I think that she forces herself to make it through the day because she did not want to spent another day at home with Chad. By the time the bell for seventh-hour to end ring, Lexi was exhaust and told me she was going to go home and take her antibiotic and take some cough syrup and eat some soup, then go to bed. Also Terri and Ashley come back to school today, they were no longer running fever but both still had a cough and running noses, you and Jay were the only two stills out sick. I stop by Jay house before come home and give him his homework."

"What does Jay have?"  
"He had the flu since Saturday and wake up on Wednesday with an upset stomach. By the afternoon he was throwing up and had diarrhea and he still can't keep anything down."

"Ahem that not good and Paige why do you keep sniffing?"

"My nose is all stuffed up."

"That not Ah-choo good, I hope you are not getting sick."

"I hope that I'm not getting sick, but I think I am because I am tired and felt feverish since the end of first-hour and my stuff up nose has getting worse as the day went on.  
I'm going to leave now and let you rest."

"You should go rest to Paige."

"I can't because I have too much to do tonight and this weekend, plus I need to find my mom and Bethany and get Bethany from my mom and feed her."

"Paige will you close the door on your way out."

"Sure Ellie."

Paige walks out of the guest room and shut the door behind her. Paige then head downstairs to the first floor and find her mom, Dylan and Bethany in the sitting room/living room. Paige also see that her mom is watching Ellie's baby think it over and change the dolls diaper. Dylan is holding his niece and wiping her nose.

"Dylan I thought you had to get ready for your hockey game?"

"I do Paige, but I just hand to spent a few minutes with Bethany."

"Mom are you going to Dylan game tonight?"

"I was planing on it, but if you want to go watch the game I will stay home and watching Bethany and your baby think over doll?"

"No, I do not want to go to the hockey game you can go. I will watch Bethany, my baby think over doll and Ellie baby think over doll, if she wants me to just let me know before you leave for the game mom/"

"Ok, I leave money on the kitchen counter for you to order pizza for dinner tonight."

"That fine mom, has Bethany had her dinner bottle yet?"

"Yes and she should be ready for a nap soon."

"Ok."

Dylan hand Paige Bethany and then walks out of the living room. Paige carrying Bayley in her right arm and Bethany in her left arm leaves the living room and head upstairs to the second floor, by the time that Paige step onto the land of the second floor Bethany is asleep. Paige take Bethany into her bedroom and lays her daughter down in the crib. Paige grabs the baby monitor and then walks out of Bethany's bedroom, shut the door behind her. Paige then heads to her bedroom and lay Bayley in the bassinet, she then gets out her textbooks, notebooks, workbooks, novel her English is reading and her homework of her backpack. She takes the textbooks, notebooks, workbooks, novel and homework over to her desk, which is across from the bed and on the right-hand side of the dresser if sit on the end of the bed and looking at the dresser and desk. Paige then takes a sat at her desk and open up the notebook that she write the names of the girls who made the spirted squad as active members and the names of the four alternates. Paige then open up her laptop and turns the laptop on. A few minutes later the laptop has start up and Paige has open up the word program and start type out the list of active squad member and the four alternates. Five minutes later the list is printing out and Paige has start to do her math homework. The rest of the evening Paige spent working on homework and take care of Bethany and her baby think over doll, Ellie take care of her baby think over doll, seeing that she had a break from the doll all day. Bethany, Paige and Ellie all call it a early night and are asleep by nine-thirty that night.


	22. Chapter twenty-two: I can't be sick!

Chapter twenty-two: I can't be sick!  
It is the morning of Monday, September 15, 2003, Paige (who is wearing a pair of black workout pants, a blue long sleeve T-shirt that say spirit squad in gold letters across the chest of the shirt and has her blonde hair in a ponytail), Ellie (who is wearing a black knee length skirt, a red long sleeve T-shirt with a black short sleeve short over the long sleeve shirt and her shoulder length red hair is down) and Dylan (who is wearing Jeans, a white T-shirt with a long sleeve gray shirt over the T-shirt) walks into school five minutes before first class of the school day start. The three of them are running late because Paige, Ellie and Dylan over sleep, they were also late leaving the house and getting Bethany to daycare. Dylan heads to his locker, at the same time Ellie stop by the front office and Paige walks over to the gym doors. Paige then takes out the list of names of who made the spirited squad as active squad members and who are the alternates and a roll of tape from her backpack. Paige then tapes the list to the left-hand gym door (if standing in front of the doors and looking at them). As Paige walks away from the gym all the girls that try out for the spirited squad runs up to the gym doors. At the same time Manny runs up to Paige and Ellie, who have starts to walk towards the M.I. Lab.

"Paige you are running late today, did you remember to put a note on the bottom of the list to say when the first practice will be?"

"(Sniffling) I said that the first practice will be announce on the morning announcement after I find out the schedule for my in class driver education classes, which I should know after the first class on Monday, September 22, 2003 and after I talk to Mr. Armstrong to see what time the basketball team practices are taking place."

"Ok and how are you feeling Ellie?'

"A little better but my tonsils, adenoids and glands are still swelling and I still have a cough, runny nose and a stuffed up nose. I also still have a sore throat and I am running a mild grade fever too. I only come to school today because I have used all of my excuse absents days for the semester."

"Sorry to hear that Ellie, hope you feel better soon. I need to head to my English class now, bye Paige and Ellie."

"(Paige and Ellie) Bye Manny."

Manny turns around and walks down the hallway, at the same time Ellie and Paige reach the door to the M.I. Lab. Ellie goes through the door first and then Paige walks into the M.I. lab, once in the lab Paige sees that Jay is back and he is wearing jean and a black sweatshirt, but Paige notices that Hazel is not in class. Both Paige and Ellie notice that Mr. Armstrong is sitting at Mr. Simpson's desk. Ellie takes a seat at the compute desk that she sat at and Paige who is carrying her and Ellie backpacks, purse (Paige), the black diaper bags and car seats set them on the floor by the computer desks that she and Ellie sat at and then take a sat. At the same time Alex (who is wearing Jeans and an oversized navy sweatshirt) walks into the M.I. lab. Alex takes her seat next to Paige right as the bell for class to start rings. Mr. Armstrong stands up and walks to the front of the teachers' desk.

"Mr. Simpson called in sick today and the substitute teacher is not able to make it in until second hour, so I am cover his first hour class. Mr. Simpson says that Jay and Ellie if they are back in school are to get the notes from a classmate and get caught up. The rest of the class needs to read chapter four of your textbook and if you finish reading the chapter before the hour end answers the questions at the end of the chapter."

Several students raise their hands, Mr. Armstrong looks around the classroom and sees that Terri, Marco, Alex, Paige, Jimmy, Craig and Ashley are the students with their hands in the air.

"Terri what do you need?"

"Reading Chapter four was our homework for the weekend."

"Is that what the rest of you was going to tell me?"

(Marco, Alex, Paige, Jimmy, Craig and Ashley) yes"

"If you have finish reading, chapter four then answer the questions at the end of the chapter and when you finish that work on homework from your other classes you need to get finish."

Mr. Armstrong walks over to the desk seat and take a sat at the teachers' desk. At the same time all the students get into their backpacks and get their textbooks and notebooks out. Paige hands Ellie her notebook, so Ellie can copy done the class notes that she missed. Alex hands Jay her notebook so he can copy down the class notes he missed, seeing that she copied the notes she missed for Paige already. Paige and Alex start reading chapter four and Ellie and Jay start to write the class notes they missed. Terri and Ashley are finish reading chapter three, as the rest of the class start answers the questions at the end of chapter four. At the same time Hazels (who is wearing black jeans, black spaghetti strap tank top with a pink blouse over the tank top and only buttoned half way up) walks into the media Immersion lab and over to the teachers' desk. Hazel hands Mr. Armstrong a late pass from the office.

"Where Mr. Simpson?"

"He out sick Hazel and the substitute teacher is not able to make it in until second hour, so I am covering Mr. Simpson first hour class. You need to read chapter four, if you did not finish reading the chapter for homework and answers the questions at the end of chapter four, now go take a sat and get to work."

Hazel walks over to the first desk and seat in the second row and take a seat at the desk, which is across from Paige. Hazel then gets her textbook and notebook out of her backpack. Hazel set the textbook and notebook on the desk, then get out a pen.

"(Sniffling) Hazel's why did you get to class late?"

"I was watching Hannah since eight o'clock last night when my mother took my father to the hospital because he injury his left foot at work, so I could not leave the house this morning because Hannah still too young to go to school. At seven o'clock this morning my mother called and told me that my father had x-rays and a MRI done last night and early this morning had a cast put on his left foot because my father broke his foot. My mother then told me that she and my father were on the way home. When my mother and father get home my mother, write a note for the school and then she gave me a ride to school and that is why I am late to class Paige."

"Sorry to hear that your father broke his left Ah-choo foot."

"Bless you Paige."

"Thanks Hazel."

"Are you getting sick Paige?"

"I'm not sure Hazel, but yesterday my nose was stuffed up all day and by last night I was exhaust and went to bed early. When I wake up Ah-choo this morning, I was still stuff up, tried and I keep Ah-choo sneezes."

"Bless you Paige."

"Thanks again Hazel."

Alex hands Paige a tissue and Paige takes the tissue from her girlfriend, Paige then blows her nose into the tissue. After finish blowing her nose Paige throw the used tissue into the trash can by the lab door and then goes back to reading chapter four. At the same time Jay raise his right hand.

"What do you need Jay Hogart?"

"Can I use the restroom, Mr. Armstrong?"

"Yes, I will write you a restroom pass."

Jay stands up and then he walks over to the teachers' desk. After he gets the pass from Mr. Armstrong Jay's walks out of the M.I. lab and at the same time Alex start coughing into a tissue. A few minutes later Paige looks over at her girlfriend, who has stopped coughing and is now laying her head down on her textbook. Paige sees that Alex looks flush and is shivering, but sweating at the same time. Paige places her right hand on Alex's forehead, which feels very warm to the touch.

"Lexi you sound awful and it looks like you are not feeling well? And it also feels like you are running a high fever, did you take your temperature this morning?"

"I feel awful Paige. Yes I take my temperature this morning and I am running a fever of 39.4C (102.9F)."

"I don't think the Amoxicillin that the doctor put you on for pneumonia is working Lexi! I also think you should go see the school nurse and go home."

"I know the Amoxicillin is not working because I am still have tightness in my chest and I am having a hard time catching my breath and it hurts to breathe. Also I still have a nasty wet sound cough and coughing up thick mucus too, coughing (into a tissue). I wanting to stay home and my mom and Chad were going to let me stay home. But when my mom called the school to tell them I was running a high grade fever and coughing up a lot of mucus still and that she was keeping me home from school, principal Raditch who answers the office phone told my mom that I had to come coughing to school because I already miss three days of school in a row."

"(Sniffling) but you can miss up to five days of school, my mom called Ellie in every day last week because of the flu!"

"I know that and so does my mom, she told principal Raditch that I still had two days left that I could miss and he coughing told my mom that he did not care and that I had to come to school."

"(Sniffling) That just wrong Lexi's go see the school nurse and get Ah-choo a pass to go home sick, then go to the doctor and see if the doctor can switch your antibiotic to something stronger."

"My mom called the doctor office after talking to principal Raditch and made me a doctor appointment for after school."

"Then just go to the nurse and go home sick. Then once you are home you should take some prescription cough syrups and rest."

"You are right Paige, I'm in no shape to be coughing in school."

Alex pulls a few tissues out of the travel pack of tissues that are set on the computer desk and then Alex puts the tissues up to her mouth, at the same time Alex starts coughing up mucus into the tissues. A few moments later Alex raises her left hand into the air to get Mr. Armstrong attention.

"What do you need Alex Nunez?"

"Can I have a pass to go see the school nurse coughing?"

"Yes, but please leave you backpack, textbook, notebook and purse (if you have one) here!"

"Ok coughing."

Alex slowly stands up from the seat she is sitting on and then slowly walks up to the teachers' desk, the whole time coughing into tissues. Mr. Armstrong hands the pass to Alex when she has stopped coughing into the tissues in her right hand. Once Alex has the pass to the nurse office she throws the used tissues into the trash can by the teachers' desk. Alex then walks over to the Media immersion lab door, then walks out of the classroom and shut the M.I. lab door behind her. Alex then starts walking to the nurse office. At the same time Paige goes back to reading chapter four, but stop reading when she hears the door to the M.I. lab open up. Paige looks at the door and sees Jay walk into the lab. As Jay walks to his seat, he notices that Alex is not in the classroom.

"Paige where is Lexi?"

"She went to the school nurse, because she running a fever and feels awful. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck, the only think I keep down so far is water and I still have diarrhea, a cough, sore throat, a runny nose and stuffed up nose too. I am only at school because coughing I am out of excuse absent days for the semester."

"Sorry to hear that Jay, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Since the first day of the school year I have wanting to know why you are taking drive education, when you already have a car and drive?"

"I have a car and my uncle teach me to drive at ten. And yes I do drive, but I do not have a driver license. The only time I drive is when Lexi needs a ride and no one else can give her a ride and when there is an emergency. But do not follow my example and drive without a driver license, I am very luck that I have never Ah-choo been pull over by a cop and get a ticket for drive without a license."

"Oh, that what I thought when you told me that you were take driver education."

Jay goes back to copy down the notes he missed last week and Paige goes back to reading chapter four. Alex walks back into the M.I. lab five and half minutes before first-hour ends. Alex walks over to the teachers' desk and gives Mr. Armstrong the hall pass, then she walks over to the second computer desk in the first row and take a sat. Paige stop reading and looks over at Alex who has laid her hand on her textbook.

"Lexi why are you not gathering up your textbook, notebook and backpack and leaving?"

"Ahem because the school nurse won't let me go home sick! She did give me a choice of resting in the nurse station or going back to class? I stay and resting in the nurse station for most of the hour, then I come back to class to get my backpack, textbooks, notebooks, folders etc."

"(Sniffling) are you going back to the nurse station second Ah-choo hour to rest?"

"No, because every time I lay down, I start coughing and have to sit up."

Jay push his seat back, he then stands up and walk over to Alex. He set Alex's media immersion notebook on the compute desk that she is sitting at. Jay then walks back over to the desk and takes a sat on the chair in front of the desk. He then leans back in the seat and shuts his eyes, at the same time he wraps his arms around his stomach. Alex starts coughing and covers her mouth with her left hand, Alex then takes her head of her textbook. Paige looks at the computer screen and sees there are only two minutes left of class, so she shut the textbook. At the same time Ellie hand Paige notebook to Alex and Alex hand the notebook to Paige who put the notebook into her backpack. The bell for the first class of the day to end rings and Jay is the first to stand up, at the same time grabs his backpack. Jay then runs out of the lab and runs to the boys' restroom. Meanwhile in the M.I. lab Alex is coughing into a tissue and the mucus she is coughing up is so thick that the mucus is causing her to gag, Paige grabs the trash can from beside the door and set the trash can down in front of Alex just in time, because Alex learns over the trash can and start throwing up right away. Paige walks behind Alex and hold her girlfriends' hair out of her face. At the same time Ellie is holding bottles up to her and Paige babies think over doll mouths. When it is time to burp the babies think over dolls Ellie burp her doll and Hazel burp Paige's baby think over doll because Paige is still busy.

"Ellie and Hazel once the dolls have burp head to math class, Alex and I will catch up."

"(Ellie and Hazel) Ok."

At the same time both dolls burp, Hazel put Paige's doll back in the car seat and then grab her backpack and purse and Hazel also grabs Ellie's backpack, black diaper bag and the empty car seat (Ellie has the doll in the Bjorn Baby Carrier). Ellie put her crutches under her underarms and then Hazel and Ellie walks out of the M.I. lab. A few moments later Alex's stop throwing up and lean back in the seat that she is sitting on. Alex then shut her eyes and is trying to catch her breath, but is having a hard time. Paige is standing next to Alex and listening to the wheezing sound Alex makes every time she takes a shallow or deep breathes.

"Lexi's go to the nurse and try to talk the nurse into sent you home?"

At the same time Mr. Armstrong walks over to Paige and Alex, with the hall pass pad and note pad in his left hand. Mr. Armstrong looks at Alex with a worried look on his face and at the same time Alex start coughing again. Paige hand Alex's a couple of tissues and Alex covers her mouth with the tissues.

"Alex's I am going to fill out a hall pass for you to go to the nurse office and write the nurse a note. Paige I am going to write you a hall pass to help Alex to the nurse office. The pass will allow you to be in the hall after the bell for second hour rings."

"(Alex and Paige) Ok."

Mr. Armstrong takes a seat on the chair at the first computer desk and set the pads on the desk, with the note pad in front of him. He writes the nurse a note to let the nurse know that Alex can't stop coughing up mucus and threw up in the classroom trash can at the end of first-hour. Mr. Armstrong then pulls the hall pass pad in front of him. After the words please allow Mr. Armstrong write Alex Nunez's name on the hall pass. The next section of the pass has three rows with the choice of restroom, library, guidance office, the principal/assistant principal office, computer lab, nurse, cafeteria, locker, office, room (there is a space for a room number) and other (there is a space for the reason). Mr. Armstrong puts a check mark next to nurse. He then fills out the date and time left, then write his name after the word teacher/staff. He hands the note to the nurse and pass to Alex and then fill out the hall pass for Paige, but on this pass he put a check mark next to the word other. He then writes helping a sick classmate and friend to the nurse office. After signing the pass he hands the pass to Paige.

"Before coming to math have the nurse fill in the returning time and sign the pass Paige."

"I will."

Mr. Armstrong hand Paige the pass and then he stands up. Mr. Armstrong walks over to Mr. Simpson desk and put Mr. Simpson note pad and hall pass pad on his desk. Paige grabs her backpack and puts the backpack on her back, she then grabs her purse, the diaper bag and car seat. At the same time Alex is putting her textbook and notebook into her backpack. After she close the backpack, she stands up and then puts one of the straps on her left shoulder. Alex grabs the pack of travel tissues off the computer desk and then Paige and Alex follows Mr. Armstrong out of the M.I. lab. Then the students that have second hour media immersion walk into the lab and they start taking their seats at the desk that the students sat at. Meanwhile Alex and Paige have start walking down the hallway and towards the nurse station.

"Paige thanks for hold my hair out of my face when I was getting sick."

"You are welcome Lexi Ah-choo."

"Bless you, Paige's are you feeling all right because you look a little flush yourself and keep sniffling and sneezes?"

"(Sniffling) I take my temperature before getting ready for school and I did not have a fever. I am feeling a little under the weather, but I feel well enough to be at school. Beside I was not going to stay home sick AH-choo when it's the day that I turn in the baby think over doll at the Ah-choo begin of seventh hour."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Alex hands Paige a tissue and Paige takes the tissues from Alex, then Paige blows her nose. By this time the crowded hallway has started to become less crowded and at the same time they have reach the drinking fountain and the doors that lead into the hallway where the restrooms, nurse and cafeteria are locate in. Alex stops walking and then lean up again the wall on the left-hand side. Alex then puts her right hand onto her forehead as Paige tosses the use tissues into the hallway trash can. Paige then walks over to Alex with a worried look on her face.

"Lexi's are you all right?"

"Yeah I just get light head."

Paige puts her right arm around Alex and then the two of them start walking again, the girls walk through the doors and into the next hallway and turn left and the tan hallway walls ended and changes to red painting walls by the nurse office, back doors to gym and cafeteria, the walls become tan again after the student council room. A few moments later Paige and Alex walk into the nurse station, Paige helps Alex take a sat on the recover couch that is in the center of the nurse office. At the same time the nurse walks over to Paige and Alex and Alex hand the nurse her pass and the note. Paige then hands the nurse her pass and the nurse signs the hall pass and hands the pass back to Paige. The bell for second hour to start rings and Paige walks towards the door of the nurse office. When she reaches the door Paige stop and wave bye to Alex, at the same time the nurse is reading the note that Mr. Armstrong wrote. Paige walks out of the nurse office and start walking to the math classroom, which is on the other side of the school. When Paige walks into the hallway where the M.I. lab, science classroom and small hallway that has a door at the end that goes to the courtyard, she stops at the drinking fountain and gets a drink of water. As she is getting the drink of water, Paige is thinking to herself great my throat is starting to hurt. This is not good I can't afford to get sick, I have too many things going on in my life to get sick right now! At the same time Jay walks out of the boy's restroom and walk over to Paige who has just finish get a drink of water. Paige looks at Jay and can tell by just looking at him that he does not feel well. The two of them slowly start walking down the hall together.

"Why are you not in math class Paige?"

"Mr. Armstrong had me help Lexi to the nurse office, she starts threw up shortly after the bell for first-hour to end ring and she can't stop coughing up mucus. I'm on my way to class now Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"(Sniffling) Thanks."

Jay pulls a pack of travel tissues out of his right jean pocket and open up the pack. He then pulls a couple tissues out of the pack and hands the tissues to Paige. Paige takes the tissues and blow her nose. She then looks at Jay and he looks at Paige, then at the same time both Paige and Jay sneezes.

"Jay's why are you not in math class?"

"I have been in the restroom since the bell for first-hour to end ring Paige, I just hope I can make it through math class, but by the way that I'm feeling right now I think that I will have to leave math class several times."

Jay start coughing into his left hand and when he stops coughing he pull a cough drop out of his left jean pocket. He then unwraps the cough drop and puts the cough drop into his mouth. Two minutes later Paige and Jay walk through the door of Mr. Armstrong math/health classroom. Paige hand Mr. Armstrong the pass and then walk to the desk she sat at. Jay follows Paige because the desk he sat at is in the same row, but he sat at the last desk of the row. At the same time Mr. Armstrong clears his throat to get Jay attention.

"Jay Hogart why are you late for class?"

"Sorry about being late for class, I was using the restroom and did not get finish until after the bell for second hour to start ring."

Jay and Paige take their seats and then Mr. Armstrong walk up to the chalkboard and write chapter two Analytic Geometry and then write down the sections in the chapter, which is Midpoint of a Line Segment, Length of a Line Segment, Apply Slope, Midpoint and Length Formulas, Equation for a Circle. When he done write he walks to the front of his desk and take a sat on the edge of the desk.

"We are starting chapter two of the textbook today. When we finish chapter two, we will have the first test of the semester, which will cover chapter one and two. Everyone needs to get their textbooks out and open up to chapter two, Jay's I want you to read to the class about Midpoint of a Line Segment."

"Ahem sure."

The classroom is quiet for a few moments as everyone open up they textbooks. Jay clear his throat a few more times and then begins to read from the textbook. He makes it through the first two lines of the first paragraph and has to stop reading, because he starts coughing.

"Marco will you take over reading for Jay?"

"Sure."

Marco start reading and at the same time Jay gets a tissue out of his jean pocket and starts blowing his nose into the tissue. When Marco finish reading about Midpoint of a Line Segment Mr. Armstrong pass a worksheet out on Midpoint of a Line Segment and the class start to work on the worksheet. Three minutes into working on the worksheet Jay put his right hand into the air.

"What do you need Jay?"

"I need to use the restroom?"

"You use the restroom before class started can you wait to the bell for class to end rings?"

"No, I really need to go."

"Fine I will write you a restroom pass."

Jay stands up from the chair of the desk he is sitting at and starts walking toward the front of the classroom with his left arm wrap around his stomach. As he passes the desk that Paige sits at, Paige start sneezes into her hands and Ellie turns around and hands Paige a tissue.

"(Sounds very congested) Thanks."

"You welcome Paige, coughing."

Paige starts to blow her nose into the tissue. At the same time Ellie puts a cough drop into her mouth and Jay reaches the teacher desk. Mr. Armstrong looks up at Jay and notices that Jay looks flush and that he is holding his stomach.

"Jay how are you feeling and are you up to being at school? Because you sound congested, keep coughing, blowing your nose and look feverish too. In addition you are holding your stomach."

"I feel awful and I am not up to being at school, I'm running a fever. I also have a sore throat, a cough, achy all over, runny and stuff up nose and keep sneezes. Also the only think I keep down since Wednesday is water and I had an upset stomach and diarrhea since Wednesday too. I am only at school because I have no day left to miss, so I have to be in school. Can I go now because I really need to you the restroom?"

"Yes."

Mr. Armstrong hands Jay the hall pass and then Jay runs to the classroom door. Mr. Armstrong and the whole math class watch Jay run out of the classroom and start runny down the hallway. At the same time Paige and Ellie Baby think over dolls start crying, Paige and Ellie stop working on they math, Ellie takes her baby think over doll out of the carrier and holds the ID up to the girl dolls neck. At the same time Paige take her baby think over doll out of the car seat and hold the ID up to the boy doll neck. Ellie then changes the doll diaper and Paige rocks her doll. A few moments later Paige and Ellie are back to working on their math worksheets. The rest of second hour goes by slow for Ellie, Paige and Jay. By the time the bell ring at the end of second hour Paige and Ellie has gone through two and half packs of travel tissues and Jay has left class to use the restroom two more times. Ellie stands up and puts her crutches under her underarm, then looks at Paige and Jay, who has just walk up behind Paige as Paige gathers up both Ellie and her diaper bags, backpacks, purse and car seats.

"Jay and Paige are you ready for the test in history on Eurasian Empires from 500 B.C.E. through 500 C.E.?"

"(Paige and Jay) No!"

"I am not ready for the test either!"

Ellie, Paige and Jay walk out of the math classroom and turn left and start walking towards the front of the school and to the world history class, which is the second classroom after the front office and on the right-hand side (if you are come form the front of school or on the left-hand side if you are coming from Mr. Armstrong's classroom). The three of them make it to the history class a minute before the bell ring and take they seat. When the bell ring Mr. Perino passes out the test to the students, it takes Paige, Ellie and Jay the whole class time to finish taken the test. Paige, Ellie, Jay, Terri, Ashley and Hazel walk to science class together. When they walk into the science classroom, Mrs. Hatzliakas is putting a DVD into the DVD player. The six of them look at the chalkboard and see they will be watching a short film about Animal systems and then start taking notes on chapter two on Animal Systems, Plant Systems and Chemicals and Their Properties, which they will finish taking the notes on Tuesday because they will not be enough time to finish the chapter notes. When the bell for class to start rings Mrs. Hatzliakas start the short film and then erase what is on the chalkboard and start writing the notes on the chalkboard, as the students watch the film. Fourth-hour goes by slow for Paige who has felt under the weather all morning, but now her throat is really sore and she can't breathe out of her nose. She also cannot stop sneezes and she has a headache too. When fourth-hour ends Paige head to the cafeteria with her friend, once at the cafeteria Paige gets in line to buy her and Ellie lunch behind Marco. When its Paige's turn, she gets two bowls of chicken noodle soup and two bottles of water. After paying for the food and drinks Paige head over to the table that Terri, Ashley, Ellie, Hazel, Marco, Dylan, Jay, Jimmy, Craig and Spinner are sitting at and take a sat next to Ellie, on Ellie right side and across from her brother. Macro is sitting across from Ellie and next to Dylan. Ellie takes one of the bowls of soup, a spoon, napkin and a bottle of water from Paige and then start to eat. Paige puts her spoon in the bowl of soup and gets a spoonful of soup, when eating the first spoonful of soup Paige looks over at her older brother who is not eating. Paige sees that Dylan has his head down on the lunch table and his eyes close. Paige then notices that her brother looks flush and that his nose is red and his eyes are puffy and watery too. Paige then sees Marco put his left hand on Dylan's forehead.

"It feels like you are running a low grade fever Dylan?"

"Great Ah-choo I can't get sick this week my hockey team has tickets to the Toronto Maple leaf vs. Detroit Red wings pre-season hockey game on Saturday evening at seven o'clock. I'm not misses that game Marco, I will be going Ah-choo to the game even if I'm sick as a dog!"

"(Sniffling) Dylan you should eat lunch!"

"I'm not hunger Paige."

"Paige's don't worry, I am going to get Dylan a bowl of soup right now."

"You do not have to Marco, I'm really not hunger."

"You need to eat."

"Fine Marco, get me a bowl of Tomato soup."

"Ok, I will be back in a few minutes.

Marco stands up and walks to the lunch line and at the same time Paige sneezes several times. Dylan open his eyes and looks at his little sister and sees that she looks tired. He also notices that she has puffy eyes and that her eyes are watery to, Dylan also notices that there are black and blue bags under his sister eyes. Dylan then notices that Paige looks feverish too, Dylan shut his eyes again and at the same time Paige start sneezes.

"Paige it sounds like you are getting sick too. You have been sniffling since yesterday morning and today you keep sneezes and Ah-choo you look feverish and sound like you have a sore throat."

"I do have a sore throat Dylan. I also have a runny nose and stuff up nose too. Plus it hurt to swallow the soup and water. I also think my tonsils, adenoids and lymph nodes are swelling. I think I caught Bethany cold and part of Ellie Ah-coo cold too."

"That not good Paige, does mom know that you are not feeling good?"

"No, I have not told mom that I have been feeling under the weather. Does mom know you are feeling under the weather?"

"No Ah-choo I was feel fine this morning beside being tired and not having an appetite, but by second-hour I could not stop sneezes and had a headache. By the end of last hour I had a sore throat and just wanting to go to sleep."

Paige and Dylan stop talking and Paige goes back to eating her soup. At the same time Dylan sits up and grabs a napkin from the table. He then starts blowing his nose into the napkin. Ellie gets a pack of travel tissues out of her backpack and toss the pack of tissues across the table to Dylan. Dylan open up the pack of tissues and pulls one out, he then blows his nose into the tissue several time.

"Thanks Ellie."

"You are welcome and you can Ah-choo keep that pack of tissues I have six more packs of travel tissues in my backpack."

"Thanks Again Ellie."

By now Marco has come back to the table and set a tray with a bowl of Tomato soup and a bottle of water in front of Dylan. Marco's take a sat and start eating his hamburger and French fries. At the same time Dylan's pick up the spoon and start to eat the soup despite not being hunger. Paige stops eat and looks down the table toward Jay who is sitting on the other side of Ellie. At the same time Jay stand up and runs out of the lunch room and to the near boy's restroom, which is in the boy's locker room. The rest of the half hour lunch time goes by slow and Jay does not get back until right before the bell rings at the half hour mark to switch from lunch to home room or switch from home room to lunch, but if you are in an hour long class you stay where you are. Dylan say bye to Marco and then leave the lunch room and head to his home room class, which is Mr. Perino classroom. At the same time Spinner, Jay, Jimmy, Craig, Marco, Terri, Ashley, Hazel, Ellie and Paige head to Mrs. Kwan's classroom for home room. Paige and Ellie spent home room writing a last journal entry about they experience with the baby think it over dolls for they seventh-hour children development class. Paige writes about how hard it was to take care of her daughter Bethany who was sick with a head cold and also take care of the baby think over, when Bethany wanted to be hold all the time and would cry her lungs out every time she put her down to take care of the doll. Ellie writes about how hard it was being sick and having to use crutches and at the same time having to take care of the baby think over doll, which like a real baby is depended on you for everything, so no matter how bad you feel you have to get up and take care of the baby. Jay spent almost the whole home room class in the restroom and is only in the room for the last two minutes. When the bell for home room to end rings Paige and Ellie put their journals away and get their English textbooks, notebooks, workbooks and novels out of their backpacks. When the bell for sixth-hour to start rings Mrs. Kwan stands up and walks in front of her desk.

"Each of you will take turns reading some of chapter two and three of the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn out loud to the class. Paige you will be reading the first and second paragraphs of chapter two."

"(Sniffling) Ok Mrs. Kwan."

Paige open up the book to chapter two and begins to read from the book. She makes it through reading the two paragraphs without sneezes once, but as soon as she finishes reading and Ashley start reading, Paige grabs a tissue from the travel park of tissues that is setting on the table between her and Ellie, Paige then starts sneezes into the tissue and sneeze for two whole minutes. After she stops sneezes, Paige listens to her classmate read the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. Jay raises his hand when Ashley finish reading to get Mrs. Kwan attention.

"What do you need Jay?"

"I need to use the restroom?"

"You spent all but two minutes of home room in the restroom, can you wait to class ends?"

"No."

"You can go, but do not speed the whole hour in the restroom."

"I'll try."

Jay stand up and walks up to the teacher desk and Mrs. Kwan gives him a pass for the restroom. Jay leaves the classroom as Marco start to read. When Jay gets back to the classroom twelve minute later Jimmy is reading to the class. Jay takes his seat and goes back to listen to the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. When the bell for class to end rings Jay has just finish reading the last page of chapter three. Everyone in the class close they book and start put their English textbooks, notebooks, workbook and books into their backpacks, at the same time Jay is coughing into his left elbow and has been since he finishes reading the last page of chapter three of the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. Marco, Jimmy, Spinner, Craig, Hazel, Ashley and Terri leave the classroom thirty second after the bell for class to end rings and head to the gym, Jay does not leave with them because he is still coughing. It takes Ellie and Paige a little longer to gather up they backpacks, diaper bags, car seats and purse (Paige), by now Jay has stops coughing and has stands up. Jay then walks over to the trash can by the teachers' desk and throw a handful of use tissues in the trash can. Jay then walks back over to the table he sits at and grabs his backpack. Paige, Ellie and Jay walk out of Mrs. Kwan classroom together.

"Bye Paige and Ellie I will see the two of you tomorrow, have fun in children development."

"(Paige and Ellie) bye Jay's have fun in gym class."

"I'm sitting out of gym coughing because I am in no shape to take part in gym class."

Jay start walking towards the gym and Paige and Ellie start walking to the children development classroom. Paige and Ellie walk into children development right behind Manny and Emma. Then Manny, Emma, Paige and Ellie turns in the babies think over dolls, the ID's and all the other supplies that come with the dolls and the journals to Mrs. Stillwater. When the bell for seventh-hour to start ring Mrs. Stillwater starts to lecture on newborns and infant Physical, intellectual, social and emotion development and the class takes notes. Paige has to stop taking notes several time to blow her nose and left class twice to get a drink of water, because her throat was really sore and thought getting a drink of water would help, but it only made her throat hurt worse. When Paige comes back from getting the second drink of water and Ellie gives Paige a cough drop, which Paige takes. Paige then unwraps the cough drop right away, then put the cough drop into her mouth and it helps the sore throat a lot better then getting drinks of water. A couple minute before the bell for seventh-hour to end rings, Mrs. Stillwater passes out test review sheets on pregnancy, parental care, child birth, newborns, infant Physical, intellectual, social and emotions development to all the students that are for the first test.

"The first test in this class is coming up next Monday. I am hand out the test review sheets today, so you have enough time to finish them and use the review sheets to study for next Monday test! You will find the answers for the test review sheets in the textbooks and in the notes."

The bell for class to end rings right as the teacher finish talking. Paige, Ellie, Manny and Emma get up from their seats before the rest of the students in the classroom and grab their backpacks, Paige grabs her and Ellie backpacks. Then the four of them walk out of the classroom and head to the front of the school. Then the four of them walks to the main doors of the school to leave the building. When Paige and Ellie walks out of the school they see that Dylan has pulled the minivan up to the door of the school and is standing outside of the van waiting for them and Jay is standing next to him. Paige and Ellie also notice Mr. Nash Jeep is parked behind the Michalchuk minivan and Mr. Nash is stand in front of the Jeep wait for his daughter. Paige and Ellie walk over to Mr. Nash, Dylan and Jay. Mr. Nash takes Ellie's backpack from Paige and puts the backpack into the jeep.

"Dylan I need to get my duffle bag out of the van."

"(Sniffling) I already give your duffle bag to your father."

"Thanks Dylan."

"You are welcome Ellie."

"Dylan why is Jay waiting with you?"

"I am giving him a ride home, he does not feel like riding the bus."

"He knows that we have to pick Bethany up right?"

"Yes I know that you have to pick up your daughter, ride with you and Dylan will still be a short ride then the bus. Do you mind if I ride in the front of the minivan, because my stomach is still bothering me?"

"That fine Jay, I will sit in the back of the van, with Bethany."

Dylan walks over to the drive side of the van and gets into the van. Jay open up the passengers' door of the van and get in. At the same time Paige open the side door and she get into the minivan and the three of them shut the van doors at the same time. Paige then walk over to the second bucket seat of the minivan and takes a seat and then Paige, Dylan and Jay put they seat belts on. At the same time Mr. Nash open up the passengers' door of the jeep for Ellie, Ellie then walks the rest of the way to the jeep. She hands her crutches to her father and then she gets into the jeep. Mr. Nash then puts the crutches into the back of the jeep and then he walks over to the driver side of the jeep. He gets into the jeep and at the same time Dylan start the minivan up. Dylan pull away from the curb and then drive to the exit of the school. A minute later Dylan is driving to Lakehurst, so Paige can get Bethany from daycare.


	23. Chapter Twenty-three: Mom's don't get s

Chapter Twenty-three: Mom's don't get sick days part one!

It has been a half hour since Paige and Dylan get home from picking up Bethany from daycare and drop Jay off at his house. When they first got home, Dylan took some cold medicine and then start getting ready for hockey practice. At the same time Paige feed Bethany a bottle and then change her diaper. Paige is now trying to get Bethany down for a nap in her bedroom, but Bethany is giving her mom a hard time. Paige sat down on the rocking chair and start sniffling at the same time. Paige starts to rock her daughter who is tired and ready for a nap, but is fighting sleep. At the same time Dylan walks up to his nieces' bedroom door with his hockey bag in his left hand and lean up against the door frame.

"(Sniffling) I am leaving for hockey practice now!"

"Maybe you should call the coach and stay home seeing that you are Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo not feeling well!"

"Ah-choo no, I feel well enough to go to hockey practice."

"Ok Dylan, I will see you later Ah-choo."

"Bless you, how are you feeling Paige?"

"I have a pounding headache, a sore throat and I can't breathe through Ah-choo my nose, because it is stuffed up. I also think that I might have started to run a fever too Ah-choo."

"Bless you Paige, try and get some rest when Bethany taking her nap."

"Thank you and I will try."

"Bye Bethany."

Bethany stops crying and turns her head towards her uncle and smile at him. Dylan smiles back at his niece and then walks away from Bethany's bedroom door and over to the staircase. Dylan then starts to head downstairs and Bethany start crying again as soon as her uncle is out of sight. Paige puts her feet up on the ottoman and then lay her head on the back of the rocking chair. She then put her free right hand onto her forehead and start rubbing her forehead. Bethany slowly starts to close her eyes and go to sleep, but at the same time Paige start sneezes. Bethany wakes up and starts crying at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Bethany, I do not mean to Ah-choo, wake you."

It takes another half hour to get Bethany back to sleep. Once Bethany is asleep Paige lay Bethany down in her crib, then turns the baby monitor on and picks up the handheld video monitor. Paige walks to the bedroom door, then turns the nightlight on and turns off the bedroom light. Paige walks out of the bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind her. Paige then heads to the bathroom and she set the handheld video monitor on the bathroom sink. Paige's look into the bathroom mirror and see that she looks tried and has slight black and blue bag under her eyes. She open up the medicine cabinet that is above the sink and takes the digital thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. Paige turns the thermometer on and puts the thermometer into her mouth. She then takes a sat on the edge of the bathtub, as she waits for the thermometer to beep. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Paige takes the thermometer out of her mouth. She then looks at the display to see that she is not running a fever. Paige stands up and puts the thermometer away, she then pulls the box of Tylenol sinus congestion and pain severe caplets out of the medicine cabinet, which is for sinus congestion and pressure, headache, nasal congestion and minor aches and pains. It also helps loosen phlegm (mucus) and thin bronchial secretions to make coughs more productive and temporarily reduces fever (if you have one). She takes two caplets out of the box and takes them. After put the cold head medicine back in the medicine cabinet, she grabs the handheld video monitor off of the sink and walks out of the bathroom. Paige walks into her bedroom and over to her bed, Paige set the handheld video monitor on the nightstand that is on the right-hand side (if sitting on bed or the left-hand side if standing at the end of bed). She then takes her backpack off the bed and set the backpack on the floor. She grabs her purse off of her bed and gets her cellphone out. Paige then set her purse onto the floor next to her backpack and start sneezes at the same time. Paige sat down on her bed and she sees that there is a text message from Alex. Paige flips the cellphone open and then opens up the text message. Paige sees the message say I would have text messages you sooner, but do not want to get you in trouble at school. After you left the nurse office the nurse call my mom at work and her boss let her off work to pick me up from school. My mom took me to the ER because she through I was too sick to wait for my doctors' appointment after school. The ER doctor admitted me to the hospital because he did not like my oxygen levels. The doctor put me on oxygen, IV antibiotic and medicine take through a nebulizer. The doctor also faxes the school a doctor note to tell them I have been hospitalize and will be doing home schooled until I am well enough to come back to school. Also, Meeri might call you to take my shifts for the next few weeks. I'm in room 204 at Toronto General Hospital, love Lexi. Paige text message Alex back and say I will try and come see you in a few days but I think that I caught a cold, so I should stay away from you for now and if I feel up to it I will take your shift because I need the money to buy Bethany more clothing. She out grown most of the newborn clothing already. Feel better soon Lexi love Paige. After sending the text message Paige flips her cellphone close, then set the cellphone onto the nightstand. Paige grabs a few tissues out of the tissue's box on nightstand that on the left-hand side (if sitting on the bed or right-hand side if standing at the end of bed). Paige then blows her nose several time and then tosses the used tissues into the bedroom trash can, which is next to her desk on the right-hand side (if stand in front of the desk and looking at the desk). Paige then lay down on her bed and shut her eyes, hoping the Tylenol sinus congestion and pain severe caplets will kick in soon so she starts to feel a little better and will be able to do her homework as Bethany takes her nap. Paige has be laying on her bed for eighteen minutes when her cellphone starts to ring, she grabs the cellphone off the nightstand and see that her mom is calling. Paige flips the cellphone open and put the cellphone up to her right ear.

"(Sound congestion and is losing her voice) hello."

"Hi Paige I am calling to let you know that I have to work over to night because of all the paperwork pile up on my desk and several emergency meeting. I will not be home until nine o'clock or later depending on when I get the paperwork done. Also your dad is working over tonight and I do not know when he will get home. I already talk to Dylan and he is stopping by the Dot after hockey practice to get food for the two of you to eat for dinner."

"(Sniffling) mom can you come home from Ah-choo work and watch Bethany I'm not feeling good Ah-choo?"

"Sorry I can't. I wish I could because you are too young to be a mom, but you are so I am going to let you in on what every mom know Paige. Moms do not get sick days."

"Ok, see you when you get Ah-choo home."

"Bless you and bye."

"Bye."

Paige flips her cellphone close and set it on the nightstands. She reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a handful of tissues out of the tissue box. Paige then blows her nose and after going through four tissues she tosses the used tissues into the bedroom trash can. Paige then lays her head back down on her pillows and shuts her eyes. An hour later the Tylenol sinus congestion and pain severe caplets have started to kick in a little, it is now a little easy to breathe through her nose and the headache is not as bad, but her nose is still runny and her throat is still very sore. Paige is thinking to her self I should have taken Tylenol daytime cold multi-symptoms caplets instead of Tylenol sinus congestion and pain severe caplets, which does not treat a sore throat or runny nose. Paige gets up and grabs her backpack off the floor, then walks over to the nightstand and grabs the box of tissues. Paige walks over to her desk and sat down on the desk chair. Paige set the box of tissues on her desk, then open up her backpack and gets out her world history textbook. She opens up the textbook to chapter three: Asian connection 500-1300 and start reading the chapter. After reading two page Paige stops reading because her nose is runny and grabs a tissue. She then blows her nose several times. After throwing out the used tissue into the trash can, Paige goes back to reading. Paige's is only five and half pages into the chapter when Bethany start crying at the top of her lungs. Paige turns around in her chair and looks at her alarm clock and sees that Bethany had been a sleep for an hour and thirty-five minutes Paige stands up and walks out of her bedroom, then heads into her daughters' bedroom. Paige turns on the light and walks over to the crib.

"(Sniffling) you must be getting hunger!"

Paige's pick up her daughter and feels that Bethany diaper is wet. She carries Bethany over to the change table and lay her on the table. Paige then gets a diaper out and changes Bethany diaper. Five minutes later Paige is in the sitting room/living room and sitting on the couch. Paige also has her feet up on the coffee table and feeding Bethany her bottle. Paige starts sneezes and Bethany stop sucking on the bottle nipple and look up at her mommy.

"I'm all right Bethany go back to drinking your bottle."

Bethany looks at her mom for a few more moments and then Bethany goes back to drinking her bottle. Ten minutes later Paige is burping Bethany and at the same time Dylan walks into the living room carrying a two-cup drink carrier in his left-hand and one large carry-out bag from the Dot in his right-hand.

"(Sniffling) what did you get us for dinner?"

"I get the two of us large hot herbal tea, two jalapeno burgers and french fries."

"Sound good to me."

Paige stands up and walks over to the playpen and lay Bethany down. Bethany yawns and then close her eyes, at the same time Paige walks over to the couch and takes a set, Dylan hand his sister one of French fries carries out containers and then one of the wrap jalapeno burgers. He then set down one of the Dot's take out coffee cups in front of Paige. Dylan then takes a sat on the love seat that is across from the couch and unwraps his jalapeno burger as Paige eats some French fries. Paige looks at her brother as she takes a bite of her jalapeno burger and sees Dylan is blowing his nose into a napkin. She also notices that her brother look exhaust and flush.

"How did your hockey practice go, Dylan?"

"Ah-choo, all right I only had to stop a couple times to blow my nose, so at lest the cold medicine work well enough to relieve my sore throat and headache and made it easy for me to breathe out of my nose. But the cold medicine Ah-choo is starting to wear off, which means my headache, sore throat, a runny nose and be unable to breathe out of my nose is back. Also, my stomach is bothering me a little bit, but I think that because I have not eaten a lot today and need to eat."

"That not good that you stomach is bothering you, I hope that you not coming down with what Jay has."

"I hope that I not getting what Jay has too, I am too busy right now to get Ah-choo that sick. Ah-choo Did you get any rest?"

"Bless you and after I get Ah-choo Bethany to sleep I take some Tylenol sinus congestion and pain severe caplets Ah-choo and then rest for an hour. Then I start to read chapter three of my world history textbook, but five and half pages into the chapter, Bethany's wake up with a wet diaper and she was hunger. Also the Tylenol sinus congestion and pain severe caplets that I take Ah-choo only help the sinus congestion and headache, so I Ah-choo still had a running nose, keep sneezes and a very sore throat."

"Do you take you temperature Paige?"

"Yes and I was not running a fever. Did you take you temperature before leaving for hockey practice?"

"Yes, I was running a low grade fever of 37.5C (99.5F), but I think that my fever has gone up. Have you heard from Alex about how her doctors' appointment after school went?"

"Yes I get a text message for Lexi, her mother pick up from school during second hour and take her to the ER. The ER doctor did not like her oxygen level and admit her. Lexi is in room 204 at Toronto General Hospital. The ER doctor put her on oxygen, IV antibiotic and medicine take through a nebulizer and the ER doctor also Ah-choo faxes a doctor note to the school letting Ah-choo the school know Alex Nunez has been hospitalized and will be doing home schooled until she is well enough to come back to school."

"Ahem I am sorry to hear that Paige, let hope she gets well soon."

"I hope she gets well soon too. Dylan you sound very hoarse and your nose is runny again."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"You are welcome."

Paige and Dylan stop talking and Dylan grabs a napkin, then blows his nose several time. Dylan then starts coughing to his left hand, when he stops coughing he takes a drink of his tea. Paige and Dylan eat dinner without talk, but listen to Bethany's snore as she sleeps. A half hour later Paige and Dylan have finish eating and Paige is throwing the trash into the kitchen trash can. At the same time Dylan has gone upstair to take a shower and change into pajama. A few moments later Paige walks back into the sitting room/living room and over to the playpen. She leans over the playpen and pick up Bethany, Paige then heads upstairs and into her daughters' bedroom. Once in the bedroom Paige lay Bethany down in her crib and then walk over to the dresser. She gets a pair of pink footed pajamas out of the dresser and then walks over to the change table. Paige grabs a diaper and set the pajamas and diaper onto the change table. Paige then walks over to the crib and gets Bethany. A few minutes later Paige has finish change Bethany diaper and putting on her pajamas on without wake Bethany up. Paige lay Bethany down in the crib and then she turns the bedroom light off. Paige walks out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Paige is walking into her bedroom, when Dylan walks out of the bathroom coughing into his right hand. At the same time Paige start sneezes, Dylan stop walking and looks at his little sister.

"It has been a long day and I'm exhaust, so I am going to bed. What are you going to do Paige?"

"I going to work on some homework and then go to bed by ten o'clock. That is if I can stay up for Ah-choo four and half more hours."

"Ok, see you in the morning."

Dylan walks away from his sister and heads to his bedroom, coughing into his right hand. At the same time Paige walks into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Paige then walks over to her desk and she sits down in the chair in front of her desk. Paige grabs a tissue out of the tissue box and blows her nose several times. After throwing the used tissue away Paige start reading where she left off in chapter three of her world history textbook. After finish reading chapter three Paige closes her world history textbook and looks at the time and sees that it is only seven o'clock, but she is exhaust. Paige stands up and walks over to her dresser. Paige gets grabs a gray long sleeve night shirt and a pair of pajama pants (that has pockets) out of her dresser. After Paige change into her pajama and brush her tooth, Paige check on Bethany. Paige sees that Bethany is asleep and snores so Paige heads to her bedroom. A few moments later Paige lays down on her bed and two minutes after pull the bedspread up, she goes to sleep. Paige is only asleep for an hour when she gets wakes up to the sound of Bethany crying. She gets out of bed and walks out of her bedroom, then heads to her daughters' bedroom. As Paige walks up to Bethany's crib, she finds that Bethany is awake and pulling at her diaper. Paige's pick up her daughter and takes her over to the change table to change her diaper. By the time she finishes change Bethany diaper she is wide awake and will not go back to sleep. So Paige takes Bethany into her bedroom and lay in the bassinet and Paige then walks over to her desk. She sits down on the chair in front of her desk, then get out the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and read chapter four out loud to Bethany seeing that she needs to read chapter for English homework. That only takes a half hour, despite having to stop reading three times to blow her nose. Bethany still will not go to sleep, so Paige gets out the children's development test review sheets out of her backpack and read the questions out loud to Bethany and say the answers out loud to Bethany as she writes the answers down. The test review sheets take an hour and half and when Paige looks into the basinet she finds Bethany is shutting her eyes and yawning. Five minutes later Bethany is sound asleep, so Paige picks up her daughter and take Bethany to her bedroom. Once in Bethany's bedroom Paige lay her daughter down in the crib and a few moment's later Paige walks out of her daughters' bedroom and shut the door behind her. Paige then heads to the bathroom, because she needs to use the bathroom. Three minutes later Paige walks into her bedroom and over to her bed, Paige then lay down on her bed. But it takes Paige an hour to fall back to sleep and then she gets wakening up by Bethany, I am hunger cries and the sound of Dylan's coughing. Paige set up in bed and rubs her eyes, a few moments later Paige gets out of bed. Paige then walks over to her desk and grabs a handful of tissue out of the tissue box. She then puts all but one of the tissues into the right pocket of her pajama pants and then start blowing her nose into the tissue that she did not put into her pocket, at the same time Paige head to her daughters' bedroom. A few minutes later she is sitting on the rocking chair in Bethany bedroom and feed Bethany her bottle. When Bethany has drink half of the bottle, Paige takes the bottle out of her daughter mouth and then burps her. Paige has just put the bottle back into Bethany's mouth, when she starts sneezes and cover up her mouth and nose with a tissue. Five minutes later Paige walks out of Bethany's bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind her. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of her sons' bedroom (with the thermometer in the left-hand) and shut Dylan's bedroom door behind her. Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to Paige and puts her right arm around her daughters' waist.

"How are you feeling Paige?"

"Ahem I am exhaust Ah-choo. I also have a really sore throat, headache, runny nose, stuffed up nose, sinus congestion and I can't stop sneezes, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

At the same time Paige start blowing her nose into a tissue and Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige both walk into Paige's bedroom. Paige lay down on her bed and pulls the bedspread up. Then Paige lay her head onto her pillow and Mrs. Michalchuk takes a sat on the edge of her daughter bed. Paige's mom looks down at her daughter, who is holding her throat. Then Mrs. Michalchuk turns on the lamp that is setting on the nightstand that is on the right-hand side of the bed (if sitting on the bed).

"Open up your mouth I want to take a look at your throat Paige."

"(Sniffling) ok, I think my tonsils and lymph-nod are swell too."

"I will check."

Paige opens up her mouth and Mrs. Michalchuk takes a look at her daughter's throat and sees the throat is a little red and that Paige's tonsils are a little inflamed too. A minute later Paige close her mouth and Mrs. Michalchuk's feeling her daughter neck with her hands to see if Paige lymph nods are swelling.

"Your lymph nods are not swelling Paige, but your throat is a little red and tonsils are a little inflamed too."

"Ok Ah-choo."

"Have you take you temperature recently?"

"Not since I get home form school and I was not running Ah-choo a fever then."

"Let take your temperature!"

"Ok."

Mrs. Michalchuk puts a probe cover onto the thermometer. Then turns the thermometer on, Paige takes the thermometer from her mom and puts the thermometer into her mouth and under her tongue. Paige then close her mouth and wait for the thermometer to start beeping. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Mrs. Michalchuk take the thermometer out of her daughter's mouth and looks at the display.

"What does Ah-choo the thermometer say?"

"You have a normal body temperature of 37.0C (98.6F)."

"That can't be mom, as bad as I am feeling I have to running a fever. Can you retake my temperature Ah-choo?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Michalchuk clears the thermometer and then puts the thermometer back into her daughters' mouth. Mrs. Michalchuk then places her right hand onto Paige's forehead, which does not feel hot or clammy. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Mrs. Michalchuk takes the thermometer out of her daughter mouth. She looks at the display and sees that it still read 37.0C (98.6F).

"It says 37.0C (98.6F) again Paige's. Have you take anything for the sore throat, nasal congestion, sinus congestion, headache and runny nose?"

"Not since Ah-choo a short while after getting home from school."

"I will go and get you some cold medicine and a glass of water."

"Thanks mom."

"And can I stay home from school tomorrow?"

"I am not saying yes or no right now. I think we should wait until the morning and see if you develop a fever, but if you are still fever free you have to go to school because you have to save you excuse absent days for the next time Bethany can't go to daycare."

"Why?"

"Because I used all my sick days and personal days for the year and your father has several of his cases going to court in the next several months and will not be able to stay home with Bethany either!"

"Ah-choo but I have a cold mom."

"I know, but you are a mom now and moms do not get sick day."

Mrs. Michalchuk stands up from her daughters' bed and then walks out of her daughters' bedroom. She then heads to the master bathroom, which has a better selection of cold medicines in the medicine cabinet. At the same time Paige start sneezes into the last tissue she had in the pocket of her pajama pants. Two minutes later Mrs. Michalchuk walks back into Paige's bedroom carry a medicine cup in her left hand that has 30ml of liquid cold medicine in the medicine cup and a glass of water in her right hand.

"What Ah-choo in the medicine cup?"

"30ml of Tylenol nighttime cold muli-symptoms, which relieve minor aches and pains, headaches, sore throats, nasal congestions, runny noses and sneezing. It also relieves coughs, sinus congestion and pressure and temporarily reduces fever."

"But I do not have a fever nor a cough mom."

"I know but you have a headache, nasal congestion, sinus congestion, a runny nose, a sore throat and sneezing."

"But that stuff puts me to sleep Ah-choo and I will not be able to wake up to take care of Bethany?"

"I will get up with Bethany the rest of the night, you just get some sleep."

"Ah-choo thanks mom."

"Now take the Tylenol nighttime cold muli-symptoms Paige."

"Yes mom."

Paige takes the medicine cup from her mom and take the cold medicine and then take the glass of water and takes a few sips of water. Paige set the glass of water down on the nightstand and then lay her head down on her pillows. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk grabs the handheld video monitor off of nightstands and then Mrs. Michalchuk turns the lamp off. Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of her daughters' bedroom, shutting the door behind her. A half hour later Paige is sound asleep, but Mrs. Michalchuk is up with Bethany who has waken up and need a diaper change, because she had a bowel movement. At the same time Dylan walks out of his bedroom and heads to the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door behind him. Mrs. Michalchuk who has just finishes put on Bethany Pajama can hear Dylan coughing in the bathroom. She picks up her granddaughter, then walks out of Bethany's bedroom and up to the close bathroom door. She then knocks on the door with her free left hand.

"Dylan's are you should about not taking any cold medicine or Tylenol to reduces your moderate grade fever, It might help you get some sleep tonight?"

"Ahem I do not want any cold medicine or Tylenol mom because my stomach upset!"

"That not good, if you change your mind about taking cold medicine let me know."

"Let see if I keep the coughing pepto-bismol down, which I take for the upset stomach Ah-choo and diarrhea, which I also had for several hours now. Ah-choo if in two hours for now I have kept the pepto-bismol down then maybe I will take some cold medicine."

"Ok and I think you and Paige caught different colds!"

"Me too, mom, I wish that I never eat dinner because my stomach was bothering me then and now it is really bothering me. I just hope that I am better by Saturday, but if I am not better Ah-choo I'm still going to the preseason hockey game."

At the same time Dylan open up the bathroom door and Mrs. Michalchuk notice that her son has his left arm wrap around his stomach. She also notices that he has starts to look green too.

"Ah-choo, why are you up with Bethany coughing and not Paige?"

"I am giving her the night off to get some sleep. Now you go back to your bedroom and try to get some sleep Dylan."

"I will try Ah-choo."

Dylan grabs a handful of tissues out of the tissue's box that is on the back of the toilet. Dylan then starts blowing his nose into one of the tissues as he walks out of the bathroom. Mrs. Michalchuk watches her son heads into his bedroom. Once Dylan's bedroom door is close, Mrs. Michalchuk walks into Bethany's bedroom. She then lay her granddaughter down in the crib because she has gone back to sleep. Mrs. Michalchuk then heads into the master bedroom and goes to bed. Bethany stays a sleep the rest of the night, but Dylan is up most of the night because he can't stop sneezes and blowing his nose and every time he tries to lay down he starts coughing. Dylan gives in and he takes some Tylenol nighttime cold muli-symptoms at four o'clock in the morning and a half hour later he is asleep, but is tosses and turning.

Tuesday morning thirteen minutes, before the first-hour of the school day starts and Paige is putting her textbooks, notebooks, workbooks and novel that she does not need for first through fourth hours into her locker. Paige's locker is in the back hallway, which is in the oldest section of the school and her locker is in between Jay and Alex lockers, also Paige, Alex and Jay's lockers are across from the drinking fountain. A minute later Paige finish putting all the textbooks, notebooks, workbooks and novel that she does not need to six and seventh-hour into her locker. She then looks into the mirror, which is on the insides of the old blue locker door and sees that she looks pale, tired and that her eyes are puffy and have black and blue bags under both eyes. At the same time Jay walks past a classroom door, Alex's black locker and then walk past Paige. When Jay reaches his locker he unlocks the locker, then open up his light-blue locker door and open up his backpack. At the same time Paige shuts her locker door and relock the locker. Paige then leans up against the locker door, as she pulls a tissue out of the right pocket of her jean. Paige then starts blowing her nose into the tissue, wishing that she was home in bed and not at school. Jay looks over at Paige and notices she looks pale and her nose is red. Jay also notices Paige has her blonde hair down instead of in a ponytail, half ponytail or a French braid and that she is wearing a pair of old Jeans with fade and thin knees, a red hoodie jacket that is unzipped. He also notices that under the jacket is a red long sleeve T-shirt that says I can only please one person per day and today is not your day, tomorrow does not look good either! At the same time Paige stop blowing her nose and toss the used tissues into trash can that is just inside the classroom door, which is before Alex's locker. Paige then pulls a cough drop out of her left jean pocket and unwraps the cough drop. Paige puts the cough into her mouth, then toss the wrapper into the classroom trash can and then start holding her throat with her left hand hoping that the cough drop will help the sore throat.

"Paige's how are you feeling today, because you sound more congestion then yesterday, your voice is hoarse, also you are pale and your nose is bright red?"

"(Sniffling) Ahem I feel awful Jay, I have a really sore throat, headache, nasal congestion, sinus congestion, a runny nose, keep sneezes and my tonsils are swelling too."

"Are you running a fever and why did you not stay home?"

"I want Ah-choo too, but my mom would not let me because I was not running a fever. My mom says I need to save my excuse absent days for the next time Bethany Ah-choo unable to go to daycare. How are you feeling Jay, you look like you are feeling a little better then yesterday?"

"(Sniffling) I do feel a little better, I keep down Jell-O, mashed potatoes and gatorade all night. I have also been taken pepto-bismol since last night, so I am no longer running to the bathroom every ten to fifteen minutes. This morning I eat two pieces of toasts and take some cold medicine (for the cough, sore throat, runny nose and headache) and pepto-bismol with a glass of apple juice and keep them all down. Also, my fever is down to a mild fever."

"That is Ah-choo good."

At the same time Paige starts shivering and zips up her hoodie jacket. Paige then sidles down the locker and takes a sat on the floor of the hallway. Paige then brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. Paige lays her head onto her knees and then shut her eyes. At the same time Paige is thinking I hope that I can make it through the school day. Jay shut his locker door and then Jay relock the locker. He then sat down on the floor next to Paige and zip his backpack shut. Jay looks over at Paige and notice that she is shivering and has her head down on her knees.

"Are you cold Paige, because you are shivering?"

"No, it is just chilling outside and Ah-choo inside the school building today Ah-choo."

"Are you sure about that Paige?"

"(Sniffling) Yes, I think so or at lest I hope that what Ah-choo it is!"

"(Sniffling) When did you take your temperature this morning?"

"My mom had me take my temperature when I first get up and then had me take my temperature again before we left the house to drop Bethany Ah-choo off at daycare and me at school and both times coughing I had a normal body temperature of 37.0C (98.6F). Great now I am coughing can today Ah-choo get any worse, coughing (into right hand)."

"Yes, but let hope that today does not get any worse for you."

"I will see you in class Jay's because I am going to head to the girl's restroom."

"Ok."

Paige slowly stands up and grabs her purse and backpack off the floor. She then walks away from Jay and head to the girl's restroom. A couple minutes later Paige walks through the door of the girl's rest room and walks over to the sink and mirrors. Paige sees that she still looks pale, tired and that her eyes are puffy and that the black and blue bags under her eyes are darker then a few minutes ago and that Jay was right her nose is bright red. At the same time she starts coughing and now wishes that she took some Tylenol daytime cold muli-symptoms before leaving for school. When she stops coughing, Paige open up her purse and gets her makeup out of the purse. She then puts some makeup on hoping that the makeup will make her look like she has some color to her cheeks and face. When she finishes putting on the makeup Paige looks in the mirror again and sees that she does look a little better. The makeup makes it so the bags under her eyes do not look so black and blue and now she has a little color on her cheeks and face. The makeup is also hiding how tired she looks, which hopeful will make the teachers think that she is just suffering from allergies instead of being sick. Paige puts her makeup away and then grabs her backpack and purse. She then leaves the restroom and head to the media immersion lab, yawning into her right hand. The first thing Paige notices when she walks into the media immersion lab is Mr. Simpson is absent again and that Mr. Raditch is sitting at the teachers' desk. Paige walks over to the first computer desk and sees Jay, Ashley, Terri, Hazel, Craig, Spinner, Marco and Jimmy sitting at their desks. She then notices that Ellie and Alex's is not sitting at their desk. Paige's then notices that neither Ellie nor Alex is anywhere in the lab. But she already knew Alex was not going to be there, but thought Ellie would be there. Paige takes a sat on the chair that is in front of the first computer desk and at the same time starts sneezes into both of her hands.

"(Sniffling) Ashley's have you seen or talk to Ellie today or last night?"

"I talk to Ellie last night, her dad took her to the doctor after school and the doctor say she has strep throat and tonsillitis and put her on erythromycin. The doctor also gave her a doctor note that allows her to miss at lest five more days of school because she has to stay home till she has been on medicine for forty-eight hours, but the doctor told Ellie that after forty-eight if she still feels too sick to go to school to stay home and rest."

"Ah-choo that not good. She goes from having the flu and then gets strep throat and tonsillitis. Coughing I hope that I did not catching strep throat or tonsillitis from Ah-choo Ellie."

Paige stops talking and pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket and start blowing her nose. After throwing the used tissue into the trash can, Paige leans back in the chair and shut her eyes, which have start watering. She is also thinking to herself I am glad I use waterproof makeup. At the same time Marco stands up and run over to Paige. Marco then takes a sat on the chair at the second desk and tap Paige on her right shoulder because Paige did not see Macro has taken a sat next to her. Paige open her eyes and turn her head, so she is looking at Marco.

"Paige I been looking for Dylan all over the school and even check his first hour class before coming to the M.I. lab, but he was not in the classroom or anywhere else. I know he was not feeling good yesterday, but when I talk to him at the Dot last night he say he would be in school today, so where is your brother?"

"Ahem he stays home sick, coughing. Our mom would not let him Ah-choo come to school because he has diarrhea, an upset stomach, a cough, sore throat, a headache, runny nose, stuff up nose and he keeps sneezes. He is also achy all over and is running a high grade fever too. Dylan AH-choo also only got an hour of sleep last night because he did not take any cold medicine until five in the morning because of the upset stomach, but gave in Ah-choo at five and take some."

"That not good and why are you in school you do not sound good at all Paige?"

"I was not running a fever, so my mom Ah-choo made me come to school. She says I need to save my excuse absent days for the next time Bethany can't go to daycare, Ah-choo and that moms do not get sick days coughing (into her right hand), but I ask her several times before leaving the house and after we Ah-choo drop Bethany off at daycare and every time I ask she say I had to go to school Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo."

"Bless you Paige, I am going to take my seat seeing that the bell is about to ring."

"Ok Ah-choo."

Paige pulls another tissues out of her pocket and blows her nose into the tissues. At the same time Marco stands up and then Marco walks over to the desk that he sits at. Meanwhile, Paige throws away the used tissue and has shut her eyes. Paige is also fighting the urge to cough, a few moments later Paige stops fighting the urge to cough and start coughing into her left hand. At the same time the bell for class to start rings, Mr. Raditch stands up and pick up a pile of papers from the desk. He walks up to the row furthest from the first row that Paige sits in and hands four pages to the Rick Murray who is the first person in the row. Mr. Raditch goes to the first person in each of the other five rows and hands each of them four pages. After he hands Paige four pages Mr. Raditch walk up to the front of the teachers' desk and set all, but one of the left over hand outs onto the desk.

"As you can see, Mr. Simpson is out sick again and I could not find a substitute teacher, so I am teaching his classes today. Mr. Simpson said to have the substitute teacher passes out the hand outs to he tenth grade media immersion class."

Mr. Raditch holds up the hand out up and slowly moves the hand out around so everyone sees what the hand out looks incases one of the hand out has not been passes to them yet. Then Mr. Raditch looks down at the hand out to see what the hand out say.

"You are to start working on a report that tells about the computer brand that you use as your personal computer it could be a brand of desk top computers, laptops or notebooks and the PC operating system that your computer use. In addition Mr. Simpson wants you to write about the reasons you chose that brand and if there are other computers in your home. He wants you to tell him what brands these computers are and the PC operating systems the computers use. Mr. Simpson also wants to know if you think that computer or computers are better then your personal computer or if your personal computer is better then the other computer or computers in your house. In addition Mr. Simpson wants to know how you feel about the brand of computer used in the Media Immersion lab. The report is due next Tuesday at the start of class. I want you to read the hand out to yourself and then get to work on your report, which mean that you should be doing research on what operating system is use on your personal computer."

The class start reading the head out and at the same time Mr. Raditch sits down on the chair that is at the teachers' desk. Mr. Raditch then starts taking attendance and mark down the students who are in class and what students are absent, which are Alex Nunez, Ellie Nash, Mercedes Santos, Jennifer Dimacro, Amy Peters-Hoffman and Fareeza and that means that out of the twenty-four students in the class six students are absent. When Mr. Raditch has finish taking attendance, he looks around the room to make sure that everyone is working. Mr. Raditch sees that Paige is reading the handout, as she blows her nose, but when he looks at the third row he notice someone is not reading the head out or work on the report at all. The male student is resting his head on his right hand and Mr. Raditch also sees that the student eyes are shut. Mr. Raditch notices that the student is asleep and hears the student snore.

"(Yells) Gavin Reginald Mason's wake up and get to work on reading the head out for the report!"

Spinner head falls off his hand, at the same time he opens up his eyes and looks around the classroom. He then notices that all the other students in the M.I. lab are reading or that some of the students are looking up something online.

"Has class started already?"

"Yes Mr. Mason class started almost ten minutes ago and you would have known that if you were awake and listen to me, but you were asleep instead."

"Sorry Mr. Raditch I am having a hard time staying awake, I think that I might be coming down with something because I am exhaust, have a headache and feel achy."

"Do you need to go see the school nurse?"

"No, I will get to work reading the hand out."

Spinner yawns several times and then start to read the hand out. At the same time Paige is coughing into a tissue, so she does not spread her germs around the classroom. Mr. Raditch stops looking at Gavin Reginald Mason and looks over at Paige when he hears Paige coughing. Mr. Raditch notices that Paige is coughing so hard, she had to stop reading the hand out. Mr. Raditch also notices Paige face is turning red as she coughs. When Paige stop coughing, she takes a moment to unzip her jacket, because she getting really hot all of a sudden. Then she starts sneezes into both of her hands because she just uses the last tissue from her jean pocket. At the same time Mr. Raditch starts to talk to Paige.

"Paige Michalchuk that cough does not sound health. In addition you keep having to blow your nose and keep sneezes, do you need to go see the school nurse?"

"Ahem no Mr. Raditch, it is just allergy and I feel well enough to be in school."

"You do not sound or look like you feel well enough to be in school, but if you say that you are up to being in school then you can stay in class, but if you change your mind and want to go to the school nurse let me know."

"Ah-choo Ok Mr. Raditch, but I won't need to go to the nurse office, coughing."

"Then get back to work."

"I will."

Mr. Raditch goes back to looking around the lab and at the same time Paige reach into the front pocket of her backpack and gets out a pack of travel tissues. She open up the pack of travel tissues and set the pack on the computer desk. At the same time Terri walks over to Paige and Terri sat down on the chair that is next to Paige.

"Paige what should I do about this report seeing I do not have a personal computer at home, because my dad can't afford to buy a computer for us?"

"I do not Ah-choo know that, you make money for your plus size modeling jobs, why don't you get you own?"

"I never thought about it. I have been save the money for college. Maybe I should look into getting a computer, but if I do not have one before next Tuesday what should I do Paige?"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo I would send Mr. Simpson Ah-choo an email, coughing and asks him."

"Ok and did you hear Rick Murray ask me out to a movie and dinner on Saturday and I say yes?"

"I had not heard that he asks you out Ah-choo on a date Ah-choo, but I am happy for you, Terri (sniffling)."

"Thanks and I should get back to my seat before Mr. Raditch notice that I'm not sitting there."

"Ok Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks Terri."

"You are welcome."

Terri stands up and she walks back over to the computer desk she sits at. After taking her seat, Terri turns on the computer and once the computer has started up Terri open up her school email account. She then clicks on compose an email, Terri put Mr. Simpson email address not for reception and for subject she put question about the report (no personal computer). She then gets to work on write the email first by asking the question and then ask him if he know of any computer shop that have sale on computers. At the same time Paige turns the computer on and as she is waiting for the computer to start up Paige pulls a couple tissues out of the travel park of tissues. Paige then starts to blow her nose into one of the tissue. A few moments later Paige gets her media immersion notebook out of her backpack to take notes. A minute later Paige is online and looking up what operating system that the 2002 Apple Macbook use and finds out that the Apple Macbook uses the OS X for there operating system. The OS X operating system is based off a series of Unix based graphical interface operating systems that Apple incorporated developed and market this operating system to run on all Mac computers. Paige then close the internet and start brain storming some ideas to use for the report into her notebook. A few minutes later she stops writing and grab a handful of tissues from the travel pack of tissues, she then starts sneezes into one of the tissue. At the same time Spinner raise his left hand into the air. Mr. Raditch looks over at the third row and sees Gavin Mason's has his left hand in the air.

"What do you need Mr. Mason?"

"Mr. Raditch I think I should go see the school nurse because my headache is so bad that it is making me nauseous and I can't keep my eyes open. I'm also starting to get a sore throat."

"I will write you a pass to the nurse office and take you things with you Mr. Mason."

"Thank Mr. Raditch."

"You are welcome."

Spinner open up his backpack and then he puts the hand out into his backpack. After he zips up his backpack, Spinner walks up to the teachers' desk rubbing his forehead and by the time he reaches the desk the pass is fill out and waiting for him. Spinner grabs the pass off the teachers' desk and start walking toward the lab door. When he reaches the door and the trash can Spinner stop walking and stands at the trash can for a few moments because the nausea so bad he thinks he might throw up. After a few moments the nauseous past and he walk out of the M.I. lab and heads to the nurse office. Meanwhile in the M.I. lab Paige is blowing her nose into a tissue and has also starts to shivering again. When Paige finishes blowing her nose, Paige zips up her jacket and then goes back to brain storming ideas for the report. Despite feeling like she might be running a fever, shivering and coughing into a tissue again. Paige put her left hand on her forehead and finds that her forehead is a little clammy. The rest of first-hour goes by very slow for Paige and Spinner does not come back to first-hour. When the bell for first-hour to end rings Paige, Hazel, Terri and Ashley walk out of the classroom, before the rest of the students in the class. Before the four of then head to math class they head to the girl's restroom. Once in the restroom Ashley, Terri and Hazel head to the stall area and each one of them goes into one of the stalls. At the same time Paige is looking in the mirror and sees that all the makeup has come off her nose. She gets her makeup out off her purse and then touch up her makeup. By the time Hazel, Ashley and Terri walk out of the stalls they are in, Paige is sitting on the floor with her back up against the wall that across from the restroom door, she also has her knees up to her chest with her arms wrap around her knee. Paige is also resting her head on her knee. As Hazel grabs a paper towel to dry her hands on, she notices that Paige now has her eyes shut and is coughing into her knees, at the same time Ashley and Terri look at Paige then at the restroom door.

"Ashley and Terri head to math, Paige and I will catch up shortly."

"(Ashley and Terri) Ok."

At the same time Hazel throws the used paper towel into the trash can and Terri and Ashley walk out of the restroom. When the restroom door close, Hazel kneels down in front of Paige and Hazel puts her left hand onto Paige's forehead, which feels a little warm and is also a little clammy to the touch.

"Paige I think that you are running a fever because your forehead feels a little warm and clammy too. How are you really feeling because you sound awful and you are pale despite wearing makeup and the makeup is not hiding the bright red nose very well? And do not tell me that it is allergy Paige, because the only thing you are allergic to is peanuts and I know that you never would eat something with peanuts in it!"

"I feel awful. I can't breathe through my Ah-choo nose at all. I also have a headache, a very sore throat, swelling tonsils and a runny nose. I also have a very stuff up nose, cough and keep sneezes too. And one moment I feel hot and a few moments later I'm cold, coughing."

"Maybe you should go see the school nurse and go home?"

"No, I need to save my excuse absent days for the next time Bethany Ah-choo unable to go to daycare. We should leave the restroom and start head to math, so we are not Ah-choo late for class."

"All right Paige."

The two girls stand up and then the two of them grab their backpacks and purses. Then Paige and Hazel walk out of the restroom and head to math. When Hazel and Paige walk into the math classroom they see that Spinner is in class, with his head down on his desk and eyes shut. Paige and Hazel both take their seat right as the bell rings for class to start.

"Get out your workbooks and turn to the section for chapter two and start working on the section. Gavin Mason's I know that you have a really bad headache, but try to work on math. If you headache get too bad and you become nauseous, go ahead and lay you head on the desk and close your eyes if you need to."

"Thanks Mr. Armstrong, I should be able to do math work because resting during first-hour in the nurse office really help the headache and it not as bad as during first-hour."

Spinner and the rest of the students get their workbooks and textbooks out of their backpacks, then open up their workbooks. The students all begin to work on math at the same time, but a few moments later Paige stops working on math and raise her right hand into the air.

"What do you need Paige Michalchuk?"

"(Voice is very hoarse) Ahem I need to use the restroom."

"Can you wait to after class ends?"

" No, I need to go now because I think my period just start."

"I will write you a pass."

"Thanks Ah-choo."

Paige stands up and grabs her purse and then walks up to the teachers' desk blowing her nose into a tissue. Mr. Armstrong looks up at Paige when she reaches his desk and sees that she looks pale and exhaust and can tell by listening to her that Paige is having a hard time breathe through her nose. He also could tell by Paige voice when she answers his questions that she has a very sore throat.

"Paige I know you only ask to use the restroom, but do you want me to put a mark by nurse office too because it looks like and sounds like you do not feel well?"

"No I feel well enough Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo to be in school, I just need to Ah-choo use the restroom."

"Ok, here the hall pass."

"Thanks."

Paige takes the hall pass from Mr. Armstrong and then walks over to the classroom door. She walks out of the classroom and shut the door behind her. As she walking to the restroom Paige is thinking to herself, why do I keep telling everyone I feel well enough to be in school? When I feel like I have been hit by a truck and run over several time. Meanwhile back in the math classroom Spinner has lay his head down on his desk and shut his eyes because his head is pounding again and he has starts to feel nauseous again. He is also thinking why would the nurse not sent me home sick seeing that I have what she called a migraine headache, a sore throat, achy and I'm having a hard time staying awake. After a few moments the nausea past, but Spinner does not go back to working on math because he has fallen to sleep. A few minutes later Paige walks out of the restroom and is thinking great now I am sick, my monthly has started and I have menstrual cramps' today keeps getting worse and it is only second hour. At the same time Paige pulls a cough drop out of the left pocket of her jeans and unwraps the cough drop. Paige put the cough drop into her mouth and start holding her throat with her left hand, which feel a little swelling to her. As she gets near the classroom Paige takes her hand off her neck and then start sneezes into her hands. Once back in math classroom Paige gets to work on the math assignment, but is having a hard time focus on the math because her eyes are watery really badly and she keeps sneezes. When the bell for second hour to end rings, Paige open up her backpack and put her math textbook and workbook into her backpack. She then close her backpack and stand up. Paige walks out of the classroom without waiting for Hazel, Terri or Ashley and slowly starts walking to the history classroom. At the same time Paige is thinking I hope that the day start going faster, because right now the day is going to slow for me and I am starting to feel really rough. Once in the history classroom Paige walks over to the desk that she sat at and Paige takes her seat. Paige does not even notice that Mr. Perino is absent and that Ms. Karen Avery is the substitute teacher. Right after sitting down at her desk Paige's lay her head down on the desk and shut her eyes because her headache has starts to get really bad. Karen Avery walks over to Paige, who is the only student in the classroom so far and tap Paige on her right shoulder. Paige lifts her head up and looks at the person who has taps her on the shoulder.

"Ahem can't help you?"

"I am Ms. Karen Avery the substitute teacher who is filling in for Mr. Perino today."

"Ahem I am Paige Michalchuk Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks and where have I heard your name Ah-choo before?"

"I teach you mom and dad social studies' when the two of them went to Degrassi Jr. High school."

"Oh coughing."

"Do you want to go see the school nurse because you sound and look like you do not feel well?"

"It is just allergy Ah-choo and I feel well enough to be in school."

"If you change your mind let me know."

"Ok, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

(Sniffling) thanks."

"You are welcome."

At the same time Paige start coughing into a tissue and Karen Avery walks up to the front of the classroom, then she walks up to the chalkboard. Then Karen Avery finishes writing the notes on chapter three: Asian connection 500-1300, which Mr. Perino asks that the substitute teacher write on the chalkboard. When Paige stops coughing, Paige lay her head back down on the desk and more of the students in the class start coming into the classroom. When the bell for third-hour to start rings Karen Avery picks up the attendance book and turns to the pages for the third-hour class.

"As you can see Mr. Perino is not at school today, I am the substitute teacher for his classes today and my name is Ms. Karen Avery and yes I use to teach at the old Degrassi Jr. High school as the social studies' teacher and was a librarian at the high school for a year before moving onto a different school district, so I had some of your parents as students. I am going to take attendance now and when I call your name say here. Hazel Aden."

"Here"

"Jimmy Brooks."

"Here"

"Fareeza"

After a few moments without an answer the substitute teacher marks her absent and goes and to the next name on the attendance list.

"Marco Del Rossi."

"Here"

"Jennifer Dimacro"

"(a few moments later) Amy Peters-Hoffman"

"(few moments later) Jay Hogart"

"Here"

"Ashley Kerwin"

"Here"

"Craig Manning"

"Here"

"Gavin Reginald Mason"

"Here, gagging."

Spinner put his right hand over his mouth and at the same time stands up. He then runs over to the classroom trash can that is by the teachers' desk. When Spinner reaches the trash can, he takes his hand off of his mouth and leans over the trash can and starts throws up into the trash can. When he stops throwing up, he stands up and looks around the room. Spinner sees that everyone in the classroom is looking at him.

"I going to write you a pass to the school nurse."

"Thanks."

After he has the pass he walks over to his desk and grabs his backpack then he then walks out of the classroom and at the same time Karen Avery goes back to taking attendance.

"Terri MacGregor"

"Here"

"Paige Michalchuk"

"Ah-choo, here"

"Rick Murray"

"Here"

"Eleanor Nash"

"(few moments later) Alexandra Nunez"

"(few moments later) Mercedes Santos"

"(Few moments later) Heather Sinclair"

"Here, can I open the widows to air out the smell from Spinner throwing up?"

"Yes, but only open one of the windows, because it is a little chilling outside today."

"Sure.

Heather stands up and walks over to the windows and open up the center window. Ms. Avery waits for Heather to sit back down, then Karen Avery calls the next eight names on the class attendance list. All eight of the students say here. Ms. Avery put the attendance book away and then she starts walking around the classes and lecture on the notes. All the students start writing the notes in their notebooks. Half way through the world history class, Spinner walks into the classroom and he hands Ms. Avery a hall pass from the school nurse. Spinner then takes his seat and a few moments later start taking the notes. Also, by this point Paige has stopped taking notes several times to blow her nose. She did manage to keep writing the notes when coughing, but it was not easy. Spinner who is sitting in the desk that in front of Hazel turns around and looks at Paige, he can tell that Paige feels just as bad as he does and should not be in school either. When the bell for third-hour to end rings Paige and Spinner are the first to put their notebooks into their backpack. Then Paige and Spinner zip up their backpack and stand up at the same time. Then the two of them walking toward the classroom door together and once at the classroom door Paige walks out of the classroom first and then Spinner walk out of the classroom and then the two of them start walking to science class together.

"(Hardly has a voice) Spinner why did you come back to class?"

"I ask the school nurse to go home sick because of having a very bad headache, sore throat, achy, exhaust and threw up, but the nurse would not let me because I do not have a fever. She watches me for a half hour and when I did not throw up a second time the nurse made me go back to my class."

"Sorry Spinner."

"Why have you not gone to the nurse and asking to go home sick?"

"Because I need Ah-choo to save my excuse absent days for the Ah-choo next time Bethany coughing can't go to daycare Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Paige and Spinner stop talking and quietly walk the rest of the way to Mrs. Hatzliakas's classroom. Once in the classroom Paige walks over to the lab table she sat at and Spinner takes sat down in the chair that is attached to the desk he sat at. A few moments later Jay, Craig, Marco and Jimmy walk into the classroom and take there sat. Follow by Hazel, Ashley and Terri who walk over to the lab table Paige is sitting at and then all three of them sit down at the lab table. Paige start coughing right as the bell for class to start rings and Paige is still coughing when Mrs. Hatzliakas's start to take the attendance. As soon Paige stop coughing she begins sneezes into a tissue. Ashley, Hazel and Terri look over at Paige and notice that she is pale and is also shivering. Terri, Hazel and Ashley also notice that Paige eyes are watering too, at the same time Paige start blowing her nose into a tissue. Terri who is sitting the close to Paige reaches over and put her right hand onto Paige's forehead, which feels clammy and warm to the touch.

"Ahem Terri's, what are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you are running a fever and it feels like you are running a mild grade fever."

"Ah-choo that would explain why I keep getting hot and then get cold a few Ah-choo minutes later."

At the same time Mrs. Hatzliakas's call Paige name and she raise her right hand into the air to let the teacher know that she is in class. As Paige puts her right hand down, she starts coughing and it's a loud hacking cough that hurt her throat. She covers her mouth with her right hand and then start hold her throat with the left hand. Two minutes later the class starts take note on chapter two: Animal Systems, Plant Systems and Chemicals and Their Properties, the note starts off with the last two paragraphs from Animal systems, which is were the class left off when the bell for class to end ring yesterday. Sixteen minutes into class, Paige raises her right hand into the air to get Mrs. Hatzliakas attention.

"What do you need Paige?"

"Ahem can I go get a drink of Ah-choo water and use the restroom?"

"Sure paige I will write you a hall pass."

"Thanks."

Paige stands up and grabs her purse off of the lab table. She then walks up to the front of the classroom blowing her nose into a tissue. When she reaches the teachers' desk, she throws the use tissue in the trash can by the desk and then Mrs. Hatzliakas holds out the hall pass for Paige to take. As Paige grabs the hall pass, Mrs. Hatzliakas fell how warm Paige hand is. Mrs. Hatzliakas looks up at Paige with a worry look on her face.

"Paige I have been listening to you since you come into the classroom and that cough you have does not sound health and you keep sneezes and blowing your nose. In addition your hand feels really warm, do you want to go see the school nurse, if you do I will add the nurse office to your hall pass?"

"Ahem no I feel Ah-choo well enough to be at school. I just need to get a drink and use the restroom."

"All right Paige, but I would think about going to see the nurse and going home."

"I will think about, but I really rather stay Ah-choo in school because I need to save my excuse absent days coughing for the next time Bethany can't go to Ah-choo daycare. Can I go get that drink and use the restroom now?"

"Sure."

Paige walks to the classroom door and then walks out of the classroom, shutting the door behind her. She walks down the hallway to the drinking fountain first and gets a drink of water, which help her sore throat a little and makes the urge to cough a little less intense too. She then heads to the girl's restroom and when she opens the door to the girls restroom Paige sees Emma standing by the second restroom sink crying. Paige walks into the restroom and over to Emma and at the same time puts the hall pass into the right pocket of her jean.

"Ahem Emma is everything all right?"

"I am just so worry about Mr. Simpson, my step father. You know that he has leukemia right?"

"(Sniffling and hardly has a voice) yes, why are you so worry about him, because he does not seem worry about having cancer?"

"Because he has been so sick since starting chemotherapy, he says it is part of going through chemotherapy. But he just does not seem like himself, he does not want to hold Jack or watch him after school, so I have to baby-sit my baby brother for a few days now and until further notice. Do not get me wrong I love my baby brother, but I can't get my homework done and I miss hanging out with my boyfriend Sean and my friends. Also Mr. Simpson's does not want to be around anyone the last few days and he will not let Sean come over or any of my friends or my mom friends come over to the house, he says they have too many germs and he cannot rick catching anything right now."

"(Sniffling) Ahem Emma's you need to give him some time to get Ah-choo (she turns head away from Emma) use to having cancer and going through chemotherapy, because it is a major life alter illness and he most likely still in shock from being diagnosed with leukemia and start treatment is all. And chemotherapy weakens the immune system, so Mr. Simpson is right about the germ factor Ah-choo (she turns head away from Emma again), because if he gets a cold or the flu he could end up getting a very high fever and the cold or flu could develop into bronchitis or pneumonia."

"Yeah that sound about right at lest for some of what going on with Mr. Simpson, I know that my mom and I are still in shock about him being diagnosed with cancer. And thanks for listens to me and talk with me it has help, I should get back to class now, bye."

"Bye."

Emma leaves the restroom and Paige starts coughing into her left hand and when she stops coughing Paige leans up against the sink and shuts her eyes. A few moments later Paige open up her eyes and then walk to the stalls area of the restroom and Paige's goes into the first stall that is on the left-hand side. Two minute later, Paige walks out of the restroom stall and she goes over to the sink and wash her hands. After leaving the restroom Paige get another drink of water before head back to class. When Paige walks back into the classroom, she notices that Spinner is not in class. Paige walks over to the lab table that she sits at. Paige then sat down on the stool that is in front of the space that she sits at. She goes back to taking the notes, but then she stops taking notes and looks at Terri.

"Terri's where is Spinner?"

"He laid his head down on his desk and shut his eyes, Mrs. Hatzliakas asked him how he was feeling and he told her that he has a bad headache that was making him very nauseous. He also told her that he had a sore throat and was achy. Spinner then started gagging and run up to the trash can and start throwing up, so Mrs. Hatzliakas sent him to the nurse office."

"Poor Spinner he is having a bad Ah-choo day the school nurse would not send him home because he Ah-choo does not have a fever. Is it cold in here Terri?"

"No Paige it is you."

"That what Ah-choo I though Terri Ah-coo."

"Bless you."

"(Sniffling) thanks."

Paige gets a new pack of travel tissues out of her backpack because the pack on the lab table is out of tissues. Paige open up the travel pack of tissues and pull a few tissues out. Paige set the pack of tissues on the lab table and then Paige blows her nose into one of the tissue several times, then goes back to taken notes. By the time the bell for fourth-hour to end rings Paige has gone through two and half more packs of travel tissues between sneezes and coughing and Spinner did not come back to class. Terri, Hazel and Ashley who are waiting by the classroom door watch Paige as she slowly puts her science textbook and notebook into her backpack and then gather up the pile of used tissues, empty travel packs of tissues and cough drop wrappers on the lab table. Paige then walks over to the trash can and throw out the used tissues, empty travel packs of tissues and cough drop wrappers. Paige then walks back over to the lab table and pick up her backpack and purse. Paige then slowly walks over to the classroom door, holding her throat with her left hand. Then Hazel, Terri, Ashley and Paige leave the classroom and head to the cafeteria for lunch. When they get to the cafeteria Paige walk over to the lunch table they sit at and sat down on the last seat at the table ( her back is to the doors of the cafeteria and the end of the table she at is nearest to the lunch line). Paige lay her head down on the table and at the same time Ashley, Terri and Hazel head to the lunch line to get lunch. Paige has been sitting at the table for a few moments when Jay, Marco, Jimmy and Craig who already have their lunches each sat down on one of the chairs at the table, Jays has taken sat across for Paige. At the same time Craig takes a sat two seats away from Jay (leaving two seats free between them). Marco is on Craig's left-hand side and Jimmy is on Craig's right-hand side (leave one space free between him and Jay). A few second later Spinner walks over to the table and sat down in the free space by Jay. At the same time Hazel take a sat on the chair that is next to and on Paige's right-hand side. Ashley sat down on the chair that is next to Hazel and Terri sat down on the chair that is next to Ashley. Hazel then taps Paige on her right shoulder. Paige turns her head, so she is looking at Hazel and opens up her eyes.

"Paige I get you a gilled cheese sandwich, tomato soup and a bottle of water for lunch!"

"I'm not hunger Hazel Ah-choo."

"You need to eat lunch Paige, at lest some of the soup and sandwich!"

"I Ah-choo try."

Paige lifts her head off the table and Hazel set the bowl of soup, plate the sandwich is on and the bottle of water in front of Paige. At the same time Paige grabs a napkin and start sneezes into the napkin. When she has stop sneezes, she notices that Spinner had come to lunch. Spinner give Paige a weak smile and then he lay his head onto the lunch table and shut his eyes.

"(Sniffling) The nurse still will not send you home Spinner?"

"(Voice is hoarse) Ahem no, she thinks I am faking because I do not have a fever and each time I'm in the nurse office and she is watching me for a half hour I do not throw up, but that because I keep falling to sleep."

"Sorry Spinner, coughing."

"Paige, it sounds like your head cold is getting worse?"

"I think Ah-choo that my head cold is getting worse too, Spinner."

At the same time the nurse is buying her lunch and Spinner sits up, because he has starts coughing. He covers his mouth with his left hand and has also started to turn a shade of green, because the smell of the food is making him nauseous. A few second later Spinner stands up, grabbing her backpack at the same time and then he runs over to the trash can by the doors of the cafeteria and start throwing up into the trash can. The school nurse has just finish pay for her lunch and sees Spinner throwing up and everyone is the lunch room is watching Spinner. At the same time the school nurse walks over to Spinner but waits for Spinner to stop getting sick before saying anything to him.

"Follow me to the nurse office and I will try to reach your mother and asks your mother to come pick you up from school."

"Ok."

Spinner and the school nurse walk out of the cafeteria and at the same time Paige take the first spoonful of soups and she can barely swallow the spoonful of soup. Paige then takes a bite off the gilled cheese sandwich, but she is unable to swallow the bite of sandwich and start coughing. She grabs a napkin off the lunch table and spit out the bite of the sandwich into the napkin.

"I can't swallow the sandwich and I can barely swallow the soup Hazel."

"You need to eat, so since you are still able to swallow the soup then you should eat the soup and drink the water Paige."

"Fine, coughing."

Paige does not talk to anyone the rest of the half hour lunch period and has only eaten half the bowl of soup, when the bell to head to home room rings. Hazel put Paige's bowl of half-eaten soup and the sandwich with one bite out of it and the empty bottle of water onto the lunch tray and walks over to the trash can to throw the trash out. At the same time Paige grabs her backpack and purse and then walks out of the cafeteria. Paige heads to her locker to get out her English textbook, two English notebooks, workbook, novel, children development textbook and notebook out of her locker, which she needs for both her sixth and seventh hour class, but keep the rest of her textbooks, notebooks and workbooks in her backpack because she needs them for homework. A few minutes later Paige walks into Mrs. Kwan classroom and take her seat, at the same time Mrs. Kwan hand Paige a large manila envelope with her brother name on it and it also says homework and class assignments for all of you classes, from Tuesday classes through Friday classes.

"Paige will you give this to your brother, when you get home tonight?"

"(Sniffling) Ahem yes I will Mrs. Kwan Ah-choo."

"Bless you Paige."

"Thanks Mrs. Kwan."

Mrs. Kawn walks back over to her desk and sat down on her desk chair. At the same time Paige open up her backpack and put the large manila envelope with her brothers' homework and class assignments into her backpack, she then gets her world history textbook and notebook out of her backpack. Paige set the notebook and textbook and to the table, then open up the textbook to the end of chapter three and to the chapter review question, which is her history homework for the night. She open up the notebook to an empty page and get to work at writing out the questions and answers the questions, despite the fact that she is exhaust and eyes are watering again. Right as the bell for home room rings Paige start sneezes and she sneeze into a tissue for two whole minutes. When she stops sneezes, Paige grabs a new tissue and blows her nose several time. Paige then goes back to working on her history home. Ashley who is sitting on the right side of Paige's, stops working on her math homework and looks over at Paige.

"Paige's do you think you can make it through two hours and twenty-seven more minutes of school?"

"I hope Ah-choo that I can Ashley coughing, but I'm starting to feel really rough. It's so hard to breathe through my nose, because Ah-choo my nose is very stuffed up. It's also hard to breathe through my mouth because my tonsils are so swelling, coughing and think my lymph nods are swelling to because my neck feel swelling."

"Your neck does look like it is swelling Paige."

Paige looks up and Mrs. Kwan and waits for her to ask if she need to go to the nurse, but Mrs. Kwan does not ask, so she must not have heard her and Ashley talking, seeing that she is helping Jay with English homework. Paige gives up on during her world history homework and lay her head down on the textbook. Paige then shut her eyes and rest until the bell for home room to end rings. Paige then lifts up her head and close the history textbook and notebook. Paige puts her history textbook and notebook into her backpack. Then gets out her English textbook, workbook, notebooks and novel out of her backpack. Paige then unzips the front pocket of her backpack and gets a cough drop out. She unwraps the cough drop and then put the cough drop into her mouth. Paige then grabs a new pack of travel tissues out of the front pocket of her backpack because the travel pack out because the pack setting on the table only has three tissues left in the pack. Paige zip up the front pocket of the backpack and then set the backpack on the floor. At the same time Mrs. Kwan is writing on the chalkboard. When the bell for sixth-hour to starts rings Mrs. Kwan's sat down on the chair that is at her desk. Then Mrs. Kwan start taking attendance, at the same time Paige looks up at the chalkboard and see the class assignment for the day is to write a creative journal entry about their feeling on chapters one, two, three and four of the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and if they finish writing the entry before the class end they are to open up the workbook and turn to the section with the questions on the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and answers the questions for chapter one through four. Paige open up her creative writing journal to the first empty page and get to work on the assignment, as Mrs. Kwan is taking attendance. After writing four sentences she starts sneezes and grabs a tissue from the almost empty pack of tissues and cover her nose with the tissue. At the same time Mrs. Kwan calls her name, so Paige rises her left hand into the air to let the teacher know that she is there, then lowers the hand. She then grabs the last two tissues from almost empty pack and start sneezes into one of the tissues, when she has stop sneezes she start blowing her nose in the last unused tissue that is in her hands. Paige then tosses the used tissues and empty pack of travel tissues into the trash can by the teachers' desk. Paige then goes back to work on the writing assignment and at the same time her nose starts to run, so she open up the new pack of travel tissues and start blowing her nose again. A few moments later she begins to cough and it is that loud hocking cough that hurts her throat, tears start running down Paige face. She wipes the tear off her face when she has stops coughing, hope that no one has seen her crying as she was coughing. Ashley tap Paige on the shoulder and Paige turn her head and looks at Ashley.

"Are you all right Paige, because I sew tear running down your cheeks a few second ago?"

"Ahem yeah the cough just Ah-choo hurt my throat is all."

At the same time Mrs. Kawn walks up in front of Paige and place her left hand onto Paige's forehead, which feel clammy and warm to the touch. Mrs. Kwan takes her hand of Paige's forehead and put her hands on her hips, then looks at Paige with a worried look on her face.

"Paige's normally I would not give a student who foreheads' felt as warm as your forehead does or that looks and also sounds like you do the choice of staying in class or going to see the school nurse, but seeing there is only an hour and forty minutes left of school I am going to give you a choice. Do you want to go see the school nurse or stay in class?"

"I am going to stay in class. I really do not feel bad. I just Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, sound Ah-choo bad, Mrs. Kwan (sniffling)!"

"Bless you, if you change your mind about going to see the school nurse let me know."

"Thanks and I won't change my mind about see the nurse, coughing (into a tissue)."

Mrs. Kwan start walking around the classroom and Paige start blowing her nose into a tissue again, thinking to herself why did I not ask for a pass to go to the school nurse office, should I change my mind and ask Mrs. Kwan for a pass to the nurse office, but there is only an hour and thirty-eight minutes left of school now. No I am going to stay in class and finish the school day. Paige goes back to working on the assignment, but has to stop several more time to blow her nose, because her nose will not stop running and she has started shivering again. By the time the bell for sixth-hour to end rings, Paige is not sure if she can make through another hour of school, but she put her English notebooks, textbook, workbook and novel into her backpack. A few moments later she is heading to her seventh hour class, coughing into a tissues and sniffling at the same time. When she walks into the children development classroom, Paige head right to the desk that she sits at and set her backpack and purse on the floor. Then she set the pack of travel tissues onto the desk, as she tries to catch her breath. She then sits down on the chair that is attached to the desk and lays her down on the desk. Paige then shuts her eyes' and starts to fall asleep. When the bell for the last class of the day to start rings Paige jumps up and she looks around the classroom. Emma who sits in the desk that is in front of Paige was looking at Paige and was the only one to see Paige jumps when the bell ring, Emma gives Paige's a half smile.

"It is all right Paige, I am the only one that seen you jump and it was just the bell for class to start."

"I must have gone to sleep, the cold I have is kicking Ah-choo (turns her head away from Emma) my butt."

"Can you make it through one more hour of school?"

"Ahem a couple hours ago I would have say yes, but now I'm not sure coughing (in a tissue)."

"That cough does not sound good Paige."

"I know."

Paige stop talking and grab a hand full of tissue out of the travel pack that is on the desk and then she starts sneezes into one of the tissues. When Paige stops sneezes, she blows her nose several time into two different tissues and then raises her right hand into the air to get Mrs. Stillwater attention. Mrs. Stillwater stop taking attendance and then she looks at Paige.

"What do you need Paige Michalchuk, because class just started and we have a lot to cover today?"

"Ahem, can I get a pass to go see the school nurse, because I am not feeling well."

"It is seventh-hour, can you make it through one more hour of school?"

"I Ah-choo will try."

"Good, everyone you need to get out your notebooks, we have a lot of notes to take still."

The whole class gets their notebooks out of their backpacks. As everyone else in the class is open up their notebook to the first empty page, Paige is coughing into a tissue and it's the loud hocking cough that really hurts her throat. Emma and Manny (who sit in front of Emma) turn around and they see tears roll down Paige cheeks and Emma and Manny knows that Paige should be home in bed resting and not at school. Emma and Manny turn back around in their seats and start taking the notes on Mrs. Stillwater's lecture. When Paige stop coughing she picks up her pen and starts to take the notes, but after a few lines her notes her nose starts running again. She grabs a tissue for the pack of tissues on the desk and blows her nose several time. Paige then looks at the clock on the wall and knows there is no way she can make it through the class because her throat hurt too badly, she also can't stop sneezes, coughing and her nose will not stop running. She also feels like she going to fall asleep at any moment that is if she could stop coughing long enough to sleep. Paige raises her right hand into the air to get the teacher attention. Mrs. Stillwater stops lecturing and walks over to Paige and stop in front of her. Then Mrs. Stillwater looks at Paige and sees how pale Paige is and also notices how red her nose is and the black and blue bags under her eyes.

"What do you need Paige Michalchuk?"

"Ah-choo I try, but I can't make it through class coughing can I have a pass Ah-choo to go see the school nurse?"

"Sure I will go write you a pass to go see the school nurse gather your textbook and notebook and put them into your backpack and you can take your stuff with you."

"Thanks Mrs. Stillwater Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Mrs. Stillwater walks up to the front of the classroom and pick up a pen and the hall pass pad and starts walking back over to Paige as she fills out the hall pass to go to the nurse office.


	24. Chapter Twenty-four: Mom's don't get sic

Author note: I made up the names of Dean Walton's ten other rape victims that will appear in this and other chapter of this fan fictions. Also to see pictures of what Hazel little sister Hannah (that I made up) look like, go to my profile and look under this fan fiction. Also in this chapter there is a section (and maybe in other chapters too) where Hazel and her parents are specking Somali and since I do not write or speak Somali I will write what they are saying in English but in () I will say (speaking Somali).

Chapter Twenty-four: Mom's don't get sick days part two!  
Paige walks out of the children development classroom and turns left, she then slowly walks down the hallway and toward the back of the school. Paige open up her purse and pulls the pack of travel tissue out, she then pulls a handful of tissues out of the pack. Paige put the travel park of tissues back into her purse and close her purse. A few second later, Paige start sneezes into one of the tissues. At the same time Paige walks past Mr. Armstrong math/health classroom and then turn into the hallway where the restrooms, three offices, nurse office, the back doors of the gym and the cafeteria are in and see Hazel walking down the hallway. Hazel sees Paige and gives her a worry look, then walks over to Paige.

"Ahem Hazel's, what are you during out Ah-choo of gym class?"

"I am going to get a drink of water, what are you doing out of class Paige?"

"Coughing, going to see the school nurse, I feel awful. I have not felt this awful since I eat Peanut Ah-choo four days after my baby shower and break out in hives and had trouble breathing and coughing was rush to the ER and told that I was highly allergic to peanuts."

"Feel better soon Paige."

"Thanks I will call you when I start to feel better Hazel and get the homework and class assignments that I miss the next few days of school."

"Ok."

Paige starts walking away from her best friend and Hazel watching Paige walk down the hallway for a few moments then start walking down the hallway and toward the drinking fountain that is in the hallway that the M.I. lab and science classroom is in. Several moments later when Paige reaches the doors of the girl's restroom and the boy's restrooms and she stops walking. The reason she stopped walking is because she is coughing and can't catch her breath because of the stuffed up nose and swelling tonsils. Once Paige has stopped coughing it's a little easy to breathe and start walking again, but after a few second her nose has starts running. Paige starts blowing her nose into a tissue. A few moments later Paige walks up to the door of the nurse office and looks into nurse office. Paige sees Dylan friend Tom is laying on the recovered couch asleep and his head is on the left-hand side (if standing in the door and looking at him) and setting on the floor on the left-hand side (by Tom head) is a large tan plastic emesis basin. Paige notices that the nurse has laid a blanket over Tom that covers him from the shoulder down to his feet. Then Paige sees the new nurse is sitting at the nurse desk working on paperwork and her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. The register female nurse surname is Watson and she took Nurse Mckey place after he retired at the end of the 2002-2003 school year. Paige looks at the wall across from the door and sees Nurse Watson registered nurses certified hanging on the wall and sees that her full name is Emily Marie Watson. Paige walks into the nurse office and over to the nurse desk that is up against the far wall that is on the left-hand side of the room (if standing in the door). Paige set the hall pass onto the nurse desk, at the same time Paige starts coughing and covers her mouth with a tissue. She then slowly walks away from the desk and walks past the scale (also on the far wall that is on the left-hand side of the room if you are standing in the door). Paige then walks over to the examination table that on the far wall on the left-hand side too and after the scale. Paige set her backpack and purse onto the floor by the examination table and then hop up onto the exam table. She has only been sitting on the exam table for a few seconds when her nose start running. Paige start blowing her nose into a tissue again and at the same time Nurse Watson push the desk chair back and then stands up. Paige looks over at the young nurse that is five feet five inches tall and is around the age of 24 years old. The nurse also has light brown hair that is waist length and blue eyes. Nurse Watson walks over to Tom first and check on him, then Nurse Watson walks over to Paige.

"I see another student is feeling under the weather and not up to being in class. I had to send eight students home today and it is only the third weeks of school. Tom has been in the nurse office since second-hour, his ride home is finally on their way here, the last student I sent home was in your grade and was sitting with you in the lunch room.

"That Ah-choo not good that Tom been in the nurse offices that long and Spinner did go home, coughing?"

"Yes, his mom left work and came and picked him up, he was gone before his home room class started. But do not worry about him, your friend should feel better once his headaches goes away and he is able to eat something and keep it down. So what brings you to the nurse office during the last class of the school day Paige Michalchuk?"

"Ahem I am exhaust, have a headache, a sore throat, a runny nose, a stuffed up nose and swelling tonsils. Ah-choo I also have a cough, I'm cold one moment and hot the next, achy and I keep sneezes. I also think that I have started to run a fever and that my lymph nods are swelling too coughing (into a tissue)."

"That is not good, I am going to go get the ear thermometer, a probe cover and a penlight from the desk."

"Ok Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"(Sniffling) Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Nurse Watson walks over to the desk, at the same time Paige start blowing her nose into a tissue and Tom wake up. Tom set up really fast then leans over the recovered cough and start dry heave into the plastic emesis basin. Nurse Watson stops what she is doing and walks over to Tom. When he stops dry heave, Tom lay back down and shut his eyes. Then Nurse Watson walks back over to her desk and grabs the penlight, probe cover and ear thermometer. Nurse Watson walks over to Paige putting the probe cover onto the ear thermometer and when Nurse Watson reaches Paige she turns the thermometer on. The nurse then puts the thermometer into Paige's left ear. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Nurse Watson takes the thermometer out of Paige's ear and looks at the display.

"You are running a fever of 38.8C (101.9F). I want to take a look at you throat now, which mean I need you to open your mouth and keep your mouth open for a little while."

"(Sniffling) Ok."

Nurse Watson turns the penlight on and Paige open up her mouth. Nurse Watson shines the penlight into Paige's mouth and sees that Paige throat is bright red and that her tonsils are swelling and red too. Nurse Watson also sees what looks like small white spots on Paige's throat and tonsils. A few moments later, Nurse Watson turns the penlight off and set the penlight down on the exam table next to the thermometer. Paige close her mouth, but then she starts coughing and grabs one of her tissues. Paige covers her mouth with the tissue, so she does not spread her germs to the nurse or Tom. When Paige has stopped coughing, Nurse Watson feels Paige's throat to check to see if her lymph nods are swelling. A few moments later Nurse Watson picks up the thermometer and penlight and walks over to the desk taking the probe cover off the thermometer, she then throws the used probe cover into the trash can. Nurse Watson put the thermometer and penlight away and then turns around, then Nurse Watson walks over to Paige with a pen and pass pad in her hands.

"Your throat is bright red and your tonsils are red and swelling too. I also thought I saw a few white spots on your throat and tonsils. And I when I felt your neck, your lymph nods felt swelling. In addition I do not like the sound of your cough or the fact that you keep sneeze, so I am going to write you a pass to leave school early, to go to the health center and see one of the doctors because I think that you could have either a common cold or tonsillitis, but might have Strep throat Paige."

"Ok, that Ah-choo what I thought too."

Nurse Watson start filling the pass out and Paige looks at the clock that is hanging over the door and sees that there is still forty minutes left of school. A minute later, Nurse Watson hand Paige the pass to leave school and Paige hops off the examination table. At the same time Tom Mother walks up into the nurse office and over to the nurse desk, she then signs Tom out. Tom stands up and his mom grabs his backpack. Tom and his mom walk out of the nurse office, as Paige grabs her backpack and purse off the floor. Paige starts walking toward the door and stop walking when she reaches the trash can that is near the door. Paige then throws the used tissues into the trash can and a couple moments later walks out of the nurse office. Paige starts walking to the front of the school and has only made it few feet when her nose start running again. Paige gets into her purse and gets the pack of travel tissue out. She open up the pack and pulls few tissues out. Paige then puts the travel pack of tissue into the right pocket of her jacket. Paige starts blowing her nose into one of the tissue and is wishing that her nose would stop running. When Paige reaches the front of the school where the locker rooms, gym, library, front office and staircase to the second floor are at, Paige sees Emily Nunez standing at the front office and Emily is talking to the school secretary. Paige slowly walks toward the doors of the school and she is half way to the doors when Emily turns around with a large pile of paperwork in her left hand. Paige walks the rest of the way to the front office and at the same time sneezes into a tissue that in her hands. Emily looks at her daughter girlfriend and sees that Paige looks tired, pale and has black and blue bags under both her eyes. Emily also notices that Paige is shivering.

"Ahem Emily, what are you Ah-choo doing at Degrassi?"

"Pick up Lexi homework for the next couple weeks, why are you not in class?"

"The Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo school nurse is letting me leave school early Ah-choo because I am sick and the nurse thinks that I have either a common cold or have tonsillitis, but the school nurse thinks I might have strep throat. I have to Ah-choo head to the health center coughing and see a doctor before going home."

"Do you want a ride to the health center Paige, so you do not have to ride the public bus?"

"Yes that would be Ah-choo great Emily."

Emily and Paige walk away from the front office and over to the doors. Emily opens up the door that is close to the front office and hold the door open for Paige. Paige walks out of the school first and then Emily walk out of Degrassi, shutting the door behind her. A few moments later Paige and Emily walk up to Emily beat up light-blue 1963 four door Ford Cortina that is parked in front of the school. Emily walks over to the driver side of the car and unlocks the car. Emily open up the driver door and she get into the car. She reaches back to the back of the car and set her daughters' homework and class assignments onto the backseat. At the same time Paige open the back door on the passenger side and set her purse and backpack on the back seat. Paige close the back door of the car and then open up the passengers' door. Paige gets into the car and Emily looks over at Paige who is shut the passengers' door and Emily can tell that Paige does not feel well for the way she looks, sound and by the way she is acting. At the same time Paige put her seat belt on and then lay her head on the back of the seat, Paige then starts holding her throat with her left hand. Emily puts the car key into the ignition, then starts the car up and despite how beat up and the age of the car it starts right up. Emily takes the car out of parked position and puts the car into the driver position. Emily then pulls away from the curb and start driving toward the exit that is off of Queen Street, a few minutes later Emily is driving to the health center.

"(Sniffling) Emily how is Lexi doing?"

"She is doing a little better Paige, the new antibiotics seem to be working a little better then the old antibiotic. But when she is not taking the medicine that is through the nebulizer, she is sleeping."

"Ahem that a good thing, she needs to get a lot of rest coughing, so she can get better."

"Yeah that what Lexi doctor said too."

At the same time Paige start coughing and cover her mouth with a tissue. The rest of the ride to the health center Paige shut her eyes and rest and Paige and Emily's don't talk to each other. By the time that Emily pulls into the parking lot of the health center Paige has gone to sleep. Emily pulls up in front of the health center and puts her car into the parked position. Emily then taps Paige on her left shoulder several times to get Paige to wake up. After four taps on her left shoulder Paige turns her head toward Emily and open up her eyes.

"We are at the health center Paige."

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes Paige, do you want me to wait for you and give you a ride home after you see a doctor?"

"Coughing, no, go be with Lexi. By the time I have seen a doctor my mom and Ah-choo dad should be off work for the day. In fact I have to call my mom and asks my mom to pick up Bethany from daycare, because I should not be anywhere need the children at the daycare right Ah-choo now."

"Ok, but if you mom or dad can pick you up or Bethany up from daycare give Lexi cellphone a call and I will come get you and then I will take you to pick up Bethany."

"Ok, It is nice to know I have someone Ah-choo else to come get me if my parents can't pick me up, because Dylan home sick with the flu."

Paige opens up the passengers' door and then gets out of the car. Paige then open up the back door and grabs her backpack and purse off of the back seat. A few moments later Paige shut the back door of Emily car and wave bye to Emily as she walks up to the doors of the health center. Emily's wait to Paige has walked through the door of the health center and then take her car out of the parked position. Emily leaves the health center and start driving to Toronto General Hospital. At the same time inside the health center Paige has just pick up the pen that on the clipboard for patients that do not have doctor appointment. Paige looks at the list and sees there are only four names on the list. She signs her name on the list and for the reason for her visit Paige writes down sore throat, headache, fever, runny nose, stuffed up nose, swelling tonsils and lymph nods, a cough, achy and can't stop sneezes and the school nurse thinks that she saw white spots on my throat and tonsils. The school nurse also thinks that I could have common cold or tonsillitis and that I might have strep throat too. Paige set the pen down and then looks out the nurse who is sitting at the check-in desk. The nurse has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

"Ahem how long is the Ah-choo wait to see a doctor if you do not have an appointment coughing (into a tissue)?"

"Twenty minutes to an hour wait to see Dr. Eeyore who is seeing patients that do not have appointment. Go take a seat and we will try to get to you sooner then later."

"Ah-choo, ok."

Paige walks over to the waiting area and take a seat away from everyone else that is in the waiting area. Paige then set her backpack and purse on the chair next to her. Paige gets her cellphone out of her purse and flips the cellphone open. She then sent her mom a text message that say I know that there still sixteen minutes of school left, but by the beginning of seventh-hour I felt awful and could not stay in class, so I ask Mrs. Stillwater for a pass to see the nurse. Once at the nurse I find out that I had a fever of 38.8C (101.9F). The school nurse also told me my throat was bright red and my tonsils are red and swelling, she also through she sews white spots on my throat and tonsils and that my lymph nods are swelling too. The nurse gave me and pass to leave school early and go to see a doctor at the health center before going home because she thinks I have a common cold and tonsillitis and that I might have strep throat too, so I am waiting to be seen by Dr. Eeyore right now. I need you to pick up Bethany for daycare and I will need a ride home from the health center too, Love Paige. She sends the text message and then flips her cellphone close. Paige nose start running again and she pulls the pack of travel tissues out of her jacket pocket and then pulls several tissues out of the pack. After putting the pack of tissue back into her jacket pocket Paige start blowing her nose into one of the tissues. After waiting for thirty minutes in the waiting room the door that leads to the exam rooms opens up and a female nurse that is five feet eight with red curl shoulder length hair and brown eyes, walks through the door and into the waiting room, so the people waiting to be call back can see her. Paige looks over at the nurse and sees it is Nurse Rigby, the nurse that she met on Monday, November 11, 2002.

"Paige Michalchuk."

Paige stands up and grabs her purse and backpack and then walks over to the nurse and at the same time Paige is coughing into a tissue that is in her hands. When Paige reaches the nurse, the nurse walks back through the door and Paige follows the nurse through the door, shutting the door behind her. Then Paige follows the nurse over to the digital scale and step up onto the scale. A few moments later the digital numbers stop on the numbers 53kg (119 pounds) and Paige smiles because that mean that she only needs to lose six more kilograms to loss all the weight she gained during her pregnancy with Bethany. The nurse wight down Paige weight on the chart and then looks at Paige who is blowing her nose into a tissue.

"I see that you have almost loss all the weight that you gained during your pregnancy with your daughter Bethany, which is good. How is your daughter?"

"Ahem she is doing great and getting so big."

"That is good, we are going to exam room two."

"Ah-choo, ok."

"Bless you."

"Thanks"

"You are welcome. Why have you come to see the doctor today?"

"I am running a fever of 38.8C (101.9F) and have a sore throat, headache, runny nose, stuffed up nose, swelling tonsils and lymph nods, a cough, achy and can't stop sneezes and the school nurse thinks that she saw white spots on my throat and tonsils and the school nurse also Ah-choo thinks that I might have either a common cold, tonsillitis or strep throat."

"That not good, let get you into the exam room."

"Ah-choo, ok."

Paige follows Nurse Rigby to the exam room and once in the exam room Paige set her backpack and purse onto the floor at the end of the exam table. Paige then sits down on the exam table and at the same time Nurse Rigby grab the ear thermometer and put a probe cover onto the thermometer. The nurse walks over to Paige and put the thermometer into Paige's left ear and thirty second later the thermometer start to beep. Nurse Rigby takes the thermometer out of Paige's ear and looks at the display. Nurse Rigby makes a note on Paige's chart about the symptoms that brought her in to see the doctor and that her fever was 38.8C (101.9F) when she left school and has gone up to 39.4C (102.5F). The nurse then set the chart onto the counter.

"You fever has gone up to 39.4C (102.5F), Dr. Eeyore will be in to see you soon Paige."

"(Sniffling) ok."

Nurse Rigby walks out of the exam room and shut the door behind her. At the same time Paige start sneezes and cover her mouth and nose with a tissue. A few moments later her cellphone start ring, Paige reaches down and grabs her purse. She open up her purse and grabs her cellphone and sees it's her mom calling. Paige flips the cellphone open and put the phone up to her right ear.

"Hello Ah-choo."

"Hi Paige your dad is on his way to pick up Bethany from daycare and then he will come to the health center and give you a ride home after you see the doctor. Also if you need any prescriptions filled, he will take you to get your prescription's fill."

"Ahem but I ask you Ah-choo."

"I can't get off of work sorry."

"That fine, I need to go Dr. Eeyore should be coming into coughing the exam room any moment to see me."

"Ok, I will talk to you at home tonight bye."

"Bye"

Paige flip her cellphone close and then puts the cellphone back into her purse. Paige set the purse on the floor and at the same time there is a knock on the exam room door. The door opens up and Dr. Eeyore walks into the exam room, shutting the door behind him. Dr. Eeyore then walks over to the counter and picks up Paige's chart and reads what Nurse Rigby has write down on the chart. The doctor then looks at Paige who has just pull a travel pack of tissue out of her jacket pocket and then pulls the last tissue out. Paige then blows her nose into the tissue several time. As Paige is throwing the used tissue and empty travel pack in the exam room trash can (that by the counter) he notice that Paige is flush, has a bright red nose black and blue bags under both eyes and looks exhaust too.

"How are you feeling Paige?"

"(Hardly has a voice) Ahem awful."

"That not good, I am going to listen to you lungs really fast, so I will need you to take a couple deep breaths or try to take a couple deep breaths for me."

"Ah-choo, ok."

Dr. Eeyore walks over to Paige as he put the eartip of his black stethoscope into his ears. When he reaches Paige he put the diaphragm of the stethoscope onto Paige's back over her left lung. Paige takes a deep breath and start coughing. The doctor moves the stethoscope over to the right side and when Paige stops coughing she take another deep breath and then start coughing again. Dr. Eeyore takes the stethoscope eartip out of his ears and puts the stethoscope around his neck. He then walks over to the counter and write a note onto Paige chart.

"I do not hear any fluid in your lungs Paige, which is a good thing. But strep throat is going around Degrassi community school, so I will do the rapid strep test and throat culture before even looking at your throat or feeling your neck to check your lymph nods Paige."

"(Sniffing) Ok."

Dr. Eeyore gets the supplies to do the rapid strep test and throat culture out of the cabinet above the counter and then he puts on a pair of medical latex gloves. Then he walks over to Paige and does the rapid strep test first and once that one done he set the test on the counter to wait for the results and then does the throat culture, when he finishes getting the throat culture the doctor takes the throat culture out of the exam room and gives it to nurse to take it the lab. Dr. Eeyore comes back into the exam room Paige is in and gets his penlight out. Paige open up her mouth and Dr. Eeyore shine his penlight into Paige's mouth and he sees that her throat is red and her tonsils are very swelling. He also sees the start of a couple very small white spots on Paige's throat and tonsils. Dr. Eeyore turns the penlight off and Paige close her mouth and then start sneezes, Dr. Eeyore hand Paige a tissue and Paige take the tissue from him. Paige blows her nose several times into the tissue and when she done blow her nose Paige toss the used tissues into the trash can. She then starts coughing into her right hand, when Paige has stopped coughing Dr. Eeyore feels Paige's throat to see if her lymph nods are swelling and find the lymph nods are swelling. Dr. Eeyore then takes a look at the rapid strep test and sees that it has came back negative.

"Paige I am surprise that you can breath at all because your tonsils are very swelling and there are a few small white spots on your throat and tonsils. And when I felt your neck I find that your lymph nods are swelling too."

"Do I have a cold, tonsillitis or something else and what does the rapid strep test say Dr. Eeyore?"

"You have two maybe three things, the first is a common cold and the rapid strep test has come back negative, but I believe that it is a false negative, but in two days the result of the throat culture will be in and I know for sure and I will let you know, but you have all the signs of having strep throat Paige's. In addition you have very bad case of tonsillitis that needs to be treated with antibiotic. Can you take amoxicillin?"

"(Sniffling) yes."

"I am going to write you a prescription for amoxicillin, which I want you to take three times a day for ten days."

"Can I go back to school tomorrow?"

"No, you need to be on the amoxicillin for twenty-four hours, so you can go back to school on Thursday Paige if you want to, but I would rather you stay home from school for forty-eight hours and that would put going back to school on Friday."

"Coughing ok and can you write me a prescription for cough syrups for my cough?"

"Sure and I want you to get the prescriptions fill right away Paige."

"Ahem, I will. Can I still take an over the counter cold medicines to help relieve the running nose, stuff up nose, headache, fever, sinus congestion and pressure and the achy feeling?"

"Yes you can take Advil allergy and congestion relief and the dose is one pill every four hours."

"Thanks and are we done?"

"We will be done after I give you the prescriptions."

"Ok."

Dr. Eeyore gets out his prescription pad and then he writes the two prescriptions for Paige, then he hands Paige the prescriptions. Dr. Eeyore makes a few notes on Paige's chart and walks out of the room with Paige's chart in his hands. Paige grabs her purse and backpack and then leaves the exam room. Paige then heads to the waiting room and start looking around the waiting room for her father and daughter. After looks around the waiting room for a few moments Paige sees her Father and Bethany sitting by the doors. Paige walks over to Bethany and her father and Mr. Michalchuk stands up. Then he picks up the infant car seat that his granddaughter is in and Paige looks at her daughter and sees that she is wide awake. Paige smiles at Bethany and Bethany smiles at her mom. Then Paige and Mr. Michalchuk carry Bethany in her car seat start walking to the doors of the health center.

"What did the doctor say Paige?"

"(Sniffling) I have a cold and a bad case of tonsillitis, I also have all the signs of strep throat, but the rapid strep test was negative so the doctor is running a throat culture and in two days the doctor will let me know."

"Paige's, do you have any prescriptions that need to be filled?"

"Ahem yes I have two prescriptions that need to Ah-choo be fill dad, one from amoxicillin and one for cough syrups, coughing (into a tissue) and can you Ah-choo picks up some Advil allergy and congestion relief?"

"Yes and give me the prescriptions' Paige, I will drop you off at home and then Bethany and I will go get you prescriptions filled and pick up the Advil allergy and congestion relief"

"Ok, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks Dad."

"You are welcome."

Paige hands her dad the prescriptions and at the same time they walk out the doors of the health center, then they start walking out to Mr. Michalchuk car in the parking lot, which is parked in the four spaces in the fourth row of the parking lot. A few minutes later Paige and Mr. Michalchuk are walking up Mr. Michalchuk's Silver 2003 Lincoln town car. Mr. Michalchuk unlocks the doors and then open up the back door of the car on the passage side. He set Bethany's infant car seat on the back seat, so Bethany is facing the rear of the car and then hook the car seat in, by using the seat belt. At the same time Paige open up the passengers' door and gets into the car and Paige set her backpack and purse onto the floor of the passenger side of the car. Paige then lay her head onto the head rest of the seat and shuts her eyes. A minute later Mr. Michalchuk gets into his car and shut the drive side door. He puts his seat belt on and then looks over at Paige.

"(Sniffling) how did Bethany do at daycare today?"

"Lisa say Bethany was all smile today and well behavior and only cried when needing her diaper change or was hunger. Also Bethany drank all her bottles and also, took her nap at nap time.

"That good and how was your day at work dad?"

"It was ok Paige, but I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it."

"Ahem what do you have to tell me dad?"

"Paige one of the lawyers at the law firm that I work at and that I know for years, is Dean Walton's lawyer. She let me know that Dean's say that he is not Bethany's father, which is way we have not heard anything about our request for him to sent children support volunteer, without going to court. She also told me that you, Hazel and Alex and the other ten girls he raped are going to all be subpoenas to appear in court some time today, because he is appeal the rape changes. You cannot let your friends know Paige and I am only tell you because you are sick and do not want you to change into pajama right away."

"Ah-choo No he can't Dad and there are evidences that he raped Hazel, Alex and the ten other girls and I never had sex with anyone before I was raped and do not have sex with anyone after he raped me, coughing (into tissue, that she got from the tissue box that was in her dads' car) and why can't I let Hazel and Lexi's know?"

"Because his lawyer was not support to tell me, if anyone finds out she could loss her job and her husband past away nine months ago and has an eight-year-old, six-year-old and twin six months old that was born three months after her husband pass away to support."

"(Sniffling) I will not say anything to Hazel or Lexi dad!"

The rest of the ride to the Michalchuk house, neither Paige nor her father talks to each other, but Bethany is moving her hand in front of her face and is cooing and laughing in the back of the car. Also Paige is still resting her head on the head rest, but has turned her head toward the window and has her eyes shut. She is crying too and there are tears running down her face, Paige is also sniffling really badly. A few minutes from home Paige start sneezes and pulls several tissues out of the box of tissues that is in her dads' car. Paige then starts to blow her nose into one of the tissue. By the time her dad pulls into the driveway Paige is coughing into a tissue and right as Mr. Michalchuk put his Lincoln town car into the parked position, a police car pulls into the Michalchuk's driveway right behind Mr. Michalchuk's car. A few moments later a police man that is five feet nine inches tall with brown eyes and brown hair gets out of the police car and walks up to the passengers' side of Mr. Michalchuk's car and he knock on the car window. Paige rolls the window down and Paige notices the police officer has an envelope in his right hand.

"Are you Paige Michalchuk?"

"Ahem yes Ah-choo."

"Bless you and are you sick?"

"Yes and thanks for saying bless you."

"You are welcome and I the fact that you are sick, make me feel really sorry that I have to do this. I am officer Taylor and this envelope is for you. Paige Michalchuk you have been subpoena to appear in court on Wednesday, October 1, 2003 in the case of Dean Walton vs. Alexandra Nunez, Paige Michalchuk, Hazel Aden, Victioria Brown, Elizabeth Gibbs, Kate Kelly Green, Abby Gibbs-Heart, Hannah Rosenberg, Anna Wolf, Zoey Youngbloom, Mandy Fox, Kim Green and Bella Robbins."

The police office hands Paige the envelope and then walk back to his car. Paige takes the seat belt off, but stay siting in her fathers' car until the police office has pull out of the driveway and his car is no longer in sight. Paige then open up the passengers' door and gets out of the car. She grabs her purse and backpack and then shuts the car door. Paige walks up the front door of the house getting her house keys out of her purse. Mr. Michalchuk waits to his daughter is inside the house. Then he back out of the driveway and he start driving to Irvine pharmacy, which is on Queen Street. Meanwhile, inside the Michalchuk house Paige is standing in the entry hall and staring at the wooden victorian staircase, which has been there since the house was built. Paige cannot bring herself to go upstairs, so she set her backpack and purse on the floor and then heads to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Two and half minute later Paige is back in the entry hall and Paige is picking up her backpack and purse off of the floor. A few moments later Paige starts walks up the stairs and is wiping tears off of her face. When she gets to the second floor Paige hands into her bedroom and set her purse, backpack and the envelope the police officer give her onto her bed, which up against the wall on the right-hand side and in the center of the wall (if standing in the bedroom door and the bed is across from desk, dresser and closet on the left-hand side if standing in the bedroom door). Paige then open up her backpack and get out the large manila envelope with her brothers' homework and class assignments from all his classes out of her backpack. Once the large manila envelope is out of her backpack she set the envelope on her bed and then grab tissues out of the box of tissues box that is on the nightstand on the right-hand side of the bed (if is sitting on the bed) Paige then starts to blow her nose into one of the tissue. A few minutes later Paige is knocking on her brother close bedroom door.

"Dylan can I come in Ah-choo, I have your homework and class assignments from all your classes?"

"(Lose his voice) yeah, just set them on my Ah-choo desk."

Paige open up her brothers' bedroom door and walks into the bedroom, which the walls are painted a sky blue and have posters off his favorite hockey players and favorite hockey teams on the wall. Paige sees that Dylan is laying on his right side on his bed with the bedspread pull up to shoulders, the bed headboard is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the room ( if you are standing in the door and facing the bed) and there is nightstand on each side of the full size bed. Paige walks over to Dylan's desk, which is up against the wall that is across from his bed and set the large manila envelope with Dylan homework and classes assignment onto the desk. Paige looks at Dylan's dresser, which is on the wall across for the bedroom door and under the windows that looks out onto the front yard. In addition the closet is on the same wall as the bedroom door (close to the desk then the bed). At the same time Paige start coughing and cover her mouth with a tissue.

"Where Bethany?"

"She with dad, they went to pick me up some Advil allergy and congestion relief and my prescriptions for amoxicillin and cough syrups Ah-choo."

"Bless you and went did you go to the doctor?"

"I went to the school nurse during seventh-hour and she says coughing was letting me leave Ah-choo school early, but had to go to the health center before going home."

"Want did the doctor say Paige?"

"I have a cold and a bad case of tonsillitis, I also have all the signs of strep throat, but the rapid strep test was negative, so the doctor is running a throat culture and in two days the doctor will let me know."

"Ahem that would explain why dad is picking up prescriptions for amoxicillin and cough syrups and thanks for bring Ah-choo my homework and class assignments, are there just for today or the rest of the week?"

"The rest of the week!"

"I am hoping that I will be able to Ah-choo go back to school on Thursday or Friday."

"How are you feeling Dylan?"

"Not good, I can't keep anything down and I am running a high grade fever. I also have a sore throat, headache, achy all over coughing, a runny nose, stuffed up nose Ah-choo, keep sneezes and I have a cough too. I think that I caught what Jay had."

"Ahem I think that I caught what Ah-choo Ellie had. I will leave and let you rest now Dylan."

"Ok, will you close my bedroom door on your way out?"

"Sure."

Paige walks over to the bedroom door and then walk out the room, shutting Dylan's bedroom door behind her. Paige then walks down the hall and head into her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Paige walks over to her bed and pick up the envelope the police office gave her off of the bed. Paige then sat down on her bed and open up the envelope. Paige pulls out two pieces of paper, which is folded in half. Paige unfolds the papers and she sees the subpoena form and then a second form that say court order on the top of the paper. She read the subpoena first and then reads the court order and see that it is for a DNA test to prove that Bethany is Dean Walton daughters'. Paige set the subpoena form and court order on the nightstand. Paige then pushes her backpack and purse on the floor and lays down on her bed. Paige start crying again, which cause her to start coughing. Meanwhile, at Toronto General Hospital in room 204, which the walls are painted tan. Emily Nunez is sitting in the chair that is next to her daughters' hospital bed and she is watching Alex sleep, when there is a knock on the close door of the hospital room. Emily stands up from the chair and walks over to the door. Emily looks down at her old wear out jeans and oversized gray t-shirt for a moment and then open up the door of the hospital room. Once Emily has open up the hospital room door, she sees a male police office that is six feet tall that has hazel eyes and dark brown hair. Emily then notices that the police office is clean shaved and that he has an envelope in his right hand.

"I am officer Gray and I am looking for Alexandra Nunez."

"She is asleep right now, can I help you?"

"No, I have to talk to Alexandra Nunez and give her this envelope."

"Can you wait in the hall for a few minutes and I will wake my daughter up and let her know that a police office is here and need to talk to her?"

"Sure."

Emily shut the room door and then walks over to her daughters' hospital bed, which headboard is up against the left-hand wall if you just come through the door, the bathroom door is on the right-side of the bed (if laying in the hospital bed or the left-hand side if standing at the end of the hospital bed). Emily walks over to the left-hand side of the bed and taps her daughter on the left shoulder several times. Alex opens up her eyes and looks at her mom and notice there is a worry look on her mom face.

"(Hardly has a voice) Ahem mom why did you wake me coughing up?"

"There is a police officer here to see you Lexi!"

"Did he say why he wants to see me?"

"No."

"Can you talk to the police officer for me?"

"I try and he says he has to talk to you and give you an envelope."

"Coughing let get this over with."

"Ok, I will go let him into the room."

Emily walks back over to the hospital room door and at the same time Alex grabs the tan blanket that she kicked off in her sleep and pulls the tan blanket up, so that the blanket is covering her up. Alex then looks at the oxygen monitor and sees that her oxygen level is still down even with wearing a Nasal Cannula Oxygen Administration on her nose. At the same time Emily and officer Gray walk over to Alex bed. Officer Gray looks down at Alex, who is around the same age as his litter sister and gives her a look that say I am sorry about this.

"Are you Alexandra Nunez?"

"Yes."

"This envelope is for you Alexandra and you have to appear in court on Wednesday, October 1, 2003 in the case of Dean Walton vs. Alexandra Nunez, Paige Michalchuk, Hazel Aden, Victioria Brown, Elizabeth Gibbs, Kate Kelly Green, Abby Gibbs-Heart, Hannah Rosenberg, Anna Wolf, Zoey Youngbloom, Mandy Fox, Kim Green and Bella Robbins."

"I thought the case was close Officer Gray, coughing (into her hand)?"

"Dean Walton has appeal the rape changes that he was arrested for."

"How there is DNA evidence for at lest me and Hazel Aden?"

"I do not know, here the envelope and there is more info in there."

Alex takes the envelope from the police officer and then Officer Gray walks away from Alex hospital bed and to the door of the hospital room, he then walks out of the room shutting the door behind him. Alex turns her head away from her mom and stays to cry, Emily takes a hold of her daughters' left hand and Alex turns her head and look at her mom.

"(Crying, sniffling and gasping for air) Mom I did not want to go to court and testifier, I do not want him to go free, coughing but I do not think I can handle testifier coughing in front of all these people and I do not even know coughing if I will be coughing out of the hospital by then coughing?"

"Paige dad is a lawyer right?"

"Yes, coughing."

"I will call him and see what can be done Lexi, maybe with a doctor note there will let you out of going to court and someone can come here or our place and take your statement?"

"Ok, coughing (into her right hand)."

"Try and calm down Lexi and take same breath!"

"I'll, coughing try Paige's house name is coughing in my cellphone connects coughing."

Emily looks down at her daughter, who is struggler to take a breath and knows that getting order to appear in court on October first is not going to help her get well any faster, in fact worry over going to court could slow down her recover. Emily picks up her daughter cellphone and leaves the hospital room to call Mr. Michalchuk. At the same time at Hazel's house a police officer has just pull up his car beside the sidewalk in front of the Aden two story red brick victorian row house that has a red front door. Inside the house Hazel (who is wearing a pair light-blue jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt that has a v-neck line) is sitting on the couch, which is up against the wall on the right-hand side (if standing at the front door that is on the left-hand side of the house, the staircase to the second floor is across from the front door). Hazel is working on her math homework and Hazel little sister Hannah who is two and half years old (and will turn three on December 8, 2003) is sitting on the floor across from Hazel and in front of the coffee table coloring, when there is a knock on the front door. Hazel stands up and walks over to the window that is on the left-hand side of the front door (if standing in front of window and door) and she sees a male police officer that is five feet eight inches tall and has black hair, brown eyes and olive skin tone. Hazel also notices that the police officer has an envelope in his left hand. Hazel stops looking out the window and looks over at her little sister, who has a slightly light skin tone then she has. Hannah also has brown eyes, shoulders length curl black hair with butterfly clips on both side and is wearing a pink skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with cats on the front of the shirt and pink socks. At the same time there is another knock on the front door.

"Hannah I need you to go upstairs to your bedroom for a little while."

"No I'm coloring!"

"Go upstairs to your bedroom you can finishes coloring when you come back downstairs!"

"Why Hazel?"

"Because I say so."

"I'm telling mothers' you are telling me what to do."

"Fine."

Hannah stands up and runs over to the staircase and starts running up the steps. There is another knock on the door, but Hazel waits until Hannah is out of sight then Hazel walks up to the front door and opens up the door. Hazel looks at the police officer and he looks at her.

"I am officer Smith and I am looking for Hazel Aden."

"I'm Hazel Aden, how can I help you?"

"This envelope is for you and you have to appear in court on Wednesday, October 1, 2003 in the case of Dean Walton vs. Alexandra Nunez, Paige Michalchuk, Hazel Aden, Victioria Brown, Elizabeth Gibbs, Kate Kelly Green, Abby Gibbs-Heart, Hannah Rosenberg, Anna Wolf, Zoey Youngbloom, Mandy Fox, Kim Green and Bella Robbins."

"Ok, is that all?"

"Yes."

Hazel takes the envelope from the police officer and then shut and locks the front door. Hazel starts to cry and at the same time run through the living room into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Hazel heads to the basement door, that is behind the staircase to the second floor and in the kitchen (on the left-hand side of the room) and opens up the door. She then runs down the stairs and into a small hallway and at the end of the hall is a door that leads to the laundry room. But Hazel runs over to the door that in the center of the wall on the right-hand side (if your back is to the staircase) and opens up her bedroom door. Hazel then runs into her bedroom and slams the bedroom door shut. Hazel runs over to her bed, which white iron headboard that has flowers on it and has a matching footboard is up against the far left-hand wall (if your back is to the bedroom door) and she flops down on the bed. After a few minutes of crying Hazel sit up on her bed and grabs a handful of tissues from the tissues boxes that is on the natural stain wooden nightstand that is on the left-hand side (if sitting on the bed) she blows her nose a few times and then wipes the tears off her face. Hazel's looks around the bedroom, which all the walls are painted lavender. At the same time Hazel is thinking I can't believe that I have lived in this room for almost three years now. Hazel then looks over at the center of the wall that is across from the bedroom door and looks at the fabric hanging board for photos that above her desk. The hanging board for photo's has a violet background and pink rose on it. Hazel sees the picture of her cousin and her that was taken before they left for the party that she was drug and then raped at and that changes her life for ever. Hazel then starts thinking if I did not have an abortion after I get raped and ended up pregnant by Dean I would be at the end of the eight months of pregnancy right now. I wonder what the baby would have looks like, would he or she look like me or Dean. She stops thinking about what the baby she had abortion would have looks like and look across the room at the door to her walk in closet and bathroom, the closet door is on the right-hand side (if sitting on bed looking at the door) and the bathroom door is on the left-hand side (if sitting on the bed looking at the door). She then picks up the envelope that the police office hand her and opens up the envelope. Hazel pulls the piece of paper that is folded in half out of the envelope and unfolds the paper. Hazel then sees the subpoena form, she read over the form and starts crying agin. She drops the form onto her bed and then flops down on her bed. A few moments later she hears her mom, dad and sister coming down the staircase. A few moments later her bedroom door up and her father comes through the door first using crutches and not putting any weight on his broken left foot. Hazel's father walks up to the end of Hazel's bed, at the same time Hazel mother and sister come into the room and walk up behind Mr. Aden. Hazel looks up at her father with tears running down her face and is about to say something, but her father starts to speak first.

"(Speaking Somali) Hazel Aden why did you order your sister to go upstairs to her bedroom, when she was coloring in the living room?"

"(Speaking Somali) Because I did not want her to hear what the person at the front door had to say."

"(Speaking Somali) And what did the person at the front door have to say that your little sister could not hear."

"(Speaking Somali) This."

Hazel hand her father the subpoena form and he reads the subpoena form. Mr. Aden the hands the subpoena form to his wife and Mrs. Aden reads the form. Mrs. Aden then set the subpoena form back on Hazel bed and at the same time Hazel's father starts to speak again.

"(Speaking Somali) You made the right choice in sent your sister upstairs Hazel. Now come back upstairs with us and coloring with your sister and watch her because your mother is taking me to my doctor appointment with Dr. Frog the orthopedic doctor that my work is making me see."

"(Speaking Somali) No! I'm not in the mood or frame of mind to watch Hannah, I just find out that I have to testifier in court and relive what happened to me almost eight months ago."

"(Speaking Somali) You are going to babysit your sister Hazel Aden!"

"(Speaking Somali) No, I'm not Father."

Hazel who is still crying stands up and runs past her father, mother and sister and into her bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. Hazel looks around the bathroom which has lavender walls, the bathtub-shower combination is on the right-hand side (if standing in the door) and there are lavender subway tiles on the walls around the bathtub-shower combination. On the left-hand side of the door (if standing in the door) is the bathroom sink and the toilet is in the center and up against the wall that is across from the bathroom sink, the bathroom trash can set on the right-hand side of the toilet (if sitting on the toilet). A few moments later there is a knock on the bathroom door.

"(Speaking Somali) Hazel's it is your mother open up and come out so we can talk. I have sent your father and sister upstairs."

Hazel opens up the bathroom door and walks back into her bedroom and over to her bed. She sat down on her bed and looks up at her mother. Mrs. Aden takes on set on the bed, on Hazel right side and puts her arm around her daughters' shoulders.

"(Speaking Somali) Mother, please don't make me watch Hannah. I can't think straight right now and just want to be left alone or maybe go over to Paige house and talk to someone that know what I am going through. Why can't father sees what having to testifier in court on Wednesday, October first is doing to me?"

"(Speaking Somali) He can't see or know what it is doing to you because he has never gone through it and I do not tell him everything Hazel. All I told him was that you were drugged, then someone had sex with you when you were unconscious and that you end up pregnant because of it. Both of us agree you should terminate the pregnancy, but I did not tell him that you also end up with Syphilis and Chlamydia from the boy that raped you Hazel. I also did not tell him about the nightmare that you start having after the rape and having the abortion or about how hard of a time that you have been having since you were raped Hazel!"

"(Speaking Somali) why not? He should know everything that happened and it should come from you or me when we are at home and not at court on October first."

"(Speaking Somali), We left Mogadishu, Somalia and immigrated to Canada to have freedom of religion and also to protect you from all the violence, rape of women and killing men, women and children that the rebel soldiers in Somalia and other parts of Africa were doing Hazel. If your father knew everything that happened to you and that by move here do not protect you from being raped or the aftermath, it would break him. I will go to court with you and I will have your father stay home with Hannah. As for tonight I will tell your father that we are taking Hannah with us, you spent tonight doing what you feel is best for you."

"(Speaking Somali) thank you mother."

Mrs. Aden kisses her daughter on the forehead and then stands up and walks over to her daughters' bedroom door. Mrs. Aden open up the bedroom door and then walks out of Hazel's bedroom, shutting the door behind her. At the same time Hazel's lays down on her bed and starts crying again. Meanwhile at the Michalchuk's house, Paige is in her bedroom and has not stop crying. She is also coughing loudly and is sniffling. Dylan is standing outside is sister door listening to his little sister crying, sniffling and coughing and knows something other then being sick is bothering her. Dylan knocks on his sisters' bedroom door, but she does not come to her door.

"Paige can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you?"

"No just leave me alone, Ah-choo I do not want to talk to anyone!"

"Ok, but if you Ah-choo changes your mind you can, coughing come talk to me."

"Go away!"

"Fine."

Dylan starts to walk back to his bedroom, but stop walking and turns around. He then runs into the bathroom and slams the door shut behind. At the same time Paige grabs a handful of tissues out of the tissue's box, she then start blowing her nose into one of the tissue, wishing that her father would hurry up and get home with her Advil allergy and congestion relief and prescription of amoxicillin and cough syrups, so she can take them and get some sleep. Fifteen minutes later there is on knocks on Paige's bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Your father."

"Come in."

Mr. Michalchuk opens up the door and walks into his daughters' bedroom carrying a bag from Irvine pharmacy. Mr. Michalchuk walks up to Paige's bed and Paige takes the bag from her dad.

"Paige's do not worry about taking care of Bethany until you start to feel better, your mom and I will take care of our granddaughter for you."

"(Sniffling) Thanks dad."

"You are welcome Paige."

"We have to take Bethany Ah-choo to get a DNA test done by the twenty-fifth of this month, coughing."

"Do not worry about that right now Paige, after you start to feel better we will take Bethany in to get the DNA test."

"Ok, I think that I am going to take the amoxicillin, Advil allergy and congestion relief and cough syrups and then take a nap."

"That is fine Paige."

Mr. Michalchuk leaves his daughter bedroom and heads downstairs to check on Bethany who is asleep in the playpen in the sitting room/living room and then to call Emily Nunez, who left a message on the answering machine saying she needs to talk to him right away. At the same time Paige open up the bag and gets out the bottle of amoxicillin and the box of Advil allergy and congestion relief pills out. She then open up the bottle of amoxicillin and get a pill out. She then open up the box of Advil allergy and congestion relief and gets a pill out. She takes these two pills first and then take some of the cough syrup. A few minutes later Paige lay down on her bed, she then pulls the bedspread up and a few moments later she has gone to sleep. Twenty minutes later the door bell starts to ring and Mr. Michalchuk runs to answer the door before the door bell can wake up Dylan and Paige who are both a sleep. When Mr. Michalchuk walks up to the double victorian front doors of the house, he sees through the door widows that Hazel is standing on the front porch and is about to ring the door bell again. He open up the front door and can see that Hazel has been crying.

"Hello Hazel's you do know that Paige left school sick today?"

"Yes, but I just needed to be around someone that understand what I went through, I get a subpoena to appear in court on Wednesday, October first, so can I come in and head upstairs to Paige bedroom and visit with her?"

"You can come in, but Paige is asleep right now, but when she wakes up if she is up to seeing a visit then you can go up and see her. But for now if you could keep an eye on Bethany for me because Alex mothers' is coming over in a few minutes to talk to me about get Alex medical excuse from court."

"Sure, Mr. Michalchuk. Where is Bethany at?"

"She is the sitting room/living room in her playpen. "

Mr. Michalchuk step away from the open door that on the left-hand side(if inside and standing in front of the doors and looking at the doors) and Hazel walks into the Michalchuk's house and then she heads to the sitting room/living room. Once in the sitting room/living room Hazel walks over to the playpen and sees that Bethany is a wake and is crying her I'm hunger cry. Hazel picks up Bethany and then the two of them head into the kitchen and Hazel makes a bottle for Bethany. A few moments later Hazel carrying Bethany in her right arm and bottle in her left hand walks out of the kitchen. At the same time Emily Nunez walks into the house. Emily's smile and at Hazel and Bethany and then Emily follows Mr. Michalchuk into the parlor, which Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk use as they shared office space and that is on the left-hand side if your back is to the front door, the entry hall is across from the parlor. At the same time Hazel walks into the sitting room/living room and sit down on the couch, she then puts the nipple of the bottle into Bethany's mouth and Bethany's start to drink the bottle right away. Meanwhile, in the parlor Mr. Michalchuk is sitting at his desk that is on the left-hand side (if you are standing in the door of the parlor) and Emily is sitting on a chair that is in front of the desk, with her back to Mrs. Michalchuk desk, desk chair and a fireplace which is behind the desk and desk chair, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk desks are facing each other with enough space between the two desks to walk through and two chairs in front of each of the desks.

"Emily how is Alex doing?"

"She is not doing too good, Lexi is not response to the antibiotic as good as the doctors hope she would. The health center had her on Amoxicillin that did not work at all and once admit to the hospital the doctor put Lexi on oxygen, IV Azithromycin 500mg once daily and Ceftriaxone 1 grams every 24h and Albuterol taken through a nebulizer. If the antibiotics do not start helping by tomorrow evening the doctor is going to up the doses and see if that will help."

"Sorry to hear that Emily, did you bring the latter from the doctor?"

"Yes."

Emily hands the latter from the doctor to the Mr. Michalchuk and he looks over the latter.

"I will talk to Dean Walton's lawyer when I get into the office tomorrow and the two of us will go and see the judge that is holding the case and see if he or she will let Alex out of appearing in court."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, but I cannot promise you that the judge will let Alex out of testifier, they might let her out of come to the court but Alex might still have to testifier from her hospital bed and tape it for the judge to sees, which means that Dean lawyer, police officers and Dean would come to her hospital room. If that happen I will make sure that I am there and Dean's lawyer does not push Alex too hard and Alex get breaks if she need them."

"I know that and thanks for everything that you are doing. I need to get back to Lexi now."

"Ok, I will call you tomorrow as soon as I know anything."

"Thanks again."

"You are welcome."

Jeff and Emily stand up and walk out of the parlor and Jeff walks Emily to the front doors of the house and see her out of the house. Mr. Michalchuk then heads into the sitting room/living room to check on Hazel and Bethany. When Mr. Michalchuk walks into the sitting room/living room, he sees Hazel holding his granddaughter and that Bethany has a huge smile on her face. He also notices that Bethany is showing Hazel her hands and is cooing too. Jeff walks over to the love seat and sit down on the love seat, he then looks over at Hazel.

"How are you holding up Hazel?"

"All right I guess, I just really wish that this was not happen. The nightmares just stop and I was just beginning to be able to sleep at night. Being subpoena has brought back all the feeling I had right after the rape happened and find out that I end up with Syphilis and Chlamydia as a result of the rape. Then all the emotions of find out the morning after pill did not work and my parents making me have an abortion, which I do not want to have. I want to go through the pregnancy and then put the baby up for adoption. I have not getting over having the abortion."

"I am sorry to hear that Hazel, have you talk to anyone about theses feeling?"

"No, I try to get my parent to let me go see a psychologist but they did not want me talking to a stranger about being raped, getting syphilis and chlamydia and having an abortion."

"Maybe you should talk to Ms. Sauve at school."

"Yeah that says like a good idea. I think that I am going to head home, tell Paige that I step by and that I hope she start to feel better soon."

"I will Hazel."

Hazel stands up and walks over to Mr. Michalchuk and hands Bethany to him. Mr. Michalchuk stand up and then the two of them walk out of the sitting room/living room and Mr. Michalchuk see Hazel out. Jeff then takes Bethany upstair to give her a bath and then get her ready for bed.  
On Wednesday and Thursday Paige and Dylan both stays home from school sick, because they are still running fevers. In additions they still have coughs, runny noses, are sneezes a lot and still have sore throats. Also Paige still has swelling tonsils and white spots on her throat and Dylan can't keep anything down until Thursday afternoon. On Friday Paige and Dylan go back to school and Dylan goes to hockey practice after school. When he gets home from school he takes a shower, eats some jell-O and then goes to bed because he is exhaust. On Saturday Paige spends the day catching up on her homework. Dylan resting because he is running a fever again and has very sore throat and swelling tonsils, but he does not his parents about having a fever, swelling tonsil and very sore throat because he does not want to miss the hockey game. When it is time to leave for the hockey game he feels a little better, but take some Tylenol cold sore throat before leaving the house. Dylan makes it through the whole hockey game without any of his team members or coach notice that he running a fever or has a very sore throat. But by the time he gets home from the hockey game Dylan feel awful and has starts coughing again. He take more Tylenol cold sore throat and then goes to bed for the night with tell his mom or dad that he is sick.


	25. Chapter twenty-five: Paige Birthday week

Chapter twenty-five: Paige Birthday week!

On Monday, September 22, 2003 Paige wakes up early at four thirty in the morning, because she is excited about starting the in class part of driver education after school. Paige jumps out of bed and then skips over to her closet and gets out a pair of blue jean and pink long sleeve shirt that has a v-neck and pick lace around the v-neck. She then goes over to her dresser to get out a bra, underwear and socks. A few minutes later Paige grabs the bottle of amoxicillin and then she heads downstairs to get breakfast. Two minutes later Paige walks into the kitchen and over to the breakfast nook (table), which is up against the wall on the left-hand side (if you are standing in the doorway of the kitchen) and set the bottle of amoxicillin on the table. Paige then walks over to the refrigerator that is across from the breakfast nook, on the right-hand side of the refrigerator is a base cabinet with white quartz counter top and two cabinets hanging on the wall above the counter top, then the stove/oven and another longer base cabinet with a white quartz counter top and then four cabinets are hanging on the wall above the counter top. Then a white double farms sink and on the wall above the sink is a large window looking out into the back yard, Then there are four more cabinets hanging on the wall above counter top and then the door to the back yard. In the center of the kitchen is an island with white quartz counter top and a dish washer is also in the island. There is also white subway tile backsplash on the wall behind the stove/over, counter top and around the bottom half and side of the window that is behind the sink, the rest of the kitchen walls are painted ivory. Paige open up the refrigerator and get out the milk and apple juice. After shutting the refrigerator door Paige take the milk and juice over to the table and set them on the table. Paige then goes and gets the box of Rice krispies cereal, glass, spoon and bowl and then head back over to the breakfast nook and take a seat. Three minute later Mrs. Michalchuk walks into the kitchen with Bethany in her arms and smile at her daughters'.

"Bethany is up early this morning."

"Yes she is Paige and now I know why you did not go to Bethany when she started crying a few minutes ago."

"Sorry did not hear her crying and how did you sleep last night?"

"That is fine Paige and I sleep great last night. You sound like you are feeling a lot better this morning and how did you sleep?"

"I do feel a lot better this morning. The cough, runny nose, stuff up nose, fever, swelling lymph nods and the headache is gone. But my throat is still slight sore and tonsils are slight swelling. I also sleep well, Bethany's only waked me up twice last night once because she was hunger and the second time because she needed a diaper change."

"That is good, it sounds like you are getting better Paige."

"I am and thanks for took Bethany for the DNA test last Friday."

"You are welcome, I will let you get back to eating breakfast and I will feed Bethany and then get her ready for daycare."

"Thanks mom."

"You are welcome."

Mrs. Michalchuk goes and makes her granddaughter a bottle and Paige goes back to eating breakfast. A few minutes later Dylan walks into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast nook and lay his head down on the table. Paige who has just taken her amoxicillin looks at her brother and notice that her brother has his head down on the table and his eyes are shut and at the same time Dylan start coughing into his left elbow.

"You shouldn't have gone to hockey practice after school on Friday and you shouldn't have gone to Saturday night NHL preseason game or play in your hockey game on Sunday, because you were still sick on Friday. You only went to school and practice because you wanting to go to the hockey game on Saturday night and play in your hockey game on Sunday afternoon and if you stay home for school on Friday you would not have been able to go to the preseason NHL game of your hockey game on Sunday."

"I felt fine on Friday, yes I had only drink a couple glasses of water and eat one small bowl of coughing jell-O but my fever was gone and so was the sore throat, cough, headache, runny nose and the stuffed up nose Paige coughing."

"And how did you feel on Saturday and Sunday Dylan because you spend all day resting in your room until you left for the hockey game and did the same thing on Sunday until it was time to leave for your hockey game?"

"Like I over did it on Friday because I was exhaust coughing and I had a sore throat and running a low grade fever. Also, my tonsils had started to swell up, but I hide how I was feeling from you, mom and dad so I could go to the NHL preseason game Saturday night. On Sunday I felt really bad, but still went to coughing my hockey game and play the whole game because my coughing team needed me.

Dylan sits up and he covers up his mouth with his left hand and then start coughing a loud hocking cough. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks up to the doorway of the kitchen but neither Paige nor Dylan notices they mom. When Dylan stops coughing, he lay his head down on the table and shuts his eyes.

"Dylan you should eat some breakfast and then get ready for school."

"Ahem I am not hunger Paige and I am going to see if mom will let me stay home from school."

"She will make you go to school, because you missed Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday last week."

"I feel horribly Paige coughing, my tonsils are swelling this morning and I have a cough, fever and I am achy all over and I also think my lymph nods are starting to swell up?"

At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk walks through the kitchen doorway, carrying Bethany in her right arm and then Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to the sink and put the empty bottle into the sink. She then walks over to Dylan and put her left hand onto Dylan's forehead, which does not feel warm.

"You do not feel like you are running a fever, did you really take your temperature this morning?"

"Coughing no, but I was running a fever of 38.1C (100.5F) when I went to bed last night."

"Let go upstairs and take your temperature and I will take a look at your throat and check to see if you lymph nods are swelling. Paige I know I say that I will get Bethany ready for daycare, but I need to see if your brother is really too sick to go to school."

"That fine I will get her ready, just lay Bethany down in her crib and I will be upstairs after I finish eating breakfast."

"Ok."

Dylan stands up and then he and Mrs. Michalchuk walk out of the kitchen and Paige goes back to eating breakfast. A few minutes later Paige is walking into Bethany's bedroom, the first think Paige does is to walks over to her daughter closet and starts looking through the outfits in the closet. Paige pulls out a white dress that has short sleeves and has pink, yellow and light blue flowers on the dress and a pick long sleeve sweater out of the closet. Paige then walks over to the dresser and gets out a pair of white shocks out. She walks over to the changer table and set the dress, sweater and shocks down and then get a diaper out and set it down on the change table next to the clothing. Paige then goes over to the crib and gets Bethany. She then changes Bethany diaper and then Paige gets Bethany dress. Paige then puts two small pigtails into her daughters' hair and put pink ribbon around the hair ties. At the same time Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk are arguing with Dylan about going to school. Meanwhile, at the Aden house the phone starts ringing, Hazel (who is wearing a light-blue nightshirt) rolls over in her bed and sees that it is four forty-one in the morning and thinks who could be calling this early in the morning, the phone ring again and Hazel reaches over and grabs the purple cordless phone off her nightstand (that is on the left-hand side if laying in bed) and puts the phone up to her right ear.

"Hello"

"(Speaking Somali) Hazel is that you, it's your aunt Farha (Hazel mother oldest sister)."

"(Speaking Somali) Why are you calling so early?"

"(Speaking Somali) Sorry, I forget that you are eight hours behind us. I need to talk to your mother and then your uncle Hashir (Hazel father oldest brother) needs to talk to your father."

"(Speaking Somali) I will get up and head up to the second floor and wake them up. Then I will my mom and dad know you are on the phone, it will take me a few minutes do you want me to have them call you back or can you hold on?"

"(Speaking Somali) I will stay on the line and wait."

"(Speaking Somali) All right."

Hazel put her hand over the mouth piece of the cordless phone and at the same time gets out of bed. She then walks over to her bedroom door and open up the door. She walks into the hallway and over to the staircase, wishing that she was still asleep. A few moments later she walks into the kitchen, then heads into the living room and walks over to the staircase. When Hazel reaches the second floor landing she walks over to her sisters' bedroom, which is across from the stairs and open up the door a little and Hazel see that Hannah is still asleep. Hazel close the door and then turn around and walks past the bathroom (in the right-hand wall, across from the staircase and in the middle between the two bedrooms) and then Hazel walks up to her parents' bedroom, which is on the far right-hand wall (if your back is to the staircase and you are looking at Hannah room). Hazel's knock on the close bedroom and after a few knocks, she hears her mom clear her throat.

"(Speaking Somali) Hannah is that you and what do you need?"

"(Speaking Somali) It is Hazel, mother and your sister Farha is on the phone, she needs to talk to you and then father brother Hashir need to talk to him."

"(Speaking Somali) Do you have your cordless phone on you, because the one in our room is breaking?"

"(Speaking Somali) Yes."

"(Speaking Somali) bring your phone into us and I will bring the phone down to you when your father finish talking to his brother."

"(Speaking Somali) Sure."

Hazel opens up her parents' bedroom door and walks into the room, she sees that her father is wearing black pajama pants and mothers' is wearing a purple night gown. Hazel then walks over to her parents' bed, which headboard is in front of the windows. Hazel walks up the left side of the bed, which is her mother side and hands her the cordless phone. Then Hazel walks out of her parents' bedroom and shut the door behind her and heads back to her bedroom to get another hour of sleep. Thirty-nine minutes later Mrs. Aden's walks into her oldest daughters' bedroom and sees that Hazel is asleep. Mrs. Aden walks over to the nightstand and set the cordless phone back into the base and then taps Hazel right shoulder since she is laying on her left shoulder. Hazel rolls over and opens up her eyes. She then sees her mother stand besides the bed and her mother has tears running down hr face.

"(Speaking Somali) what wrong mother?"

"(Speaking Somali) my parents pass away on Saturday morning and your father parents pass away Sunday morning!"

"(Speaking Somali) I am sorry, is there anything I can do to help mother?"

"(Speaking Somali) You father and I need to make travel arrangements for the four of us. Will you get Hannah up and get her breakfast and get her dress before leave for school Hazel?"

"(Speaking Somali) Sure, but maybe I should stay home for school today and help you and father?"

"(Speaking Somali) No you need to go to school and get you homework and class assignments for the rest off the week Hazel."

"(Speaking Somali) Ok."

Mrs. Aden walks out of her daughters' bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind here. Once her mother is out of her bedroom Hazel starts crying into her pillows. At the Michalchuk's house, at six twenty-seven, Dylan who does not have a fever is sitting behind the wheel of his car despite having a sore throat, cough, headache and slight swelling tonsils. He starts coughing and covers his mouth with his left hand and when he stops coughing, he pulls a cough drop out of his left pocket of his dark denim jean and unwraps the cough drop. Dylan then puts the cough drop into his mouth and at the same time Paige is putting Bethany's infant car seat into the car. A few moments later Paige gets into the car and shut the passengers' door, then she puts her seat belt on.

"Why are you wearing a short sleeve blue T-shirt, a blue long sleeve polo shirt and a blue hoodie jacket, it is not that cold today?"

"Because I feel like it, Paige!"

"Fine and I am ready to go now, Dylan."

"I'm not and I really think I should be in bed, not driving you to drop Bethany coughing off at daycare and then going to school."

"Mom and dad say that since you do not have a fever and were well enough to go to the preseason NHL game on Saturday and then play in your hockey game yesterday then you are well enough to go to school today since you are not running a fever!"

"Why are you so excited coughing this morning Paige, when you still have slightly swelling tonsils and a slightly sore throat still?"

"Because I start the in class part of driver education after school today and my sixteen birthday is on Wednesday!"

"It is a very important week for you, not!"

"It is to a very important week for me and just like when you were turning sixteen it was an important week for you and you do not have to be so moody Dylan."

"I do not feel good Paige."

At the same time Dylan looks into his review mirror and see that there is no one coming either way, so he backs out of the driveway and start heading toward Lakehurst Secondary School to drop Bethany off at daycare. At twelve after seven o'clock in the morning Dylan and Paige are walking into Degrassi and Marco walks over to Dylan and take his left hand.

"Hi Paige."

"Hi Macro I going to head to my locker, do me a favor and try and cheer my brother up he is moody today."

"Why are you moody Dylan?"

"I coughing do not feel good, I have a sore throat, slight swelling tonsils and achy all over, but since I do not have fever and I felt well enough to go to the preseason NHL game on Saturday and play coughing in my hockey game yesterday my mom and dad made me coughing come to school."

"Paige be nice to your brother he is not feeling good. He was nice to you when you were not feeling good."

"Fine."

Paige walks away from her brother and Marco and heads to her locker. A few minutes later Paige is locking up her locker and at the same time Hazel walks up to Paige crying. Paige looks at her best friend and notice that she is wearing a long sleeve white blouse and black jean, with her hair pulled up into a ponytail and Paige can tell that something is bothering Hazel. Paige puts her right arm around Hazel left shoulder and Hazel lay her head on Paige shoulder and start crying harder.

"Hazel's what is wrong?"

"My grandparents on my mother side pass away on Saturday morning and my grandparents on my father side past away on Sunday morning."

"I am so sorry Hazel, your grandparents still live in Mogadishu, Somalia?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to Africa for the funerals?"

"Yes, I am only in school today to get my homework and class assignments for the week in all of my classes. My parents are picking me up from school at the beginning of seventh-hour and then we are going to the airport, are flight leaves at five o'clock tonight."

"Are you going to be back by October first?"

"Yes, we are planing on being back on either the twenty-eight or the twenty-ninth. If I did not have to be in court on October first, we would be staying longer!"

"Is Hannah going too?"

"Yes, it will be here first time getting to use her passport and going to Mogadishu, Somalia. I am sorry that I will not be able to be here for your birthday Paige, so I brought your gift to school and want you to open up the gift today."

"That is fine Hazel and you need to be with your family right now."

Hazel unzips her backpack and pulls out a pink gift bag that says happy birthday in purple and hands the gift bag to her best friend. Paige takes the gift bag from Hazel and smiles at her best friend, Hazel smiles back at Paige, as she zips up her backpack. Paige and Hazel take a set on the floor in front of Paige's locker and then Paige pulls the first part of the gift out, which has pink tissue paper wrap around it. Paige takes the tissue paper off and sees a black nightshirt that has a purple butterfly and says16 &amp; fabulous (the &amp; is in pink and the 16 and word fabulous is in purple) and a pair of black pajama pants. Paige set the pajama set on her lap and pulls out the second part of the gift that is wrapped in purple tissue paper. She takes the tissue paper off and sees a gift box of metallic nail polishes in the color's black, blue, purple, pink, silver and gold.

"Thanks Hazel, I love the gift."

"You are welcome Paige."

Paige puts the pajama set and gift box of nail polishes back in the gift bag and then Paige open up her backpack and put the gift bag into her backpack. Then Hazel and Paige stand up and then the two of them start to head to they first hour class. Once in the media immersion lab Hazel walks over to the teachers' desk and at the same time get her report that is due tomorrow out of her backpack. At the same time, Paige takes a sat at the desk that she sat at and then turns on the computer that way she can to finishes the media immersion report. As Paige open up her report, Hazel start talking to Mr. Simpson. Hazel walks over to th computer desk right as the bell for first-hour to beings rings and turns on the computer. At the same time Mr. Simpson gathers up the assignments and hand outs for the rest of the week for Hazel. When he has everything, gather up he takes the hand outs and assignments over to Hazel. After Hazel has taken the pile of hand outs and assignments, Mr. Simpson walks up to the front of his desk and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"In today class you will be finish your reports that are due at the start of class tomorrow. Jay Hogart and Ellie Nash will you come up to my desk because I need to talk to the two of you."

"(Jay and Ellie) ok."

Jay (wearing jean and black T-shirt) and Ellie ( wearing black jean and black T-shirt) stands up. Jay start walking toward the teachers' desk, as Ellie put her crutches under her underarms. At the same time Mr. Simpson takes a sat at his desk. Paige looks up and sees Ashley, Terri and Rick walking through the classroom door. Paige notices that Ashley is wearing a black long sleeve hoodie shirt, jean skirt and black legging, black shocks and red and black tennis shoes. Paige then notices that Terri is wearing a coral long sleeve shirt and dark blue knit pants. Paige also notices Terri is wearing large silver hoop ear rings and has her hair French braid. Paige then notices that

Rick is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and khaki pants. Rick walks Terri over to the computer desk that she sits at and pulls the seat out for Terri. Once Terri has sat down in her seat Rick push the seat in.

"Ashley. Terri and Rick we are working on the report that is due at the start of class tomorrow."

"(Ashley, Rick and Terri) thanks."

Rick walks over to the desk that he sits at and sat down on the seat in front of the desk. At the same time Terri and Ashley turn on the computers that are in front of them and Ellie and Jay walks back over to they seats. In addition Mr. Simpson mark Terri, Ashley and Rick as late for class and Jay and Ellie turns on the computers in front of them.

"Terri how was your date with Rick on Saturday night?"

"It was great Paige, we went and see the movie Freaky Friday and we share a large popcorn. Then we went to Little Miss Steaks and Rick and I share the cowboy combo platter, which are campfire shrooms, hickory smoked wings, cheeses fries and coral cocoanut shrimp. Then Rick had a Sizzling beef skillet and sweet potato fries and I had a Spicy tomato bisque (soup) and a baked potato with sour cream and cheese. The whole night Rick held the doors open for me and pull my chair out and pushes my chair in for me after I seat down, he even pay for my movie ticket, the popcorn and my and two large Mt. Dew and also pay for dinner."

"Paige and Terri you need to stop talking and get to work on your report!"

"(Paige and Terri) yes Mr. Simpson."

Terri and Paige get to work on the reports and Paige does not talk to anyone the rest of the class. First, second goes by really fast, but for Paige brother Dylan the first and second hour goes by very slow and during third Mr. Armstrong sent Dylan to the school nurse and the nurse sent Dylan home sick. For Paige third, fourth, fifth, six and seventh hours go by fast and Paige is the first person to walk into Mr. Perino classroom, which is the classroom that the in class section of driver education is taking place. Paige walks over to the third desk in the first row (close to the classroom door) and sat down on the chair of the desk. At the same time Jay walks into the classroom and sat down at the desk behind Paige. A few moments later the teacher walks into the classroom and start put textbook and official driver's handbook onto the desk that students are sitting at. When the teacher set a copy of the book on the desk that Paige is siting out Paige see the book is call Drive right. Paige open up the textbook to the index page and see what each chapter covers, she sees that the textbook is divided into units. This is what is cover in each of the units; unit one covers chapter one: you are the driver, chapter two: signs, signal and roadway markings, chapter three: perform basic maneuvers. Unit two covers chapter five: managing risk with the IPDE process, chapter six: effects of driver condition, chapter seven: alcohol and other drugs and driving and chapter eight managing distractions. Unit three covers chapter nine: natural laws and car control, chapter ten: negotiating intersection, chapter eleven: sharing the roadway and chapter thirteen: handling emergencies. Unit four covers chapter fourteen: driving in city traffic, chapter fifteen: driving in rural areas, chapter sixteen: driving on highway, chapter seventeen buying and maintaining a vehicle and chapter eighteen: planning travel. Ten minutes after seventh hour end, Mr. Falcor walk in front of Mr. Perino desk and sat down on the desk, then clears his throat.

"First off all my name is Mr. Falcor and second I want to apologize to all of you for having a hoarse voice. The reason that my voice is hoarse is that I have Laryngitis. Also can the four people sitting in the back of the classroom move up to the front of the class room. Ahem I will take the attending once everyone is sitting down."

Amy Peters-Hoffman, Fareeza, Jennifer Dimacro and Mercedes Santos who are sitting in the back of the classroom stand up and then walk toward the front of the classroom. When they get to the front of the classroom, the girls take a seat in the front of the classroom. At the same time Mr. Falcor pick up the class attending list, which is not alphabetical order and a pen off of the desk, then the teacher clear his throat again and start to take attending.

"Rachel Riley"

"Here"

"Jay Hogart"

"Here."

"Paige Michalchuk"

"Here"

"Amy Smith"

"Here"

"Jennifer Dimacro"

"Here"

"Mercedes Santos"

"Here"

"Fareeza"

"Here"

"Amy Peters-Hoffman"

"Here"

"Good everyone is here, the textbooks I give you are allowed to take home during the weeks that you are in the in class section of driver education and on the second to last day you will turn the textbook in and take the writing driving licence test, but the official driver's handbook is your to keep .On the last day of the in class section you will come in and get your test back and find out if you past the writing test, I will then assign driving time to the students that past the writing test. Before I go any further do any of you have questions, if you have a question please raise your hand and if do not call on you keep you hand in the air, if you question answer before I call on you put your hand down."

Paige, Rachel and Amy raise her hand into the air. Mr. Falcor looks around the classroom and the students and see three of the students have raise they hands, he points to Paige.

"How many weeks is the in class section?"

"20 hours of classroom instruction is required, so we will meet for two hours after school for the next two weeks and three days, but the last day you can leave after I assign you driving times or after you get your test back if you did not pass. What is your question Amy?"

"How many hours in vehicle training do we have to have?"

"A total of ten hours, I will take two people at a time for two hour for ten days and each student will get a total of one hour of driver time. What is your questions Rachel?"

"Once will finish the in vehicle training how many how of driving with a learners permit do we have to have before taking the road test?"

"You will have to drive with a full licensing person for six months and then you can take your road test, by you have to be sixteen to take the road test. In today class will are going to start watching a DVD called Rules of the Road and will finish the DVD in tomorrow class. Ahem and for homework I want you to read chapter one and two of the Drive right textbook."

Mr. Falcor puts the pen ad the class attending list onto the desk and then pick up the case the DVD is in and then he walks over to the tv and DVD player. Then Mr. Falcor turn the tv on and puts the DVD into the DVD player. As the film start up Mr. Falcor take a sat on the chair at Mr. Perino desk. When the two hour drive education class ends for the day Paige gathers up her backpack, purse and Drive right textbook and official driver's handbook, then she walks out of the classroom. A few minutes later Paige is sitting on the passenger seat of her mother car and Mrs. Michalchuk is driving to Lakehurst, so Paige can pick Bethany up from daycare. On the drive to Lakehurst Paige tells her mom how school went. Seventeen and half minutes later Paige is walking down the hallway of Lakehurst and towards the daycare. When Paige walks through the door of the daycare she see Lisa sitting in a rocking chair and she is rocking Bethany who is crying and trying to pull her right ear. Paige walks over to the three rocking chair, which is the one Lisa is using.

"How did Bethany do today Lisa?"

"She did well today for the most part., but would not drink her last bottle and then an hour ago she stat crying. Bethany also start trying to pull her right ear, if I try to look at the ear or touch the ear she would start crying harder. I take her temperature to see if she had a fever and she was not running a fever. But I would keep an ear on her because I think that she is getting a ear infection and if the ear is still bother her and has develop a fever by the morning I would take her to the doctor, but if Bethany does not have a fever Bethany can come to daycare."

"Ok."

Paige takes Bethany from Lisa and Lisa stands up from the rocking chair. Paige carries Bethany over to her car seat and then puts her daughter into the car seat. At the same time Lisa brings Bethany's diaper bag over to Paige. A few minutes later Mrs. Michalchuk is driving her daughter and granddaughter home. The rest of Monday goes by slow for Paige who has tons of homework to do and has to do the homework while taking care of a fuss infant that will not let Paige put her down and only drink half of a bottle all evening. Paige is also up most of the night with Bethany because she fights going to sleep most of the night. By the time Bethany fall to sleep in is three o'clock in the morning.

When Paige's alarm clock goes off on Tuesday morning, she gets out of bed and head to her daughters' bedroom to check on her. Bethany wakes up, when Paige walks into the room and start crying and pulling on her right ear. Paige walks over to the crib and pick up Bethany and then she goes and takes Bethany temperature, which is normal. Paige then goes and makes her daughter a bottle and to Paige surprise Bethany drink the whole bottle. Paige then hands upstairs to the second floor and to her daughters' bedroom. She then gets Bethany ready for daycare. Then Paige eats a quick breakfast and then gets ready for school. Mrs. Michalchuk drive granddaughter to the daycare and drop Paige off at school, because Dylan is still sick. The first half of the school day goes by slow for Paige who is tried and lonely because Alex and Hazel are not in school and Ellie leave school after second hour because of an Orthopedic doctor appointment and did not get back to school until fourth-hour and when Ellie does get back to school Paige notice that Ellie is still using crutches, but is now putting weight on her right leg. And during fifth hour Paige gets a text message from Dylan saying that the daycare called they mom and say that Bethany had a fever and had to be sent home, so mom called him and had him pick Bethany up from daycare. He also tells Paige to stay in school the rest of the day and go to driver education after school and he will watch Bethany. The rest of the school day and during driver education Paige worry about her daughter. When Paige gets home from school, she sees Dylan in the kitchen making a bottle for Bethany. The first thing that Paige does is go check on Bethany, who laying in the playpen in the living room crying and pulling at her right ear. Paige's pick up Bethany and she stop crying, but does not stop pulling her right ear. At the same time Dylan walks into the sitting room/living room and over to Paige, he then sat down on the love seat. Paige takes the bottle from her brother and sat down on the couch. Paige then feeds Bethany her bottle, but Bethany only drink part of the bottle and then goes to sleep.

"Dylan are you up to watching Bethany to mom or dad get home because I have to work tonight?"

"Yeah I can keep an eye on Bethany until mom or dad get home from work."

Paige stand up and walks over to the playpen, then lays Bethany down in the playpen. Paige then heads upstairs to get ready for work. The rest of Tuesday goes by slow for Paige, who is worried about Bethany the whole time she is at work and then she spend all night up with Bethany because she will not go to sleep. By Wednesday morning when Paige downstairs for breakfast she is exhaust, but happy that Bethany has finally gone to smile. When Paige walks into the kitchen she see her mom making pancakes and her brother and dad sitting at the breakfast nook. Paige also see two gifts wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

"(Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan) happy birthday Paige, come open up your birthday gifts!"

"Thanks and ok."

Paige walks over to the breakfast nook and takes a seat. At the same time she is looking at her gift, Paige pick up the box that has a gift tag that says from Dylan to my baby sister Paige. Paige unwrap the gift and sees a white box that say palmone treo 600 cellphone and a picture of the sliver cellphone.

"Thanks Dylan, I have been wanting a new cellphone."

"Thanks Dylan, I have been wanting a new cellphone."

"You are welcome Paige."

Paige then open up the small gift that is from her mom and dad and sees Ford key. At the same time her mom and dad walks over to the back door and her dad stays to talk.

'Come with you mom and I to the garage and bring the key."

"Ok."

Paige stand up and walks over to the door and follows her parents outside and to the detached garage. Paige then follows her mom and dad through the side door of the garage and sees a 2004 Satin silver metallic ford Escape, Paige runs over to the suv and open up the door and sees that the suv has black Interior.

"Thanks mom and dad."

"(Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk)You are welcome."

"I can't wait until I can drive the suv."

"Once you get you learning permit, you can practice driving in the suv and for now the suv is in your mom and my name. The car insurance is also in our names, but once you get your driver license we will switch the name over to your name, but will we still help you pay the car insurance until you have finish school."

"Thanks again mom and dad."

They head inside a few minutes later and have breakfast and see that Bethany is still running a fever Paige has to stay home for school, so after breakfast she head upstairs to her bedroom and get her cellphone number switch over to the new cellphone and then puts her friends' cellphone numbers and home phone numbers into the cellphone. She has just finish putting Alex cellphone when she gets a text message from Alex. Paige open up the text message and sees that it say happy sixteen birthday. I am text message you using my new 2003 black sidekick cellphone, I also want to say that my doctor say that I am going to be release from the hospital on Thursday. I love and miss you Paige. Paige text message back Alex and thanks Alex for wishing her a happy birthday and tells Alex what she get and about Bethany. Paige then gets some sleep, while Bethany is sleeping. The rest of the week Paige stay home from school to take care of her daughter who has her first ear infection and can't go to day care because she has fever.


End file.
